Chocolate y Limón
by Megami Mars
Summary: Él es un chico estudioso, serio y frió, ella despistada, respetuosa y en apariencias alegre… diferentes, pero iguales en el fondo, desnudan sus almas, sin mascaras y así el amor nació… - Y así fue como perdí mi fe en ustedes... quisiera amarlos, pero es imposible -
1. Accidentado Comienzo

Hola a toda la gente que este por leer este Fic, soy nueva en los fanfic de Bleach y se lo dedico a la pareja de Ulquiorra y Orihime… y como dicen todos, estos personajes del Anime-Manga de Bleach pertenecen al Tite Kubo el cual nunca contesta los twitters jajaja… en fin…

Prometo continuar con mis otras historias (por aquellas que se den cuenta que estoy publicando nuevo fic sin terminar los que tengo pendientes de Inuyasha… rogando que no me quemen en Leña Verde jajaja), con mucho cariño dedico este fic a todas las enamoradas del Espada, ojala les guste y me dejen sus comentarios n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1 Un accidentado comienzo<strong>

_Ciudad Karakura de xx_

_Resulta increíble como un sentimiento se desata de la noche a la mañana; pueden ser tan extremos, el amor y el odio, el agrado y la repugnancia. Por un momento me tomó por sorpresa, ya que si en algún momento critiqué lo negativo que puede ser el ser humano, no me pasó por la cabeza que lo llegaría a vivir._

_Todos esos bellos recuerdos de mis días alegres, jugando con mis amigos de la niñez a la adolescencia, llenos de barro, raspones, maldiciones, pasteles y dulces. Apenas bastaría un día para resumir esos momentos inolvidables. Es probable que, dentro de toda esa felicidad, no me percatara del paso del tiempo, y a su vez, entender el hecho de que mis queridos amigos un día crecerían, y que esos bellos momentos ya vividos pasarían a ser parte de una historia de vida._

_Quién creería de mí, tan soñadora, despistada, alegre y un tanto llorona, que bajo esa imagen, nació una chica egoísta; pues, no alcanzo a definirme de otra manera, y estoy molesta de ver como se alejan de mi las personas que más quiero. Y por si fuera poco, un gran descubrimiento ilumino mi cerebro y corazón, no podía fallar la cereza del pastel, me enamoré y perdidamente ._

_Te sonrío como idiota, intento aparentar que todo es normal aunque con algún mal intento de coqueteo que muere cuando la ves a ella, la que tiene ya tu corazón y amarga la miel de tu mirada. Y aún así, ella no tiene la culpa; pero la detesto hasta sentir como el odio arde dentro de mí ser, aunque siempre le sonría e intente ser atenta._

_No dejo de calificarme como una gran hipócrita a la que le repugna verles juntos a pesar de que solo llevan una amistad. Se nota a leguas lo que sienten el uno por el otro, solo es cuestión de tiempo, mientras yo apenas sobrevivo con las migajas de los momentos que logro robarle a mí amado príncipe._

_Hace apenas dos meses, compré este bonito cuaderno en el cual me resistí a empezar a escribir durante ese tiempo. No tengo confianza para contarle a nadie mis pensamientos y sentimientos, y no deseo que se mal interpreten o hieran a alguien, ya es suficiente conmigo. Mi pobre y estrujado corazón se regocija al escribir estas líneas, con algo de alivio, al menos, bajo el consuelo de que alguien más lo sabe "tal vez no otra persona, pero tú sí mí querido diario" por lo que, en adelante, intentaré sacar esto que no va conmigo._

Terminé de escribir esas líneas mientras mordí mi pan con mermelada. Estaba cerca de terminar el descanso y escuchaba, a lo lejos, la voz de una amiga repitiendo mi nombre. Este día no quise estar con nadie más para poder escribir.

- Orihime, ¿dónde estás?- gritaba desesperada una chica de cabello corto. Se veía molesta, y al pasar por unos matorrales alcanzó al fin a ver a su amiga, quien estaba plenamente distraída y despreocupada. Esto la llenó de enojo, y ella no perdió tiempo en externarlo con una voz más parecida a un gruñido.

- Donde diablos estabas, Orihime Inuoe!

- ¡Tatsuki!, no te enojes por favor, tenía que hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta - dijo exaltada la chica al creerse sorprendida, comprobando que había guardado a tiempo la libreta y rápidamente cambiando su estado de ánimo al de una niña mimosa, pues sabía que eso le salvaría de un interrogatorio - En verdad no fue mi intención molestarte, te compensaré y invitaré un postre al terminar las clases.

- Lo dejaré pasar, aunque lo que me tiene enojada, es que no me explicaras nada y que prácticamente desapareciste del salón al iniciar el descanso.

- Lo siento, en serio - En ese momento solo el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso y con ello la campana de salvación de Inuoe - Vaya que pasó rápido el tiempo, es mejor que nos marchemos - Dicho esto miró a su amiga juguetonamente para luego reír y comenzar a correr sin prisa para provocar que Tatsuki la alcanzara.

Al girarse esperando ver a su amiga, descuidó su atención y como consecuencia casi se vio tirada en el suelo, de no ser por aquel con quien tropezara, que pudo tomarle del brazo impidiendo la caída. Ella sintió vergüenza por su descuido y al querer disculparse, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, quien la sostenía era un chico recién transferido, siempre serio con una mirada vacía e inexpresivo rostro. Muchas chicas lo habían acosado, más desistieron al encontrarse con un muro de hielo. Ella no había tenido intención de acercarse, puesto que solo le consideraba un compañero de escuela ya que su mirada era para su amado amigo.

- No deberías correr sin fijarte, mujer - se le escuchó decir con fastidio al chico.

- Sí, tienes razón, perdona, - apenas y curvó en un intento de sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada que se dejó ver llena de pesadez, cosa que le sorprendió, al muchacho al no ser acosado por ella - y gracias por sostenerme, con permiso. - acto seguido, siguió su caminó sin más, esto sí le llamo la atención a este chico.

- Inuoe - se escuchó el grito a su espalda - ahhh - lo miró y se sonrojó, -este, este, espero que mi amiga no te haya causado problemas - era curioso que siendo Tatsuki, también le llamara la atención.

Este no se molestó en mirarla siquiera, se incomodó mucho por su presencia, pero si algo le debió agradecer, era conocer el nombre de la misteriosa chica; le dio la espalda, comenzó a caminar sintiendo una mirada sobre él.

- Parece triste, deberías alcanzarla y cuidar que no tropiece, - apenas hablo en un tono audible para susurrar con ironía - dudo estar allí si sucede de nuevo. - continuo su caminar dejando desconcertada a la muchacha.

Reaccionando al recordar a su amiga, pegó la carrera al salón donde seguramente ya se encontraría y en efecto, al llegar la miró contemplando su libro, el profesor aún no se encontraba, al acercarse, se extrañó que no estuviera platicando con Ichigo y Rukia. Se veían realmente animados mientras su amiga, tal vez sus ojos la engañaban, pero parecía apretar el libro con fuerza.

- Inuoe, ¿no te lastimaste? - al decir este comentario sus compañeros dejaron de charlar para desviar su atención en Tatsuki.

- ¿Acaso le sucedió algo malo? - preguntó preocupada Rukia.

Inmediatamente Orihime reaccionó y sintió la mirada de sus tres amigos, sobre todo una bastante inquieta, la de Kurosaki.

- ¡NO!, no ha sido nada, solo un tropiezo. - intentó restarle atención al asunto para evitar que aquella pareja estuviera en contacto con ella más tiempo del que pudiera aguantar.

- Siempre intentando tranquilizar a los demás Orihime, igual nos preocupamos por ti. - comentó Ichigo tratando de sonar relajado pero interesado en su seguridad.

- Afortunadamente Cifer alcanzo a tomarle del brazo, - comentó con una sonrisa pícara Arisawa, eso simplemente desconcertó a Ichigo y Rukia, la chica cambio su expresión a una sería para completar - aunque me preocupa que te lastimara al agarrarte.

- La verdad - comenzó a decir apenada, más por la situación que por quién la rescató - fue curioso cómo me sostuvo, apenas jaló y no noté en qué momento, él - ella lanzo un suspiro al tiempo de sonrojarse al recordar el momento - sentí su mano en mi cintura y cuando reaccioné, me sostenía con la otra de mi codo, realmente me apené.

- Suena tan romántico - comentó sorprendida Rukia mostrando un rostro iluminado - un momento, ¿no es el chico insufrible que rompió el corazón de la mayoría de las chicas?

- Exactamente ese, y al parecer le sorprendió que Inuoe no se desmayara en sus brazos. - comenzó a burlarse a todo pulmón Tatsuki.

- Lo que es realmente sorprendente es que tú estés hablando de esa manera, pensé que te fastidiaban los hombres - dijo Kuchiki abriendo los ojos demasiado sorprendida.

- Es inevitable cuando se acepta que hay alguien distinto, - se sonrió la chica - si el hombre se hubiese dado sus aires de galán y acaparara la atención de todas a propósito, seguramente lo consideraría una basura, pero el chico no aparenta ser presumido, se nota que le interesan más los estudios y el deporte, lo respeto por eso y no niego que ese aire de misterio también es un factor que lo hace interesante.

Ichigo nunca se había interesado en escuchar a las chicas hablar así de un hombre, pero en esta ocasión, el que dos personas importantes para él, tuvieran la atención de otro chico, le causó un dolor estomacal. Otra que de pronto dejó la plática para centrarse en mirar a Kurosaki, era Orihime, noto su incomodidad, sabía que era por el interés de Rukia y solo bajo la mirada.

Alguien miraba interesado desde fuera del salón, había cambiado de opinión respecto al "dudo estar allí", luego de escuchar la apresurada carrera de aquella chica, a grandes pasos la siguió, no la alcanzó pero llego a verla desde afuera al no encontrarse un muro, subir por los escalones del segundo piso del edificio, de allí hasta escuchar cierto escándalo de unas chicas, solo dio un vistazo y las vio.

Notó primero el interés que tenían la chica que siguió, una compañera y un chico en la muchacha que atrapo en sus brazos. Esta se veía incomoda ante lo que parecía un interrogatorio, alcanzó a escuchar que lo nombraban por su apellido, cosa que hizo sentir curiosidad al ver que la interrogada no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto el nombrarle, por el contrario a las otras dos, parecía restarle total importancia al tiempo de darle una mirada suplicante al muchacho allí presente, cosa que ni notó por lo que ella desvió su mirada, aparentemente dolida.

Primero se burló para sus adentros, pensando en lo simple que son las mujeres, aunque si algo debía de aceptar, no todas las chicas por más enamoradas que se dijesen de un chico, despreciaban echarle una mirada a otro muchacho que tuviese algún otro atractivo, esta chica simplemente se tenía y le tenía respeto al chico que se encontraba con ellas, seguramente su amor platónico.

Resultó después de todo, bastante interesante ver a una persona que le recordara tanto a él, claro que eso era algo que nadie sabía ni se enterarían, aunque consideró que después de todo podría hacerse de una amiga que no buscara alguna hacerse la simpática y estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor hasta hartarlo, claro que solo lo consideraba, no era que fuera a dirigirse a ella y pedirle que comenzaran una amistad, si se presentaba la ocasión, aceptaría platicar con ella.

Al terminar las clases Ichigo, Rukia y Sado habían quedado de ir a ver una película de acción, la invitaron y se negó excusándose que acompañaría a Tatsuki a sus prácticas, ellos se despidieron anticipándole que en una siguiente oportunidad no le aceptarían una negativa. Una vez que los chicos se fuerón, acompañó a su amiga por un rato, esta notó que su amiga parecía incómoda por lo que le pidió que saliera un rato pues la distraía, pensando que probablemente el aire la despejaría, por lo que prometió encontrársela después en la cancha exterior.

Orihime no perdió la oportunidad, si hubiese podido, habría salido corriendo, más eso podría tomarse como una majadería por lo que a paso lento salió del lugar. Caminaba con su mirada perdida en el cielo, ni atención prestó a los chicos que practicaban soft ball quienes intentaron hacerse notar, caminaba sintiéndose sola, notoriamente melancólica, esperaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo para desahogar sus penas escribiendo.

Llegó a un árbol frondoso que estaba alejado, salía del camino que separaba la pista de carreras y el club de tenis, se sintió aliviada al no notar actividad cerca, eso tal vez le permitiría descansar de todo ruido e intentar encontrar algo de paz. Se sentó en el pasto y dio un suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos, por ultimo aspirando el olor del pasto fresco, dejó su mochila a un lado para luego sacar su libreta y empezar a hacer algunas anotaciones.

Cerrando los ojos y sin saber por qué susurró "soy muy egoísta" y luego se sobresalto al escuchar una risa, rápidamente miro a los lados sin encontrar al dueño de aquella risa, de repente escuchó que alguien se levantaba, eso le recordó que no miró si alguien se encontraba detrás del árbol y ya era muy tarde para salir corriendo. Alguien se acerco por un costado, mientras ella cerraba de forma apresurada su libreta, dando a ver que era algo muy íntimo lo que allí se encontraba escrito.

- Vaya rareza, no esperaba volverme a topar contigo - parecía molesta la voz, una voz que le sonó conocida a la chica.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Perdón que deje así la historia, hay que darse un poco a desear o no, en su caso, para leer y según vea los comentarios de que tanto les gusto, será como publique jejeje… Un gran beso y abrazo a todos… ahhhhhhhhhh y espero también opinen sobre el dibujo que hice para este fic de UlquiHime n_n<p>

P.D. Para quienes me quieran contactar, mi usuario por twitter es Megami_Mars y por facebook es megami .mars (allí alojare la imagen de **"Chocolate y Limón"**, solo junten la dirección: http: / /on. fb . me / mQcZ55 )


	2. Esto es ¿Una nueva amistad?

Hola, hola de nuevo… espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior, agradezco inmensamente sus comentarios y disculpen las bromas que hice a cada una de las personas que me escribieron.

Aún me queda la curiosidad por saber que opinan de mi FanArt, lamento no poder pegar la dirección junta, ya saben, Fanfiction se pone sus moños y borra los enlaces, pero igual lo vuelvo a dejar http: / / on. fb. me / mQcZ55 (júntenla por favor para que me digan cómo me quedo… ah y por cierto, no corresponde a la situación del inicio, sino a… -spoiler- digamos, es mucho más adelante en la historia jejeje).

Por cierto, por allí me metían la idea de hacerle presión a Tite Kubo (incluso pensé en formar un grupo jajajaja), aunque puede resultar contraproducente y de plano no contemplar la idea de revivir a Ulquiorra, olviden lo que dije jajaja…

Y sin más preámbulos, continuemos con la acción…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo anterior:<strong>

_Cerrando los ojos y sin saber por qué susurró "soy muy egoísta" y luego se sobresalto al escuchar una risa, rápidamente miro a los lados sin encontrar al dueño de aquella risa, de repente escuchó que alguien se levantaba, eso le recordó que no miró si alguien se encontraba detrás del árbol y ya era muy tarde para salir corriendo. Alguien se acerco por un costado, mientras ella cerraba de forma apresurada su libreta, dando a ver que era algo muy íntimo lo que allí se encontraba escrito._

_- Vaya rareza, no esperaba volverme a topar contigo - parecía molesta la voz, una voz que le sonó conocida a la chica._

**Cap. 2 Esto es… ¿Una nueva amistad?**

- Volver a toparse - repitió la chica girando su rostro para encontrarse con el mismo chico que la sostuvo, lo que hizo sonrojarla y retirar su mirada - lamento mucho si te interrumpí, no sabía que había alguien más.

- Da lo mismo mujer - la miró como si ella hubiese hecho algo muy malo lo cual la molesto y peor cuando él señalo su cuaderno - si te comportas así por eso, dejas ver que escondes algo.

- Eso, eso no es cierto - dicho esto tomo su libreta metiéndola a toda prisa en su mochila para luego incorporarse dejando ver que se iría.

- Curioso como al descubrir un objeto valioso, hace que la gente se muestre insegura - comentó solo por fastidiar un poco a la chica.

- No deberías espiar, es de mala educación y si fue mi intromisión lo que te motivó, me retiro para no incomodar - refunfuño sintiéndose agredida.

- Eres poco común, no me incomodas mujer - se le escuchó un tono relajado, eso alivió un tanto a Inuoe - por cierto, ¿te lastimé?

La chica comenzaba a dar algunos pasos, los cuales detuvo al escucharle sonar un tanto preocupado, giró lentamente su rostro mostrando una mirada llena de desconcierto y pena, lo que hizo que Ulquiorra se sobresaltara.

- Yo, no, en realidad no me lastimaste con lo que dijiste - comento la chica terminando de girar su cuerpo para quedar frente al chico, desviando levemente la mirada, cosa que la hizo ver muy linda.

- Eh - apenas pronuncio el muchacho al sentirse un poco confuso ante la actitud de la chica y sus gesticulaciones que le resultaron llamativas, se obligó a centrar sus pensamientos repitiendo las palabras de la chica por lo que volvió a reír, ella ya tenía una ventaja ante las demás, ya era más de una vez que lo hacía reír.

- Puedo saber que encuentras tan gracioso - le replicó un tanto incomoda.

- No imaginé ser tan molesto como para hacerte sentir mal hace un momento - dijo mientras recobraba su compostura - me disculpo si te incomodé, no me refería a el pequeño mal entendido, hace rato me tomaste descuidado y creo que me pasé un poco cuando te retuve para que no calleras, mujer.

- Eso - dijo mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo - no, no me has lastimado, estoy bien, aunque sí es un poco molesto - susurro mirando primero a un lado, luego le miro a los ojos, sin desviarla - agradecería que me digas por mi nombre.

- Inuoe - le interrumpió diciendo su apellido, eso la sorprendió a lo que inesperadamente el chico sintió sonrojarse, lo cual le molestó - le escuché decir a tu amiga, ¿ese es tu apellido?

- Sí, mi nombre es Inuoe Orihime y el tuyo es - de repente callo en cuenta que sabía quién era el chico, pero no recordaba su nombre puesto que nunca le intereso saber mucho del nuevo estudiante.

Por un segundo él sintió enojarse, la insultó mentalmente y rápidamente le dio vuelta a su molestia recordando que la chica no era del club de fans obsesionadas buscando su atención, volvió a sonreír al pensarla demasiado despistada, algo más a la lista de descripción que hiciera de ella, encabezada por la palabra frágil.

- Ulquiorra Cifer, interesante que no lo supieras - su ego dejo escapar el último comentario.

Inuoe entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, era curioso que él chico dijera eso cuando supuestamente se abstenía de hacer cualquier comentario presuntuoso con las chicas, o sería que tanta fama le hiciera estar seguro que todos sabrían de él y simplemente lo sorprendió su despiste, aunque también ya había más de un detalle que no lo hacía distinto a los rumores, se rió de ella, notó ligeramente una o dos sonrisas y aparte ese comentario, definitivamente no era el mismo del que hablaban.

- Creo que estamos iguales - no quiso dar más detalles puesto que no deseaba romper la apertura que le diera el chico, sobre todo porque le comenzaba a agradar.

- Probablemente, ahora que ya nos presentamos, podría saber que haces por este lugar Inuoe -intento entablar una conversación sin segundas intenciones y movió su mano para invitarla a sentarse en el césped, aunque aparentemente su voz tomó un tono coqueto.

- Es algo vergonzoso, como bien dijiste, tiene que ver con lo que oculto, digamos que es una manera de desahogar mis emociones - sonrió juguetona haciendo alusión con sus manos al cuaderno.

- Lógica la reacción de una chica escondiendo su diario - restándole importancia se dejó caer al pasto recargándose en el árbol - aunque esa careta que muestras ante tus amigos no es la misma que reflejas estando sola.

Inuoe sintió un sudor frió subiendo por su espalda, ese chico no la conocía, mentalmente repasó sus acciones para intentar descubrir en qué momento hizo algo que la descubriera.

- No te estreses, soy experto en eso - la chica lo miró confusa aún sin entender como la había desenmascarado - vamos no pongas esa cara, me he pasado mucho tiempo mostrando una careta diferente dependiendo de la situación.

- Pe-pero no me conoces - el reclamo al chico quien solo levanto los hombros sin mirarla - momentó, tu tampoco eres como la mayoría dice.

- Te lo acabo de decir, me muestro igual para todos - respondió calmadamente - ¿Acaso no te hartas de la hipocresía de la gente? - Orihime se sintió exactamente así, la culpa por no ser honesta con sus amigos - veo que algo ocultas y te consumes en la soledad.

- Eso me hace una hipócrita - de nuevo el chico levantó los hombros pero esta vez si la miro.

- ¿Obtienes algún beneficio de ellos? - la mente de la chica voló a cada recuerdo, siempre momentos recíprocos, algunos felices, otros tristes, vivencias de aprendizaje y muchos más.

- No, solo intento aparentar ser la de siempre - confesó al momento de ladear su mirada.

- Hmmm… - "Intenta ser la misma" se dijo el chico, buscando las palabras exactas que aplicaran lo que ella reflejaba - no creo que eso sea ser hipócrita si buscas que no vean tus heridas.

- ¿Tan obvia te resulto? - el suelo se sintió cual gelatina inestable mientras sus ojos luchaban por no derramar lágrimas.

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo he de repetir? - suspiró molesto - no confías o no quieres dar lastima, en cualquier caso tienes una barrera que no quieres que crucen.

- ¿Con quién estoy hablando?, es una careta que tiene alguna intención - dijo asustada al ver que Ulquiorra atinaba en sus comentarios por lo cual cerro el tema.

- Te habías tardado - sonrío el chico, se había tomado mucho tiempo hablando con ella y no estaba incomodo sino todo lo contrario - ¿quién sabe?, puede que no tenga una máscara, puede que solo me divierta.

- Sería bastante cruel burlarse - exhaló para luego llenar sus pulmones y continuar - si me dieran a escoger, querría creer que estoy conociendo al verdadero Cifer.

- Odio a las mujeres molestas que fingen queriendo quedar bien - admitió descubriendo parte de su sentir, dando a entender el por qué se comportaba así con el resto de sus compañeros - igual a los idiotas que se dan el aire de grandeza de ser hombres de mundo.

- Conclusión, te molesta que llamen la atención - debía admitirlo, eran buenas razones pero aún le quedaba una duda - ¿les envidias?

Ulquiorra la miró seriamente, recordó cuando la vio en el salón, ella se mezclaba con todo tipo de personas, se mostraba amable y comprensible, esto lo hizo dudar que ella se creyera que él les envidiara, así que ni se molesto y prefirió contestarle.

- Me cansan, se envuelven en situaciones vánales, rompen reglas, actúan como tontos, viven fingiendo, llegado el momento de conocerles, tienden a mostrar su lado egoísta.

- ¿Te lastimaron? - dijo sorprendida la chica, eso le hizo pensar en el comentario de "la careta" y su "experiencia en el tema" que antes le mencionara al tiempo que él chico reaccionara con movimientos bruscos al levantarse dejando ver claramente su molestia - lo siento, no quise enojarte.

- Hablé demasiado - reconoció un tanto fastidiado al darse cuenta que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él, se le acerco extendiéndole la mano - ¿te quedas?

- Gracias - dijo apenada la chica al momento de tomar la mano de Cifer, una vez estando frente a él, sintió como los nervios se hacían presentes lo cual nubló su mente y no atinó a decir algún comentario más preciso - lo-lo-lo siento.

- Olvídalo - se le escucho al chico, el cual había dado un par de pasos.

Orihime sintió una incomodidad al ver al chico partir, era curioso poder hablar con alguien de esa manera y pese que ninguno quiso ahondar en sus problemas, resultó muy reconfortante creerse comprendida, pero también se recriminó cuestionar algo tan intimó para el chico, solo pensó "quizás me odie".

- Cifer - quiso intentar pedirle ser amigos, el chico se detuvo y giró la cabeza levemente, se intimidó y bajo la cara - no es nada.

- Me agradó hablar contigo, espero se repita - espeto tranquilamente al momento de levantar una mano a manera de despedida para continuar caminando.

Esto le causó mucha alegría, no dijo nada más puesto que por la manera en que el chico se despidió y lo poco que le había conocido, intuyó que era mejor guardar silencio. Luego de mirar que diera la vuelta por un edificio, bajo su mirada al reloj sorprendiéndose por la hora, pensando "Seguramente Tatsuki me matara", comenzó a correr hacia las canchas cercanas al dojo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió rápidamente, luego de encontrarse con su amiga y recibir un pequeño regaño, caminaron tranquilas mientras platicaban los sucesos del día, claro que Orihime omitió su plática con Ulquiorra. Llegaron a un cruce donde cada una tomaba un camino diferente, luego de despedirse de su amiga, sus pasos fueron más lentos, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en su nuevo amigo, sonrió al tener una cálida sensación.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?, siendo honesta, me he dado cuenta que llevo bastantes capítulos avanzados, me he emocionado escribiendo, así que hare una pausa para continuar mis otros fic (aunque se me ha colado otro de Bleach, lo estoy masticando para plasmarlo con lógica).<p>

**Agradecimientos:**

**Yagami Vongola**, por ser la primera en dejarme su comentario y espero haber cumplido tus expectativas en este capítulo (y los que faltan… jejeje)

**Yuuki1801**, espero no quieras matarme luego de este luego de este capítulo, pero fue más conclusivo, así que no creo que te estés mordiendo las uñas y por el contrario, le atinaste sobre tu opinión de Orihime… felicidades XD

**Mena A'Sakura**, pues no es que me eche flores, pero según yo le he invertido bastante lógica y auto regaños (ni que hablar de quien me hace las correcciones con todo y coscorrones…), espero su merito haga justicia jejeje…

**Emo Romántica 03**, Favor de no compara a mi Ulquiorra con Sasuke jajaja… nada que ver jajaja y tampoco quiero acosar a Tite Kubo al punto de mandarme a matar jajaja… como te dije, sería mejor hacer un club en Latinoamérica y que tengamos representante que le escriba en Japonés todas nuestras inquietudes… por cierto, para quienes no tengan el Twitter de él, es _(arroba)tite_kubo_ (que difícil jajaja).

**Nypsy**, también me encanta UlquiHime, solo que quiero darle participación a los compañeros de Orihime, para que tenga un poco de más interacción y darle más sabor al fic, no te preocupes, no lo sentirás pesado y el IchiRuki considero será ligero, ya que la protagonista es Orihime y sobre lo de "Idol" más adelante te llevaras una sorpresa.

**Myri Weasley28**, de verdad te agradezco que te tomaras tu tiempo para leer mi fic, me encanta el tuyo y pido continuación de tus 2 historias… no quito dedo del renglón y menos ahora que te considero una gran competencia jejeje… espero darte batalla y también espero que te siga gustando mi FanFic, como lo hizo mi FanArt (ya explique arriba que no corresponde al Cap. 1), ah y gracias por lo de Mars Sama :P

**Hime Phantomhive**, igual que soy fan de Myri, lo soy tuyo, me encanto "La temperatura de las lagrimas", ojala pronto la retomes, me dio mucho gusto que te agradara tanto mi FanFic como mi FanArt, espero tu opinión de este capítulo.

**Eduardo**, se me hace curioso que te agradara tanto mi fic, no pensé que se te diera la lectura romántica (pensando que te gusta mucho las artes marciales y animes violentos), un gusto que esperes las continuaciones, ojala te gustara este capítulo.

Y a todos los que leyeron mi fic y no dejaron opiniones… ya los vi… me sorprendió que me leyeran hasta Reino Unido… digo, por mencionar el más lejano… la verdad me emocione muchísimo, ojala pudieran dejarme algún comentario. Por cierto, no escriban sus correos para que les pase avisos, fanfiction los borra y no deja que los vea, mejor búsquenme por facebook o twitter, allí estaré dando avisos de cada actualización.

Por ahora eso es todo, un buen fin de semana y esperen la continuación el próximo viernes o sábado jejeje… besitos n_n

_**Megami Mars**_ ;P


	3. Fastidio

**Saludándoles desde la sala de mí casa, muerta de calor.**

Asumiendo que según mañana es el fin del mundo y que había dicho que tal vez pondría la continuación el sábado por la noche, preferí hacerlo por la madrugada para que sí en verdad nos quedamos sin forma de comunicación, al menos ya habré cumplido con mi promesa (¿ay, qué payasa verdad?).

Dejándome de bromas tontas, me alegra mucho tener su aceptación con mi primer fic de Bleach, soy fanática de la pareja de Orihime y Ulquiorra, por cierto que me he dado cuenta de algunas cosillas al ver (como enferma) una y otra vez los últimos capítulos donde aparece Ulquiorra y estoy inspirada para otro fic que más adelante estaré dando a conocer.

Por el momento he de presumir (de nuevo) que hace unos días mi novio a pesar de estar harto de Ulquiorra y mi malsana obsesión, regresando de un encargo del trabajo, dejó en el escritorio donde me ubico, una almohada negra, cuando la vi me extrañe y al quitarla… whoo sorpresa, del otro lado tenía la cara de Ulquiorra y me puse como loca sin importar que me vieran raro (excelente espectáculo fui a dar), ahora tengo más motivos para inspirarme, con las imágenes que me topo por deviantart en el día y en la noche en mi camita viendo la almohada ^¬^ (no pregunten).

Dejándome de tonterías para que mi novio deje de verme con cara de que estoy loca por reírme como idiota, doy paso a la continuación de este su fic, espero que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Contiene palabras altisonantes para darle más emoción a los eventos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 Fastidio<strong>

Luego de unos días llenos de estrés, llego afortunadamente el fin de semana, justo para detener la caída en la pendiente de la desesperación, estando a punto derrumbar su corazón, tal vez una confusa platica sin tocar lo que realmente le dañaba, tal vez la novedad de otra amistad o simplemente porque el extraño con sus puntos de vista y opiniones no le dejaron sumirse en su melancolía.

"Sábado por la tarde y ni rastro de Tatsuki" pensó molesta Inuoe, se suponía que se reunirían para ir al cine, luego del atropellado escape que ejecutara la chica cuando Kurosaki le invitara para pasarla con el resto de sus amigos, si bien era cierto que deseaba ver la película, también lo fue la incomodidad que sentía por Kushiki, "Soy horrible, ahora ni puedo pasarla bien con mis amigos por este irracional enojo".

Tampoco es que fuera tan penosa como para no ir sola, lo que sí era un hecho, por cada omisión a las invitaciones de sus amigos, más lejana se hacía, pero ya estaba cansada de darle vueltas al asunto, ahora deseaba distraerse y así lo haría. Llego al cine y miró la cartelera por un rato, al parecer la función que ella deseaba ver, tardaría un poco. Por un momento pensó que sería mejor ver alguna otra película, pero las de comedia no la hacían reír tanto como las de terror, sonrió al recordar como su amiga siempre le criticaba ese extraño humor.

Por fin decidió esperar, compró su entrada y para matar tiempo comenzó a caminar para vislumbrar los tantos aparadores con sus curiosos contenidos. Ponía un poco más de atención a aquellas tiendas que tuvieran diversos artículos exclusivos para mujeres, en ocasiones internándose a probarse alguna peineta, brazalete, algún gorro, incluso un par de prendas de vestir.

Luego se quedó embobada viendo una tienda de galletas y pasteles con formas y texturas sugerentes para el paladar, esto la llevo a un lugar en su imaginación donde era ella quien cocinaba todos esos postres, pero con materiales muy distintos a los que se ocuparían para un postre y de un doloroso pinchazo fue sacada de su imaginación.

Comenzó a sobarse el lugar que le producía tal incomodidad al tiempo que se percataba que un par de chicas había atravesado la calle corriendo desde la dirección en que ella se encontraba, por tanto era seguro que alguna de ellas le había impactado el brazo al correr sin precaución. Estas muchachas parecían sospechosas, sus movimientos dejaban ver que no querían ser descubiertas, tanta era la insistencia de sus acciones que Orihime dirigió la mirada a donde ellas miraban tan ansiosamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al encontrarse al chico con quien hablara días pasados, se encontraba leyendo algo, ubicándose en la parte de afuera de una cafetería, en una mesa provista con una elegante sombrilla que le daba la suficiente sombra para continuar con su lectura, al parecer sin percatarse de las chicas que le iban acosando.

"En serio no pensé que la obsesión de las chicas llegara al grado de espiarlo fuera de la escuela" pensó Orihime poniendo su mano en la boca para evitar un suspiro cargado de fastidio, pensó en Kurosaki y pronto se alegró al saber que tenía muchísima más dignidad, por más que le quisiera, no le seguiría de esa forma.

Miró su reloj encontrándose que faltaba un cuarto de hora para iniciar la película, hecho una última mirada percatándose que aquellas chicas se vieron sorprendidas en pleno acoso, el chico posiblemente intento ignorarlas y al no aguantar más, llego a su límite, notoriamente se reflejaba en el semblante de estas, que no era nada gratas las palabras que les dirigía.

Retomó su camino preguntándose qué cosas les diría y pensando en lo distinto que se le veía en ese grado de enojo, se lamentó por aquellas muchachas y antes de olvidar el asunto, hizo la anotación mental de "jamás seguir a un chico, especialmente a ese", se le salió una risita, se sintió aliviada de que aquel día no le tratara con la punta del pie, "procuraré no entablar conversaciones de más con él, no me gustaría que me trate de esa manera" pensó recordando el momento en que se despidieron.

Una verde mirada la seguía sin ella percatarse, las chicas que habían molestado a Ulquiorra le hicieron levantar la mirada en más de una ocasión por lo que él notó cuando Orihime las miraba por lo que decidió disimular, no parecía estarle siguiendo y luego que el par de muchachas intentara acercarse para escudriñar sus acciones, terminó explotando y de forma no demasiado educada, les pidió dejar de molestarle.

Aquellas ofendidas se retiraron tomando un rumbo contrario al de Inuoe, el chico pago su bebida y salió rápidamente del lugar, aún estaba molesto pero si algo había obtenido de la anterior plática con la chica, era haberse quitado el fastidio además de hacerla repelar, ahora era una buena oportunidad para repetir su travesura, la vio mirando su reloj mientras se detenía frente un alto a esperar que pasaran los autos.

La chica miró despreocupada su reloj, al parecer no tardaría tanto en llegar al cine, pensó "debo comprar unas palomitas con caramelo, les pondré un poco de limón y picante para mejorar el sabor…ah también una malteada, tal vez de fresa y…" sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar una voz conocida o mejor dicho, unas risas.

- No seas estúpido - gritaba entre risas una chica de cabello negro corto haciendo reír aun más a su acompañante - deja de reírte, mi hermano te descuartizara si escucha lo que opinas de su peinado, Ichigo.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, se debe tener valor para salir así - gesticulaba el pelirrojo tratando de imitar el mencionado peinado - no se ve tan varonil, le da un aire rebelde y lo mata con su carácter serio, eso es para no dejar de reír, Rukia.

Giró su rostro para encontrárselos en la acera lateral, siempre llamándose por su nombre. Ambos con bolsas de compras en las manos y entretenidos, el muchacho no paraba de reír y el corazón de Orihime se contrajo, sus manos inconscientemente se aferraron a su pecho para luego verificar que no pasaban automóviles y salir corriendo.

Ulquiorra estaba cerca de ella, poco faltó para tomarla por su hombro y hacerle una pequeña broma la cual se vio interrumpida por el sobresalto de la chica, él se sintió descubierto y pensó en decirle "acosadora" para molestarla pero se percato que no era por él su sorpresa, ella veía a su derecha y de forma brusca puso sus manos arriba de su corazón, como si intentara evitar que fuera a salirse.

Quiso saber el porqué de esa reacción y giro su cabeza, no encontró nada extraño, salvo unos chicos que se le hicieron conocidos más no atino a recordarles bien. Al regresar su mirada ya no encontró a la chica, miró de la esquina a la izquierda y luego a la calle de enfrente, comenzó a reír al recordar a las otras chicas que lo acosaban, ahora él se veía como un acosador aunque bastante nefasto, había perdido de vista a Inuoe.

"No voy a arruinar mi tarde, comeré golosinas mientras veo la función y me reiré como tonta con una película de terror" se repetía mentalmente, ya no deseaba desanimarse, todos tenían derecho de hacer su vida y ella no sería la excepción.

Pasaron algunos días, Inuoe no se había deprimido, le alegraba sentirse como antes con sus amigos, "tal vez fue aún mejor desahogarse con una persona que con una libreta" pensó al momento de acariciarla, no por ello dejo de escribir, aunque ahora sus frases eran menos tristes.

Tenía que admitir que parte de su tranquilidad se debía a los preparativos del festival deportivo, Ishida, Sado y Kurosaki participarían en Fútbol, por lo que le dedicaban bastante tiempo en sus horas libres, mientras que Rukia se encontraba en Kendo y Tatsuki en Aikido, claro que Orihime le dedicaba el tiempo a su amiga, puesto que no estaba en algún club deportivo.

- ¡Eh Kurosaki…estás castigado, ve a la banca! - la chica se giró, no había notado el momento en que llegó a la cancha de futbol, cerca del área de la banca del equipo de la escuela y vio como su amor secreto era reprendido.

- Pero entrenador, estaba defendiendo el área de tiro - se excusaba Ichigo a gritos, provocando aún más el malestar del profesor - vamos, no es para tanto, deje que siga jugando.

- Definitivamente ¡No!, si lo permito, harás lo mismo en la competencia - la muchacha sintió pena por el chico, pero era cierto que el ser tan competitivo a veces lo descolocaba y cometía varios errores - que te sirva de lección y tómate este tiempo para concentrarte.

El chico ya no contestó para evitarse más regaños, al estar cerca de la banca, vio a Inuoe y le hizo una seña de saludo y luego una que le hacía la invitación para bajar a sentarse, ella sintió la tentación de ir, pero en ese momento el entrenador le dio al chico en la cabeza con un harisen a lo que la chica le hizo la seña que sería después, comenzó a reír girándose al otro lado y solo pensó "cómo extrañaba esto".

En el otro lado de la escuela, en el Dojo de Kendo se encontraban en plena práctica los estudiantes, con sus caras llenas de fastidio a causa de un grupo de señoritas que gritaban al ver a uno de los chicos llevar tal disciplina al erguir y bajar la espada, era causa también de la envidia de otros muchachos al robarse la atención de las féminas.

- Deberías aprovechar y de paso presentarnos a algunas Cifer - uno de los chicos aledaños aprovechaba que el profesor se dirigía al otro extremo para poder hablar.

- No me interesa - contestó tajantemente el chico, era cosa de todos los días y si no fuera porque realmente le gustaba el kendo, habría mandado al diablo todo - concéntrate y no molestes.

- Vamos, así tal vez dejen de fastidiar - insistía el muchacho mientras saboreaba sus labios, producto de sus corruptos pensamientos.

- Te ha dicho que te concentres, - interrumpió molesta la chica al otro lado de Cifer - es suficiente con aquel bullicio.

- No te he pedido tu opinión, Kuchiki - mostrando su molestia enuncio un poco más audible el desagradable sujeto.

- Esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer - si algo le fastidiaba a Ulquiorra, era la falta de respeto a las mujeres, era claro que ese chico no lo dejaría así - muestra más modales.

- Ahora sí vas a responder por una mocosa, - hizo alusión al tamaño de la muchacha para burlarse - no me jodas, Cifer y déjate de esa falsa seriedad.

- No te dirijas así - la mirada de Ulquiorra se fijó sin parpadeo al molesto muchacho haciéndole ver que ya era suficiente y no sería una advertencia - o te buscaras problemas, Botan Tetsuya.

- Calma, - Rukia intentaba tranquilizarles, los demás compañeros de alrededor comenzaban a inquietarse al escuchar el inminente pleito - los va a echar el profesor.

- Al carajo, Cifer te reto a duelo y el que - no pudo continuar, una mano le tomaba por el hombro y se giro para encontrarse con la mirada molesta del maestro.

- Deja de decir estupideces, muchacho - el hombre miró a las otras dos personas con las que notó discutía y al parecer ellos se veían tranquilos, por tanto no les reñiría pero sí al alumno mal hablado y escandaloso - si tienes algún problema personal, haz favor de resolverlo fuera de la clase, bastante tenemos con la distracción de las señoritas para que vengas a armar un jaleo en plena clase.

- Profesor, el causante de ese bullicio es Cifer, debería reprenderlo por - de nuevo no pudo continuar, el profesor estaba ya irritado de que le hablaran con ese tono irrespetuoso.

- ¡A callar!, al parecer señor Botan, usted está cayendo en la indisciplina a causa de la envidia, el señor Cifer no pidió a las señoritas que lo alentaran.

- ¡Da igual, es notorio como le tiene preferencia y no es justo! - grito desesperado, comprendía que no podría ganar con excusas baratas pero ya no le importaba si con ello conseguía que reprendieran también a Cifer.

- Lo que no es justo es que continúe distrayendo a sus compañeros, hoy se quedara a limpiar todo el Dojo como castigo y la próxima semana, no quiero más disturbios o tendré que extender el castigo.

Ninguno de los compañeros del muchacho emitieron ningún ruido, todos sabían lo disciplinado que era el profesor y no se arriesgarían compartir el castigo de Tetsuya. Kuchiki le hizo una reverencia a Cifer por su defenderle a lo que él respondió de la misma manera, conociendo su carácter, algunos preferían dirigirse al chico en contadas ocasiones o de forma respetuosa y breve.

La clase terminó a los pocos minutos, cada uno atendiendo parte del mantenimiento del Dojo que les correspondía, colocando sus protectores y espadas de madera en sus lugares. La mirada de Botan estaba cargada de odio a todos sus compañeros por no haberle defendido, luego a la mocosa de Kuchiki y al insufrible de Cifer, "sobre todo a ellos les haré pagar por esta humillación" pensó el chico planeando vengarse, mientras terminaban de salir el resto de los alumnos del Dojo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y les pido de favor que continúen haciéndolo, me ayuda para fijarme en detalles que puedan mejorar la calidad de mis fic y también son una gran motivación.

**A mis lectores:**

**Nypsy**: Tranquila, veras que aunque no sean muy largos los capítulos, estaré actualizando seguido, así que disfrútalos con todo y sus entremeses pues la participación de todos, es crucial para el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Ulquiorra y Orihime, por eso no puedo partir las escenas, ya lo veras y te prometo que la sorpresa esta a la vuelta de la esquina, es decir, el próximo capítulo te hara querer una continuación más rápida jejeje…

**Yagami Vongola**: Si crees que el anterior capítulo fue bueno y este seguro te dejo queriendo más, seguro me querrán asesinar con el siguiente…

**Emo Romantica 03**: Me encantas, eres adorable, tú no peles a tu primo y sigue escribiendo tus opiniones tan largas como quieras, son bien recibidas. No te preocupes, no me enoje por la comparación, solo dramatizo. Sobre el club de fan´s de Ulquiorra… leíste lo que puse arriba… digo, también estoy enferma jajaja… solo que si tiendo a no dejar que nadie note cuando me gusta alguien (odio inflarle el ego a los hombres), aunque si Ulquiorra fuera real… no se… y sobre lo de Tite… supongo que hasta que no seamos un grupo grande, no nos hará caso. Ojala también este capítulo fuese de tu agrado.

**Myri Weasley28**: Pues sí, a veces así pasa, encuentras en las personas que menos te lo esperas, aquella que tiene ese "no sé qué", se puede ser en apariencias tan distinto y tan igual en sentimientos, pensamientos o emociones que ayudan a formar lazos. Jejeje y sobre Ulquiorra, al parecer no contaba con llevarse una impresión de ese calibre donde lo coloco entre la espada y su ego… jajaja… y beso… jejeje no falta mucho para esos… :P

**Yuuki1801**: Es bueno saber que te complací al detallar parte de la interacción y pensamientos de Ulquiorra y Orihime, te recomiendo que siguas leyendo mi fic, porque eso no es nada a comparación con lo que viene jejeje.

**Nenene-s**: Me alegra haberte atrapado, estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre el tiempo que se le invierte al escribir, solo que yo he dejado muy de lado mis fantasías y deseo retomarlas, no amplió la cantidad del contenido que subo porque quiero que saboreen, luego tendemos a atragantarnos y es mejor mantener la emoción. Como he estado escribiendo como loca, estaré actualizando cada fin de semana en cantidades similares n_n

**Para los que no dejan opiniones:**

**Killerqueen04**: Gracias por seguir mis actualizaciones, me encantaría que también participes dándome tu opinión, todas las tomo como críticas constructivas, ojala me des el privilegio de leerte.

**Mary-Vampire**: Ya te ví… empezaste con este fic de bleach y te brincaste a otros de mis fic, al de Sailor Moon y Kare Kano (seguro que piensas que soy una pervertida por este ultimo jajaja), me alegra que los etiquetaras como favoritos, ojala me dejaras tu opinión.


	4. Perversión

Guten Morgen

Espero que hayan pasado una bonita semana y ahora a disfrutar el fin de semana… ah y además… agradezco que sigan leyendo este fic, como bien comente, he visto en los registros de visitas, gente desde mi País de origen, México hasta brincar el charco a Reino Unido, es lindo saber que alguien me sigue hasta lejanos lugares jejeje…

Por otro lado les platico que hace un mes estuve como loca buscando una figurita de PVC de Ulquiorra… no encontraba por ningún lado, pero pude encontrarla hasta Brasil, afortunadamente la chica que me la vendió me tuvo la paciencia mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo en la forma de pago y el envió… para esto, hice mis ridículas traducciones con ayuda de google, pero afortunadamente nos pudimos entender y estoy a un par de días de recibir mi amada figurita.

Otra cosa que me tiene con sentimientos encontrados, es el anuncio de "Bleach Official Character Book 3: Unmasked" es la 3 publicación de Tite Kubo donde hace spoiler de algunos personajes o situaciones, además tiene como portada a Ulquiorra, a medias se sabe que se hará un manga dedicado a Ulquiorra y me imagino allí mismo, un corte de la historia de Yammi y su perrito. Todo esto es algo confuso, me refiero a que hay quienes opinan que gracias a ese manga, ya no regresaran a Ulquiorra a la línea de la historia de Bleach, hay otros (como yo) que opinamos que si revivirá y en fin, esta noticia fue dada en un foro donde **Myri Weasley28** me invito (de hecho ella lo público en un apartado especial para Ulquiorra y Orihime). Por el momento no hay quien me baje de mi nube.

Y ya para terminar y dejarles leer, les comento que el próximo capítulo no se lo deben perder, porque estoy más que segura que este les va a dejar con la boca abierta y con ganas de saber que paso, espero no deseen ahorcarme por hacerlas esperar una semana y sin más preámbulos, disfruten de este capítulo, un saludo y abrazo para todos n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4 Perversión<strong>

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Orihime caminaba sin rumbo, esa tarde simplemente quiso estar sola, no se había cansado de ver las prácticas de Tatsuki. Algo casi imperceptible le carcomía, una curiosa sensación y necesidad, probablemente era el culpable de esos días tranquilos. Recordó y esbozo una sonrisa al recordar la pena que paso, también pensó en el sentimiento que afloró cuando el chico se retiraba y la duda le asaltó, en esos días no le había visto, primero no quiso toparse con él por pena, luego por no parecer de club de fans acosadoras que no le dejaban ni fuera de la escuela como ya había constatado un par de días antes.

No podía negar que esas chicas tenían razón para verlo como alguien interesante, aunque no le conocían, el aire de misterio, su serio semblante, su cabello despeinado que contrastaba con la personalidad que reflejaba en la superficie, a ella le parecía más bien, que era el único lado autentico que dejaba ver, sus otras actitudes eran parte de su máscara.

Definitivamente su grupo de fans la odiarían si se enteraban que ella sabía un poco más y por supuesto jamás lo delataría, no tanto por el miedo a lo que pudieran hacer, más bien por no romper ese hilo de confianza que en solo una plática se hizo notorio, "¿Dónde estarás Cifer?" se repetía mentalmente y sin darse cuenta, estaba cerca del lugar donde se vieron.

Tan sumergida estaba que no noto el alegato entre dos personas, tan solo se concentro en mirar por el edificio en que Ulquiorra diera vuelta para luego quedarse sola, un suspiro fuerte se escucho para luego un gritillo entre cargado de sorpresa y vergüenza, alguien la había abrazado por atrás para tomarla por debajo de sus pechos, otro gritillo se escucho mostrando un incomodo.

- Honsho qué diablos estás haciendo, suéltala - Keigo jalaba del brazo a su compañera Chizuru.

- Vamos Asano, esta es mi manera de saludar a la dulce Hime además, tengo que aprovechar que no está Tatsuki cerca - gritaba emocionada la chica de anteojos apretando aun más a Inuoe.

- Chizuru suéltame, esto es vergonzoso - manoteaba y sollozaba intentando desengancharse de ese agarre tan incomodo.

- No es para tanto Hime, además eres muy hermosa y nadie me va a quitar el placer de mimarte un rato - babeaba Chizuru.

- Suficiente Honsho, no puedo dejar que continúes comportándote de esa manera tan pervertida - tiro más fuerte el chico, mientras que Inuoe se jaló para el lado contrario, obligando a Chizuru a soltarla, desafortunadamente salieron disparadas a extremos opuestos.

Poco antes, del otro lado del edificio, un chico andaba pausadamente, sumergido en la lectura de un libro, su ropaje indicaba que recién salía de entrenar Kendo, al parecer no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse puesto que sabía que a un lado de los vestidores se encontraban algunas "locas" como solía llamarles, esperando para poder abordarlo con sus estúpidas actitudes.

"Mujeres" pensó de forma molesta lo cual le trajo a la mente a otra mujer, podía tomar una actitud similar a el resto pero su corto trato con ella le hizo ver que no era tan absurda, tenía su lado oscuro e interesante, no intentaba quedar bien y era transparente, realmente era inocente no como las demás chicas que fingían serlo para atraer la atención masculina.

Por otro lado no podía negar que era preciosa, le extrañaba que no fuera la típica chica popular de la escuela, le constaba que varios de sus compañeros le habían echado el ojo, desde los que la miraban con ternura hasta los que comenzaban a hacer comentarios libidinosos. Eso era suficiente para que se retirara del grupo que hiciera esas menciones, no le veía caso meterse y menos cuando internamente se reía por pensarlos tan cretinos por el mero hecho de hacerle un pedestal a alguien que no conocen.

Tenía que reconocer que no solo era hermosa, sin afán de investigarla, entre tantos comentarios que se hicieran de ella, estaban también algunos de chicas envidiosas, los cuales hablaban de forma maliciosa sobre su belleza e inteligencia, aparentemente a Inuoe le importaba más tener buenas calificaciones y apoyar a sus amigos, lo demás le era irrelevante, tanto que ni notaba la envidia o perversiones de sus demás compañeros.

Eso le hizo sonreír al recordar, también se criticó por tal vez no ser lo suficientemente valiente para romperle la cara a esos imbéciles, él tenía el privilegio de conocer parte de lo que en realidad consumía a la chica, aunque no fuera lo más positivo, prefería eso a pensar de forma estúpida en el cuerpo de la desarrollada adolecente, "sus largas piernas, su amplia cadera, su pecho, demonios, es el colmo, me estoy volviendo igual de perverso" pensó ya molesto con sigo mismo.

Llegó a la esquina del edificio y empezó a dar vuelta cuando se encontró con la imagen que hizo que sus ojos salieran de su órbita y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, era Inuoe, esta estaba moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo con los ojos cerrados que contenían unas lagrimas, miro como los pechos de la chica sobresalían gracias al agarre pervertido, propiciado por otra chica que se encontraba a espaldas de Inuoe, otro chico estaba a un lado jaloneándole para intentar soltar el agarre.

Sintió la sangre helársele, se comenzó a regañar por no sacar la mirada inmediatamente o simplemente por no correr a zafarla, estaba seguro de no ser un cobarde pero al parecer sus piernas no estaban convencidas de ello, apenas y pudo darse la vuelta para dejarse caer dando la espalda, únicamente alcanzo a tapar su cara con el libro mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

En ese instante, un grupo de chicos estaba por pasar junto a Inuoe y sus amigos, al parecer se encontraban entrenando puesto que iban marcando el paso en su apresurado andar, desafortunadamente uno de ellos fue derribado por la pelirroja, el muchacho no alcanzo a esquivarla, tan solo pudo tomarla por la muñeca antes de caer.

- ¡Señorita Inuoe! - le vio asustado Keigo a su joven amiga intentando torpemente en ofrecerle su mano.

- ¡Hime! - Chizuru por primera vez se arrepintió por abrazarla de esa manera, no imagino que por su culpa terminaría lastimando a su querida amiga.

- ¿Jiruga estás bien? - dijo uno de los compañeros del muchacho que se encontraba en el piso, mientras que otro veía la condición de la chica - ¿Señorita no se lastimó?

- Lastimar - arrastró las palabras Nnoitra, sus compañeros abrieron los ojos llenos de miedo, percatándose que el chico no había soltado a la chica.

- Lo siento - le miro apenada Orihime - no quise que te lesionaras.

- Tonterías - gruño por lo bajo, Keigo y Chizuru sintieron helárseles la piel al escuchar al chico expresarse así al tiempo de lanzar una mirada filosa.

- Vamos, ha sido un accidente, todo está bien - chilló Chizuru buscando una respuesta positiva, miró la cara de los chicos y notó la inquietud en sus rostros - ¿Verdad?

- Adelántense, aquí no ah pasado nada - aún apretaba la muñeca de la chica mientras que con la otra mano analizaba su tobillo - al parecer me torcí un poco, los alcanzo en un momento.

Ulquiorra escuchó el incidente, se levantó para dar la vuelta al edificio y continuar su camino. Miró a la pervertida chica de lentes hacer todo un escándalo, un grupo de estudiantes en traje deportivo rodeando a otro de ellos que estaba en el piso junto con Orihime, no le hizo gracia pero era obvio que la chica se había estrellado con el otro muchacho al zafarse del agarre que viera hacia unos momentos, pensó en regresar a los vestidores, pero notó la tensión de los muchachos y prefirió observar para saber qué ocurría realmente.

Los chicos comprendieron la mirada que acompañó el comentario de Jiruga, no se opusieron en absoluto, sabían lo competitivo que era Nnoitra Jiruga y una lesión, por más mínima que fuera, ya antes había causado peleas fuertes con algún compañero desafortunado que haya producido tal osadía. No les quedo más que retirarse lamentándose de la suerte de esa linda chica.

Inuoe no dejaba de temblar, le dolía la muñeca, el chico le apretaba con más fuerza, sintió miedo que desaparecieran los compañeros de este y cuando eso sucedió la mirada de Jiruga se posó en ella, primero de forma sería para luego aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa macabra.

- No debiste cruzarte en mi camino - los ojos de Nnoitra parecían los de un animal que estuviera por destripar a su presa, levantándose sin sufrir aparentemente dolor en su tobillo, acto seguido levantó a la chica de un jalón, provocándole un fuerte dolor que le hizo gritar - ahora vas a pagar por ello.

- Ya suéltala - empujó Keigo lleno de miedo pero con la firmeza de defender a su amiga.

- No te metas - le bastó con tomar fuerte de la solapa del muchacho para amedrentarle y propinarle un golpe en el estomago con la rodilla para dejarle inconsciente a falta del aire.

- Asano - grito enojada Chizuru al ver a su compañero caer - ¿pero qué te has.. - se gira para enfrentar a Nnoitra, se horroriza al verlo amordazar con sus dedos la boca de Orihime, mostrándole como introducía su dedo medio dentro de la mejilla de la chica - cerdo asqueroso suéltala - levanto una de sus manos apretando un puño para golpearle el brazo.

- Estúpida - saca sus dedos de la boca de Orihime para plantarle un manotazo a Chizuru - no tendré compasión de ti por ser mujer, mejor lárgate.

- Chizuru - alcanza a gritar Inuoe antes de tener los dedos de Jiruga dentro de su boca, con horror levanta la mirada, él le regala una sonrisa retorcida, la chica se da cuenta que el tipo baja la mirada a sus pechos al tiempo exponer su lengua y repasarla lentamente por sus asquerosos labios, ahora sí está muerta de miedo.

Se escucha una maldición entre lamentos y mira a su amiga correr mientras grita pidiendo ayuda, comprende que le sería imposible hacer algo contra el enfermo de Nnoitra, ni siquiera Asano pudo mover un dedo, solo ruega que encuentre a alguien que pueda ayudarla. Su pensamiento cambia al sentir su adolorida muñeca al fin libre, para luego sentir la presión del cuerpo del chico a su espalda y como agarra uno de sus pechos.

- Eres muy bella, demasiado apetecible para dejar pasar esta oportunidad - comienza a pasar la lengua por la mejilla de la aterrada chica - tenemos tiempo para jugar, serás mi mascota -suelta el pecho para bajar la mano por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta la cadera para comenzar a subir la falda - vas a pagar de una forma muy deliciosa.

A sus espaldas se escuchan las pisadas de alguien, Inuoe no deja de llorar rogando que quien esté allí la pueda sacar de su apuro. Nnoitra al intuir que seguirá perdiendo el tiempo, arde en enojo al sentir la frustración por retardar su creciente excitación.

- ¿Qué demonios te crees imbécil?, suéltala inmediatamente - exige Ulquiorra ya estando a unos cuantos pasos.

- Esa frase me está cansando, a ti qué te importa, esfúmate o te dejo como aquella piltrafa - introduce más sus dedos en la boca de Orihime mirándole de forma lujuriosa para provocar al recién llegado, la chica sufre y se siente a punto de vomitar.

- No me intimidas - en un rápido movimiento jala la mano de Nnoitra para sacar los dedos de la boca de la chica - ¡Ahora devuélvemela! - exige al tiempo de cerrar los puños.

- Niño bonito, dejaré que juegues con nosotros ¿no quieres saber que tan bien… puede aprender? - La suelta haciéndola caer a sus pies para poder empujar al chico.

- Ulquiorra - logra articular Inuoe entre arqueadas, sin notar que le ha llamado por su nombre, esto sorprende al muchacho haciendo que se descuide y reciba un golpe en el estomago.

- Oh ya veo, la chica es tu novia, mejor aún, seguro ya tiene experiencia en la cama - vuelve a relamerse los labios al ver a la chica, esto le produce un espasmo a ella, se llena de asco y repulsión y solo atina a mirar el piso, para luego cerrar los ojos sin dar a ver alguna otra reacción.

- Cállate - Ulquiorra nota como la muchacha entro en shock y teme que sufra un severo trauma, enfoca su furia en un solo golpe que casi le rompe la mandíbula a Nnoitra - eres un enfermo.

- Perro desgraciado - apenas puede decir - haré que te expulsen del instituto - sonríe con la firme convicción de que lo chantajeara.

- Hazlo - le ordenó - me dará gusto explicar porque te rompí la cara - dicho esto le sonrió para hacerle saber que no se sentía intimidado.

- Serás un - Ulquiorra avanzo y Nnoitra se acobardo tragándose el improperio que estaba por lanzarle, aunque su orgullo herido afloró - en el momento que menos te lo esperes, te haré pagar - se levantó del suelo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Y bien, seguro que mi vida corre peligro, afortunadamente ninguno de los presentes lectores sabe dondé vivo, así que estoy a salvo… ups… olvidaba a las chicas que me conocen por el facebook jajaja… no es cierto, de verdad espero les gustara este fragmento de la historia, les aseguro que el próximo será aún mejor y si quieren un poquito de spoiler… allí les va… "BESO" jajaja… ya dije mucho.<p>

Ahora los agradecimientos n_n

**Yagami Vongola:** Bueno, no podría poner a Orihime como animadora para alentarlo, la cuestión es que ella no preste demasiada atención, por eso él se mantiene a la expectativa jejeje.

**Killerqueen04:** Me da mucho gusto que no quisieras perder mi historia, es bienvenido tu comentario, al contrario te agradezco que te tomaras tu tiempo y disfrutaras tanto la forma en la que escribo. Con lo de las seguidoras… bueno, ya ves como estoy de obsesionada, jajaja… parece que somos muchas las locas seguidoras. :P

**Nypsy:** Tómalo con calma, todo a su debido tiempo, tan solo no olvides la amenaza… las amenazas jajaja… es acumulativo?... creo que sí… (ya hice spoiler)

**Yuuki1801:** Tú también te me alborotaste, jejeje… calma, ya di una pequeña pista y supongo que sin querer voy a cumplir parte de sus peticiones jejeje, solo no dejen de leerlo y dejarme comentarios, por favor.

**Emo Romantica 03:** Amo tus extensos comentarios. También agradezco tu opinión de mi dibujo, me toma un poquito de tiempo visualizar como deseo que quede, luego me doy a la tarea de dibujar poses como considero que se verá bien el dibujo y pues, me cuesta mucho dibujar las manos, así que me hago algunos dibujos a parte, luego completo a lápiz todo, lo scaneo y me apoyo de un programa de dibujo para terminarlo en computadora, ten paciencia, no es fácil aprender a dimensionar las figuras, solo échale ganas. Y para terminar… lo cortés no quita lo valiente y así es como veo a Ulqui, aunque sea indiferente, no lo es tanto para permitir que se propasen con alguien y seguramente con eso y lo que leíste hace un momento, estarás brincando de felicidad jejeje.

Vaya cómo me extiendo, la verdad lo hago porque les agradezco muchísimo que continúen leyendo mi fic y como siempre, agradeceré dejen sus opiniones de este capítulo, no sean malas y denle abajo, en la palabrita en azul "Review this Chapter", se aceptan desde comentarios hasta chocolates (como si se pudiera).

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo viernes/sábado.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	5. Más de una confusión…

Buenas Madrugadas

Espero estén preparados para este capítulo, lo prometido es deuda y como dije, aquí tendrán al fin un beso… jajaja soe mala…

Aparte, les presumo que ya tengo en mis manos la figurita de Ulquiorra y por quien se anime a comprarla, le chica de Brasil creo aún cuenta con dos, la pueden ubicar en Mercado Libre con el Nick de Kisara o bien, si alguien se interesa, le pasos sus datos.

Y bien, al fin salió el bendito libro "Bleach Official Character Book 3: Unmasked", me la he pasado como loca buscando y en el foro al que me invito **Myri Weasley28** ya pudieron anotaciones de donde está una parte del libro escaneado (lo mejor de todo, el pasado de Ulquiorra, aunque está bastante corto, igual calmo un poco mi alma… jajaja que ridícula).

Por hoy dejare de explayarme para irme directo al fic, espero les guste y no intenten matarme jejeje…. Ojala les guste (déjenme Reviews no sean malas, díganme que opinan jejejeje)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5 Más de una confusión…<strong>

Cualquiera le hubiese expuesto la aceptación del desafío, a Cifer ni siquiera le importo, ese era el tipo de canallas que tanto detestaba y si este le presentaba la oportunidad golpearlo, no la dejaría pasar. Por el momento decidió prestarle la debida atención a quien sí la requería.

Se arrodilló para quedar frente a ella, le tomó delicadamente del mentón para cerciorarse de que levantara la mirada, al instante la chica dio un respingo hacia atrás por lo que alejó la mano comprendiendo que aún no salía de la impresión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Inuoe? - la respuesta era lógica, pero él esperaba que ella reaccionara.

Por fin abrió los ojos para dejarlos fijos en nada, la reacción se debió a escuchar todo en silencio, solo la voz de su salvador, con cierto dejo de duda, comenzó a girar la cabeza, su mirada volvió a humedecerse al verlo, sin pensarlo se dejo caer en frente al chico, aferrada a la parte superior del uniforme Kendo, empapándole parte de este y el pecho del muchacho.

- Yo-yo-yo no - murmuró apenas - Ulquiorra - de nuevo dijo su nombre, él se incomodó bastante con eso y con la posición en la que lo tenía, no obstante le regresó el abrazo, además no podía negar sentir agradable al saberse de confianza de la chica, pero ni era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello.

- Vamos, ya todo está bien, tranquilízate mujer - ligeramente tocó su espalda con una mano, y con la otra trato de levantar el rostro de la muchacha, deseaba ver en qué tan lacerada se encontraba la boca y mejilla, la chica se resistió un poco, él bajó su rostro ladeándolo para examinarla al tiempo que voluntariamente ella levantó el suyo.

Mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban para los dos, sus rostros enrojecidos y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Un beso accidental y ninguno reaccionó. La mente de Orihime dejó las imágenes que la tenían pasmada, el abrazo del chico, su preocupación y el beso le reconfortaron el alma, apenas lo conocía y ya le había apoyado sinceramente en más de una ocasión.

La miró comenzar a cerrar los ojos, él intentó decirle algo, las palabras muriendo en sus labios, los cuales al intentar hablar, terminaron moviéndose sobre los de ella, provocando que esta repitiera la acción. Odió sentirse cómodo, satisfecho de sentirla protegida, llena de confianza por él y feliz por la sorpresiva reacción al accidentado contacto, no busco que sucediera, esto le comenzaba a inquietar demasiado y se resistía a dejarse llevar.

De pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados junto con gritos pronunciando el nombre de la chica y otros llenos de maldiciones, esto devolvió a ambos a la realidad, sacándoles del cálido y confuso momento. Orihime lo miró asustada pensando "pero qué hice, me va a odiar… momento, eso fue… ¡Mi primer beso!", su rostro se contrajo y al soltar al chico e intentar alejarse, terminó resbalando para caer de espaldas llevándose al chico quien al no haber retirado la mano de la espalda de ella, le cayó encima.

- Cabrón hijo de… suéltala inmediatamente - Ichigo tomo del hombro al muchacho que se encontraba sobre su amiga, para jalarlo y levantarlo de forma agresiva - como le hayas puesto un dedo encima, te mueres.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para tocarme? - respondió indignado Cifer al momento de apretar la muñeca de Ichigo para obligarlo a soltarle.

- Te importa un carajo - con la mano libre, le azotó un puñetazo en el rostro a lo que el otro le respondió de la mis forma rompiéndole el labio.

- ¡No!, Kurosaki - para por favor la pelirroja había tardado en reaccionar, de repente su mundo había dado un giró tan rápido que le dejó un inestable suelo que apenas y le sostenía, al ver pasar tan rápido el maltrato, el beso y ahora a su amor platónico venir a rescatarle, le dejaron helada y no fue nada grato reaccionar al ver que Ichigo comenzaba a golpearse con Ulquiorra.

- No Inuoe, no le voy a perdonar que te lastimara - le respondió sin perder su atención al desaliñado muchacho que se encontraba frente a él - claramente vi cuando te arrojo al piso para propasarse.

Ulquiorra no aclaraba nada, ligeramente sus labios se curvaron para dar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en lo sucedido, Ichigo se llenó de furia, tomó ese gesto como una burla más y dio un gran paso para asestarle otro golpe pero se detuvo, su cara mostraba aun más enojo al ver a Orihime intentando interponerse al abrazarse a un costado del otro muchacho.

- ¡Kurosaki! detente, no es él… - el brazo del chico era tomado por la chica de anteojos apenas sacando esas palabras por su deteriorado respirar, había corrido lo más rápido tras de él para evitar implicar al otro chico - quien la intento mancillar.

- Pero, él estaba sobre Inuoe - le señaló molesto - ¿Cómo vas a explicar eso? - le espetó al muchacho que tenía a Orihime pegada a su brazo.

- ¿Por qué debería rendir cuentas de mis actos? - respondía firme y secamente, no tenía intención en decir nada, menos luego de los diversos incidentes.

- Ku-kuro-saki, e-e-él no - tartamudeó Inuoe intentando aclarar la situación para evitar más confusiones - no me hizo nada, él me defendió.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas cargadas de odio, inexplicablemente Ichigo tenía unas enormes ganas de continuar golpeándole, a pesar de que su amiga dijese que la defendió, eso no justificaba la postura en que los encontró. Mientras que Ulquiorra detestó sentir que ese chico deseaba lucirse frente ella, no le iba a ser tan fácil, mucho menos ahora que pensaba estar más al pendiente de Orihime.

Ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un grupo de estudiantes se encontraba mirando la supuesta pelea, entre estos se escurrieron dos chicas para dirigirse al lugar al que todos prestaban su atención. Una de ellas escuchó que su mejor amiga había sido atacada mientras que la otra se enteró que uno de sus compañeros de Kendo estaba golpeándose con uno de sus amigos.

- Tatsuki te enteraste de lo de Ichigo - apenas vio a su compañera, se acerco para dirigirse al lugar juntas.

- ¿Ichigo?, vengo para matar al que intentó propasarse con Orihime - aclaró la chica - ¿Sera qué Kurosaki está haciendo lo mismo?

No tardaron en llegar a la escena, de lejos vieron como su amigo le propinaba un golpe a otro chico, ambas se impresionaron al ver que se trataba de Cifer, muchos pensamientos pasaron por sus cabezas, desde que Ulquiorra al verse desairado por la despistada Orihime, intentó hacerla parte de su club de fans o bien que ella hubiese provocado alguna situación, derritiendo al chico de hielo, haciéndolo querer propasarse con ella. Al encontrarse detrás de Ichigo, escucharon parte del tenso dialogo y no pasó desapercibida la actitud de su amiga.

- Inuoe, entonces… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? - prefirió dirigirse a su amiga sin quitar la mirada desafiante del otro, el cual estaba seguro que no daría explicaciones.

- Cifer - se escucho una voz tranquila pero firme - Orihime está asustada - antes que la Inuoe pudiera decir algo, Rukia se situó delante de Ichigo mirando fijamente a su compañero de Kendo - te pido que nos digas lo que ocurrió.

- Un tipo golpeó a su amigo - para sorpresa de todos, este respondió a Rukia, el chico giró su rostro dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho que se encontraba aún desmayado - abofeteo a la chica - ahora dirigía su mirada a Chizuru - no alcancé a defenderle, me disculpo.

- ¿En serio?, no te preocupes, defendiste a mi querida Hime - rápidamente se proyectaron imágenes en la mente de Ulquiorra de cómo esta chica demostraba su cariño por Inuoe - por cierto, no te vi cuando salí a buscar ayuda - el chico tragó saliva sabiendo que había tardado en reaccionar pero buscó mentalmente como salir del lío.

- Corriste al lado contrario y eso distrajo al tipo - giró su mirada a la chica que aun le sujetaba, no quiso detallar la forma en que se encontró amagada para evitarle recordar el momento traumático - le obligue a soltarla y luego se largo.

- ¿Qué extraño, el pervertido no opuso resistencia? - Tatsuki no terminaba de convencerse de la facilidad con que se libró del atacante de su amiga.

- Además, eso no explica por qué estabas encima de ella cuando llegué aquí - remato Ichigo aún molesto pues Orihime apenas y se había separado del muchacho.

- ¿No les basta saber que la mujer se encuentra bien? - esto le hizo hervir la sangre a Ichigo, no tardó en tomarle por el doblez del traje de Kendo en forma de amenaza a lo que Orihime le tomó la mano de Ichigo mirándole de forma compasiva.

- Estoy segura que no quiere hacerme sentir humillada con lo que sucedió - les afirmó a sus amigos. Avergonzada y evitando la mirada de Ulquiorra intentó mentir sobre cómo habían llegado al suelo - yo me tropecé cuando él me ayudaba a levantarme, en ese momento llegaste, Kurosaki.

- Te ofrezco una disculpa - Ichigo arrastró desde el fondo de su orgullo estas palabras mientras le soltaba de la solapa sin muchas ganas - gracias por haberla protegido - mentalmente se criticó por permitir que su amiga corriera peligro, sabiendo que seguramente quien quiso dañarla, volvería a intentarlo - esto no se repetirá.

- Por supuesto que no, estaré al pendiente de esta mujer - Tatsuki, Chizuru y Rukia se sorprendieron por las palabras del "Chico de Hielo", notaron a su amiga que lo miraba asombrada, mientras que Ichigo le dedicaba una con odio.

- No es necesario, puedo cuidarla - rechazo Ichigo, el corazón de Orihime dio un brinco, por un instante se sintió dichosa, sonrojándose al momento, esta reacción no paso desapercibida por la mirada de Ulquiorra.

- ¿Como hace un rato? - le retó, ni él mismo se explicaba por qué le daba tanta importancia, aunque si en algo tenía razón, era que la chica no había sido protegida por aquel fantoche y estaba de más que continuara luciéndose.

- Pero qué son brutos o no entienden que ya no tiene que pelear - intervino enojada la chica vestida con las ropas de Kendo - deberían de dejar de asustarla - señaló el comportamiento tímido de Orihime - se nota que está cansada de lidiar con discusiones tontas.

De no ser por la intervención Rukia, estos eran capaces de agarrarse nuevamente a golpes y sin una razón alguna. Chizuru miró a su compañero Asano aún botado en el piso, sintiéndose responsable por el golpe que este recibió, se encamino a él sin antes no pedir que la apoyaran.

- ¿Me ayudas a reanimarlo? - le pidió Chizuru a Tatsuki para dejar de perder el tiempo con el par de peleoneros y prestárselo al chico inconsciente.

- Pero Orihime - le señaló a su amiga quien se veía bastante confusa y cansada.

- Creo que está bien, la distraen - le era difícil no acercarse por el cariño que le tiene a "su Hime", pero prefería verla distraída por el par de peleoneros que sufriendo por el maltrato que había recibido hacía poco rato.

Tatsuki no comentó nada más entendiendo el gran sacrificio de Chizuru, así que tal como le pidiera la chica, comenzaron a hablarle al muchacho desmayado para hacerle reaccionar. El par de chicos dejaron de discutir aún mirándose con recelo y justo en ese momento se acercó el profesor de deportes, había sido notificado de la pelea en el patio.

- Ahora mismo me explican que está sucediendo aquí. - expresó enérgicamente a todos los presentes - No piensan contestar, - gruño al ver la indecisión de los alumnos, reacios a contestar - se les reprenderá a todos.

- Solo fue un mal entendido profesor. - intentó conciliar Tatsuki - Se aclaró y todo está bien, ¿verdad Kurosaki?

- Cierto, no fue más que un mal entendido - refunfuño el chico sin apartar la mirada de Cifer quien no prestaba nada de atención.

- Todos se ven sospechosos. - claramente notó la tensión del grupo, sobre todo las miradas de Kurosaki a Cifer y como Ichigo ya tenía antecedentes de busca pleitos, no dudó que algo tuviera que ver, así que prefirió despejarse de dudas - ¿Muchacho qué me puedes decir?

- Ah, no sé, profesor - el chico apenas acomodaba sus ideas, aún se encontraba un poco confuso y de pronto recordó que le habían golpeado por defender a Inuoe, reaccionó viendo a Kurosaki como su salvador y no tardó en expresarlo - ¡Ichigooooooooo! me alegra que estés aquí, dale una lección a..

- Con que Kurosaki – interrumpió el profesor la ansiosa petición de Asano asumiendo que él chico había provocado una pelea - entonces es cierto que iniciaste una pelea muchacho, ahora vienes conmigo a la dirección.

- Pero profesor, Kurosaki no hizo nada - le intentó defender Chizuru.

- Bien, si dicen que no hizo nada, tendrán que acompañarme a la dirección para que expliquen todo - quiso darle el beneficio de la duda, si sus compañeros daban un argumento lo bastante valido, entonces no castigaría a Ichigo.

En ese instante Orihime comenzó a sentirse mareada, todos estaban discutiendo con el profesor y ella quería aclarar las cosas, pero el aire empezaba a faltarle. Por otro lado, Ulquiorra no deseaba ir con ellos, no soportaba a Kurosaki y giró la vista para encontrarse con la pelirroja comportándose de forma extraña.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿les ha gustado este capítulo?, a mi me encanto… me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo, de hecho que me pase, como ya he dicho, llevo varios capítulos adelantados y vaya que me he inspirado jejeje… por el momento, muero de sueño, así que me voe a la camita ya muy contenta por publicar este capítulo que se tendrá a varias suspirando y no saben… aún faltan otras emocionantes situaciones, jejeje… ojala les agrade, por el momento pasemos ah…<p>

Los agradecimientos n_n

**Yagami Vongola:** Si el anterior cap. te gusto, me pregunto que estarás pensando en este momento de este... jejeje… soy mala verdad?

**Killerqueen04:** Dijiste beso?... te juro que no hice fanservice, ya estaba escrito :P

**Nypsy:** Pues en el pasillo sí, pero de la parte de afuera de los salones… por las canchas deportivas jejeje… quien sabe si Ulquiorra quiera ser su guardaespaldas… será?

**Stheff perdomo:** Al contrario, te agradezco que me has aguantado con el fic de Inuyasha, prometo ya pronto actualizar y al contrario, gracias por seguirme en este nuevo fanfic, prometo que acabare todos jejeje… tu también cuídate y espero leer pronto tus fic.

**Red Crayon Princess:** Gracias por tus palabras, aún tengo fe de que Ulqui esté vivo, en el libro de adelantos de Tite no dice mucho, mientras nos queda el paraíso de la imaginación con historias como esta jejeje... veamos si puedo seguir haciéndolas fantasear jejeje n_n

**Emo Romantica 03:**No puedo hacer más spoiler… pero te diré que en algo de lo que mencionas, sí va a pasar y seguro cuando suceda, van a querer matarme jejeje… de nuevo te agradezco tus largos comentarios, me da gusto que te emociones tanto, esperemos seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas :P

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias :D

Kuroinamidaaki, Shugoitim, Red Crayon Princess, Stheff Perdomo, Mary Vampire, Nenene-s3, Emo Romantica Killerqueen04 y Myri Weasley28

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capi o face ^^

Besitos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo viernes/sábado.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	6. Promesas Rotas 1

¿Wuenos Días?

Y si no fue suficiente el anterior beso… agárrense… jajaja (ahorita se brincan todo lo demás que diga para buscar el susodicho beso jajaja… bien, disfrútenlo).

Esta semana fue bastante alocada, con aquello de la salida del "Bleach Official Character Book 3: Unmasked", varios foros estuvieron como locos captando cualquier nota, imágenes filtradas, etc… y yo pegada a todos los que pudieran ofrecer algo… mordiendo mis uñas por ver a Ulquiorra en su comic.

Afortunadamente fue lo primero que soltaron en escaneos, la historia no da a ver nada sobre si sobrevive o no, pero deja en claro que le era cómoda la presencia de Orihime… no diré más sobre eso, mejor véanlo, por cierto que lo subí a mi facebook casi al otro día (afortunadamente alguien puso los diálogos en ingles y así se puso pasar a español), prácticamente a algunas de mis lectoras las pude etiquetar para que lo leyeran, para quien guste verlo, solo agrégueme a su cuenta y con gusto les etiqueto.

Estoy un poco enojada conmigo por no escribir más continuaciones, pero ustedes no se preocupen, como les dije llevo varios capítulos adelantados, así que no sufrirán, para cuando lleguen a donde lo llevo en este momento, seguro ya habré escrito más; lo que me tiene sufriendo en realidad, es la idea de un manga propio además de unos doujin que quisiera dibujar para esta pareja, tengo al menos 2 ideas para unos sueños raros de Orihime y Ulquiorra… haber si puedo proyectarlos jejeje… por lo pronto ya les dejo que lean mi continuación y espero de corazón les guste, déjenme comentarios para saber que tanto les sigo haciendo soñar ;P

* * *

><p>Cap. Anterior...<p>

En ese instante Orihime comenzó a sentirse mareada, todos estaban discutiendo con el profesor y ella quería aclarar las cosas, pero el aire empezaba a faltarle. Por otro lado, Ulquiorra no deseaba ir con ellos, no soportaba a Kurosaki y giró la vista para encontrarse con la pelirroja comportándose de forma extraña.

**Cap. 6 Promesas Rotas 1**

Cifer percibió que no estaba bien y se le acercó exactamente cuando la chica entrecerró los ojos, se le escapó el tono rojizo de su piel y la escucho suspirar. No esperó la siguiente reacción, la alcanzó tomándole por la espalda al tiempo que ella se desvanecía. Al parecer la chica había sobrepasado sus fuerzas y su cuerpo apenas daba la muestra de la verdadera condición en la que se encontraba.

El profesor se dirigió a ellos mientras un par de chicas gritaba el nombre de su amiga, la estaba rodeando el grupo cuando el maestro pensó que esto sofocaría más a la muchacha.

- ¿Puedes llevarla a la enfermería? - El maestro podía pedírselo a otra persona, pero ya que veía la falta de control de los compañeros de la chica, prefirió pedírselo al que vio más sereno.

- Por supuesto - contestó tranquilamente Ulquiorra, acomodó a Orihime en uno de sus brazos y con el otro se acomodaba su mochila.

- No señor, permita que yo la lleve - Kurosaki se plantó frente a Cifer tratando de impedir que se la llevara a lo que este simplemente se encogió en hombros para darle a saber que le era indiferente.

- Kurosaki, tú y tus compañeros vienen conmigo y no quiero excusas - intervino el profesor bastante molesto por las constantes rabietas del chico de cabello naranja.

- Si algo le ocurre - amenazó ya viéndose impedido a hacer algo por su amiga, no le quedó más que resignarse con todo su pesar.

- Aléjate Kurosaki, ella estará bien - le dio la espalda ignorando cualquier gesticulación del chico, prefirió buscar las pertenencias de la chica.

- Por favor, cuida de ella hasta que les alcancemos - dijo Chizuru llena de vergüenza - ¿habrá algo que necesites antes que me retire con el resto?

- Te agradeceré si me acercas la mochila - giró la cabeza para mostrarle en donde se encontraban las pertenencias de Orihime - Ese libro y la libreta que está cerca del camino también - la chica corrió a recoger todo, introdujo los útiles que estaban aparte y se quedo con la mochila en la mano sin atinar como acomodarla - No te preocupes, puedo llevarla - él chico extendió la mano libre para permitirle meterla al bulto, luego acomodarlo en la espalda cargó a Inuoe con ambas manos.

- Nos estamos viendo Cifer - al ver cómo pudo fácilmente acomodarse las mochilas y tomar a la chica, se tranquilizó y se apresuro a darle alcance a sus compañeros sin esperar una respuesta del muchacho.

Con sumo cuidado trasladó a la chica hasta la enfermería, durante todo el camino su mente volaba a las extrañas situaciones que se presentaran, además de eso, ahora estaba de alguna manera, ligado a la linda pelirroja. No le importaba el tener enemigos, el que fastidiaran o no, era irrelevante, para eso aprendió a defenderse. Volvió a ver a Inuoe y por más que quisiera convencerse que no era su problema, la necesidad de cuidarla ya era una prioridad para él.

La colocó suavemente sobre la cama de la enfermería, ya había explicado la situación a la enfermera la cual no tardo en revisarla y le notifico que debía esperar a que reaccionara puesto que la chica, ya que seguramente estaría débil. El chico recordó que debía cambiarse el uniforme, le comentó a la enfermera que en cosa de minutos regresaría.

Escogió un baño no muy lejos de la enfermería para poder cambiarse, al sacar la ropa cayó una libreta, la culpable de la primera charla con la pelirroja. Al caer el cuaderno, dejo ver parte de su contenido y Ulquiorra no quiso escudriñar, al levantarla le llamo atención ver su nombre escrito, por lo que no pasaron desapercibidas un par de líneas donde la chica hacía una grata mención de la plática que mantuvieran y lo que le ayudo a levantarse por la desilusión de su amor platónico, Kurosaki.

En ese momento entendió el alejamiento de la chica con sus amigos, era noble y su dulzura se hacía agria, gritando desesperadamente a la soledad que le carcomía al sentirse impotente ante esa situación frustrante, allí comenzó su máscara, la oscuridad en su personalidad. Ahora tenía un motivo más para detestar a Kurosaki o era más que la excusa perfecta "¿Cuál?" se dijo, analizando sus pensamientos, no había nada, el que la pelirroja fuera rechazada por el inútil de Ichigo no era motivo suficiente, aunque ver el corazón herido de ella, sí le provocaba una gran molestia.

Por fin regresó a la enfermería, dejó el cuaderno en la mesita que se encuentra al lado de la cama donde descansa Inuoe, le miró su tranquilo respirar esperando que ya se encontrara mejor. La enfermera debía salir, fue requerida para asistir a algún alumno que se encontrara en las canchas deportivas por lo que le fue pedido a Ulquiorra asegurarse de vigilar el sueño de la muchacha, no sin antes advertirle que no se aprovechase de su estado.

Cifer no sabía si reírse o enojarse, tendría que llevar una bitácora de los sucesos extraños que se pueden tener en un día. El que dudaran de su persona no era algo común y ya iban dos advertencias de distintas personas, tres peleas y un beso. Se limitó a pensar en que le resultaba "Interesante" este día. Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, volvió su mirada a la chica, su rostro tranquilo, era frágil o esa impresión le daba en ese estado, aunque también se le veía guardar bastante inocencia y eso le molestó.

Le gustaba la combinación en la personalidad de la pelirroja, físicamente era perfecta, demasiado atractiva. De nuevo a su mente vino el nombre de Kurosaki, era un fastidio el sentirse así, apenas conocía a la chica y ya estaba teniendo ¿Celos?. Dejó caer su espalda al respaldo de la silla, más fastidiado no podía estar, odiaba tener que aceptar que la chica lo había atrapado, aborrecía romper su propia promesa de no volver a fijarse en alguien del sexo opuesto, lo único que la muchacha tenía a su favor era que está jamás se le insinuó, no fingió, eran autentica en su forma de ser.

Sonrió al pensar en la ironía, siempre burlándose de quienes hablaban del amor a primera vista, posiblemente él cayó, recordó el día que la conoció, la realidad fue que si le incomodó que la chica no le prestara atención, posiblemente ya la costumbre empezaba a hacer mella en su personalidad y eso lo empujó a averiguar un poco más de ella, por eso tantos pensamientos estúpidos para excusar la apertura a una probable charla que debería presentarse en algún momento.

Sí, era un hecho que le dolió en el orgullo, era tan cierto como la fascinación que ahora le provocaba esa mujer, la seguía mirando, muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. No sabía exactamente que le molestaba más, si el hecho de saberse intoxicado por esos nuevos sentimientos, por tener la cabeza echa un mar de pensamientos o por querer repetir la sensación que experimentó al tener ese contacto accidentado con los labios de su dulce niña.

- Al diablo con todo - se levantó molesto para caminar hasta la puerta de la enfermería, tomó el pomo de la puerta, primero quiso girarlo pero termino aferrándose de este con toda su fuerza para terminar apretando el botón del seguro. - te odio por lo que me haces Inuoe.

Se acercó a la cama para luego sentarse al borde, mirándola por unos segundos más, ella mantenía un semblante tranquilo, sus labios apenas separados, jugando con la mente del chico cada vez que se movían al tiempo del respirar, la tentación por sentirlos de nuevo lo supero. Una de sus manos reposó a un lado del rostro de la chica mientras que la otra mano acariciaba desde la frente hasta sus labios, nuevamente sintió la tersura de estos mientras la besaba, lo único que le importó fue el mareo y el calor que sin saber, ella le regalaba.

Claramente sintió que ella se movió, esto le hizo reaccionar para separarse con cuidado y sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la muchacha no había notado el contacto, era un ruido afuera, algunas voces se escuchaban molestas además del sonido que provocaban al intentar abrir la puerta. Resignándose muy molesto, Ulquiorra se encamino para quitar el seguro de la puerta, mientras Inuoe al fin despertó, miró la espalda del chico en su tranquilo caminar, llevando sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón y entonces recordó lo sucedido, incluyendo en el momento que se desvaneció donde apenas de forma borrosa, veía el rostro del muchacho.

- Pero qué carajo hacías encerrado con Inuoe - ingreso Kurosaki acercándose a Cifer con intensiones de golpearlo.

- ¿Cifer, cómo se encuentra mi querida Hime? - Chizuru prácticamente empujó a Ichigo para acercarse a Orihime.

- ¿Cifer? - se escuchó muy quedita la voz de la chica que se encontraba en la cama - ¿Él me trajo aquí?

- Me da gusto ver que estás bien. - dijo desde la puerta Tatsuki tratando de hacer a un lado al estorboso de Ichigo - Nos diste un buen susto.

- Ulquiorra, aún no me respondes - insistió Ichigo haciendo que todos volcaran su atención en él quien ya se encontraba fastidiado por la interrupción de sus amigos.

- Vamos Ichigo, no te busques otra reprimenda, si le hubiese hecho algo malo, dudo que ella estuviera con la ropa ordenada - salió Rukia a la defensa de Cifer ya harta de las acusaciones sin fundamentos.

Ulquiorra recordó el beso que le robo a la chica, pero de eso a tocarla de otra forma, era casi imposible; dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra repasando sus palabras, ese tipo de ideas no las dice una chica seria, no era precisamente como aparentaba pero reconocía que le estaba evitando una pelea.

- La enfermera salió hace un par de minutos, solamente ella ha cruzado la puerta - Se dignó a contestar finalmente, en forma de agradecimiento a Kuchiki, aunque alterando un poco la realidad y así no tener que soportar a Ichigo.

- ¿Intentas decir que dejo el seguro? - Kurosaki lo miró con desconfianza poniendo en duda la palabra de Cifer - No pienso creerme que accidentalmente eso pasara, demasiadas coincidencias.

- Kurosaki ya basta, parece que hoy te has empeñado en echarle la bronca a Cifer - vociferó Arisawa cansada de escuchar las necedades del chico.

- Es mera frustración porque no llegamos a tiempo para salvar a Hime - señaló la chica de cabello rosa, frunciendo el seño para demostrar que también estaba molesta por la misma razón.

- De qué diablos hablas Honsho - reclamo avergonzado Ichigo.

- Acéptalo, te da envidia no haberle partido la cara al tipo ese - dijo Rukia burlándose del puchero de su amigo.

- No te sientas mal Kurosaki, también me siento frustrada por no haberla defendido - Tatsuki palmeaba la espalda a Ichigo dándole apoyo moral compartiendo su sentir.

- Está bien, sí me siento frustrado y a todo eso, ¿quién era ese tipo? - Hasta el momento no había hablando de eso, de no ser por el coraje de Ichigo ni lo hubieran mencionado, "Tanto pleito a lo tonto para no ir contra quien le causó daño a su amiga" pensó Ulquiorra.

- Creo saberlo - comentó Asano mientras se sentaba en el piso - me parece esta en el equipo de atletismo, hay rumores de que golpea a sus rivales y a todo aquel que entorpezca su desempeño.

- Le debemos parar el alto a ese - Honsho levanto el brazo y apretó el puño, dejando claro que clamaba venganza.

- No le veo caso a menos que quieran que se desquite después con ella - espetó Ulquiorra mientras señalaba a Orihime, era claro que no pensaban con lógica así que para evitar que los otros le siguieran se dio a la tarea de interrumpir.

- Maldita sea, tienes razón - rezongó Kurosaki, increíblemente secundando la afirmación de Cifer para sorpresa de todos, teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de sacar su furia contra ese chico.

- Este, yo-yo-yo, verán… - de nuevo se escucho una vocecita, Orihime se la había pasado haciendo señas para que la vieran sin lograr nada y en el momento que se quedaron pensando y en silencio, aprovechó para al fin tomar la atención de todos - No hagan más grande esto, - pensó en la amenaza que le escuchara a Nnoitra para Ulquiorra, tenía miedo que se vieran implicados en más problemas por su culpa - ya me siento bien.

- Orihime, eres demasiado buena persona - comentó alegremente Tatsuki, acariciándole la cabeza a su amiga.

- Por eso es que me encantas Hime - se lanzó la chica con los brazos abiertos, siendo detenida por Tatsuki con un buen jalón.

- Vamos, la vas a sofocar Chizuru, no hagas eso - le reprendió Rukia dejando claro que Orihime aún se encontraba mal.

- ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien Orihime? - Tatsuki tuvo un sentimiento de culpa, miró a la confusa Chizuru, está había chocado con la pared a causa del impulso que llevaba cuando la jaló.

- Sí-sí me encuentro bien - sonrió Inuoe y en un mal intento quiso bajar de la cama, pero le falló porque un vértigo se le presento teniendo que sostenerse de la cama para no caer - Jejejeje creo que aún estoy un poco mareada.

- Muchachos, no deberían de molestar a la señorita, - les regañó la enfermera desde la puerta y no era lo único que les iba a reclamar - es evidente que necesita estar tranquila y ustedes han hecho tanto escándalo que se escucha por todos lados.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>¿Y qué opinan de este capítulo?, seguramente se han quedado con el ojo cuadrado, también a mi me pasó, sé que suena raro pero bien dice <strong>Emo Romantica 03<strong>, a veces uno sólo escribe lo que nace de la historia, es decir, casi se escribe sola y no sé porque tengo la sensación que así se hubiese comportado Ulquiorra, digo por un lado hay quien dijo de ese vacío… o no siente nada o siente todo… si se analiza, el vacío es infinito, las emociones tampoco tienen límites, igual que del amor al odio, sólo es un paso, no podemos saber en qué momento se brinca de uno al otro.

Les adelantó que si ya las deje suspirando… el próximo capítulo les dejara ver a un Ulquiorra aún más sobreprotector, así que espero muchos _**REVIEWS**_ y tal vez actualice antes del fin de semana… les parece buen trato?

Los agradecimientos n_n

**Sabaku no Kendra:** Gracias por pasar a leer mi historia y me da gusto la hayas disfrutado mucho, espero en este capítulo también haber logrado el mismo efecto jejeje.

**Stheff Perdomo:** Me alegra que sigas esperando las continuaciones, es bastante curioso lo que a veces sucede y termina uno metiéndose en problemas donde puedes ser visto como una blanca paloma o un loco maniático pervertido… sucede en la vida real y tal vez por eso es más jocoso, no?

**Red Crayon Princess:** Si eso te pareció espontaneo, me pregunto qué dirás de este… si se vio algo atrevido nuestro Ulqui jejeje… y bueno, no es que defienda a Ichigo, pero es una parte muy importante tanto para Orihime como para Ulquiorra… no hare spoiler, solo disfruta de los sucesos.

**Yagami Vongola**: No sólo busco pelea, se golpearon… solo un puñetazo cada uno, pero se dieron jejeje… y sobre el Unmasked, tienes mi facebook?... el mismo día que lo sacaron, casé en un grupo el comic y me ayudaron a traducirlo a español, lo tengo en mis archivos, aunque también ya lo tienen en algunas pag. de mangas. (Entiendo tu desesperación… si hubieses visto mi cara)

**Nypsy:** Te diré, juro que no estoy haciendo fanservices, esa propuesta que haces… tómalo como spoiler jejeje… casi siento que adivinan mis pensamientos… jajaja… al menos indirectamente logro hacerlas felices jejeje…

**Emo Romantica 03:** Eres una niña hipertierna, me encantas, me alegra mucho leer tu forma de expresar las emociones que te proyecto con mi fic, también te agradezco que escribieras tan bonito fic, ojala pronto lo continúes. No hagas corajes por "Fresita", recalco él es alguien muy importante en el desarrollo de nuestros personajes centrales, así que tómalo con calma jejeje.

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias :D

Sabaku no Kendra, Yagami Vongola, Hadilu-Chan.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o face ^^

Besitos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo viernes/sábado.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	7. Rompiendo Mascaras

Buen día n_n

Estoy muy alegre por recibir sus comentarios, como bien dije la semana pasada, estaba sin escribir pero afortunadamente ya tengo adelantados algunos capítulos, además estoy escribiendo de nuevo, más no me hice tonta con lo de mi Doujin, ya llevo dos páginas y no sé si lo mencione, es un Ulquihime y me voy a echar flores justificadas, estas dos hojas me han salido increíbles (tanto que ni yo me creo haberlas dibujado), lo que si ya terminé es el guión de ese Doujin.

Ando peleando por terminar un fic de Inuyasha, intento de algo cómico, pero siento que aún es algo serió, perdí mi comicidad al dejar de ver los pleitos entre él y Kagome jejeje… veré como termina, también estoy haciendo su portada y ni les cuento cuantos dibujos he roto porque no me ha salido como en mi mente aparece.

Retomando el tema de Bleach… por cierto, no sé si no fui muy clara, tengo un link del "Bleach Official Character Book 3: Unmasked" en mi facebook (parece no estar completo, pero es mejor que nada). Además lo dejé en el comic de Ulquiorra que esta disque traducido… si alguien gusta etiquetarse, no hay problema por mí.

Por cierto, ayer no pude publicar pues estaba algo alterada, desafortunadamente en mi ciudad están pasando cosas un poco fuertes, hubo una balacera y para de malas mi madre regresaba de un viaje de trabajo y estaba a escasos metros de donde se suscitó todo, por lo que se encontraba bastante perturbada y gracias a Dios en este momento está más tranquila.

De nuevo gracias por su apoyo y de una vez les advierto que el próximo capítulo lo publicaré posiblemente a mediados de semana puesto que digamos carecerá de ciertos personajes y sé que eso puede incomodar, por ello no tardaré en darles otro infarto con una bonita sorpresa, así que no dejen de leer este fic y les agradeceré continúen dejando reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7 Rompiendo Mascaras<strong>

En unisonó los chicos se disculparon en un intento por evitar ser reportados nuevamente, se habían llevado un buen rato en la oficina con el profesor y de allí no salieron bien parados, en vez de aclarar el asunto, lo enredaron más para terminar en una discusión con el maestro y como resultado, una buena reprimenda.

- Ya se hace tarde, ¿Quién puede llevarla a su casa? - la enfermera miro su reloj, ya era tarde y tenía que terminar de firmar algunos documentos.

- Bueno - Kuchiki se sonrojó sintiéndose inútil al no poder hacer nada nuevamente, todo a causa del castigo.

- Esto es un problema - Chizuru se rascó la cabeza, se veía notoriamente molesta y frustrada.

- Esperen, intentaré localizar a Yashutora e Ishida - Rápidamente Arisawa se dio a la tarea de localizarlos por el celular.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó secamente la enfermera al ver que solo hacían escándalo y no aportaban ayuda a la chica.

-Tenemos que terminar algunas tareas que nos adjudicó el profesor de deportes - refunfuñó Keigo al tiempo de recargar su barbilla en su mano.

- A pesar que no hicimos nada, solo porque Kurosaki le gritó - miró con odio Rukia al chico, el pobre solo suspiró bajando la mirada.

- Ishida está ocupado en el hospital con su padre - interrumpió Tatsuki bastante molesta al no encontrar solución al problema - Yashutora se encuentra trabajando, imposible que la puedan acompañar.

- No es justo, no podemos dejarla sola - él chico miró con demasiado cariño un bote de basura donde quiso descargar su frustración, Asano lo notó y lo tomó del brazo señalando a la enfermera que lo veía atentamente.

- Eso hubieras pensado Ichigo, la próxima no propicies que se enojen los profesores - volvió a atacar Rukia, comenzaba a sentir celos por la sobreprotección que dejaba ver el muchacho por la chica.

- Solo nos queda pedírselo a Cifer - la mirada de Chizuru estaba cargada de furia, esta idea era una perfecta venganza contra Ichigo por meterlos en problemas.

- Definitivamente no... - antes que Kurosaki pudiera decir algo más, tanto Chizuru como Tatsuki le taparon la boca, mientras Rukia levantaba la mano haciendo la señal de aceptación y Asano solo miraba a Ichigo sintiendo el peso de su mirada advirtiéndole que no aprobara la idea.

- Nos harías el grandísimo favor de acompañar a Orihime a su casa - le pidió seriamente Rukia, se acercó a Cifer esperando la respuesta del chico que se había mantenido apartado del grupo, ubicándose junto a la ventana.

Ulquiorra se quedó pensando en si era conveniente acompañarla, no deseaba involucrarse más con el escandaloso grupo, por otro lado la chica no le molestaba, sabía comportarse con él, resolvió hacerlo pero obviamente no mostraría demasiado interés.

- No se preocupen chicos, puedo llegar… - sonrió Orihime intentando calmar los ánimos de todos, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida.

- ¿Cuál es su dirección? - dijo el chico sin despegar su mirada de la ventana, dándose vuelta se dirigió a la enfermera y checar los datos de Orihime.

Ya nadie hizo comentarios que pudieran incomodar a Inuoe, los chicos se disculparon nuevamente con ella y quedaron en pasar a visitarla a por la mañana, se despidieron luego de un rato y se tuvieron que marchar para ir a los deberes que les habían encomendado. La enfermera terminó el papeleo con la chica y le recetó algunos medicamentos y al fin la dejo retirarse.

Orihime se mantuvo callada un rato, entre intentando mantener la postura para no preocupar al chico. Por su lado Ulquiorra tampoco mostraba interés en hablar, ella estaba temerosa que él se encontrara molesto y recordó que aún no le agradecía su intervención tan oportuna, así que decidió enfrentarle pese la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

- Cifer, yo-yo-yo esto verás… - le costaba reunir la fuerza para expresarse puesto ya que no eran tan amigos como para que él le hubiese ayudado tanto ese día - Te agradezco que me ayudaras

- No ha sido nada - él chico no quiso mostrar emociones y con ese tono gélido, notoriamente la hizo sentir más incómoda, aunque prefería eso a delatarse.

- Me-me-me refiero sólo a que me defendieras, me has traído a la enfermería - insistió la chica, no era como que le debiera realmente la vida, pero él se había comportado muy gentil pese su aparente indiferencia.

- El profesor me lo pidió – Él fingía, cuando en realidad deseaba contestarle de otra manera, al parecer levantaba un muro a causa de sus confusos sentimientos, no quería que ella los viera, no era la intención de espantarla tratándola como al resto, así que tendría que controlarse.

- Jejeje sí, lo imaginé, pero igual me cuidaste - sonrió más para aparentar que y luego suspiró resignada, pensó que posiblemente le había molestado quedarse tanto rato y encima acompañarla hasta su casa - Seguro te hice perder tiempo.

- Deja de decir tonterías mujer, - un trozo de hielo atravesó el pecho del chico al ver el cambio de la pelirroja, era claro que se sentía un lastre y no era para menos luego de la comunicación que estaban llevando e intentó remediarlo sin cambiar la forma de hablar - Si hubiese tenido algo importante, no me habría quedado.

Orihime no sabía qué contestarle, quiso darle las gracias de nuevo pero era obvio que él no pensaba asumir sus acciones como una buena acción a favor de ella. Mantuvo su mirada en el camino y por algunos instantes sintió la mirada del chico, posiblemente vigilando que no fuera a desmayarse antes de dejarla en su casa.

Quiso decir algo para hacer plática. No se le ocurría nada lógico salvo preguntarle del cuaderno que afortunadamente le recogió del lugar de la pelea y se lo entregara, quería saber si alguien sabía que le pertenecía o si él lo escondió para luego entregárselo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez él habría echado una mirada, pero lo descartó viendo lo parco que era en interesarse por los demás.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de él quien seguía observándola, noto un leve respingo de su parte y tal vez un ligero sonrojo, era raro pero prefirió no indagar, él chico giró el rostro mostrando un morado bajo la mejilla, cerca del mentón. Sin cavilarlo acerco su mano para acariciar la laceración cosa que hizo que Ulquiorra casi tropiece al desenfocar su atención al caminar.

- ¿Por qué no te curaron? - le regalo una mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza, gracias a eso el chico sentía subirle la sangre, le inundó una calidez por el tacto y generosidad de ella.

- Innecesario - Ya era complejo mantener su "firme" actitud indiferente, el aire no le ayudaba, tenía que aspirar un poco más para no ahogarse y su resultado empeoraba al llenarle los sentidos con el aroma del cabello de Orihime - Estoy completamente bien, no te aflijas.

- Pero Ulq… ah, - notó el cambio en la actitud de Cifer, inconscientemente se apeno más por ese hecho que por el moretón, tanto que tardo en reparar en que casi le dice por su nombre. - lo lamento - Él no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al escuchar a la chica tomarse esa confianza.

- ¿Lamentas que tenga este golpe? - señaló su morado con un dedo de forma juguetona y de nuevo le entraron ganas de hacerla repelar y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de verla roja y confusa, una imagen muy linda en ella a la que él terminaría haciéndose adicto. - ¿O lamentas qué lo recibiera por haberme distraído cuando dijiste mi nombre?

- ¿QUE HICE QUÉ? - Gritó muerta de pena, sus manos no alcanzaban a tapar su rostro sonrojado, trataba de evitar que le mirase y casi se desmaya al ver la expresión del chico, una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro al igual que la mirada, resultaba tan cautivador que la hizo sentirse demasiado avergonzada - Yo-yo-yo no.

- Solo bromeaba - caminó un poco para dejar que se relajara, escuchó el suspirar de Orihime y deseo poder seguir contemplándola, ya no podía decir en serio que le odiará por romper su máscara, definitivamente era muy agradable ser él mismo frente a ella.

- Menos mal - apenas pudo pronunciar, su voz se escuchó como si estuviera a punto de quedarse sin fuerzas y esto alteró los sentidos del chico que se dio vuelta inmediatamente y la vio buscar a tientas algo para recargarse.

- ¡Inuoe, te encuentras bien! - se movió lo más rápido que pudo para sostenerla de los brazos, sintió como a ella le fallaban las piernas y la pego automáticamente a él, manteniéndole con un brazo, dudando en bajar su mano.

- Creo que me moví muy rápido, aún estoy un poco mareada y yo… - la escuchó hablar sumida en el intento por controlar su desfallecimiento, de lo contrarío habría intentado alejarlo por lo que no dudó más en bajar su mano para cargarla de nuevo - ¡No, qué haces!, no por favor… seguro peso mucho.

- Tranquila mujer, tengo la culpa por alterarte de esa manera, déjame llevarte para compensarte y no acepto una negativa. - ella no opuso resistencia, la última frase sonaba autoritaria y lo más seguro es que la ignoraría si le insistía, de pronto sintió que el mareo aumentaba cerró los ojos, ladeo la cara para esconderla en el hombro del chico colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su solapa, cerrándolas fuertemente. - Relájate, no te dejaré caer, trata de aguantar hasta que lleguemos a tu casa, allí te atenderán.

Ella ya no respondió, solo lanzó un suspiro, a los pocos minutos de nuevo estaba inconsciente, Ulquiorra se maldijo por ser tan egoísta, el desear verle confusa y sonrojada en los momentos que Inuoe se encontraba tan débil fue una estupidez. No tardó mucho dar con la dirección que le proporcionara la enfermera antes de salir de la escuela, llegaron hasta el segundo piso del edificio y tocó el timbre, esperó unos minutos y al no haber respuesta repitió la acción para encontrarse con el mismo resultado.

Con sumo cuidado bajó las piernas de la chica y quedar libre de un brazo, para luego apretarla a él evitando que callera, con su mano desocupada, le saco la mochila y hurgó dentro de la bolsa lateral encontrando las llaves, abrió la puerta internándose en el departamento. Con temor a ser reprendido, buscó una habitación para dejarla reposar, descubrió que solo había dos, una parecía ser de un chico y la otra, por lógica pertenecía a Orihime.

Una vez que la acostara y tapara con una manta, se dirigió a la entrada a recoger la mochila. En su caminó le llamo la atención una fotografía, al lado de esta se encontraba incienso y algunas flores, se acercó y descubrió que se trataba de un muchacho aproximadamente de la misma edad, al parecer era un familiar fallecido y entonces cayó en cuenta que no había señal de los padres de la chica, esto le dio mala espina y decidió esperar a que alguien llegara o que ella despertara.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal sintieron el capítulo?, ahhh yo también quisiera que Ulquiorra me llevara entre sus brazos, cuantas no pensaremos así verdad, y que opinan del humor negro del chico, bastante curioso no, lo que le hace más encantador, es que sólo lo demuestra frente Orihime.<p>

Quisiera explayarme más, pero es mejor que así lo deje, luego se me sale estarles contando cosas que no debo sobre los adelantos. Les agradeceré muchísimo me siguán dejando Reviews y por cierto, antes que lo olvide, gracias a quienes me empezaron a seguir por el Twitter.

**Los agradecimientos n3n**

**Stheff Perdomo:** Que bueno que te gusto, espero también te haya agradado este cap. sobre eso de revisar el diario de Orihime, no creo, no va con su carácter, aunque lo que pudo ver por accidente, le dejo más que claras algunas dudas y también lo inspiraron jejeje… ya lo viste, ese beso… con lo del pasado de Ulquiorra, que bueno que pudiste leerlo, también deje el link del libro por si te interesa.

**Yuuki 1801**: No te preocupes, lo que te hayas perdido te dio bastante emoción en una sola leída no?... y bueno, sobre los reviews, puedes opinar de lo que piensas de cada capítulo o dejarme unos más seguidos cada que subo una continuación jejeje… me pregunto qué tanta ansiedad te deje ahora :P

**Nypsy:** Tranquila, a su tiempo saldrán los personajes, de hecho empiezo a entender la paranoia de Tite Kubo al tener tantos personajes, pero bueno, ya aparecerán. No odio a Ichigo pero me recuerda a alguien… jajaja me sirve bastante para que de paso a todo, es indirectamente el protagonista que impulsa a nuestra pareja favorita. Ah lo olvidaba, podrías grabarte o sacarte foto cuanto consiga alborotarte?, me encantaría ver las reacciones que provoco con mis fic jejeje…

**Myri Weasley 28**: No te apures, no me enoja (lo que sí, es que no actualices tu fic… no cierto), espero hayas salido bien en tus exámenes y espero no hagas tantos corajes… sólo te veo en el face y me pregunto… espero que no tenga gastritis… cuídate más mujer. Ahora si le hiciste competencia a Emo Romantica, me emociono ver todo lo que escribiste y la verdad que eres la primera en mencionar sobre el "corazón roto" jejeje… ya lo sabrás… pero bueno, Orihime parece que ya rompió con ese dolor… ahora parece que va tras ella jejeje… (Ya no hagas entripado por la bruja farsante, hipócrita, superflua, zorra maldita)… De todo corazón, espero rebases los 70 años ;D

**Sabaku no Kendra:** Sí a muchas nos saca el aire en suspiros, si te contara las tonterías que hago a veces, de hecho ayer ubique una tienda de anime cerca de mi trabajo y pregunte por algún artículo de Ulquiorra, me dieron el único poster que les quedaba donde tiene el pecho descubierto... soy una pervertida, he puesto una cara y mi risa nerviosa, por Dios, doy pena ajena.

**Emo Romantica 03:** Aunque ya aclaramos el asunto, pues si que dejaste volar tu imaginación hasta donde te brincaste la parte del beso para pensar en perversión y media, oye estoy manejando a un Ulquiorra adolecente que gusta de controlarse, aunque le falló en lo del beso, no va a brincarle a Orihime, digo teniendo tantas fans cerca y no haber sacado provecho porque no le importa, imagínate con alguien que si le importa, dudo que haga algo que la haga huir… o tal vez?... Por la fresa… te aseguro que no necesito de un milagro para que lo adores, ya lo verasssss… }XD

**Red Crayon Princess:** Jajaja, no hare spoiler, pero dejen de leerme el pensamiento, sino solitas los hacen jajaja... no sé cómo lo logran, pero bueno, difiero en algunas cosas. Con la personalidad de Ulquiorra, no sé porque me late que así hubiese reaccionado de haberle dado la oportunidad, digo por la psicología humana, a veces negamos lo que en más creemos y por ello siento que él una vez liberado de su propia venda, se abría atrevido a alcanzar las respuestas que llenaran su alma. Por lo del Unmasked, espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho, esa era la idea ;P

**Akt-Kawaii**: Bienvenida a la sección de la loca de Megami jajaja me da muchísimo gusto que te agradara tanto mi historia y espero en los siguientes capítulos también te emocionen de la misma manera. Con el Unmasked, supongo que todas nos derretimos al saber que a Ulquiorra le daba por dormir en el cuarto de Orihime (ósea, descubrir que le tenga confianza para quedarse dormido!), lo que me dio risa fue la exclusividad con la que desea que le trate Orihime (entiéndase, no era tanto por la comparación con los humanos, era porque simplemente es él).

**Killerqueen04**: No era mi intención hacerle un homenaje a la Bella Durmiente, de hecho hasta que lo mencionaste me di cuenta, quise que simplemente pasara, que traspasará la pared de hielo y permitiera a Ulquiorra desear alcanzar algo tan sublime como el amor. Por cierto, mil gracias por anexarme a tu facebook y por favor, también continua con tu fic, me tienes bien intrigada jejeje.

**Zeta27**: No me agradas. . . cuando te vea te voy a patear jajaja, no cierto, mil gracias por leer mi fic y por tu sincera opinión. Como que también ya es hora de que escribas fic, me dejaste muy triste cuando borraste los que ya estabas haciendo, ojala regrese tu espinita de escritor.

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias :D

Yuuki1801, Yagami Vongola, Emo Romantica 03, Akt-kawaii.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^-^

Besitos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo jueves.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	8. Sumando Problemas

Konishiwa ^v^

Me pregunto qué tal estarán disfrutando de mi fic, de verdad les agradezco que lo sigan y me dejen comentarios. Espero no desesperarlas demasiado en esta continuación, puede parecerles tal vez un tanto lento, les aseguro que lo que aquí suceda, motivara a varios personajes a cambiar de actitud y eso mejorara la acción de nuestros personajes centrales.

Haciendo un poco de alarde de mis creaciones, continuo dibujando y espero pronto publicar un collage de lo que llevo dibujado (con eso de que facebook se adueña de las imágenes… pues sólo pondré una muestra). Por cierto, el fin de semana no les conté bien, me hice de un poster de Ulquiorra que ahora acompaña a mi figurita de PVC y la almohada… estoy fascinada con ello aunque ya comenzaba a pensar que estoy totalmente mal, hasta que por DeviantArt cheque la foto de una chica que esta disfrazada de él y su pared está totalmente tapizada de imágenes de Ulquiorra al igual que tiene peluches y almohadas con su estampado… la envidio.

Como siempre, agradezco su apoyo y les sigo contestando los reviews que me envían, además que también me da tanto gusto poder hacer una pequeña platica por el facebook en donde me etiqueten o simplemente dejándome algún comentario, es tan lindo, muchísimas gracias por todos esos detalles :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8 Sumando problemas<strong>

Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche y algunos alumnos lamentaban su suerte al tener que acomodar y limpiar los diversos artículos deportivos, luego de tanto ajetreo en esa larga tarde, ya no les quedaban ganas de seguir en la escuela.

- Es el colmo, es prácticamente fin de semana y nosotros limpiando balones - bufaba Tatsuki limpiando con saña uno de los balones - y encima estoy preocupada por Orihime.

- Yo también estoy preocupada y es inhumano que nos retengan hasta esta hora - la chica de pelo rosa se quejaba al tiempo de frotarse la cadera y oprimía los ojos al intentar contener su dolor.

- Honsho, te lo mereces por pervertida - le echó en cara Keigo, si bien no se quejaba del castigo, era por sentirse culpable al no haber hecho nada por Inuoe.

- Estás loco Asano - intentó defenderse la chica, el muchacho ni tiempo tuvo para detenerla cuando le rodeó el cuello con sus manos, aunque sabía que efectivamente era responsable, no justificaba el ser castigados.

- Suéltalo Chizuru - ordenó Kuchiki y a ella no le quedó otra más que obedecer - ¿A qué te refieres Asano?

- Si no fuera por la maldita costumbre de esta loca de aferrarse de esa forma tan pervertida a Inuoe - todos miraron a Honsho imaginando las usuales escenas donde esta se propasaba con Orihime.

- ¡Chizuru! Lo volviste a hacer - Arisawa golpeó una de sus manos en señal de advertencia.

- Este, verás, Hime se veía tan melancólica, le daba un aire tan inocente que no resistí - la chica casi babeaba al recordar a su amiga en ese momento y no pudo evitar decirlo con un suspiro.

- ¡No deberías comportarte así! - dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras pateaba con fuerza un balón sacando la frustración por el peligro al que fue expuesta su amiga por esa broma, además de lo irritante que era la situación - Sabes lo sensible que es Orihime, encima la expones y mira el resultado, como quisiera haber estado allí para darte una buena tunda a ti y a ese...

- ¿Asano, cómo dices que empezó todo? - interrumpió Rukia el monologo de su amigo, tenía bastante curiosidad de saber cómo se metieron en tremendo lio.

- Ejem… continuando, Honsho tenía agarrada a la señorita Inuoe y ella logró zafarse justo cuando pasaba corriendo el equipo de carreras y ella cayó sobre… ¿Cuál es su nombre?... Jiruga Nnoritra le nombraron sus compañeros.

- No era para tanto, no debió enojarse por eso, más bien, debería haberme agradecido, hice que le cayera un ángel - la chica parecía haberse quedado fantaseando en lo que a ella le hubiese parecido algo maravilloso.

- Eso no es gracioso, puede que para ti fuera una bendición, para ese tipo fue una buena excusa para intentar abusar de ella - atribuyó muy molesto Ichigo, como hombre sabía perfectamente que varios de su género no esperaban mejor oportunidad para aprovecharse de una chica, sobre todo de aquellas que resaltaran más.

- Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que no soy el principal culpable de que estemos aquí - la muchacha ya no aguantaba la presión, sabía que era su responsabilidad pero detestaba que la señalaran tanto por lo que intentó salirse por la tangente.

- Ichigo no saques provecho para lavarte las manos - Rukia notó la incomodidad de Chizuru, así que decidió seguirle el juego para evitar que ahondaran más en el asunto.

- No la culpo por estar castigados, sean objetivos, hablo del peligro al que expusiste a Inuoe - el pelirrojo entendió la actitud de Kuchiki así que decidió ir al punto.

- Créeme que soy la primera en entender tu punto, - Arisawa también estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido con su mejor amiga y comprendió que no tenía objeto seguir con eso, al final ya había pasado el peligro - pero ya pasó y no es necesario estar atormentando a Chizuru, quiero creer que le quedó claro y espero le sirva de lección.

- Ok, ¿Pero qué quieren que les diga? - suspiró aliviada al saberse perdonada, no tenía excusa pero también ella quiso solucionar la situación de una u otra manera, así que al final también demostró interés por la integridad de su amiga - Intenté salvarla y no pude. Kurosaki, fuiste el primero al que busqué porque confié en que tú la ayudarías

- Lo siento Honsho, no quise descargar mi enojo contigo, - definitivamente las chicas tenían razón, era mejor dejar el asunto atrás, disculparse y de paso, hacerles saber del porque sus reacciones tan agresivas - tus bromas sobre el asunto me provocaron más enojo, al final no pude ayudarle.

- Muy bien Ichigo, olvidemos el asunto, dudo que alguno quiera seguir discutiendo este asunto - finalizó el tema Kuchiki, iba a decir que afortunadamente Cifer salvó a Orihime, pero viendo el fastidio de Kurosaki por este chico, prefirió callar, aunque por otro lado le molestaba tanto enojo por lo sucedido a su amiga.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, luego de que a Asano se le cayeran algunas pelotas encima, provoco la risa de todos, eso ayudo a comenzar a platicar de situaciones jocosas de cada uno, lo que terminó con la tensión que aún quedaba.

Al cabo de un rato terminaron al fin de limpiar y acomodar el equipo deportivo, Tatsuki y Chizuru se sentaron un momento a ponerse de acuerdo para visitar por la mañana a Orihime, mientras que Ichigo le pedía detalles a Keigo sobre el hombre que intentó propasarse con Inuoe, mientras Rukia aprovechaba para salir a despejarse, seguía sintiéndose incomoda al ver a Kurosaki insistir en el tema.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué sorpresa enana? - una molesta voz conocida hizo que Rukia se girara.

- ¡Botan! Qué desagradable encontrarse contigo - descubrió molesta que era el mismo chico que la había insultado en la tarde, lo que menos esperaba, era encontrárselo a esas horas en la escuela - cierto, olvide que estas castigado.

- Terminé por hoy, aunque al parecer empezaré contigo - se dirigió a paso lento mientras le dirigía una mirada lasciva.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo con Kuchiki? - Arisawa chocaba el puño contra la palma de su mano al haber presenciado la forma en que aquel estudiante se conducía con su amiga.

- Parece que alguien se ha montado una fiesta, enana - Tetsuya se relamió los labios al admirar a las jovencitas, teniendo pensamientos sucios con ellas como protagonistas, empezó a acercarse sin tomar en cuenta las amenazas de las chicas.

- Puede ser, no te incumbe - Honsho apareció tomándose con una mano el hombro y el otro brazo levantado como seña de amenaza.

- No le hables así a mis compañeras - apareció Asano intentando ser útil en esta ocasión a favor de la integridad de las muchachas.

- Oh, al parecer han tenido una orgía aquí - se sonrió de forma perversa Tetsuya al ver como había incrementado el número de amigos de Kuchiki - y tú haciéndote pasar por una santa con el perro de Cifer.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas pervertido? - apareció Kurosaki bastante enojado, esto ya le había colmado el plato, no solo por las estupideces que decía ese intento de hombre, sino por nombrar a Ulquiorra, ¿acaso estaba metido hasta en la sopa?, ahora no solo tenía que ver con Orihime, sino también con Rukia, era el colmo - ¿Y Cifer qué tiene que ver?

- No jodas Rukia, ¿Con cuántas personas has estado? - El chico ardía en enojo al sentir frustrado su intento de venganza contra la chica, lo único que podía hacer, era insultarla para lastimarla ignorando sus compañeros.

- ¡Deja de hablarle así!, somos sus amigos, - vociferó fúrica Chizuru, el tipo no tenía limites, no parecía intimidado ante todos - eso debería ser suficiente explicación para ti.

- Como no retires lo dicho, te rompo tu cara hijo de… - rugió Ichigo ya harto de la actitud tan prepotente de aquel pervertido.

- Vah, no hagan tanto drama en este lugar, no quiero más castigos, - señaló a una persona que se venía acercando - lo dejo por ahora. - dicho esto, se alejo a grandes pasos aprovechando la situación y evitar ser golpeado por el grupito.

- ¿Quién es ese y por qué te habla de esa forma Rukia? - El chico ardía en enojo por el descaro y huida del agresor de Kuchiki, además Ichigo estaba extrañado de que la chica no se hubiese alterado.

- Botan Tetsuya, hace rato me metí a callarlo en clase de Kendo, a ese sujeto no se le puede decir nada, aprovecha cualquier comentario para continuar sus agresiones - aclaró la muchacha resoplando - estaba hostigando a Cifer y no me dejaba concentrar en la práctica.

- De nuevo Cifer, ¿No crees que ese sujeto está causando muchos problemas? - Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse furioso al haber escuchado tantas veces en ese día el apellido de aquél muchacho, se estaba adueñando de sus queridas amigas.

- Más bien creo que hay varias personas problemáticas - se entrometió Tatsuki, no es que conociera tan bien a Cifer, pero por el mero hecho de salvar a su mejor amiga, le brindaba el beneficio de la duda y se decidió a "defenderlo".

- ¿Acaso insinúas que Kurosaki es problemático? - dijo en tono sarcástico la chica siendo ahora el turno de Chizuru para seguirle la corriente a Arisawa.

- Más me da, mejor termina de contar lo que sucedió - se rindió al fin Ichigo, había razón en las insinuaciones de las muchachas, prefirió omitir la implicación de Cifer y saber los detalles del conflicto con Rukia.

- El tipo empezó a agredirnos, Cifer lo estaba poniendo en su lugar y Botan parecía enojarse más, el profesor llego, no permitió que continuara con sus agresiones, aunque también se le rebeló y le terminaron imponiendo un castigo por una semana a partir del día de hoy.

- Qué tipo, parece que este no fue el día de Kuchiki, Inuoe y Cifer - al fin dijo Asano quien había permanecido a la expectativa.

- Honestamente no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo de problemas, será mejor irnos a casa - Tatsuki se rascaba la cabeza pensando en lo complicado que había sido ese día.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y para evitar malas experiencias, los chicos acompañaron a las muchachas a sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para ir por la mañana a visitar a Orihime.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Espero no me quieran matar por no aparecer a nuestros personajes centrales, pero como podrán ver, las diferencias entre sus amigos, los nacientes celos de Ichigo, la incomodidad de Rukia, acaso no es fascinante la forma en que se desenvuelven y lo que van a provocar. Definitivamente están tomando fuerza y pronto podrán apreciar las consecuencias de sus acciones y como con ello Orihime y Ulquiorra se acercaran.<p>

No se desesperen por favor, como sabía que tal vez más de una querrá asesinarme, estaré continuando el capítulo como para el domingo o lunes y de allí de nuevo cada fin de semana, espero no estén haciendo demasiados corajes, por favor tengan paciencia y sean amables en sus criticas jejeje… (No pueden matarme ahora o no continuare la historia jajaja).

Y bien, espero terminen de pasar esta semana lo mejor posible, para las personas que tienen exámenes, muchos ánimos ya pronto serán vacaciones y podrán relajarse, les deseo saquen buenas calificaciones n_n

**Los agradecimientos n3n**

**Yagami Vongola**: Sí, a veces sucede con los chicos que luego nos llaman la atención no?...

**Stheff Perdomo:** Supongo que debo llamar a la ambulancia para que te apliquen toques eléctricos para que te revivan, espero no estés planeando una venganza por hacerte esperar un poco más…

**Nypsy:** Pues… tal vez, no sé, a lo mejor, quién sabe, tal vez… jajaja no hare spoiler… pero al parecer Ulquiorra nos salió muy responsable o será que…

**Emo Romantica 03:** Amo tus monólogos, me encantan, realmente eso motiva para seguir escribiendo y de favor te pido, deja de meterte en mi cerebro, no hagas tantos spoiler jajaja… no es cierto, la verdad disfruto que entre lo que divagas, le atines a varias cosas (por cierto, dice mi novio que con comentarios como los tuyos, él publicaría a diario… escribe un fic de "Corrector Yui") y bueno, cualquier otra aclaración te la diré por el Facebook, aquí difícilmente podríamos debatir jajaja.

**Red Crayon Princess:** Wuau, te conectas con Emo Romantica, dicen cosas muy parecidas y quisiera contestar pero eso arruinaría las sorpresas jejeje, por cierto, yo no podría morir si el me cargara, tal vez me desmaye pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de sentirme en el cielo entre sus brazos... ah, me ha sangrado la nariz jajaja

**Myri Weasley 28**: Jajaja... tanto tú como Emo y Red, están conectadas, definitivamente… estoy casi por soltarles spoiler, de verdad me encantan su entusiasmo, por cierto que ahora compites con Emo con sus megacomentarios, me da tanto gusto. Por cierto, no daré pie a que hagas más entripados (espero), me dio risa cuando cuándo dijiste amar mis regaños, jejeje, todo por la salud querida, sufro gastritis y no le deseo esos dolores a nadie, así que trata relajarte tantito (escribe la continuación de tu fic, anda, si?...

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias

Stheff Perdomo :D

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^¬^

Besitos y abrazos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo domingo-lunes.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	9. ¿Preocupado?

Saludines Ov-

Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por no haber dejado salir a nuestros personajes principales, considero que todos deben de tener alguna participación, aún más cuando llevan un rol importante en cierto momento de la historia y de una vez les digo que no se hagan a la idea de que pasarán algunas cosas como suponen, así que déjense sorprender jejejeje.

Ahora no haré un mega comentario puesto que ando un poquito aburrida jejejeje… quiero ver una película de terror, bañarme, continuar con mi doujinshi de Ulquiorra y Orihime y por último, idear alguna travesura jajaja…

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 ¿Preocupado?<strong>

Prácticamente había anochecido, Ulquiorra permaneció en la sala, leía algunos apuntes de la escuela mientras esperaba. Habría deseado estar vigilando la salud de la muchacha pero desconfiaba de sus recientes reacciones ante la chica inconsciente. Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la chica le hicieron reaccionar.

- ¡Sora! - la escucho nombrar a alguien, pero inmediatamente también hubo sollozos. Cifer no dudó en dirigirse a la habitación.

La escena que presenció le tomó por sorpresa, la muchacha estaba encogida, apretando su cara con las rodillas, apenas eran audibles algunas palabras entre su llanto, alcanzó a distinguir las palabras "muerte" y "hermano", inmediatamente giró su rostro a la otra habitación y a su pensamiento vino la imagen de la fotografía, entonces entendió que ella estaba sola.

- Inuoe - se escuchó en un susurro, la chica se sorprendió y levanto la mirada para toparse con unas esmeraldas que ya conocía, lo miró acercarse hasta versé envuelta por sus brazos, ella aferró sus manos a la espalda del chico y buscó acomodarse en el hombro del chico, empezaba a calmar su llanto mientras pensaba que era un sueño del que no quería despertar, el sentirse acompañada y protegida le hacía mucho bien.

Ulquiorra no imaginó que le naciera esa necesidad de abrazarla, reafirmó su pensamiento sobre cual frágil resultaba ser la pelirroja, si las cosas eran como se temía, seguramente ella sola cargaría la responsabilidad de su bienestar, probablemente pronto saldría de dudas. Sintió cuando la chica dejo de apretar su camisa y él aflojó el abrazo esperando que ella se soltase.

- No es un sueño - le escucho decir a la pelirroja - e-e-e-e-e, yo - de nuevo comenzaba a tensarse.

- Relájate o volverás a ponerte mal - dijo el chico mientras se separaba lentamente de ella - parece que tuviste una pesadilla.

- Cifer - él le puso un dedo en los labios de ella para impedirle hablar.

- Sólo te permitiré hablar si te tranquilizas - la chica movió la cabeza aceptando el acuerdo. - Ahora, ¿Puedo tomar algo de tu refrigerador?, tengo hambre.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - Antes que ella siquiera intentara poner un pie en el piso, él había estirado su mano impidiendo algún movimiento más.

- No, tienes que descansar un poco más - giró su mirada a la entrada y lentamente comenzó a caminar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí, en un rato más me prepararé - le miró girarse y encontrarse con un rostro serio por lo que entendió que no debía continuar.

- ¿Qué deseas que te preparé, mujer? - La chica sintió incomodidad al verse tan débil, comprendió que él estaba preocupado pero no sabía qué contestar, por su lado él decidió tomar las riendas. - Veré que encuentro en el refrigerador y veremos que puedo preparar, descansa.

Orihime remembró los momentos con Sora, por un instante se sintió de la misma manera, le resultaba muy curioso que Cifer tuviera algunos detalles parecidos. Se volvió a recostar para descansar su cabeza, afortunadamente ya el mareo había desaparecido pero el cansancio emocional sí le estaba pegando.

Cerró por un momento los ojos y sin darse cuenta, cayó en un estado de vigilia, en este se vio a unas horas antes, eran recuerdos fugaces entre su desmayo y lo que lograba captar. Notó cuando le rodearon asustados sus amigos, luego alcanzó a ver borrosamente el rostro de Ulquiorra quien miraba fijamente hacia la entrada de la enfermería, después unas sensaciones, algo tan tibio sobre su rostro, de nuevo se vio borroso todo, un rostro cerca del suyo.

Entonces recordó que se habían besado por accidente, posiblemente quedó tan fijo ese recuerdo que dentro de su desmayo lo repetía, pero le era tan lindo. No fue Kurosaki con quien tanto deseó tener esa preciada caricia, pero debía admitir que le encantó que fuera con Ulquiorra, no era como los demás chicos, le respetaba y también le permitía tenerle confianza, tanto que a ella podía escapársele su nombre.

Ulquiorra la sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar a la recamara. Se acercó a ella pensándola dormida, inclinó para cerciorase de su estado, se sorprendió por la mirada grisácea de la chica quien sólo atinó a abrir más sus ojos, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco para comenzar a levantarse aunque no logro ir más lejos, la mano de Orihime le retenía, le había tomado de la mejilla maltratada.

- Aprecio mucho tus atenciones - acarició un poco la leve hinchazón - ¿Sabes?, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué? - Apenas salió de su mente la cual luchaba por conectarse para no decir ninguna estupidez y una vez centrado, vio modo de saciar su curiosidad dado que ella lo saco a tema - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- Él siempre estuvo al pendiente mío, - comenzó a platicar sin ir al punto - se preocupaba mucho por mí. Hiciste que le recordara porque me retaba como hace un rato lo hiciste, - le miró al tiempo de suspirar. Ulquiorra estaba algo impaciente pero no quiso interrumpirle, al parecer estaba dejando salir otro secreto. - a pesar de eso, lo adoraba y sufrí muchísimo cuando él se fue.

- ¿A dónde fue? - El chico sabía a qué se refería y no quiso delatarse puesto que era parte de lo que ella estaba expresándole, fingió un poco para incitarla a terminar.

- Falleció. Hubo un accidente automovilístico, él se dirigía a su trabajo y - su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, su mirada se comenzaba a llenar de lágrimas por lo que él cubrió sus labios con sus dedos, ella salió de su estado por la sorpresa mirándole fijamente.

- Basta, deja los momentos malos en el pasado, mujer - se acercó a ella peligrosamente, tanto que la chica pensó que la besaría, él lo hizo con todo propósito de distraerla cuando en realidad le tomo por los hombros haciéndose a un lado para hacerle notar que la ayudaría a caminar - vamos a cenar, no me gusta hacerlo solo.

- Jajajajaja - Inuoe rió con ganas por su pensamiento equivocado, él supo que había logrado su cometido y sabiéndola más relajada, la quiso seguir molestando, claro que ya no con intenciones de alterarla.

- ¿Enloqueciste, mujer?, cuidé que no te golpearas la cabeza, parece que fallé - ella le miró y afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. No tardaron en llegar a la mesa y con sumo cuidado la ayudo a sentarse.

- ¡Es increíble, maravilloso!... - expresó la chica asombrada ante la apariencia de la comida y rápidamente se metió un bocado, apenas masticó un poco y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras sonreía ampliamente - no solo en apariencia, también esta delicioso.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que le permitía a alguien más probar lo que preparara, siempre se había considerado un excéntrico en lo referente a la comida, no le gustaba comer lo mismo por lo que experimentaba un poco y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, no había demasiadas cosas en el refrigerador, así que decidió probar esperando que la chica lo comiera.

- No comas tan rápido. - el chico comía sin prisa, mostraba tener mucha educación, esto avergonzó a la chica que reparó que tenía bastante que alguien que no fuera Tatsuki, compartía los alimentos con ella - Aún hay más en la cocina por si aún tienes hambre.

- Eso es una gran noticia - la muchacha no paraba de sonreírle, Ulquiorra se impacientaba al tener que estar controlando constantemente sus nervios, se juró no volver a burlarse a quien le escuchara del amor a primera vista - Cifer, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente ¿Qué sucede? - de nuevo se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, "ridículo" no alcanzaba a describir su comportamiento según su auto-critica.

- Te estaba hablando, pero parece que estabas en otro lugar. - la chica hacía caras extrañas, Ulquiorra la miró como si ella estuviera transformándose en algo extraño, Orihime no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír para luego continuar la charla - Quise comprobar que ahora si me escuchabas, hace rato también te hice caras y no reaccionaste.

- ¿Mencioné que había cuidado en no golpear tu cabeza? - apenas podía aguantar la risa, el comentario le salió sin siquiera pensar detenidamente sus palabras como acostumbraba - Tendré que asumir la responsabilidad si tus amigos me demandan.

Ambos chicos explotaron en risas, Orihime ya había descubierto al verdadero Cifer, con las recientes observaciones a él, noto como le molestaba que le agradecieran, así que se limitó a mantener para sí el "gracias por ser tú mismo" y guardar celosamente el secreto. Era entretenido poder entablar conversaciones con alguien que en un momento parece no importarle nada, y en otro, a un chico con un humor agudo pero aún respetuoso.

Ulquiorra por su lado ya se había dado por vencido con ella, era imposible mantener su apariencia fría, la chica resultaba muy hábil para hacerle aflorar el carácter, al menos su lado "bueno", esperaba no tener que dejarle ver al orgulloso Cifer. Por un momento se preguntó si podría mantener una amistad o bien aspirar a algo más; la miraba y se sentía un total idiota por reír, otra promesa rota, la chica misteriosa estaba ganándose un lugar y él empezaba a resignarse, prefería dejar que se dieran las situaciones, un "aja" sonó en su mente recordándole como había llegado allí.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Ahhhh, tengo mucha flojera, pensé que terminaría antes la revisión... es ya media noche y a medias vi la película... ña ña ña ña… que tengan una bonita semana, échenle ganas a los estudios para que puedan disfrutar las vagaciones que están a la vuelta de la esquina, un abrazo para todos :D<p>

**Los agradecimientos n-n**

**Killerqueen04**: Pues no sé si estuvo extremo, pero al menos te habré hecho suspirar ¿verdad?

**Nypsy:** Jajajaja espero seguir haciéndote feliz, aunque no odies tanto al Freso, bien dices que nada pasa así, de forma simple, es allí donde Ichigo toma mucha responsabilidad. Por Nnoitra y Tetsuya… y tus suposiciones… bien es mejor lo tomes con calma, puede que haya algo de eso.

**Myri Weasley 28**: Definitivamente le empiezas a hacer competencia a Emo Romantica, jejeje… mil gracias por tan extendido comentario. Pues no es difícil que sucedan los celos entre hombres por hacerse lucir ante las damas, nótese que ellos "nos notan" cuando ya no los pelamos y creo que lo que sufra o no, es parte del desarrollo de los personajes por no decir de sus responsabilidades. Espero tu computadora ya esté ya bien para que puedas continuar tu fic, me tienes con curiosidad.

**Yuuki1801**: No te apures, sé que es la época difícil con los exámenes, échale muchas ganas y muy por el contrario, no me incomoda que te atrasaras leyendo mi fic dado que hasta escribiste tus comentarios de dos episodios, ahora espero haberte dado ánimos para estudiar con más ganas.

**Akt-Kawaii**: Jejejeje, tranquila, te agradezco que continúes leyendo, lo que me intriga es, estas o no a favor de Ichigo jejeje, en fin, no te apures, si te das cuenta desde el principio mencione el IchiRuki, pero tampoco se lo dejare tan fácil y sobre el Lemmon, lo dejo a opinión de todas, aún no llego a la mitad de fic escrito, así que da tiempo de incluir algunas cosas, lo someto a votación.

**Emo Romantica 03:** Me extraño que tardaras tanto en escribir, aunque también estaba preparándome con un escudo y armadura, algo me decía que estarías enojada por no sacar a Ulquiorra y Orihime, pero conste que te cumplí tu capricho jejeje… pero te pido perdón por el adelanto… creo me adelante un cap. más, así que tu calladita eh… jejeje. Sobre tus comentarios… deja de leerme la mente eh!.

**Yagami Vongola**: No te parece el castigo, fue bastante bueno no?

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias

Yuuki1801 ;P

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^¬^

Besitos y abrazos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo domingo-lunes.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	10. Una noche junto a ti

Disculpennnnnn

Perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada, entre trabajo y dolor de cabeza, no quise ponerme a ver las correcciones con mi novio, así que preferí descansar.

Estoy segura que en este capítulo compensara mi tardanza y prometo ir mejorando el ambiente según vaya publicando. Por otro lado le doy las gracias a **KillerQueen04** quien me invito a participar en un foro dedicado a las parejas de Bleach (http: / five -lifetime -onelov . serie -tv -forum . com/ ) y me permitió ser moderadora de la pareja de UlquiHime, así que ya colgué por allí algunos Doujinshi normales y hentai, así como otros en línea, además de otras cosillas, ojala puedan darse su vuelta.

Por cierto, así como me atrase para publicar este capítulo, adelantare al jueves el próximo ya que por trabajo seguramente estaré fuera el fin de semana, así que estense atentas aquellas que quieren saber cómo continúa pues se va a poner interesante n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10 Una noche junto a ti<strong>

- Es tarde, - se escuchó la voz apagada de Orihime - en serio me ha dado gusto que… bueno, ya sabes, aquel chico, la enfermería, traerme a casa y la comida - el sonrojo afloraba cada vez más mientras hablaba - no deseo que te reprendan por llegar tarde a tu casa.

- ¿Siempre te quedas sola? – Ulquiorra ignoró completamente el agradecimiento y la sugerencia de la muchacha, no es que le molestara; él no era de los que dejaban que abusaran de una persona o en el caso de ella, dejarla a su suerte con tantas malas situaciones que se le presentaban. El que aparentara ser indiferente, no significaba que lo fuera.

- Sí, hace rato te conté lo de mi hermano Sora, él fue mi único familiar. - la chica no deseaba incomodar al muchacho contándole su vida, por lo que prefirió simplificar el asunto.

- Comprendo - juntó las manos para recargar su barbilla, cerró los ojos meditando sobre lo que debía hacer, para ello necesitaba saber algunas cosas más. Abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los de ella y sin saber, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago a la chica - Sé totalmente honesta, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Con un poco de dolor de cabeza que me dejo el mareo y algo débil, te aseguro que sobreviviré - admitió Orihime, con lo extraño que le resultaba algunas de las acciones del muchacho, prefirió no tentar a la suerte.

- ¿Puedo quedarme? - el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, se había sonrojado y mantenía el rostro sobre sus manos para que ella no lo notara mientras Orihime no salía de su asombro.

- ¿QUÉ?... Yo- yo- yo - dejó de mirarlo para centrar la mirada en sus manos que no paraban de hacer ruidos sobre la mesa donde desquitaba su nerviosismo.

- No hagas eso, es molesto; no te estoy proponiendo nada indecente, así que tranquilízate. - le miró al fin el chico tratando de que su voz se escuchara lo más normal posible, no podía negar que también a él le resultó difícil haber tomado esa decisión y peor aún, hacérsela saber.

- ¿Qué reacción esperabas? Me impresionaste, ¿por qué deseas quedarte? - tomó aire para controlar su agitado corazón intentando entender las intenciones de Cifer.

- Aún no te recuperas y no hay alguien que te vigile - soltó la oración, nervioso, casi sin respirar, era la primera vez que le decía eso a una mujer. No imaginó que se trataría para estar al pendiente la salud de ella.

- Estoy siendo una carga, te van a reprender en tu hogar. - intentó persuadirle Orihime, ya había hecho tanto por ella y lo que menos quería era complicarle la existencia al muchacho.

- No me interesa, preocúpate por ti. - la chica sintió un puñal atravesar su pecho, sus lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y no quiso que la viera llorar, ladeó la cara e intentó levantarse rápido para ir a su habitación. El chico la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella y tomándole de los brazos; ahora era él quien tartamudeo sin ser consiente - No- no por favor, no mal entiendas, fue un día muy duro, si hubiese alguien más, te aseguro que me retiraría.

- Eres muy gentil, - ella dejó caer el rostro sobre el pecho del chico y sus manos sujetaron los brazos que antes la sostuvieran impidiendo su escape - lamento mi comportamiento. - sus lágrimas se le escaparon, Ulquiorra no sabía cómo hacerle pasar el mal rato, ella se recargo un poco más, al parecer quería refugiarse - De verdad lo siento… yo - ya no pudo continuar pues el chico la había abrazado y ella le correspondió.

- Qué frágil eres. Perdóname por mis palabras. - se separó un poco de ella, de nuevo estaba haciendo lo mismo que hace unas horas, la chica no se inmutó esta vez, sus miradas se cruzaron y el chico la besó en la mejilla sorprendiéndola, luego la levantó para llevarla a su cuarto. - Mujer, niña, ¿desquiciada?

- Posiblemente - respondió sonriendo un poco apenada la pelirroja - solo dejaré que te quedes con una condición - pensó que si el chico iba a meterse en problemas por ella, entonces debía hacer algo para pagarle todos los detalles que le había hecho.

- Si no pone en peligro mi vida, acepto. - dijo Ulquiorra mientras la depositaba en la cama, la miró hacer algunas muecas que dejaban ver que tal vez no había sido buena idea, seguro que algo extraño planeaba hacer para desquitarse.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! Te aseguro que no pasara nada malo, - le cerró el ojo juguetonamente, por lo que él casi sufre un infarto. Su corazón le estaba jugando rudo, ella era muy peligrosa para su salud - me dejarás atender esa mejilla.

El muchacho resopló sabiendo que no podría negarse ya. La miró levantarse lentamente para dirigirse a una cajonera de la que sacó un par de cosas que llevó sin problemas a la cama, le hizo la seña de que se sentara junto, a lo que él obedeció. Inuoe volvió a acariciarle la mejilla amoratada pero ahora con un poco de ungüento.

- Esto era lo que me ponía mi hermano cada vez que me accidentaba jugando. - el chico mantenía su mirada en el cobertor, abrió un poco los ojos al notar cuán fuerte era el recuerdo que ella guardaba de su hermano - ¿Podrías hacer algo más? - Ulquiorra subió la mirada y encontró a la chica sonrojada, ya no sabía a qué atenerse y con un poco de dudas, afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Podrías recostarte un momento?

- No harás escándalo. - dijo el chico temeroso de las reacciones de la muchacha, esta juntó sus palmas a modo de oración, le suplicaba sin decir palabras, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, - Correcto, he de suponer que dejo de lado mi rostro.

- Te pondré esto. - le mostró una bolsita de gel, el chico extendió su mano y con sus dedos toco el paquetito, este se sentía fresco. - Por lo regular la mantengo en el refrigerador: ayuda a descansar los párpados cuando me desvelo estudiando, pero ayer olvidé sacarla. - se dió un golpecito en la cabeza con la mano - Por la mañana la dejé sobre la cajonera en un platito para que se descongelara, por eso está fresca, así servirá.

- Confiaré en tu juicio mujer. - sintió cuando puso un pañuelo y luego el gel, eso le resultó muy relajante. Poco le había importado el dolor del golpe, priorizó según las cosas que iban sucediendo, el golpe le había dolido más por su descuido, le hirió el orgullo pero no podía quejarse al sentirse atendido por la muchacha.

Sin darse cuenta, se fue relajando al punto de quedarse dormido. Orihime lo miraba llena de agradecimiento; sintió haber abusado en varias formas de él, se vio tentada a hacer algo que hiciera con su hermano en tantas ocasiones, sonrió pícaramente ante la próxima travesura, luego de dormir tanto, podría estar un rato junto al chico para intentar revivir sus nostálgicos recuerdos.

Recargó la cabeza cerca del pecho de Ulquiorra. Las manos de este reposaban a los costados, así que tenía espacio para acomodar las suyas a un lado del pecho de este. Comenzó a recordar cada día que jugaba, platicaba y peleaba con Sora, todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos la llenaban de alegría. Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que Morfeo la acunó en sus brazos hasta llevarla al reino de los sueños.

Al paso de unas horas el muchacho despertó por la necesidad de ir al baño. Entre su amodorrado estado, pudo percibir un calor que provenía de su pecho, bajó su mirada para encontrarse a la chica acunada junto a él, se le notaba tan tranquila que le molestó saberse de tanta necesidad por levantarse. Con cuidado se apartó, tomó la bolsita de gel dejándola en el plato que se encontraba originalmente y le dio una última mirada a la bella durmiente antes de salir de la habitación.

Terminando con sus necesidades, se dirigió a la sala. Registró su mochila sacando el celular, tenía un par de llamadas de su casa y algunos mensajes. Su cara no reflejó ninguna preocupación; por el contrario, sus labios se curvaron, mandó un mensaje de texto para luego guardar de vuelta el teléfono. Su mirada se quedó fija en el sofá y luego en dirección de la recamara de la chica. Por su mente pasaron muchas ideas, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse y se dirigió a la habitación.

- Ahhh, mi cabeza se siente tan despejada... - sus ojos resintieron un poco la luz y mientras intentba abrirlos, estiró las piernas - Mi cuerpo se siente tan ligero...

La chica decide levantarse, pero se extraña al sentir sus dedos apresados, extrañada se incorporó poco a poco sin soltarse del agarre, encontrándose una melena negra a la orilla de la cama. Era el dueño de los dedos que retenían a los suyos, recordó que Ulquiorra se había quedado con ella y pronto una serie de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, principalmente que lo había pateado dormida y tirado de la cama.

Se acercó un poco y no parecía haberse caído, además no tendría lógica puesto que el chico estaba sentado con la cabeza recargada a la cama, así que lo más posible sería que se incomodó, "tal vez fue porque me le recargue, olvidé que no es muy dado a tolerar sentirse acosado, me pasé…" se dijo tristemente, aunque de ser así, tal vez no estaría ni en su casa. Antes de apartar la vista del chico, pudo ver que el morado perdía color, agradeció mentalmente a su hermano por haberle enseñado a tratar esas hinchazones.

Para compensar las atenciones de Ulquiorra, le haría el desayuno. Con cuidado dejó la mano del chico recargada en el piso, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a la cocina. Rebuscó dentro del refrigerador y decidió hacer unos panes con miel fritos, huevos con camarones y trozos de manzana además de un rico café con endulzante de almendra, crema batida y algunos bombones.

Con todo y que no deseaba hacer demasiado ruido, el chico terminó despertando, no de forma grata, su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por la postura en que durmió, pero lo prefirió así antes que sus hormonas de adolecente le mal aconsejaran y se viera tentado a robarle más allá de un beso, "como la detesto por hacerme sentir tan confuso" se reprochaba al mover la cabeza para aliviar un poco la contractura en el cuello.

A su nariz llegó un peculiar aroma, no era fétido, pero si extraño y le hacía gruñir el estómago. Se arrodilló dándose vuelta para ver la cama, al no ver a la chica allí, dedujo que seguramente ella estaba haciendo algo en la cocina y con algo de temor, se levantó para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Inuoe, con un paso algo torpe debido a la mala postura, al fin llegó.

- Te he despertado, disculpa, - apenas notó la presencia del chico entrando en la cocina, se puso nerviosa - por cierto, en agradecimiento por tu amabilidad, te he hecho el desayuno.

- No era necesario. - mira la bandeja donde ella comenzaba a acomodar la comida - ¿Estás segura que esto es comestible?

- Je je je je, puede que no tenga tan buena pinta como lo que tú cocinaste, pero te aseguro que sabe bien - tomó la bandeja y Ulquiorra cuidadosamente se la quitó de las manos para llevarla él - no es necesario que…

- Hmmm… - la miró como si le advirtiera que ni se le ocurriera terminar la frase.

- Ok, entendí, pero déjame acomodar en la mesa… - otra mirada asesina - ¡Hey, me haces sentir como si aún estuviera mal y te aseguro que no lo estoy, tú en cambio pareces adolorido!

- Mujer, eso no importa. - dejó la bandeja en la mesa y comenzó a acomodar su contenido - ¿Realmente te sientes mejor?

- Deja de hacer eso - él chico la miró confundido - m-me re-fi-ero a que ¡mi nombre no es mujer!

- ¿Cómo debería decirte? - La chica sintió un dolor en el pecho, eso le hizo creer que él no recordaba su nombre - no pongas esa cara, no acostumbro mantener platicas con compañeras de la escuela.

La chica dio un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento, miró su comida e inmediatamente tomo la taza de su café y le dio un pequeño trago, mientras se le ocurría una tontería que podría animar un poco el ambiente.

- Seguramente - levantó su cara con los labios cubiertos de crema batida - me llamo Señorita Bigotes.

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sonreír aguantando con trabajo carcajearse, tenía una imagen que cuidar, mucho le había permitido a la chica ver parte de su personalidad. De repente se puso serio al reparar en la crema batida en los labios de la chica, bajó la mirada y tomó de su café con bastante dificultad y saboreó discretamente la crema.

- Tú ganas, Inuoe Orihime - ella tomaba un sorbo del café y al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó haciendo que se escurriera un poco de la bebida por su barbilla - ¿o debería ponerte un apodo acorde a tus acciones?

- ¡No es gracioso! - se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro intentando no reírse por la cara que hacía el chico - ¡al menos sabes mi nombre!

- Me lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos. - el muchacho tomó la cuchara y comenzó cortando una pequeña porción del huevo, lo llevó a la boca intentando tomarle gusto y para su sorpresa, le fue bastante bueno - Tenías razón, tiene buen sabor.

- ¿De verdad te ha gustado? - le miró sorprendida, era la primera persona que no hacía muecas y admitía que su comida era buena - mis amigos no son muy afectos a mi forma de cocinar.

- ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?, por lo general me gusta experimentar en la cocina. - dejó de hablar un momento para probar ahora el pan tostado con miel, también agradándole; luego de algunas mordidas - Me cansé de repetir los mismos sabores, eres la primera que no se queja de mi comida.

La chica estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando la interrumpió el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta. Se inclinó en señal de disculpa para levantarse y dirigirse a la entrada. No esperaba encontrarse con Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rukia e Ichigo. Se quedó en shock pues había olvidado que estando en la enfermaría le prometieron visitarla por la mañana y no esperaba que Ulquiorra se quedara.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Como les quedo el ojo, seguramente estarán casi al borde del infarto por tal interrupción, se imaginan que pudiera haber ocurrido de no haber llegado sus amigos, que mala suerte verdad jajaja… si claro, como si lo fuera a facilitar así, pero no se desesperen, la cosa va lenta, así será más divertido.<p>

Un gran abrazo a todos y espero no dejen de leer mis loqueras, les deseo unas bonitas vacaciones, cuídense mucho y no se excedan con nada, recuerden, todo con medida y nada con exceso… jajaja soné a comercial, nos estamos leyendo el fin de semana.

**Los agradecimientos Ovó**

**Nypsy:** Sera correcto que ya hayas seleccionado tú capítulo favorito, digo puesto no sé qué opinión tendrás de este, espero que lo remplace o quedes a la expectativa de algo mejor, jejejeje.

**Yagami Vongola**: La idea es esa, que él derrita su hielo estando con Orihime, obviamente intento darle esa apertura que sólo le mostro a ella en el anime/manga y que no dejo ver a nadie más.

**Yuuki1801**: Ciertamente, es tan dulce cuando un chico cocina para una chica, sean o no pareja o que el chico en cuestión sea un pretendiente, pero en este caso, no es un detalle común para Orihime, es algo de lo que empieza a captar su atención.

**Emo Romantica 03:** Gracias por tu sinceridad pequeña, no te apures, termina tu escuela tranquila, luego me deleitaras con tus largos comentarios y también te agradezco la vez que pudimos platicar, estas re loquilla, eres encantadora, no cambies aunque te digan lo contrario eh.

**Myri Weasley 28**: Jajaja describiste el por qué le puse "Chocolate y Limón" a este fic, de verdad es muy emocionante ver cómo te sumerges en mí fic, como dije, le haces la competencia a Emo Romantica al escribir, un lindo detalle por parte de ustedes al estar inspiradas por lo que escribo, ojala también continúes tú fic pues también me tienes con la curiosidad.

**Himeangi**: Saludos chica nueva, muchísimas gracias por decir que es un gran fanfic, no sé si lo sea, pero me hace muy feliz escribir esta historia, espero con esta entrega mantener tu atención y ojala no te desespere mucho, prometo subir el siguiente capítulo el jueves.

Un saludo especial a **Hime Phantomhive** que me dice que no va a poder entrar por un rato, así que hace no mucho cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, se reventó los capítulos atrasados y le gustaron bastante, chica no te apures, al contrario, gracias por mantener tu atención en mi fic, espero pronto puedas regresar, también extraño tu fic.

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias

DarkJazzCasper e Himeangi ;D

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^¬^

Besitos y abrazos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo jueves.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	11. No es lo que parece

Qué tal n_n

Tal como prometí, ya está el siguiente capítulo, me siento emocionada por todas las visitas que he recibido por este fic, además de los comentarios que me dan bastantes ánimos para continuar escribiendo, y en serio que lo hago, ya que me he retrasado por diversas actividades y estoy apuntó de alcanzar hasta donde tenía ya escrito, así que le echare más ganas.

Se supone que el viernes andaría fuera de la ciudad, francamente me daba un tanto de flojera ya que estaría de pie la mayor parte del día y de arriba para abajo, pero al final no se hizo nada, en parte me relaje y en otra me moleste puesto que cancelaron la reunión, la cosa es que eso iba a beneficiar a mucha gente y pues no falta quien no desea eso, dan asco esos seres humanos, quisiera ser un Arrancar…

Luego de contar mis frustraciones les dejare que comiencen a leer el fin, que lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11 No es lo que parece<strong>

- Te ves muy bien esta mañana - sonreía Arisawa al constatar el buen semblante que daba su amiga.

- Definitivamente recuperaste tu hermoso color Hime - observaba embobada la chica de cabello rosa, al parecer era muy distinto el prometer dejar de manosear a Inuoe que admirarla.

- Me alegra verte mejor Orihime - refirió Kuchiki con menos emoción - ayer nos quedamos preocupados por ti.

- ¿Ya desayunaste, Inuoe? - Un canasto lleno de sándwiches fue extendido por Kurosaki a la chica quien inmediatamente se sonrojó - espero que no, por eso llegamos tan temprano, ¿podemos pasar?

- Eh, ve-ve-verán, yo - de pronto se escuchó un ruido tras de Orihime, los chicos dirigieron la mirada a la sombra que de repente había aparecido.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Inuoe? - Dijo una voz que Kurosaki reconoció inmediatamente haciendo que el estómago le ardiera de coraje.

- Je-je e-e-en re-a-li-dad... - la chica tartamudeó muerta de nervios, las miradas expectantes de sus amigos no terminaban de comprender qué hacía allí Cifer, el chico se encontraba tras ella y estaba con el uniforme de la escuela.

- Cifer ¿qué haces aquí? - Ichigo intentaba controlarse y trató de sonar lo menos alterado posible - te pedimos que la acompañaras a casa, no que te quedaras en su casa.

Ulquiorra deseo poder contestarle de una forma cortante, pero sintió la mirada de Orihime quien notoriamente moría de miedo, eso le enfadó, ¿acaso ella pretendiera proteger a Ichigo?, mentalmente contó hasta diez y de regreso, no le daría motivos para hacerla sentir mal, solo por ella, se guardaría sus antipáticas respuestas.

- Volvió a desfallecer en la calle, cuando despertó aún se sentía mal por lo que decidí acompañarla hasta verla mejor. - las miradas de las chicas se suavizaron, Kurosaki parecía querer decir algo mientras que Orihime le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento lo que hizo punzar el corazón del muchacho - Ya que están aquí, me retiro.

Sin pensar su reacción, Orihime lo detuvo por la tela del brazo del muchacho, Tatsuki conocía esa actitud de su amiga y rápidamente le arrebato a Kurosaki la canasta de los sándwiches y lo apartó para situarse frente su amiga dándole algunos empujones, mientras Ulquiorra se sintió en una disyuntiva.

- Hola Cifer, gracias por tu amabilidad con Orihime, ¡pero no es muy propio que te vayas hasta que desayunes con nosotros!

- Es lo menos que podemos pedirte para agradecer tus cuidados a mi hermosa Hime. - sonrió sinceramente Honsho, quien en realidad podría ponerse de tapete ante el chico por salvarle la vida a su amiga.

- No es necesario, no hago nada para que me paguen con favores.

- Déjenlo, si desea irse que se... - un golpe en la cabeza de Ichigo hizo que dejara de hablar para terminar quejándose y sobándose la nuca - ¡Rukia! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Me disculpo por las palabras de Ichigo - la chica se inclinó, levantándose para continuar hablando

- Cifer, no buscamos pagarte el favor, es una muestra sincera de amistad, apreciaremos mucho que te quedes a desayunar.

- Por favor Cifer, - fue lo que el chico se vio empujado a contestar de mala manera ante el ingenio de Kuchiki y menos le favoreció que Orihime se uniera a la petición de las chicas, definitivamente este grupito ponía a prueba su templanza. No era como ser acosado pero tampoco era libre de contestar agresivamente, por lo que se rindió y se dijo que definitivamente compraría esa bitácora.

- Así será - a continuación se internó en la casa para dejar de vuelta su mochila a un lado del sillón e irse a quitar la vajilla que ocuparan para el desayuno.

- Wuau, qué impresión - dijo Chizuru sobre el hombro de Orihime mientras observaba las acciones del muchacho.

- Hey, hazte a un lado, deja pasar - empujó Arisawa a la chica, apartándola de Inuoe e ingresando a la sala.

- Con permiso - entró a paso lento Rukia quien se giró para ver de forma amenazante a Kurosaki - más te vale mantener la compostura.

- Vale, vale - respondió molesto el chico, quien dio unos pasos para quedar frente a Orihime y giró la mirada hacia dentro, fijándola en Ulquiorra - ¿se ha mantenido respetuoso contigo?

- Bastante, es un caballero, no te preocupes Kurosaki. - respondió con una sonrisa muy tierna, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara, esto no pasó desapercibido por Ulquiorra quien apretó un puño.

Ichigo no dijo más y luego de una reverencia a Orihime, se dio paso hasta la sala de la casa. La chica suspiró aliviada, le agradaba sentirse acompañada por sus queridos amigos, además que parecía integrarse a ellos Ulquiorra, el cual le hacía recordar mucho a su hermano.

- ¿Acaso estaban desayunando? - miró horrorizada Tatsuki los trastes que lavaba Cifer.

- Sí, bueno no demasiado, tengo que hacer compras - Orihime señaló el refrigerador mientras su rostro se sonrojaba - me quedé sin provisiones y tuve que improvisar.

- Cifer, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó preocupada Honsho - adoro a Hime-Chan, pero su comida…

- ¿Acaso me veo enfermo? - El chico giró el rostro sin dejar de fregar - su comida estaba bien.

- No prestes atención - intervino Rukia. Dudaba que el chico intentara quedar bien, cuando algo no le gustaba, era demasiado claro, así que prefirió cambiar el tema - ellas bromean, lo que quieren es comer los sándwiches.

Las chicas entendieron la indirecta, así que tomaron algunos platos donde luego pusieron los panes, mientras Ichigo se quedó con las ganas de decirle a Ulquiorra algunos comentarios respecto a la comida de Orihime, pero eso también la lastimaría, así que prefirió guardar silencio e intentó sentarse a un lado de la chica.

- Permiso. - dijo Ulquiorra antes de sentarse junto a Inuoe, este notó las intenciones de Ichigo y tanto porque no le daba la gana dejarlo sentarse al lado de la chica como por molestarlo, no tardó en ganarle el lugar.

Chizuru se encontraba al otro lado de Orihime. Esta se levantó para tomar algunas servilletas y sin decir nada, Kurosaki le ganó el lugar. Tanto Tatsuki como Rukia no salían de su sorpresa, era extraño que él se comportara así, y de alguna manera eso le dolía bastante a Rukia. Honsho regresó y vio las señas que le hicieran las chicas, no alegó y se sentó junto a ellas, mientras un silencio incomodo se hacía presente.

- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Asano pidió que lo disculparas, - de repente Ichigo recordó la llamada de su amigo y queriendo llamar la atención de Orihime, aprovechó el momento - me dijo que lo reprendieron, por eso no pudo acompañarnos.

- Eso me recuerda: Ishida aún no termina el compromiso con su padre en el hospital y Sado estará libre hasta la tarde. Me han dicho que les gustaría ir al cine en grupo, así podrán verte Orihime - aprovechó Tatsuki el comentario de Ichigo para pasar el mensaje de sus amigos.

- ¡Oh, qué emoción! - Casi se atragantó Chizuru para poder hablar - ¿verdad que vas a aceptar Hime? ¡Tiene tiempo que no hacemos algo en grupo!

- La última vez prometiste que no te negarías a ir con nosotros. - le recordó Ichigo.

- Je je, sí es cierto. Es que verán -intentaba zafarse la pelirroja, buscando una excusa, y una voz la interrumpió en un intento por salvarla.

- Le prometí acompañarla a traer sus compras. - apenas dijo esto Cifer y se llevó un pan a la boca.

- Podrías venir con nosotros, más tarde la acompañas. - sonrió juguetonamente Rukia, también ella extrañaba la presencia de Inuoe y parecía que Cifer no querer dejarla sola, sería una majadería no invitarlo.

Kurosaki se atragantó y no dejaba de toser. Lo último que quería, era compartir ese valioso espacio con aquel intruso. Orihime amablemente le extendió un vaso de agua y Rukia le palmeó la espalda. Tanto Chizuru como Tatsuki aguantaban la risa, sin decir nada, ambas pensaron en un posible triángulo amoroso.

- ¿Estaría bien que nos acompañes, Cifer? - preguntó preocupada Inuoe. No quería dejar en evidencia al chico recordándole que no había llegado a su casa y eso posiblemente lo pondría en problemas.

- Hmmm… - respondió el muchacho al tiempo de mirar su reloj - ¿me permiten un momento? - acto seguido se levantó, tomó su mochila y sacó un celular - con permiso - dijo antes de salir.

- Espero que no le agüemos alguna cita - al fin descargó Ichigo su frustración en ese comentario, esperando que la chica no se ilusionara - ¡de cualquier manera tenemos que celebrar que estás mejor Inuoe!

- ¡No seas majadero! - un coscorrón voló al tiempo del regaño por parte de Rukia - notoriamente él es una persona disciplinada, seguro estará organizándose.

- Parece que aún tienes ganas de pelear con él, - señalo Tatsuki a su amigo - ya déjalo en paz.

- Entre más seamos, más nos divertiremos - interrumpió Chizuru.

Orihime se mantenía en silencio. Era casi imposible negarse, para colmo había metido sin querer a Ulquiorra. Definitivamente el pobre muchacho ya era una víctima de ella. De repente cayó en cuenta de todo lo que llevaba allí con ella y luego con los demás, no se había puesto agresivo ni a la defensiva con palabras sarcásticas y daba claras señas de que les acompañaría, esto le continuó haciendo un mundo de dudas acerca del verdadero carácter del chico.

Ulquiorra regresó a la sala. Ya no ocupó el lugar donde antes se encontrara, sino que simplemente se recargó en una pared. Los demás se le quedaron viendo, no sabían cómo preguntar puesto que Cifer no parecía querer integrarse. Orihime se sintió responsable de una posible reprimenda que le hubiesen dado sus padres, con quienes seguro se había comunicado.

- ¿Sucede algo Cifer? - todos la voltearon a mirar, sobre todo Ichigo que se temía que ya hubiese un interés más fuerte en aquel pelinegro.

- En lo absoluto, estoy esperando que digan a qué hora nos vamos. - la cara de Ichigo era un poema, no tenía lugar, definitivamente Chizuru no aguantó la risa, mientras que Rukia y Tatsuki intentaron disimular.

- ¡Cierto! - Orihime se sintió animada al ver la reacción de sus amigos y la de Cifer, con esos cambios tan drásticos, posiblemente sería menos pesada la ida al cine, así que opto por aceptar ir - ¿A qué hora tenemos que vernos con Ishida y Chad?

- A la una de la tarde en el centro. - Tatsuki miro su reloj percatándose que entre bromas, pleitos y sorpresa, ya faltaban veinte minutos para el medio día - ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, deberíamos irnos.

Las chicas comenzaron a recoger los platos y vasos para llevarlos al lavadero, mientras Orihime detenía a Ulquiorra quien notoriamente se dirigía a lavar la vajilla. Rukia quiso desquitar su malestar con Ichigo por lo que apoyada por Tatsuki, hicieron que este comenzara a fregotear los trastes sucios.

Chizuru se unió a las otras para molestar a Kurosaki. Ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para seguir haciéndole repelar luego de haberla estado atosigando por la noche. Orihime aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

Seguro que están suspirando luego de la insistencia de Ulquiorra por permanecer con Orihime, aunque abiertamente se excuse con motivos lógicos, por dentro está ansioso por los sentimientos que la chica le provoca y no tan sólo eso, el pleito personal por sus vanos intentos por no sentir y la competencia con Ichigo por la atención de la pelirroja.

Los celos se están dejando ver cada vez más, por parte de los distintos personajes, sea por amistad, por atención o sentimientos amorosos y si creen que los presentes mantienen la acción del fic, espérense a que aparezcan los ausentes que la audiencia pide, nada más espero no engentarme con ellos jajaja.

Y tal como dije… muy pronto, más personajes, echen sus apuestas de quienes van a aparecer y por último, me han preguntado si voy a meter lemmon, la verdad sí me gustaría, pero no sé qué opinen ustedes, lo someto a votación, como ven eh, ¿Lo pondré?

**Los agradecimientos Ovó**

**Himeangi**: Wuau, solo publiqué por Twitter (y reaparece en Facebook) y al tiro le diste "Me gusta" y directo a leer, definitivamente te agradezco este detalle y también el que estés tranquilamente al pendiente del próximo capítulo, ojalá también este te haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores.

**Nypsy**: Para hacerlo reír a carcajadas creo que aún falta, pero de que me gane el fan-girl squeal y mi cookie virtual, me las gane (aunque no sé qué es el fan-girl squeal lo espero con impaciencia), lo de perder el control… jejeje, pronto querida, pronto.

**Yagami Vongola**: En realidad no estuvo tan dudoso o sí, él también prepara comida extravagante, por ello no se negó y terminó comiendo la comida de ella con bastante gusto, me alegra saber que te gustara.

**Enfermita con carita *v***: Tengo la ligera sospecha de quién eres, pero no deseo equivocarme, así que me limitaré a decirte que espero te mejores y aproveches las vacaciones para descansar lo necesario y que te recuperes. Me pregunto cuál será tu fanfic y con gusto lo leeré cuando me digas quién eres jejeje.

**KillerQueen04**: Insisto, considero que así sería su carácter luego de abrirse al sentimiento… desafortunadamente no se puede ver pues es justo cuando muere, pero no dejo de creer que así sería… por otro lado, es todo un honor ser quien te mueva a ese nivel para hacerte inquietar por la actitud de Ichigo, aunque no estas lejos de hacerme sentir lo mismo con tu fic el cual espero su continuación con ansias jejeje.

**Chikytina**: Hola nena nueva, mil gracias por leer mi fanfic y que desees leer más, te cumplo con este capítulo que segurito te habrá encantado. Supongo que más de una querrá tener un chico como Ulquiorra en su escuela o trabajo jejeje… sería fascinante… por lo de los Doujinshi, son en japonés algunos y otros en ingles que están en línea, espero más de tus comentarios, saludos y abrazos. Ah y antes que lo olvide… continua tu fic, lo adoro n_n

**Mizuki**: Otra niña nueva, mil gracias por leer mi fanfic, eso de reventarte los 10 capítulos de jalón, también lo he hecho en alguna ocasión con fic que me gustan, aprecio que te agrade que vaya lenta la historia, me imagino también la estas saboreando, ojala me sigas leyéndome y dejándome comentarios.

**Stheff Perdomo**: Ya te extrañaba, agradezco bastante que te tomaras parte de tus mini vacaciones para leer las continuaciones que no habías visto, espero las disfrutaras bastante y como regalo, este extra jejeje… lo adelante un poco, así ojala te dejara buen sabor de boca.

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias.

Chikytina ;D

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^o^ Besitos y abrazos.

Que tengan bonito fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	12. Las cosas que se dicen

Un saludo

Para empezar, disculpen la demora, como vi poca actividad me dije, es tiempo de tomarse unas vagaciones mentales, digo, ya que en el trabajo no puedo, al menos lo hare por fanfiction jejeje…

Hay que sumarle que ya casi me alcanza lo que llevo publicado con lo que tengo escrito, pero fue buena oportunidad para darme ideas, también deje un poco abandonado lo del doujin y manga, quise hacer algo loco, hace unos días hice unas grabaciones imitando a una vocaloid, luego lo colgare en youtobe y ustedes opinaran, le estoy disque haciendo una animación, haber que sale.

Sobre la propuesta del lemmon, tenemos 5 votos a favor, ninguno en contra y como aún le cuelga para eso, seguiré recibiendo sus peticiones y bien, ya luego de atormentarles, les dejo que continúen con la lectura de mi fic, que lo disfruten ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 12 Las cosas que se dicen<strong>

- Cifer, yo… - él la miró con paciencia, en poco tiempo había aprendido lo tímida que era la chica y esperó que continuara - aunque me pidas que no me preocupe, estoy algo inquieta.

- Mujer, no me agrada dar explicaciones - confesó el muchacho, pero sin dar señas de enojo, se recargó en una pared y miró por encima de ella, vigilando las acciones de los demás - soy lo suficientemente grande para responsabilizarme de mis actos.

- Siento ser tan metiche, pero gracias por decirlo - Orihime se sonrojó cuando él contestó pese su inconformidad, le regaló una sonrisa que terminó por descolocarlo y esta al ver su nerviosismo creyó que se debía a la obligada invitación - y bueno, no es necesario que nos acompañes si no te sientes a gusto para… el muchacho interrumpió a la chica.

- ¿Quién te dijo que me disgustaba?, ellas me invitaron y tú también me lo pediste, - dijo con indiferencia, enderezó su espalda para comenzar a caminar y pasar al lado de la chica - es mejor que te apresures, al parecer ya terminaron.

El muchacho la miró sonreír de nuevo, tenía que grabar la imagen en su mente para no tener que estarla observando, le agradaba mirar sus reacciones, sobre todo esas sonrisas, era lo que ella compartía con sus amigos, aunque además él conocía sus sentimientos de soledad, tal vez fuera eso lo que le empujó a aceptar la salida, por un instante logró percibir hacer presente esos oscuros sentimientos de los que quiso protegerla y afortunadamente parecía haberlo logrado.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando ya todos se encontraban afuera de la casa de Orihime, por un lado se veía platicar animosamente a Inuoe con Arisawa, mientras que Rukia e Ichigo discutían aún porque ella lo había puesto a lavar los trastes y por último Honsho caminaba al lado de Ulquiorra, esta se la paso confirmando algunas suposiciones.

- ¿No me odias por ser responsable de que atacaran a Hime? - dijo sosegadamente la chica de cabello rosa, no se giró para verlo y esto le extrañó a Ulquiorra.

- ¿Por qué debería? - Le respondió con la misma manera.

- Ichigo lo hace y tiene razón… - esta hizo el ademán de enternecida al mirar a Orihime - me dejo llevar al verla, es tan bonita

- Te agradeceré no hagas comparaciones de mi persona - Ulquiorra se molestó bastante al sentir que la muchacha lo ponía en el mismo lugar que a Kurosaki.

- Prometo no hacerlo - dijo al reír un poco y darse un auto golpe en la cabeza de la chica, eso provocó aligerar la tensión - y dime, ¿Desde cuándo te interesa?

- ¿Disculpa? - Cifer empezaba a sentirse incomodo con los comentarios de la muchacha, poco faltaba para que comenzara a responderle de otra manera.

- Si yo fuera hombre, no pasarían de mí todas sus virtudes - el chico abrió un poco más los ojos y los cerro casi al instante, no se giró a mirarla para evitarle alguna vergüenza.

- ¿Acaso desvarías?, ¿qué manera de hablar es esa? - le replicó tranquilamente y la vio levantar los hombros y manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, lo sé, me da igual, jamás he ocultado mis preferencias, pero a ella le gustan los hombres - la chica terminó de confesarse, eso hizo que Ulquiorra le tuviese un poco más de respeto.

- No era necesario que lo dijeras… - intentó decir su nombre pero no lo recordaba - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Honsho Chizuru - respondió la chica al momento de subir un poco más sus gafas – No importa, no pretendo meterme en lo que pienses, solo es mi forma de agradecerte, estoy segura que eres su tipo.

La chica no esperó respuesta, se abalanzó entre Orihime y Tatsuki, como premio recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Arisawa, el muchacho no sabía qué pensar, más le molestó saberse descubierto o sería cierto lo que esta le comentó, "podría estar enamorada de su amiga" pensó el muchacho al tiempo de sentir revolvérsele el estomago, no por asco, tal vez molestia.

Fue tan peculiar la manera en que se dirigiera a él, posiblemente porque la chica no mostró interés en él por obvias razones, era probable que por ello le permitiera conducirse así con él, sobre todo le dijo algo que le inquietó, "una pequeña esperanza, qué ridículo" se recriminó, su mente le pedía que pensara con lógica y su corazón, no dejaba de guerrearle.

- ¡Ishida, Chad! - El muchacho salió de sus confusos pensamientos al escuchar a Orihime saludando alegremente a dos chicos, algo le empezaba a carcomer y en definitiva, no le agradaba.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Inuoe? - Chad se dio media vuelta para saludarla, se encontraba mirando la cartelera.

- Te ofrezco una disculpa por no poder acudir en tu ayuda ayer, -Ishida apenas esperó que su amigo la saludara, estaba preocupado por ella pero no deseaba darlo a notar, menos en presencia de Ichigo. Notó que no había incluido a su amigo en la disculpa a causa de la emoción de verla bien y corrigió - también Chad se siente así.

- No se preocupen, estoy mejor - la chica dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa sintiéndose apreciada por sus amigos.

- Me alegra - dijo sinceramente Chad en su característica manera.

- Cuatro ojos, el que ella te perdone no significa que yo lo haga - se le escuchó a Ichigo con claras intenciones de molestar.

- También es un gusto verte, Ichigo - respondió con sarcasmo Ishida - afortunadamente Inuoe no es como tú, deja de fastidiar. - Expresó el chico, dándole la espalda para ver a sus amigas - Hola Kuchiki, Arisawa, Honsho.

- Hola Ichigo, chicas - saludó Chad.

El trio de chicas los saludaron al unísono, los muchachos se extrañaron de encontrarse a aquel chico que se encontraba tras de ellas, aunque Chad le terminó restando importancia, para él era bien recibido todo aquel que se quisiera unir al grupo, mientras que Ishida notó ciertas miradas dirigidas a Orihime y mientras las chicas se pusieron a ver la cartelera, este se acercó a Ichigo.

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Ishida al pelirrojo.

- Él fue quien ayudó a Orihime y por ello las chicas lo invitaron -dijo secamente el muchacho mirando a Ulquiorra con un tanto de rencor.

- Su cara se me hace conocida, acaso no es… - no pudo terminar, Ichigo estaba harto de que nombraran a Cifer como si fuera una celebridad.

- El presuntuoso chico nuevo que tiene a media escuela como loca - bufó el muchacho mientras giraban sus ojos y terminaba resoplando.

- No seas majadero - un coscorrón por parte de Rukia fue la recompensa del chico por descuidarse al hablar así - no le prestes atención Ishida, lo que pasa es que Ichigo está enojado porque tuvo que dejar a Cifer ayudar a Orihime.

- Interesante, tendré que ir a saludarlo - sin más, el chico se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba Ulquiorra - ya me contaron que ayudaste a Inuoe, es un gusto conocerte, soy Ishida Iriuu.

- Cifer Ulquiorra, no fue nada - respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo, entonces Ishida captó la idea de Ichigo, al no haber más palabras, se comenzó a acumular cierta tensión la que murió al escuchar una melodiosa voz.

- ¡Las chicas me han dejado escoger una película de terror! - les gritó Orihime muy emocionada para terminar haciendo una carita de corderito lleno de súplica - y ahora falta saber si ustedes también aceptan.

- Lo que esté bien para ti, está bien para mí, Inuoe - le respondió de forma galante Ishida, mientras que a Ulquiorra de nuevo se estaba sintiendo irritado.

- Bien - fue todo lo que dijo Cifer para dirigirse a la taquilla - ¿Qué película es?

- No necesitas pagar, ellas ya lo hicieron - el muchacho la miró muy serio y ella comprendió a la perfección - ¡Ah, no te molestes! puedes invitarles las palomitas - acto seguido Cifer estaba formado en la dulcería.

- ¿Así es siempre? - Ishida subía sus lentes sin apartar la mirada del extraño joven.

- Por lo general, pero… - la muchacha recordó que no debía hablar de la personalidad de Ulquiorra - re-resulta entretenido.

- No le encuentro lógica a eso, - la chica le sonrió y él prefirió dejar el tema por la paz - es mejor apresurarnos.

Se reunieron con el resto, Ichigo seguía discutiendo con Rukia, mientras Tatsuki y Chizuru le ayudaban a Cifer a cargar lo que el chico había comprado para ellas, Chad también había comprado un par de golosinas y Orihime iba sonriendo como niña pequeña.

Al entrar a la sala, Chizuru comenzó a pelearse con Ichigo por sentarse junto a Orihime, Tatsuki les lanzó algunas palomitas, Chad le arrebató las suyas a Kurosaki mientras Inoue no paraba de reír, apenas y noto cuando al lado contrario, Ulquiorra estaba tomando asiento, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Ichigo e Ishida.

Las luces se apagaron, la discusión y bromas continuaban por parte de Ichigo contra las chicas, por lo que Chad les pidió que guardaran silencio. Todos se callaron pues era raro que el muchacho interviniera, esto no les impidió que silenciosamente siguieran riendo hasta que terminaron los anuncios de otras películas.

Al cabo de media hora todos estaban atentos a la pantalla, Chizuru con algo de miedo, Tatsuki apretando el puño pensando en que si fuera ella la chica de la película, molería a golpes al sujeto que la asustaba, Rukia tenía una actitud parecida y al estar al lado de Ichigo le terminaba dando algún par de codazos, Ishida y Chad contemplaban la función sin hacer ningún movimiento, mientras Orihime por momentos se tapaba la boca y en otros se dejaba escuchar una risa, esto mantenía a Ulquiorra bastante entretenido, no esperaba ver que una función de terror se transformara a una cómica.

- Esa no es la chica - se escucha cuchichear a alguien entre la oscuridad.

- ¡Pueden callarse!, estamos en el cine, no en una plaza - se giró Rukia para callar a las personas de atrás.

- Sí, es ella, es bonita, no entiendo porque tenga que ofrecerse -responde otra voz femenina ignorando a la pelinegra.

- Olvídalo Rukia, solo ignora a esas chicas - le pide Chizuru, quien está muy a gusto sentada junto a Orihime, mientras las ruidosas bajan un poco el volumen de su conversación.

- Mira con quién está, es Cifer - esto alerta los oídos de Ulquiorra, aunque incómodo por el chismorreo, no le había dado importancia para enfocarse en la pantalla.

- ¿Crees que, también se le ofreció? - Pregunta molesta la otra chica, mientras el chico se da cuenta que se refieren a Orihime.

- Por que más estaría con ella, me sorprende de él que… - no pudo continuar, poco antes el muchacho se levantó de su butaca al percatarse que las chicas apartan la mirada de él, para luego plantarse a un lado de ellas.

- ¿No puedo qué? - les mira lleno de fura, no hizo ni el mínimo comentario a los otros para que no notaran lo que sucedía.

- No, nada Cifer, solo platicamos - una de ellas intenta aclarar la situación, aparentando inocencia.

- Odio que hablen de mí a mis espaldas, si tienen algo que decir, les agradeceré que lo hagan ahora - ambas chicas lo miran con horror, entienden que se dio cuenta de la conversación y no saben qué decir en su defensa.

- De verdad que no - apenas y puede responder la que está al lado de Cifer.

- ¿Entonces por qué me nombraron? - reclama el chico sin evidenciar de quién estuvieran hablando mal.

- Suce-sucede que esa chica - señala la otra muchacha a Orihime, eso le incomoda más a él quien la interrumpe con una voz más molesta.

- ¿Qué tiene ella?

- Parece que está jugando contigo, hemos escuchado rumores - intervino la otra en rescate a su amiga.

- Ella viene con sus amigos, ¿algún problema? - su voz tenía un tono amenazador que terminó asustando a las muchachas.

- No ninguno, con permiso - la chica se levanta para huir mientras que la otra solo se inclina en señal de disculpa y se va tras su amiga.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente agradezco tanto su atención, me siento muy feliz por recibir sus opiniones, veo también en la tabla de lectura que siguen leyéndome de distintos lugares y de verdad que estimula mi ánimo, sigo pensando e imaginando escenarios para continuar la historia, ya está alcanzando el tope de donde tenía escrito, así que lo de las vacaciones me vino como anillo al dedo y me dejo pensar un poco más, ahora los saludos a mis lectores:<p>

**Yuuki1801:** Me alegra que pese tus obligaciones te hagas un espacio para leerme y por lo del facebook, no tiendo a juzgar por la apariencia, así que no te preocupes. El imaginar a un Ulquiorra que no se deja gobernar por sus emociones pero aún así hay chispas de sentimientos, da bastante emoción al asunto y creo que a ti te tiene fascinada jejeje… bien, tengo un voto a favor del lemmon… haber cuantos más salen jejeje :P

**Nypsy:** Si tuviera que contar a detalle, alguien me asesinaría… jajaja… sé lo que es emocionarse en un lugar público y estallar en alegría haciendo algo bastante vergonzoso, pero igual no quita lo divertido y emocionado. Tú me haces feliz al dar tal seña y tranquila, claro que aparecerán más personajes, nada más ruega que no me Kubomense… digo, con tanto personaje… (Tercer voto… lo anoto en un nuevo mensaje)

***w*:** Espero siguas mejor de salud, también espero dejes tu nombre la próxima vez para que el saludo sea más personalizado jejeje… agradezco tu atención a pesar de tu estado y si crees imaginar la cara de Ichigo por la invitación, espérate a que se den "otros" sucesos.

**Himeangi:** Sobre tu pregunta, pues se supone que si hay algo entre Ichigo y Rukia, sólo que no se ha evidenciado, Renji aún no lo he visto en mi historia… suena raro pero es que visualizo el papel de cada uno y pues él no estaba hasta donde he pensado, aunque lo meteré al buzón de sugerencias jejeje. Dos votos para el lemmon…

**Mizuki:** Eres nueva?, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras n_n

**Stheff Perdomo:** Si te deje intrigada, ahora que cara tendrás?... anotados al buzón Byakuya y Rangiku… veremos que se hace señorita… jajajaja y un cuarto voto discretito… ok…

**Hecate6277:** Hola chica, muchas gracias por la lectura rápida y luego luego el quinto voto aparece, además de que notoriamente gozas con los celos de Ichigo… veremos qué podemos hacer señorita jejeje.

**Ryoma:** Para cuando llegues a este saludo, espero no haya pasado un año, te tardaste para llegar al segundo capítulo… agradezco te tomaras tu tiempo ¬_¬ lol… igual, de verdad gracias por tus palabras y espero también trabajes en tu proyecto, tengo curiosidad.

**Chikytina:** Como bien te dije, estoy fascinada con tu fic, sé que soy mala, pero esperaba que regresaras de vacaciones jejeje… en fin, me alegra saber que también te encanta mi historia, de por sí que te fue grato encontrarte con mi continuación (la cual tiene 2 semanas), ahora ya está seguro te hará más que feliz, así que pido lo mismo jajajaja… que mala. Al buzón con 2 votos para Rangiku y en peticiones para el lemmon, ya van cinco votos…

Y a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas) ;D

**Yuuky1801 y Hecate6277**

Hasta el próximo capítulo, un abrazo, buen inicio de semana n_ñ

_**Megami Mars XD**_


	13. Momentos de tensión

Buen fin de vacaciones :P

De corazón les deseo lo mejor en este nuevo ciclo escolar, aquellos que deseen descansar las vacaciones, ni modo, les toca esperar al fin de semana y a aquellos que no tuvimos vacaciones, el mismo remedio jajaja… disfrutar los fines de semana y los ratitos libres.

Sobre el Lemmon, gracias por su participación y lamento decirles que aunque sí va a haber, no será pronto, así que por favor, sean pacientes. En esta ocasión no me extenderé contándoles mis pato aventuras ya que de nuevo agarre inspiración y mientras ustedes están leyendo esto, estaré escribiendo próximos capítulos… (Por cierto qué no sé porque me adelante y tengo que escribir como 5 capítulos para llegar a ese jajaja…), espero sus comentarios y tomatazos jejeje…

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 13 Momentos de tensión<strong>

A Ichigo le pareció extraño que Ulquiorra tardara en regresar, supuso que iría al sanitario pero alcanzó a escucharle, por lo que se giró y lo vio junto con dos chicas que se levantaban para luego irse, eso le dio mala espina y pensó en reservárselo hasta que lo considerara prudente.

Ulquiorra se dirigió a su asiento, al parecer Orihime ni siquiera había notado cuando este se levantó, estaba tan entretenida en la película que afortunadamente ignoró a aquellas chicas; por otro lado el ego del chico seguía siendo golpeado, aunque agradecía no tener que verla lastimada por esos extraños chismes.

Al término de la película, todos los chicos salieron riendo a causa de la extraña fascinación de Orihime: reírse en vez de gritar cada que aparecía una escena de terror, no era nada común e indirectamente provocaba que sus amigos también se rieran y a efecto de esto, Sado, Ichigo e Ishida se dirigieron al baño.

Ya adentro, cada uno se dirigió a despejar sus vejigas, en ese momento un grupo de muchachos entraba e iban sorprendidos según se dejaba notar en su plática. Era bastante raro que hombres se pusieran a platicar en el baño a menos que algo grande hubiese sucedido.

- ¿Será posible que ella haga eso? - decía un chico con cierta expectación.

- ¡Me impresiona!, siempre rechaza a todos de forma educada - declaraba molesto el otro muchacho.

- Pues eso no es ser educada, encima vino con él - uno de ellos se veía bastante molesto, al decir eso pateó una de las puertas del baño.

- ¿De verdad habrán dormido juntos? - Cuestionaba el primer muchacho que entró al baño.

- Según alguien vio que la llevó cargando en brazos hasta su casa y no le vieron salir hasta el otro día - esa frase hizo que Ichigo sintiera un sudor frío recorrerle por la espalda, no quería pensar que estaban hablando de su amiga.

- Qué zorra, nos menosprecia y prefiere amarrar a Cifer - esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sí se referían a Orihime, Ichigo terminó de lavarse las manos y caminó hacia aquellos muchachos.

- De no ser porque Cifer es tan discreto, le preguntaría que tal se mueve Inuoe en la cama - Ishida y Chad abrieron los ojos al escuchar ese comentario, vieron la actitud de Ichigo y no tardaron en seguirlo.

- ¿Qué estupideces están diciendo? - las palabras de Ichigo salían como si gruñera, su mirada era de puro odio.

- ¡Ah!... Tú eres amigo de ella, ¿Acaso no te habías enterado? - dijo uno de ellos al reconocer que Kurosaki era compañero de Orihime.

- ¿De qué están hablando Ichigo? ¿Qué son esas tonterías que dicen de Inuoe? - Ishida intentaba mantener la calma, deseaba saber exactamente qué sucedía para no cometer una tontería.

- No creo que ella haga algo así - la voz de Chad también se escuchaba alterada y daba miedo.

- Tu silencio dice mucho, estás aceptando saber lo que hace la zorra de tu amiga - replicó burlonamente el chico que había empezado a hablar mal de Inuoe.

- Vuelve a llamarla así y te muelo a golpes, no tengo por qué aclarar nada con ustedes - Ichigo soltó gritando en la cara del chico al tiempo de tomarlo por el cuello con la firme intención de ahorcarlo.

Tanto Sado como Ishida respaldaron a su amigo amenazando con comenzar una pelea si intentaban acercársele más a Ichigo quien aventó a su compañero de escuela contra la pared y este al conocer la fama de esos tres, prefirió salir del baño seguido de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo?, no creo en absoluto esos comentarios pero me inquieta que Inuoe sea calificada de esa manera - Ishida no había apartado la mirada de la puerta, tenía los puños cerrados, de verdad que había querido romperles las caras a esos tipos.

- Tampoco lo creo, ella es muy recta y según recuerdo ayer no se encontraba bien - asimismo Chad se veía bastante alterado y era obvio que no ponía en tela de juicio la dignidad de su amiga.

- Así es Chad, se siguió sintiendo mal, Cifer solo la hizo llegar a su casa - al fin aclaró Ichigo, había estado introduciendo y expulsando el aire para sacar su frustración - seguro algún acosador les siguió y empezó a esparcir el rumor de que ellos… - inmediatamente su rostro se contrajo como si la sola idea de imaginarlos, le provocaran ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Qué significa esa mueca? - El chico de las gafas no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su amigo, al parecer ahí había algo más.

- Nada, solo que jode que ella se lleve la peor parte mientras él esta tan tranquilo aunque Inuoe nos aseguró que Cifer se comportó respetuoso y se quedó a cuidarla, al parecer estuvo mal parte de la noche.

- Entiendo, Cifer es respetuoso, no hay más que decir - concluyó Chad.

- ¿Podrá tener algún interés por Inuoe? - preguntó Ishida más para sí mismo que para los demás, esto causó que el pelirrojo se enfureciera y saliera del baño dando un portazo - ¡Hey, Ichigo espera!

Mientras tanto afuera, las chicas estaban bromeando con Orihime respecto a su curiosa forma de comportarse al ver las películas de terror. No paraban de reír hasta que Inuoe se percató de que Ulquiorra se había apartado de ellas para mantener su mirada a la salida. La chica les hizo una seña a sus amigas para darles a entender que le haría plática al muchacho.

- ¿Te gustó la película? - Orihime se acercó a él haciendo señas como si fuese una niña imitando a algún personaje de la cinta.

- Nunca vi una de ese género en la forma que la presencié hoy - declaró el muchacho y la miraba impresionado, como si esta fuera un extraterrestre.

- Te ha molestado mi impertinencia - hizo un puchero al sentirse culpable por darse cuenta en la forma en que la miraba y su enigmática respuesta.

- Para nada, por tu parte fue… interesante. Conseguiste hacerme reír - confesó Ulquiorra al sentirse acorralado por la expresión de la chica, mientras que ella dejó ver una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento una mirada llena de enojo atravesaba la nuca de Ulquiorra, Ichigo no tuvo ni la menor intención de acercarse a Orihime o a él, simplemente pasó de largo, incluso pasando de sus amigas, ignorándoles cuando le llamaron, no tardaron en aparecer Ishida y Chad.

- ¿Qué pasó chicos? - les preguntó una enojada Tatsuki, al parecer su amigo la había ignorado - Ichigo salió bastante molesto y no quiere ni dirigirnos la palabra.

- No le hagas caso, alguien lo hizo enojar; ya se le pasará - Ishida no quiso hacer comentario de lo ocurrido en el baño.

- Da lo mismo, se está comportando muy raro - levantaba sus hombros Rukia en señal de fastidio.

- Yo creo que tiene que ver con Hime, se enojó más al verla platicando con Cifer - sonreía Honsho, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa situación.

- No deberías hacer esas afirmaciones - le regañó Chad, no deseaba que sus amigos discutieran por tonterías.

- De cualquier manera ya tenemos que irnos, esperaría a Orihime pero ella ya había quedado con Cifer - les informó Arisawa un poco más calmada.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ellos tendrán una cita? - Ishida no le cabía esa idea, él no lo había dicho abiertamente, pero siempre estaba intentando cortejar a Orihime y esto le hizo ver que si se descuidaba, Ulquiorra se la terminaría arrebatando.

- ¡NO! Él solo la acompañará al supermercado - la chica que antes había bromeado con esa situación, prefirió aclararla para evitar que molestaran a su Hime.

- Tranquila Chizuru, no necesitas alterarte - la intentó calmar Rukia, ella también deseaba ya retirarse por lo que recordó que Honsho se iría con ella - por cierto, vamos por el mismo camino hasta la parada, es mejor también irnos.

- ¿No se despiden de Ichigo?

- Al parecer no tiene intención de hablar. Chad ¿por qué no lo acompañas?, igual en tu compañía se le pasa lo molesto - le respondió Tatsuki luego de despedirse con señas de los demás.

No tardó en despedirse Arisawa. Poco después se retiraron también Rukia y Chizuru, por su parte Chad prefirió hacer caso a la recomendación de sus amigas, apenas dijo algunas palabras a Ichigo y se retiraron, no sin antes despedirse de Ishida quien al parecer tenía planes de seguir por ese lugar.

- Nosotros también nos retiramos Ishida, que pases bonita tarde - se despedía con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- Gracias Inuoe, pero tengo pensado acompañarte - el chico se acercó a ella con la intención de caminar a su lado.

- No es necesario, yo la llevaré hasta su casa - Ulquiorra discretamente se ubicó entre Ishida y Orihime.

- Según me dijeron debías ir a realizar algunas compras - Ishida ignoró al muchacho, caminó un poco más para colocarse al otro lado de Orihime.

- Sí, es cierto, casi lo olvido - Inuoe sacó la lengua y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Entonces si gustas, puedo ayudarte - insistió Ishida haciendo que Cifer se fastidiara, al parecer ninguno de los dos se toleraba, aunque tampoco se insultaban como sucedía con Ichigo.

- Te repito que yo le acompañaré – aclaró Ulquiorra ya lanzándole miradas más amenazadoras a Ishida.

Los chicos se miraron fijamente, Orihime se sorprendió por la insistencia de Ishida, en algún otro momento, seguramente habría desistido. Era extraño que quisiera acompañarla con tanto afán, seguramente se sentía culpable por no haberle podido ayudar.

- Tranquilos, no creo que eso sea para discutir, vamos los tres - la chica tenía las manos apretadas junto a su pecho mirándolos con la esperanza de que dejaran esa ridícula discusión.

- Me da lo mismo – Ulquiorra notó como la muchacha se tensaba y no quiso seguir con ese pleito, prefirió comenzar a caminar lentamente para esperarla.

- Gracias Inuoe, me hace sentir más tranquilo poder acompañarte - le agradeció sinceramente Ishida.

- Eres muy atento Ishida - ella volvió a sonreír al estar ya más tranquila, pero esperaba que las horas pasaran rápido para evitar más encontronazos entre los chicos.

Durante el camino, ambos chicos se pusieron a los lados de la chica, Ishida no paraba de hablar de distintos temas con Orihime, mientras Ulquiorra solo quería silenciarlo, le molestaba de sobremanera que este tuviese tantas confianzas con ella, a pesar de saber que Ishida tenía más tiempo de conocerla.

- ¡Hermanito! - Una voz femenina hizo que Ulquiorra casi cayese, no soportaba quedar como un niño mimado - ¡Hermanito detente, espérame!

- Qué necesitas Nel? - Fastidiado evidentemente, Ulquiorra deseaba quitársela de encima.

- Quien lo diría, viniendo de ti, eso es bastante mal educado - dijo la chica llena de curiosidad al verlo acompañado, sobre todo porque había una mujer entre ambos muchachos - ¿me presentas con tus amigos?

- Señorita, mi nombre es Ishida, soy compañero de escuela de su hermano - el muchacho se inclinó un poco mientras llevaba una mano al pecho al momento de hacer la reverencia.

- Ho- hola, mi nombre es Inuoe Orihime - mientras esta se presentaba, Nel notó como su hermano le miraba de reojo y supo que esa chica tenía la atención de él.

- Mucho gusto Ishida, igual para ti Inuoe, ¿Te puedo decir Hime? - Esto último lo dijo al tiempo de fijar su mirada en su hermano, quien notó la chispa en los ojos de esta y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de fastidio.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Espero no quieran matarme por dejarlo así, aunque tampoco lo deje en algo que los impaciente o si?, al menos no por el momento jejeje… pero que tanto es una semana de espera, si muchos apenas comenzaron a regresar de sus vagaciones y comenzaron a leer de nuevo sus fic favoritos jejeje… soy mala, si bastante, ahora…

**Los agradecimientos ñ_n**

**Himeangi**: Muy lindo detalle el que fuera tu primera lectura del día luego de un día en la universidad y que este te pusiera de buen humor; del por qué no puse mucho UlquiHime, quisiera que se tomara más participación de otros personajes para darle un toque especial a los sucesos que atraviesa nuestra pareja favorita.

**Hecate6277**: Te pareció corto seguramente porque no aparecieron mucho ellos, pero seguro que te gustó cómo Ulquiorra la defendió, así que prepárate...

**Nypsy**: Pues no importa quien quiera o no a Orihime, afortunadamente tenemos este espacio para soñar y sinceramente espero que Kubo reviva a Ulquiorra y lo empareje con nuestra pelirroja favorita. Sobre tus ideas de la familia de ella, te adelanto que quisiera que ciertos eventos del manga-anime tuvieran relación con mi fic, así que no andas tan mal.

**Rakki**: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, el lemmon, supongo que tomaré esa pregunta como voto, así que va de gane... aún falta, no puedo romper el romance así... jejeje espera por favor.

**Emo Romantica 03**: Mi linda Ámbar e hija adoptiva núm... ? jejeje... mil gracias por la súper galleta, me fascinó, eres genial. Luego de la taquicardia que creo te provoqué, agárrate porque el sube y baja de esta amistad esta por dar tremendos brincos y también hablo por tu amadísimo Fresa... jajaja... tal vez Ishida y... ya me callo... deja que llegue jajaja, te quiero peque n_n

**Chikytina**: Me alegro te gustara como Ulqui defiende a Hime de las chicas y eso de que Nnoitra fuera el chismoso... no te diré que sí o no... Tal vez sí, tal vez no... lo que es seguro es que cuando él pegue... lo hará y duro.

**Hime Phantomhive**: Curioso como a veces atinamos a escribir cosas parecidas a las vividas, no...?, espero no haberte traído algún mal recuerdo pero prometo que si es así, lo compensaré. Por cierto que me emocionó mucho encontrarme con la actualización de tu fic, espero que pronto pongas su continuación, lo adoro.

**Y por Facebook:**

**Hime Cifer Inoue**: Gracias por dejar tu comentario en mi muro, no te apures por no haberlo dejado en fanfiction cuando recuerdes tu clave sé que dejarás el comentario allí. También agradezco tu compresión por la lentitud de este romance que, si te das cuenta, la verdad ha sucedido en cuestión de apenas unos días.

**Aimé Galván**: También agradezco que me anexaras a tu facebook, casi no platicamos, pero me hizo feliz que me buscaras en la red social, espero tu crítica XD

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias.

_Himeangi, Josyuchiha, Hime Phantomhive_

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^v^ Besos, abrazos y apapachos jejeje.

Que tengan bonito inicio semana y nos vemos el próximo domingo.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	14. ¿Competencia?

Hola de nuevo y de antemano les pido una disculpa por el retraso, la verdad me he sentido un poquito rara, mi hermana menor se va a trabajar a otra ciudad y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos peleando, realmente la voy a extrañar.

Por cierto, espero les haya gustado mi broma a las chicas del Facebook con el cuento de terror, creo que es koreano, cuando lo vi estaba en el trabajo y se me paso ponerle sonido, así que algo imagine cuando vi al fantasma, me dio un ataque de risa y luego lo volví a ver con sonido, no es la gran cosa pero igual seguro me hubiese sacado de onda jejeje.

Por cierto, quiero ir al cine, quien me quiere invitar a ver Capitan America, Linterna Verde, Super 8 o Cowboy Alien… TT_TT quiero ir… bueno ya dejo el drama… el mío… y les dejo con el de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 14 ¿Competencia?<strong>

- Sí, por supuesto - sonrió nerviosa Orihime al notar que la hermana de Ulquiorra era totalmente opuesta a él, no tardó nada en pasar la barrera, se dirigía a ella con mucha confianza.

- Y me dices irrespetuoso - dijo el muchacho bastante incómodo por la confianza que su hermana se tomara con la chica.

- No es para tanto hermanito. No todos los días se te ve tan animado - una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro y Ulquiorra ya se esperaba sus ataques - y menos saliendo con una linda chica.

- ¡NEL! Basta - dijo sonrojado el muchacho que sentía la mirada de Orihime en su espalda - deja tus irreverencias y dime qué quieres.

- Nada, solo quise comprobar lo que dijeron mis padres - la chica pensaba que sus padres le jugaban una mala broma al contarle que su hermano no había dormido y que llegaría por la noche a causa de la enfermedad de una persona - ¿Acaso ella era quien se encontraba enferma?

- Sí, disculpa si le he traído problemas a tu hermano, Nel - Orihime respondió apenada y preocupada adelantándose a una mala contestación de Ulquiorra - espero que tus padres no lo reprendan demasiado duro.

- Para nada, Hime. Él siempre es responsable - le sonrió sinceramente al ver que la amiga de su hermano se preocupaba por él, de repente la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a ella - no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Ambas continuaron con la conversación ignorando olímpicamente al par de muchachos que iban unos pasos atrás de ellas. Ninguno hizo el intento de comunicarse con el otro, se limitaban a mirar al par de chicas y al llegar al centro comercial, Nel no tardó en desaparecer con Orihime, llevándola al área de cosméticos y perfumería.

- Sabes Hime, me agrada que mi hermano se vea tan feliz - dijo la chica mientras se colocaba un poco del perfume de muestra en su muñeca - rara vez se interesa en hacer algo distinto a lo que acostumbra.

- E-eso, yo… no sé qué decirte Nel - la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con unas hebras de su cabello mientras bajaba un poco el rostro para intentar ocultar su sonrojo - sólo te puedo decir que le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

- Oh vamos, dime la verdad, ¿Están saliendo? - cuando Orihime escuchó esto, lo primero que paso por su mente, fue el beso que se dieran por error el día anterior y su confuso cerebro se peleaba con su razón. No quería admitir que le fascinaba Cifer, más la lógica le reclamaba que era muy pronto para eso y mucho más para relacionarse con él.

- No-no-no te - la chica apenas sentía las palabras salir - te equivocas Nel, él y yo sólo...

- La estás molestando - Ulquiorra interrumpió a la pelirroja, su mirada reflejaba una advertencia a su hermana.

- Calma, no es mi intención abrumarla - levantó sus hombros y se dio la vuelta para ignorarlo - de cualquier manera, es una plática entre mujeres, no deberías meterte, hermanito.

- Vamos Ulquiorra, las señoritas necesitan su espacio para tomar sus productos - Ishida le señaló al muchacho las toallas sanitarias que Nel sostenía, además que se había metido, pues Orihime le hizo señas para que notara la discusión de los hermanos - voy a la sección de deportes, ¿vienes?

Cifer se le quedo viendo al par de féminas, Nel lo ignoro por completo, Inoue aún sonrojada le miraba confusa. El chico sintió revolver su estomago y antes de permitirle a sus mejillas mostrar su inquietud, dio media vuelta y paso de largo a Uryuu.

- Gracias Ishida, mi hermano se comporta tan infantil cuando está interesado en... algo - Nel realizó un doble ataque, espero ver sus reacciones para determinar la relación de Orihime con ambos chicos - y honestamente tiene mucho tiempo que no se involucra así con tanto interés jejeje

- Me alegra por Cifer - dijo el chico intentando ocultar su incomodidad, aunque Nel pudo notar algunos gestos, muestra del enojo - si me disculpan, debo alcanzarlo.

Con un movimiento elegante se dio vuelta y se dirigió al sitio que le había mencionado a Ulquiorra. De nuevo Orihime se encontraba sola con Nel, esta no despegaba su mirada de ella lo que mermaba su pensar. Desafortunadamente sus gestos reflejaban lo que en su interior se debatía y Nel lo comprendió de inmediato.

- Y bien Hime, ¿en qué nos quedamos? - la hermana de Ulquiorra no tenía pensado dejarla escapar - ¿Ahora me dirás que pasa entre mi hermano y tú?

- E-e-e-él es… él me… - su rostro no dejaba de sonrojarse, sus dedos no podían estar en paz, no dejaba de jalar algunas hebras de su cabello.

- Te gusta - dijo rápidamente Nel al ver a su hermano acercarse por un costado de Orihime, al parecer sólo aparentó irse para que Ishida también se fuera y eso era algo que su hermana ya se esperaba.

- ¡No-no-no-no te confundas! - respondió al instante Orihime sintiéndose descubierta y al ver la cara decepcionada de Nel además de dolerle la cabeza al sentir el golpeteo de su corazón gritando que era una mentira, terminó respondiendo de más - bueno yo… sí, pero, no sé, veras…

Ulquiorra se detuvo al escuchar eso, su hermana le lanzaba miradas discretas. Con la respuesta tan confusa de Orihime, el chico se quedó dubitativo por lo que prefirió no interferir, por esta vez le daría la oportunidad a su hermana de involucrarse en su vida. Nel al ver su actitud supo que no dejaría pasar esta situación, sobre todo porque deseaba que su hermano dejase de ser tan reprimido.

- ¿No entiendo, es un sí y un no al mismo tiempo? - Fingió inocencia la chica - Deberías definirte, podrías dejar pasar un buen chico y créeme, no lo digo porque sea mi hermano.

- Ahhh - suspiró - Nel yo… no tiene mucho que le conozco, - la chica cerró los ojos y bajó un poco el rostro - he de admitir que él es diferente y me hace sentir bien y creo - comenzó a bajar la voz muerta de pena - que sí me gusta… pero es muy pronto…

- Muy bien – sacó una gran sonrisa la chica de ojos verdes - me alegra saber que podrías ser mi cuñada, Hime eres muy agradable.

- Aquí estas Cifer - se escucho a Uryuu decir no muy lejos de Orihime, ésta se sintió caer al sospechar que Ulquiorra hubiese escuchado su confesión mientras Nel no gesticulaba nada para fingir y como si estuviera conectada mentalmente con su hermano, este hizo exactamente lo mismo.

- Me aburrí - el muchacho subió los hombros restándole importancia - acabo de regresar - ese comentario hizo que a Orihime le bajara el ritmo cardiaco.

- Hay hermanito, mejor confiesa que te gusta… - maliciosamente alargo esta última palabra para ver la reacción de las tres personas de las cuales le interesaba la de su hermano y la chica - te estarme gusta molestando, así se te pasa el aburrimiento.

- Al principio pensé que eran muy diferentes - no pudo reprimir Ishida el comentario - ahora veo que la diferencia es la dulzura de tu hermana.

- Ishida - reprendió Orihime - no deberías hacer esos comentarios.

- No fue con intención de ofender, Nel-Chan es bastante directa igual que Cifer - Uryuu pensaba en la destreza de la chica y era más que obvio que algo deseaba obtener con esas palabras que dejaban ver como afectaban a Inuoe más seguiría molestando al par de hermanos sí su objetivo era emparejar a su amiga con aquel chico.

- Muchas gracias Ishida - la chica se puso frente a él apenas inclinándose para luego guiñarle - por eso te invito un helado - le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, el muchacho se apenó dejándose llevar por Nel - en un momento volvemos.

Inuoe no salía de su asombro por la ligereza que Nel le daba a esas situaciones, de alguna manera envidió ser tan espontanea, deseaba no estresarse cada que se veía atrapada en alguna charla incómoda. Por su parte, Ulquiorra entendió perfectamente la acción de su hermana, puso su mano en el hombro de Orihime quien inmediatamente dio un brinco y giró su rostro enrojecido por el tacto.

- Vamos a llenar el carrito con lo que necesitas para tu despensa - acto seguido el chico se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente - hay que apresurarnos antes que la escandalosa de mi hermana regrese.

- Sí - fue la única respuesta de la chica, le dio alcance al muchacho para comenzar a recolectar los víveres necesarios y algunos otros impuestos por Cifer para mejorar la alimentación de Orihime.

Por algunos momentos la chica sintió retroceder en el tiempo: la sensación de ser protegida le encantaba, era como si su hermano jamás se hubiese ido más la realidad era que su acompañante no compartía el carácter de su hermano, lo que antes sintiese había sido una ilusión para justificar que le permitiese tener tantas confianzas con ella. Pese todo eso, no podía negar estar muy a gusto con Ulquiorra, tenía miedo de comenzar a sentir ilusión por él cuando aún no terminaba de sacarse del corazón a Ichigo.

- Mujer despierta - escucho decir a Ulquiorra obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos, el chico se encontraba del otro lado de la caja registradora.

- Ah, disculpa - inmediatamente sumergió su mano en el bolsillo para buscar el dinero para pagar las compras.

- Señorita, el joven ya ha pagado. - Negó con la mano la cajera cuando la chica quiso entregarle el dinero.

Orihime abrió los ojos y su rostro se volvió a encender, giró su mirada al muchacho el cual la estaba observando, este curvo sus labios en señal de querer reírse por el despiste de la muchacha y para evitar que la chica hiciera grande su vergüenza, prefirió tomar las bolsas de las compras y dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

- No, Ulqui… - la chica se llevo las manos a la boca, de nuevo el nombre el muchacho se deslizaba por sus labios como si siempre le hubiese hablado con esa confianza. Cifer se giró sorprendido, miró la reacción de la chica y le sonrió.

- No recuerdo en qué momento dije que pudieras llamarme así - la voz del chico sonaba tranquila, ella llegó a temer que le reclamara de una manera menos amable y no quitó sus manos de la boca para reprimir un grito. Él se acercó a Inuoe y le extendió una bolsa que no pesaba tanto - ¿Me ayudarás?... vámonos Orihime.

La chica tomó la bolsa y mecánicamente comenzó a caminar al lado del muchacho, su mente no terminaba de reaccionar, él la estaba tratando como si tuvieran un acercamiento; uno muy diferente al de su hermana. Entonces en su mente se imagino que posiblemente su hermana sabía algo sobre ellos, "El beso" pensó, pero se reprendió al recordar que él no había regresado a su casa, por tanto era imposible, además el asunto del beso por accidente aún no había sido aclarado, le daba mucha pena pero tenía que pedirle disculpas por eso.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? - de nuevo el chico la trajo a la realidad, ella se vio dentro del tren, sentada al lado de Cifer.

- Lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas - suspiré – por cie-e-erto quisiera... - dijo en voz baja.

- No escuché, habla más alto - la miró retorcerse en su asiento por lo que terminó acercando su rostro y los ojos de ella se abrieron por completo. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca y él no pudo evitar sentir el cosquilleo en el estomago y con trabajo pudo hablarle bajando el volumen de su voz - ¿Puedes repetirlo?

El corazón de Orihime azotaba su pecho, sintió un mareo y una incomodidad en el estomago, sentía la necesidad de acercarse más, no deseaba hablar pero no deseaba verse tan obvia con su confusión, estaba cerca de decir algo y en ese momento el vagón se detuvo haciendo que involuntariamente sus rostros quedaran pegados, solamente que en esta ocasión ella giro un poco su rostro, estrellando su mejilla en los labios de Ulquiorra, no deseaba incomodarlo con otro accidente.

Una molestia surgió en el pecho de Cifer, era tan extraño ese sentimiento causado por la acción de la chica quien le había negado la oportunidad de volver a sentir sus labios. Pronto se reprendió al percatarse que Orihime lo miraba asustada, posiblemente gesticuló exponiendo su enojo, además cuestionó su posición ante ella, no tenían ninguna relación como para mostrarse así de molesto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Jejejeje si en el capítulo anterior que no quedo tan misterioso, este seguro sí me querrán medio matar. Les prometo que les hare hacer más coraje, amar y odiar los sucesos que se presentaran, digamos que Orihime va a vérselas negras, pero muy negras jejejeje… aunque también tendrá sus recompensas, así que por lo pronto, aquí concluyo no sin antes agradecer su participación:<p>

**Himeangi**: Jejeje veo que pude causar los efectos que esperaba, tómalo con calma que esto aún no termina jejeje.

**Nypsy**: Les dije que daría sorpresas y estas apenas comienzan, ciertamente es horrible que hablen de alguien y digamos que esto lo hago con toda intención de trasmitir un mensaje positivo, el cual es, respeto. Con los celos, supongo que aún no se ha visto todo jejeje.

**Emo Romantica 03** (Ahora mi ciberhija): Definitivamente amo cada vez que me dejas un comentario, te he de decir que le presumo a medio mundo, incluso mi madre que pensaba que lo que escribía era un pasatiempo no muy importante, se sorprendió tanto que termino por admitir que era bonita la respuesta que tengo y que continúe pero que pula más mi escritura jejeje. Bueno ahora con respecto a todo lo que dices, me emocionan tus reacciones, tú no lees mi fic, lo vives jejeje… y ya ves que Fresita no era la única competencia, ahora tendras que lidiar con Uryuu jejeje.

**Tsuki-Chiki**: Tranquila, entiendo que a veces las cosas no salen bien y tal vez poco te sirvan estas palabras, tengo la fuerte impresión de "Por algo pasan las cosas", puede que por varias cosas vividas y ahora al ver atrás lo entiendo, en su momento no veía las respuestas a mis interrogantes, pero animo, veras que las cosas van mejorando, mejor piensa positivo y sigue leyendo cosas que te agraden y te animen n_n

**Hime Phantomhive**: Nena no pienso contestar lo de los personajes, espera a ver cómo se desarrolla jejeje… sobre lo de Orihime y el cine de terror, digo, sabemos como es, con ella es más que posible jejeje… por cierto, mil gracias por tu romantica historia, me quede picada con ganas de saber cómo termino, ¿será posible?.

**W.**: Que decir, me enamore del Ulquihime por ver la profundidad del trato entre amor y odio de Ulquiorra para Orihime, pero su curiosidad termino con él, vio el corazón de ella aunque lo negara, la celaba sin darse cuenta y le dolía ver como el Freso la protegía y díganme que no paso así señoritas… jejeje me darán la razón, incluso cuando salvo a Ishida y a Orihime de la locura de Ichigo y este se recuperara, sentí que le incomodo, dolió y deprimió que Orihime saliera corriendo a verlo y el final… el sufrimiento de muchas, como la mira y habla, como recuerda sus momentos con ella… y ya no sigo porque de verdad me conmueve :P

Desconozco si es uno de los mejores fic, pero me emociona mucho darle la oportunidad a esta pareja de tener algo y tengo la esperanza de que el maldito Tite también lo haga jajajaja, muchas gracias por tus palabras n_n

**Yuuki 1801**: Vudú… es interesante esa reacción, no pensé que llegara la persona que quisiera medio matar a los personajes de mi fic, no creo que te falte un tornillo, más bien te emocionas mucho y me da gusto, discúlpame si te incomoda Ishida, pero debo hacer interesante esto, así que intenta no hacer demasiados corajes jejeje.

**Por Facebook:**

Agradezco a _**Hime Cifer Inoue**_ con quien estuve platicando un montón el otro día, inunde su bandeja de correo jejeje… y sobre todo, una disculpa, por trabajo no pude terminar ponerme de acuerdo para las correcciones, además te debo las fotos jajaja… deja mañana prometo que si te las paso :P

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias.

_SakuroCefiro, W., Yuuki 1801, Nanami-Uzumaki, Fary-Chan._

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, mil gracias por su tiempo ^o^

Besos, abrazos y apapachos jejeje

Que pasen un feliz viernes chiquito y nos vemos el próximo lunes o martes.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	15. Beso Robado

Este capítulo está dedicado a las cumpleañeras _**Anayeli M. Vazquez **_y_** AiMeÉ GaLvÁn**_, de nuevo muchas felicidades, chicas :D

Qué tal, cómo les va, ya ni me disculpo pues no quiero estar prometiendo y no cumplir para la fecha, entre el trabajo y el escape de la Musa, me voy atrasando, pero la espera la comenzaré en este capítulo y de una vez anuncio que saldré escapando, así que no me van a encontrar y se aguantan hasta que termine la siguiente actualización, jejeje.

La verdad es que me sentí un poco mal de salud por lo cual también descansé bastante, la semana pasada, el viernes para ser exacta, me tocó apoyar en mi trabajo en la logística de entrega de sillas de ruedas, no sé si había comentado que trabajo para una fundación pero el chiste de esto es la impresionante sensación que se siente cuando ayudas a la gente, aunque te quema bastante energía, jejeje.

Por otro lado, esta semana me la pasé extrañado a mi hermana, se fue a trabajar a otra ciudad y aunque por años peleamos bastante y gracias a un desafortunado accidente, nuestra relación mejoró un tanto, entre bromas y pleitos, realmente la extraño y tal vez venga los fines de semana, por lo menos este si lo hará, ya tengo ganas de molestarla, lol.

Y por último, les recomiendo que vayan a ver "Super 8", la vi casi para que la quitaran de la cartelera, de hecho sólo había 4 personas en la sala, fue muy loco y me encanta, no es la primera vez que voy en últimos días o muy temprano y sala vacía, hago lo que no debo, subir los pies al asiento de enfrente y acomodarme para ver la película jajaja… y bueno ya los dejo para que lean este capítulo que… jeje… ya lo diré al final…

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 15 "Beso robado"<strong>

- ¿Qué hermana deja a su hermano en paz cuando está con una chica? - Ishida reprendía severamente a la chica que caminaba a su lado, la cual se veía feliz comiendo un helado.

- Buena pregunta, probablemente se deba a que él no pasa de ser un zombie obediente y me es más entretenido ver otra faceta suya - Nel no quiso mentir, todo lo simplificaba, aunque en verdad estaba emocionada de ver a su hermano mayor mostrando "algo" luego de que se encerrara en él mismo por un lamentable suceso - si eso te molesta, ¿No deberías apurarte y robársela?

- ¿Es correcto que diga eso la señorita Cifer? - Uryuu la nombró por su apellido para molestarla, empezaba a creer que la chica estaba un poco mal y ese pensamiento se acentuó cuando la muchacha comenzó a reír como loca. - ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

- Para nada, siento haberme reído así. Resulta que mi hermano me importa demasiado y con tales reacciones, espero mejore - este comentario terminó de confundir al muchacho y antes de que preguntara algo, ella continuó aclarando el motivo de su risa - y sobre el apellido, compartimos la misma madre, pero no el padre.

Ishida se quedó mudo, habría querido indagar sobre la acción de la chica en cuanto a sus sugerencias y aclaraciones por las actitudes de Ulquiorra, pero con aquel último comentario, sintió que podría haberse inmiscuido más de lo necesario, así que prefirió callar a lo que Nel encontró el momento perfecto para cambiar la plática sumiéndose en ese pequeño detalle familiar.

- No pongas esa cara, no has descubierto un asesinato ni nada parecido, es simple: - la chica suspiró y tomó aire para contar el pasado de su hermano y ella, por su lado el muchacho se relajó al verla tan apacible - el padre de mi hermano falleció en un accidente y luego de algún tiempo, mi madre conoció a mi padre aunque le costó alrededor de un año convencerla y uno más en concebirme.

- ¿En serio?, ¿Pues qué edad tienes? - Preguntó sorprendido ya que la muchacha lucia casi de la edad de Ulquiorra.

- Quince años, sé que aparento más por lo desarrollado de mi cuerpo - le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho - creo que es hora de que me retire, espero volver a saludarte un día de estos.

Nel no esperó a que Ishida dijera nada más, pues se echó a correr, el muchacho suspiró dándose por vencido, esa chica tenía razón, a pesar de ser la hermana de Ulquiorra no le importó dejarle en claro que debía de apurarse a conquistar a la pelirroja y muy en claro le quedó lo mucho que le simpatizó y por supuesto que eso significaba que se entrometería para buscar que su hermano emparejara con Orihime, así que era hora de comenzar a planear alguna estrategia para lograr la atención total de su dulce amiga.

En otro lugar, dentro del tren un par de jóvenes se veían incómodos. El chico en especial había ladeado su rostro a ver la nada en la oscuridad fuera de la ventana mientras la muchacha se encontraba sonrojada, movía sus labios con dificultad, notoriamente intentaba decir algo, más las palabras se resistían a salir.

Ulquiorra esperaba pacientemente a que la chica dijese algo, que le reclamara su actitud o que hiciera algo para poder entablar una conversación; ya estaban cerca de llegar a su destino y el silencio reinaba. No pasó mucho para que estuvieran que bajar del vagón, ambos se levantaron chocando sus manos al tomar las bolsas de la despensa y al fin se miraron; esta vez fue ella quien ladeó su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo y Cifer comenzó a caminar seguido por ella, salieron de la estación y luego de caminar por un par de calles, al fin el silencio murió.

- De-de-desde hace rato - tragó saliva la chica antes de continuar - estás muy serio Cifer, ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

- No - de nuevo sus respuestas monosilábicas, Orihime pensó en cada vez que tenía un acercamiento con el chico, algo ocurría que retrocedía y si no se suscitaba algo, él no dejaba esa actitud.

- Creo que sería mejor que continúe sola, no quiero incomo - no pudo terminar la frase, el chico había parado su caminar repentinamente y de la misma forma se dio la vuelta para encararla.

- Mujer, no estoy enojado, no me incomodas y no pienso dejarte sola. - Estaba por darse la vuelta pero al ver la falta de reacción de Orihime, se acercó más a ella para comenzar a molestarla - No pongas esa cara, la gente creerá que te ofendo.

- Cifer. - apenas murmuró ella, se sonrojó y bajó el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar - Quisiera no darte tantos problemas.

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? - Respondió el muchacho al momento de emparejar su caminar al de la muchacha.

- Por momentos creo poder hablar contigo y de repente, - un suspiro resonó en los oídos de Ulquiorra, haciendo encoger su estómago - de repente parece que digo o hago algo incómodo.

- Me es difícil relacionarme, lo que conoces hasta el momento es más de lo que muestro comúnmente - ladeó su rostro para verla, ella también lo miraba de reojo y bajó la mirada al no poder sostener la de él - no te apenes, por el contrario, me agrada tu compañía.

La chica sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad que no había sentido antes, ni con Ichigo. Le emocionó saberse del agrado del muchacho pero antes de aceptar ese hecho, deseaba aclarar aquel asunto que le venía haciendo ruido, la culpa le carcomía los nervios.

- Gracias, es un alivio, pero yo… - de repente la muchacha sintió el corazón en la garganta.

- ¿Te desagrado? - Ahora era Ulquiorra quien abría los ojos al tiempo de que una sensación de incomodidad comenzaba a golpearle.

¡NO! - Inoue lo miró afligida al saber que su titubeo había hecho mal entender a Cifer - De verdad, no es eso, sucede que cometí algo malo y no he tenido la cara para aclararlo.

- Dejemos esto - el muchacho levantó una de las bolsas, estaban casi por llegar a la casa de ella - no es correcto hablar temas serios en la calle.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella temía que la confianza que el muchacho le estaba brindando se perdería si no encaraba la situación firmemente, por lo que aprovechó esos minutos para calmarse. Por su lado, Ulquiorra sentía su respiración tranquila, su autocontrol era pésimo, sin duda esta mujer sabía alterar sus emociones, le importaba demasiado lo que ella sintiera por él, por ello tomó la determinación de hacerla sentirse bien a su lado.

No tardaron mucho llegar a la casa de la chica. Ya dentro, el muchacho sin pedirle permiso a Orihime, comenzó a vaciar el contenido de las bolsas en el refrigerador, a lo que ella también tomó algunas cosas que se colocaban en la alacena. Al terminar, Ulquiorra se dirigió a sentar en el sofá, Inoue se sentó en una silla frente a él.

- ¿Quieres decirlo ahora o deseas esperar a otro momento? - Dijo tranquilamente el muchacho, no deseaba presionarla por más que la curiosidad comenzara a picarle el cerebro.

- Ahora… - la chica cerró los ojos y aspiró aire, luego suspiró intentando sacar el miedo, abrió los ojos y unas esmeraldas mantenían atentas su atención en ella - estos dos días han sido muy movidos - se quedó callada unos segundos, él no le interrumpió - ayer, sin querer - bajó la voz casi a sonar a un murmullo - te robé un beso.

Ulquiorra mantuvo su atención en la voz, los gestos y movimientos de la chica, pero cuando comenzó a bajar el volumen, centró su atención auditiva para no tener que perder ningún detalle. Al momento de escuchar la última frase, por un momento dudó haber escuchado bien; más el sonrojo de ella le dejó claro que había sido correcto, Orihime se sentía culpable.

- Eso no fue un beso - soltó de golpe el muchacho, Inoue abrió completamente los ojos y levantó su rostro para verlo un tanto dolida - nuestros rostros chocaron, fue un accidente.

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi primer beso fue un accidente? ¿Y ni siquiera fue un beso robado? - Orihime sacó esa pregunta sin pensar, le dolía que él no lo considerara ni siquiera un beso mientras que ella le había dado mucho peso a ese momento.

- ¿Entonces era tu primer beso?, en verdad lamento que así lo concibieras - expresó el muchacho sinceramente, no es que en verdad le restara importancia, más bien no consideraba que ese fuera un gesto digno para ella, a pesar de que a él lo hizo temblar en el instante que sucedió.

Ella no respondió, bajó de nuevo la mirada, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban recordando ese instante, recordó como él movía sus labios, entonces cayó en cuenta que posiblemente no era por acariciarle sus labios, tal vez intentó decir algo y ella si lo terminó besando.

Ulquiorra pudo ver unas lágrimas caer del rostro de Orihime, por un lado se sintió culpable por dañarla con esas palabras mientras que por otro lado le alegró saber que para ella había simbolizado algo tan preciado el haber tenido su primer beso, además del temor de un rechazo por parte de él.

- Mujer - ella no respondió, Cifer se levantó del sofá y le tomó por los hombros - Mujer - por respuesta escuchó un sollozo, Ulquiorra tomó aire y apretó un poco los brazos de la chica hasta hacerla levantarse - Mujer, mírame.

Orihime se había perdido en sus pensamientos y olvidó que el chico estaba allí, cuando reaccionó, ella se encontraba frente a él, escuchando ordenarle mirarlo y con la poca fuerza que tenía apenas levantó el rostro. El semblante del muchacho era totalmente serio, no parecía molesto, más bien preocupado, ella intentó sacarse una sonrisa pero antes que hiciera nada, escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

- ¿Es tan importante tu primer beso?, entonces olvida ese momento, no quiero que después lo relaciones con aquel problema - ella lo miró sorprendida, apenas abrió la boca para decir algo cuando él violó totalmente su espacio personal, rápidamente tomando su mentón y levantándolo, acto seguido la comenzó a besar.

De nuevo esas mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban torturándola, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el aire se le escapaba y no sabía cómo hacer que regresara a sus pulmones pero el chico lo notó y apenas le dejó tomar oxigeno separando un poco sus labios. En un momento las rodillas de la chica le comenzaron a fallar, él notó el temblor de Orihime y le abrazó evitando que ella cayera y como respuesta, Inoue automáticamente aferró sus manos a la espalda de Ulquiorra.

El chico no quería abusar de ese contacto por lo que lentamente dejó de besarla, con sumo cuidado deshizo la fuerza del abrazo y al abrir los ojos, la imagen que vio le hizo golpear su pecho con fuerza. Orihime estaba sonrojada, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su respiración era pesada y parecía no querer salir de una ensoñación, él sonrió y decidió que debía despertar a la princesa.

- Eso es un beso robado - aclaró Ulquiorra, ella abrió los ojos de golpe para verlo, inmediatamente soltó la espalda del chico e intentó retroceder, pero él no se lo permitió - tranquila, quise reparar ese recuerdo.

- No sé qué decir - la mente de Orihime estaba en blanco, aún sentía las mariposas golpear su estómago, tactó con la pierna la silla tras de ella, automáticamente se dejó caer en este.

- ¿Estas molesta? - Pregunto Cifer un tanto inquieto, relajándose cuando ella negó con la cabeza - Es mejor que me retire y te deje descansar, mañana seguiremos hablando, si así lo deseas.

Orihime lo vio salir sin intentar despedirse puesto que su cerebro estaba en pleno proceso de entender lo que unos minutos atrás había sucedido. Las imágenes de momentos vividos con Ichigo, desde que notó como su corazón se aceleraba con su presencia y cuando asumió estar enamorada de él, todos se comenzaron a perder en una espesa bruma que tomaba la imagen de Ulquiorra, eso la asustaba al tiempo que sostenía una pelea interna por no saber qué paso dar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Ahora sí, confiesen… ¿Cuántas me quieren matar? , quise hacer algo especial y al parecer lo he conseguido, no por ello se queda aquí todo, es decir, si esto les dejó emocionadas, pienso superarme en próximos capítulos, así que por favor, tengan paciencia pues la genio está pensando jajaja… (se aceptan sobornos como: latas de dr. pepper, hamburguesas, batidos o té de frutas tropicales, figuritas de pvc de Ulquiorra y Orihime… etc… sí, soñar no cuesta nada)<p>

Ya no me extenderé a contarles más patoaventuras puesto que arriba ya lo hice, ahora me limitaré a platicar con mis queridos fans de este fic :D

**Nypsy**: Cierto, Nel es una pilla y seguro les fascinó en el anterior y este capítulo y la amarán seguramente conforme avance la historia, además su papel aquí es tan lindo, adora a su hermano y por ello siempre lo molesta para que no note tanto su preocupación por él. Lo del tren se queda muy corto con lo que hizo aquí nuestro queridísimo Ulquiorra, ¿no es así?

**Yagami Vongola**: TT_TT te extrañaba, tenía rato que no te pasabas a dejar algún comentario, agradezco que reaparecieras y te echaras las actualizaciones de jalón. Definitivamente todas envidiamos a Orihime, pero bueno, cada quien con su pareja :P

**Tsuki-Chiki**: Hola linda(s), la verdad en mi despiste olvido que eres Chikitina, pero igual les contesto; por cierto, si pudieras darme en mensaje privado (y separando las letras para que no te lo borre la web) tu correo electrónico, así podré mandarte la receta que te prometí, lo que me preocupa es que se ocupa más de un tipo de picante y no sé si los tengan de dónde eres. Ojalá también este capítulo te haya gustado, espero pronto tus comentarios y por cierto, luego me paso a dejarte el mío… aunque ya sabes, quiero más… me encanta el fic que llevas :D

**Emo Romantica 03** (Mi preciosa ciberhija): No te preocupes linda, entiendo que estas en exámenes así que ni digo nada (mucho menos cuando te extiendes cada que me dejas comentarios). Sí, soy mala, muy mala, ahora si querrás estar tras de mí para saber que va a suceder pero debes esperar como las demás jejeje… me encanta como cambiaste la guerra de fresón ahora por Ishida, eres tan linda ;D

**HimeAngi**: Bueno el chico tenía que darse cuenta de eso exactamente, que quiere tener algo más con Orihime, no por nada se decepcionó, muy por el contrario, eso es buena señal para ella como lo pudiste ver en este capítulo, ahora espera a ver como se siguen dando las situaciones jejeje.

**Por Facebook:**

_**Aracelly Santiago**_: No había ni terminado de etiquetarles cuando ya me estaba escribiendo, un poco molesta porque tu mami no te dejó leerlo por la hora, pero agradezco su atención.

_**Emo Romantica 03**__ (Ambar)_: También te agradezco que estés tan atenta por el facebook por estas publicaciones de mi actualización… y por mis galletitas, me encantan :D

_**Hime Cifer Inoue**_: Eres genial mujer, no tan sólo por leer el fic, por agregarme a tu comunidad, permitirme abrir debate (que creo que gané), por estar también al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, compartir imágenes y demás por las pláticas a ratos n_n

_**Anayeli M. V**_**.**: No sufras mujer, el fic no se va y la computadora se va a arreglar, sólo ten paciencia (si no es que ya está funcionando), la mejor parte es que si te tardaste en leer el otro capítulo, se juntará con este y te emocionara más jejeje…

_**Hime Phantomhive**_: Eres una niña muy linda y especial, agradezco que seas tan atenta y te suplico pienses en lo que te escribí, de todo corazón cuenta conmigo aunque por la distancia tan sólo sea para intentar darte un buen consejo, se te aprecia y de verdad, ánimo, todo pasa por algo y todo nos sirve para aprender en esta vida n_n

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias.

_SkyEyeCandy_

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, mil gracias por su tiempo ^u^

Besos, abrazos y apapachos jejeje

Que pasen un feliz viernes, hasta luego.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	16. Acaso me Odian

Agradezco su paciencia y que no quieran quemarme en leña verde, sé que me he tardado, la verdad no me inspiraba y de jalón comencé a escribir, de hecho ya llevo adelantado unos capítulos, desafortunadamente más avanzados (me inspire en ciertos detalles, pero como bien dije, no pertenecen al orden cronológico, lamento mucho ser tan dispersa y escribir de una manera tan extraña), aunque les aseguro van a llegar a sentir unos intensos sentimientos encontrados en este capítulo, de antemano les pido disculpas si llegase a incomodarlas y como vil político les prometo que no les hare esperar demasiado con la continuación, por tanto ya me dejo de tanta palabrería para darle paso a la tan esperada lectura, un beso y saludos a todos ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 16 "Acaso me Odian"<strong>

Esa mañana fue todo un dolor de cabeza para la pelirroja, primero una noche de insomnio, cortesía de Ulquiorra Cifer quien golpeaba a sus amorosos recuerdos, tratando de sacarlos de su mente para ocupar ese lugar y ella sentía culpa por no impedirle ganar terreno.

Luego rumbo al colegio, casi al llegar la pelirroja sentía ser el centro de atención de varios compañeros de la escuela. No era la primera vez que atraía las miradas de algunos chicos, pero ahora eran tantos sin contar a las chicas, estas acompañando sus lascivas ojeadas con viperinos comentarios que apenas se llegaban a distinguir entrecortados a los oídos de Orihime.

Empezó a sentirse acosada al ver como algunos muchachos se acercaban apenas a pocos centímetros diciendo palabras extrañas que lograban sonrojarla y hacerla sentir mal. Ignoró cada una de esas sucias palabras, también a quien se las decía y los chicos al ver el desinterés de Inoue, intentaban tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo, la muchacha ya no toleró más la situación y pensando bien en lo que ocurría, prefirió buscar protección en la escuela, no paró de correr hasta llegar a la entrada de esta.

Poco antes de llegar, una persona conocida pasó a un lado de ella para arremeter un golpe a uno de sus compañeros que al parecer estaba por tirar del cabello de Orihime. La chica se giró para tratar de descubrir que ocurría con su amiga Tatsuki pero no alcanzó a darse la vuelta pues le tomaron por ambos brazos un par de chicos.

-Señorita Inoue apresúrese por favor - un muchacho poco más bajo que ella, de cabello negro, lacio, largo hasta la barbilla le tomaba con sumo cuidado del brazo derecho, su voz la relajó y sólo lo miró para confirmar que se trataba de Mizuiru.

- No permitiremos que te toquen - aseveró la voz del muchacho a su izquierda que rápidamente identificó, era Asano y se escuchaba muy enojado - en cuanto llegue Ichigo, todos estos estúpidos sabrán lo que es bueno.

- ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? No entiendo por qué se comportan así - dijo asustada la chica, sus amigos jamás se habían comportado de esa manera.

- Escuché algunos comentarios bastante estúpidos que es mejor ignorar - Kogima prefirió informarle solo lo necesario para no herirla.

- Y algo me dice que sé quién los ha esparcido, tú no te preocupes Inoue - soltó el comentario Keigo sin pensar que esto despertaría la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

- Si sabes algo es mejor que me lo digas - paró en seco la chica mientras miraba seriamente a su compañero - no quiero que me oculten lo que sucede, tengo derecho a saber.

- La has hecho buena Asano - regañó bastante molesto el joven Mizuiru -Con todo respeto Inoue, vamos al salón, este no es lugar para aclaraciones.

Orihime tan sólo resopló y continuó su andar sin permitir que volvieran a sujetarla, durante el transcurso al salón se volvieron a topar con el mismo escenario, miradas y cuchicheos entre los estudiantes, un ardor en la boca del estómago le indico que su valor deseaba salir volando por la ventana.

Honsho apenas la vio entrar al salón y se le fue encima aunque sorprendentemente, esta vez no intentó hacer nada pervertido, por el contrario el abrazo fue más a modo de protección. Inoue se sorprendió bastante, por una extraña razón comenzó a llorar, tal vez porque comprendió el sentimiento tan fuerte de sus amigos por ella y espero uno par de minutos para poder hablar.

- Chizuru, no entiendo, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

- Bueno… Hime, la verdad es que… - la chica tomó aire y no muy convencida de hablar, decidió ser ella quien le revelara la situación - parece ser… parece que alguien desea perjudicarte, han esparcido rumores sobre la noche en Cifer te llevo a tu casa.

- Nosotros creímos que Cifer fanfarroneó con los chicos, pero según Honsho, él no parece ser de ese tipo - comento Mizuiro, puesto que se temió que su amiga pensara de forma equivocada.

- No lo creería capaz - se dijo más a si misma que a sus amigos la pelirroja, ahora sólo contemplaba el piso - pero ¿por qué?, no entiendo.

- Envidia, por él o por ti; ninguno pasa desapercibido, Inoue - respondió un poco sonrojado Asano, pues en su mente la dibujo en distintos momentos que le arrancara suspiros.

En ese momento un grupo de chicas entró al salón sin siquiera pedir permiso, no eran sus compañeras. Sus rostros reflejaban furia, mientras sus miradas cual dagas afiladas apuntaban a la pelirroja. El suelo resentía su cólera con cada paso que daban hasta llegar en frente de la causante de su ira.

- ¡Tú! - señaló la más alta de esas chicas - ¿no te conformas con ser el centro de atención de los chicos? - la muchacha cerro la mano y apretó el puño para terminar dando un golpe a la mesa - ¿Qué jodido hiciste para llamar su atención?

- Perra - se escuchó como susurro, sin dejar de ser mordaz.

- ¡Se dejó joder la puta! - otra voz femenina notoriamente enojada proveniente de atrás se dejó oír casi en un grito.

- ¿Quién cabrón se creen ustedes, fulanas de cuarta? - La voz de Kuchiki resonó cargada de furia.

- ¡Será mejor que se larguen! - Chizuru tomó un brazo de Orihime, posicionándose un poco más delante de ella. - No vamos a permitir que insulten a nuestra amiga.

- ¿Y piensan que un par de perras van a detenernos? - respondió una de ellas al tiempo de ir tomando una postura de pelea.

Tanto Mizuiro como Asano se colocaron al lado de las agresivas chicas con claras intenciones de sujetarlas al primer intento de irse en contra de sus amigas. El ambiente ya era demasiado pesado para Orihime, nunca se sintió tan humillada y agredida, jamás había hecho algo para provocar tal situación y ahora su nombre estaba por los suelos sin contar que al parecer se había ganado el odio de muchas mujeres.

Afuera del salón, Ichigo se encontraba casi a punto de golpear a un compañero y escuchó el griterío dentro del aula, junto a él paso corriendo Tatsuki quien le alcanzó a jalar de la camisa a manera de petición a que la siguiera. Mientras tanto dentro del aula, las chicas se sintiron bajo el asecho de los muchachos por lo que se vieron frustradas debido a la interferencia de ellos, y lo reflejaron en viperinas palabras.

- ¿Acaso ya se revolcó con ustedes para que la defiendan así? - rezongó casi escupiéndole en la cara a Asano y este sólo se mordió los labios y antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Ichigo le sujeto del hombro.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Váyanse o me olvidare de que son mujeres! - les grito Kurosaki sin dejar de mirarlas con desprecio.

- No te preocupes Ichigo, - la voz de Arisawa sonó áspera, no necesito gritar para escucharse intimidadora - ¡otra mala palabra que salga de sus asquerosas bocas y me las cargo!

- Sólo porque son más que nosotras - respondió quedamente una de las agresoras de Inoue.

- ¡Nos vamos pero esto no se queda así! - aclaró la chica más alta a los muchachos, luego miró a la pelirroja y bajando la voz pero sin dejar de sonar agresiva, se despidió con una advertencia - te estaremos vigilando, puta. - Dicho esto, se abrió paso entre sus compañeras, empujando a los amigos de la chica para salir del salón.

Inoue tan sólo había sido oyente en toda esa discusión, ni siquiera pudo decir algo para defenderse, tanto se sorprendió que no terminaba de entender de donde habían sacado que ella y Cifer habían podido tener algo.

- No puedo creer que Cifer fuera capaz de hablar así de Inoue - se escuchó un comentario en la entrada del aula.

Todos se quedaron callados ante lo que acababan de escuchar e inmediatamente se miraron entre ellos, Orihime observo los gestos de sus amigos, al parecer tampoco se veían convencidos en descartar esa posibilidad, más ninguno aseguró nada por lo que la chica en un arranque de nervios, salió disparada a de su asiento al lugar de donde había escuchado la voz que hacía esa acotación.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - se escuchó salir como un gritillo ahogado esa pregunta a quién fuera que se encontrara en la entrada - por favor, dime… ¿Ryo?

Inoue se topó con una de sus compañeras del salón, Ryo Kunieda, esta le miro con pena y confusión, se conocían de vista desde hace tiempo, en ocasiones se llegaron a tratar por lo que la jovencita estaba plenamente convencida que Orihime no era una chica fácil y esta al negar las supuestas ligerezas de la pelirroja, terminó topándose con unas chicas que culpaban al famoso Cifer.

- Unas chicas se lo mencionaron a unos muchachos afuera de su salón, Inoue - respondió sorprendida Kunieda.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? - Orihime comenzó a sentir la salivación salada, llenando de asco su paladar, se negaba aceptar que el pelinegro que comenzaba a llenar su mente, cometiera un acto tan vil.

- Esto es algo fuerte, ¿Estás segura de querer saberlo? - Dijo la chica muy preocupada, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano Inoue se enteraría y tal vez no fueran nada amables en hacerle saber la situación. Esperó a que ella le diera permiso a continuar y una vez que lo hizo, bajo la voz para continuar -verás, ellas dijeron que Cifer apostó que te besaría y luego te llevaría a la cama.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Él no sería capaz de decir… - los ojos de Orihime no pudieron abrirse más, en ese momento Ichigo la retuvo por los hombros, la chica no notó que había comenzado a irse de espalda. Tatsuki y Honsho le tomaron de cada brazo para sostenerla, para este momento la pelirroja comenzaba a llorar mientras seguía negándose más para sí misma - él no…

- Lo siento Orihime, unos chicos que iban saliendo de su salón secundaron la afirmación de ellas, - Kunieda bajo la mirada, se sintió mal por la reacción de su compañera, hasta ese momento, ningún chico se había atrevido a acercarse a Orihime porque siempre estaba bajo el cuidado de Kurosaki y Arisawa, jamás se esperaron que el afamado Ulquiorra Cifer pusiera los ojos en ella y lograra llamar su atención además de lograr destruirla públicamente y con pesar, terminó de confirmar lo que había escuchado - en verdad lo siento, dijeron que Cifer no está negándolo.

Tanto Ichigo como Tatsuki soltaron a Orihime, apenas comenzaron a caminar cuando un profesor les cerró el paso pidiéndoles que ingresaran al salón para poder comenzar las clases. Orihime aún se encontraba en shock, por dentro quiso detener a sus amigos pero todo pasaba tan lento que apenas notó la aparición del maestro a quien agradeció mentalmente que detuviera a sus amigos, luego se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento, con la mente en blanco y un profundo agujero en su pecho.

Había mucha tensión en el aula, al parecer muchos chicos querían acercarse a Orihime a preguntarle acerca del rumor, pero en cuanto sus amigos escuchaban el nombre del pelinegro o mencionaban algo sobre la situación de la chica, inmediatamente pedían amablemente que la dejaran en paz, cerrando un puño como advertencia.

Para la pelirroja el tiempo se había suspendido, aunque sus amigos intentaban alejar a los demás de ella, era relativamente innecesario; su mente regresaba a la noche anterior, los momentos que pasara con el muchacho, las atenciones en el momento que la intentaron lastimar y su fallida salud, sus palabras acerca de la confianza que le tenía a pesar de su retraído comportamiento y el beso, ese que la hiciera temblar de pies a cabeza robándole todo pensamiento de su primer amor para plantarse con fuerza en su mente.

Apenas notó con sorpresa la llegada de Ishida y Chad, estos parecían haber sufrido algún incidente puesto que tenían muestra de raspones y parte de su ropa maltratada. Los muchachos entregaron unos papeles al maestro quien les reprendió y los mando a sus asientos, ellos obedecieron y miraron a Orihime con cara de preocupación y entonces la chica entendió que ellos habían tenido problemas con otros alumnos por ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Posiblemente deseen estrangularme y aún más por poner a Ichigo tan sobreprotector, pero así son las cosas, es mi deber continuar haciéndoles repelar con las futuras situaciones, pero les aseguro que en cada momento todo será para ir enlazando más los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas, por el momento espero que se tomen un Yakult para evitar que les dé una gastritis por el enojo que seguramente tienen, así que para próximos capítulos será mejor que lo tomen con calma, por favor. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y a continuación les respondo con mucho gusto, espero la próxima vez no tenga que aparecerme con un casco y escudo con posibles amenazas de asesinato jajaja, no es verdad, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.<p>

**Emo****Romantica****03** (Mi preciosa princesita ciberhija): Me alegra tanto haberte hecho saltar de la silla y más que ya terminaran los tortuosos exámenes, también matemáticas es mi punto débil, aunque más o menos también química, pero sabes, soy muy loca para idear maquetas y esa fue mi salvación en química, siempre hacía cada cosa bien rara y me ganaban puntos. Sobre las acciones de Nel, has pensado que quiere provocar algo entre Ishida y Ulquiorra, obviamente no es algo malo y como hermana, tampoco se pondría del lado de la competencia de su hermano, es plan con maña jajaja. Y bueno, el beso robado, pueden ser tantas cosas, además creo que la confianza que nació entre ellos y la afinidad están dando paso a muchas situaciones, aunque en este momento no sean las mejores, espero no te desgreñes por lo que sucedió en este capítulo. Me da muchísimo gusto que seas tan linda y que te me adjuntaras como hija, espero te callera bien tu otra ciberhermana jejeje, te amo linda, espero tus comentarios.

**Hime****Cifer****Inoue**: Me da muchísimo gusto que ya estés opinando por esta web, de por sí que es divertido chismear de vez en cuando por el Facebook. Por cierto, lamento tanto que el grupo de parejas desapareciera, más que nada porque se empezaron a hacer amistades, ojala en algún otro momento puedas hacerlo de nuevo (o una web). Agradezco tu opinión sobre el manejo de personajes y sobre mi alocada manera de atraer tu atención con las acciones de Ulquiorra y Orihime, sobre los personajes que integrare, pues ahora has visto en este capítulo que han aparecido más y así seguirá ocurriendo a lo largo del fic, pero será sorpresa quienes serán los padres de Ulqui y Nel. Sobre cómo catalogué el fic, pues en capítulos anteriores y este, podrás ver que el lenguaje es para adultos y también se presentarán situaciones donde se deje ver que definitivamente, no es para lectura de menores de edad.

**Nypsy**: Sí, también sonreí al terminar ese capítulo, me emocionó mucho cómo lo desarrollé, luego me quedo suspirando al momento de imaginar las escenas y luego me aloco al escribirlas (se come frases, se brinca algunas cosas por apurarse a terminar jajaja, todo un desastre). Sobre como emparejaré a los personajes, pues por el momento adelanto que no creo que vaya a haber algo entre Nel y Uryuu o bueno, una amistad sí.

**Chikytina**: No te preocupes, sé que también estas al 100% con tus fic (los cuales adoro), así que ni te preocupes, con que de vez en cuando me regales un comentario, seré feliz. Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones por los 100 reviews, de hecho ya pasé a unos más, me alegra saber que tiene buena aceptación las fumadas que escribo jejeje. Creo que he alborotado mucho a mis lecturas con el capítulo pasado, me pregunto cuál será la reacción que tendrán con este. Por cierto, sí pudiera regalar un Ulquiorra de navidad a cada una, con gusto lo haría, sólo me queda prometer que haré un buen dibujo para navidad para dedicárselo a todas mis lectoras. Por cierto, sé que te debo la receta del mole, no he agarrado a mi madre para que me dé la receta pero, como lo hacía mi abuela, quiero que pruebes algo muy elaborado pero de forma clásica, no tan simple como las de ahora.

**Hime****Phantomhive**: Para empezar una disculpa por no podernos conocer ahora que fui al D.F., estoy segura que podremos vernos en navidad o tal vez te convenza de disfrazarte de un personaje de Monster Hunter para que salgamos a actuar en una convención de anime jajaja. No sientas envida de Orihime, no se le dan tan fáciles las cosas, en apariencias al inicio así aparentaba pero como has podido ver en este capítulo, la situación se ha complicado bastante. Por la pequeña historia que me cuentas, sí conozco a Kyoya Ootori de Ouran (tengo un fic a medias de Ouran con Inuyasha, eso me recuerda que debo continuarlo), pienso que hay situaciones que se atesoran, independientemente como sucedieron, son recuerdos que un día nos demuestran lo que aprendimos y nos ayudan a disfrutar la vida (incluso hasta para crear historias y porque no, hasta un manga).

**Myri****Weasley****28**: Tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra que reaparezcas y también que expongas tu interés por querer descripciones más privadas de nuestra pareja favorita, no puedo criticar que quieras lemon, también a mí me encanta, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más, prometo que si lo escribiré y sobre Ishida, pues es el admirador secreto de Orihime y apenas va a dar el paso para intentar conquistarla, a ver que como le va jejeje. Y mujer, relájate, no queremos ver correr sangre innecesariamente, sé que Ichigo no es el santo su devoción de nadie aquí, pero tómalo con calma, Orihime va a tener muchas sorpresa de aquí en adelante.

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias.

_Erza JaeggerJacques, Hime Cifer Inoue, Misari, Vir vir, Akane – 25_

De nuevo, agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leer mis irreverencias y muchas gracias por su comentarios, besos, abrazos y apapachos para todos n_n

Prometo que me leerán pronto, no digo fecha para no quedarles mal, nos vemos.

Megami Mars ;D


	17. Descuidos

Definitivamente logré mi objetivo, muchas quedaron con una idea de Ulquiorra que pobre, otras con ganas de sacudirme hasta que les confesara qué era lo que sucedía y bueno, aquí tienen su respuesta, espero sigan disfrutando este fic, creo me he pasado de dramática, aunque creo no de melosa o al menos, el suficiente toque amargo para llevar la historia a puntos interesantes, en fin.

Antes de permitirles continuar, les platico que me reuní con unas amistades pues tal vez haga un cosplay de un videojuego, cuando eso suceda, les estaré mostrando las fotos para que puedan reírse y mejor me pidan que escriba jajaja… soy mala hasta conmigo, no? por otro lado hoy al fin puedo ponerme en pie más horas, me la pasé enferma casi toda la semana y aunque amo mi cama, la odio cuando tengo que estar obligadamente descansando por enfermedad, así que por favor, cuídense pues creo que es la temporada, más de una amistad anda por la misma, ahora sí les dejo con lo que les interesa, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 17 "Descuidos"<strong>

Toda la mañana había sido un fastidio para Ulquiorra; sus compañeros no paraban de acosarlo con comentarios estúpidos. Como en otras ocasiones, sacó su reproductor para escuchar un poco de música clásica para relajar sus nervios que comenzaban a alterarse con tanto barullo, esta vez sus compañeros habían sido más insistentes y no le faltaron ganas de partirle la cara a un par de ellos cuando dijeron cosas absurdas acerca de Orihime.

No era la primera vez que les escuchaba decir tonterías y seguramente se habían enterado que él la había llevado a su casa, por tanto ahora no paraban de fastidiarlo sacando cualquier cantidad de basura de sus labios. Para su suerte, un grupo de chicas intentaron interrogarlo obteniendo el mismo trato que los otros muchachos y ellas se alejaron notablemente molestas.

Pasaron escasos minutos antes de que el profesor ingresara al salón, ese día tendrían un examen por lo que había llegado temprano para evitar que sus alumnos se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer sus habituales trampas. El maestro de literatura comenzó a dar indicaciones, este examen no contendría respuestas opcionales, todas eran preguntas abiertas y como un extra, para obligarlos a esforzarse, bajo promesa de aumentar puntos, pidió un poema en prosa dedicado a lo más relevante que hayan vivido en fechas cercanas.

Cifer apenas ladeo su boca, recordó ciertas situaciones que le torturaban como picotazos en el cerebro. Le incomodaba sentirse así y se concentró en terminar el examen, luego esos pensamientos regresaban, decidió que tal vez si los plasmaba, le dejarían de rondar, además de que le vendría bien tener puntos extra por precaución; no es que los necesitara pero era una excelente excusa para externar sus sentimientos.

Como siempre, el profesor estaba atento, esperando recibir las tortuosas hojas de sus alumnos, aunque unos pocos parecían tomarlo bastante bien y comenzaban a entregarle sus exámenes, entre ellos Ulquiorra. El muchacho pidió permiso para sacar un libro el cual se puso a leer en espera de que sus compañeros terminaran el examen, pero al momento de abrirlo no notó que calló un papel, aparentemente había sido usado como separador pero este pequeño incidente no pasó desapercibido de una mirada.

Al cabo de un rato, el profesor miró su reloj y decidió que ya había dado el suficiente tiempo a sus alumnos para terminar el examen, esperó unos minutos más y llamó a los alumnos que ya habían entregado sus exámenes para pedirles que fueran recogiendo los de sus compañeros. Cuando Ulquiorra se levantó de su asiento para realizar la encomienda de su mentor, una chica rápidamente dejo caer un lápiz hacia adelante, en dirección donde se encontraba el papel que minutos atrás callera del libro de Cifer.

La muchacha no esperó a que nadie le pasara el lápiz, de hecho apenas lo había dejado caer cuando se estiró para tomarlo, llevándose en la misma mano el dichoso papel que nadie notó fuera sustraído, con agilidad lo dobló a modo de esconderlo dentro de su mano para luego levantarse con rapidez y acomodarse para esperar a que recogieran su examen, entretanto su curiosidad le carcomía el cerebro.

No esperó demasiado, prácticamente le importó poco no haber terminado de revisar su examen, tal vez era tan fuerte su curiosidad que consideró más importante el contenido de dicho papel que el de sus calificaciones. Para disimular subió un libro y al abrirlo dejó el papel en el medio de las hojas para comenzar a abrirlo y pronto pudo desahogar su curiosidad llevando un gritillo que no pasó desapercibido ante sus compañeros y profesor.

- Señorita, ¿me podría explicar qué le causa esa reacción? - dijo el maestro bastante molesto.

- Lo siento, me molestó comprobar que respondí algo mal en el examen siendo tan fácil - intentó excusarse la chica.

- Eso sucede por no prepararse bien - aleccionó el hombre - y esto va para todos: no se sorprendan si les ocurre algo similar; podrían poner un poco de atención, eso les evitaría estas vergüenzas.

Para ese momento ya los alumnos encomendados en recoger los exámenes comenzaban a dejarlos en la mesa del maestro. La muchacha apenas sintió entrar aire en sus pulmones luego de pasar por un momento tan bochornoso, pero en realidad eso no era nada comparado con la furia que sentía al enterarse del contenido de ese papel. Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir algo para luego llamar a una compañera que se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón.

Luego del examen el grupo de Ulquiorra tendría una hora libre, lo que le permitía al muchacho irse a descansar lejos del bullicio y apenas había bajado las escaleras cuando una pareja de chicos irrumpía en el salón, de sus bocas salían improperios seguidos del nombre completo de Cifer. Entre el barullo que se armó, algunos alumnos salieron ya sea porque no les importaba o por desear simplemente salir, entre estos grupitos, un par de chicas salieron en dirección de dónde venían los amigos de la famosa Inoue Orihime.

Estaban por llegar al salón de la pelirroja cuando esta pasó a su lado casi atropellándolas, tenía una cara de susto, un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, junto a ella una chica de anteojos intentaba detenerla y otro par de chicos con ropas bastantes maltratadas intentaban seguirles el paso. Las chicas en vez de molestarse por ser casi arrolladas, sonrieron y alguna dejo salir una risita burlona para luego introducirse al aula de los recién salidos y pronto ubicaron el mesa banco de Orihime y allí, arriba de sus pertenencias, colocaron un pequeño sobre.

Entre tanto Ichigo y Tatsuki regresaban de donde habían ido a buscar al traidor de Ulquiorra, la pelirroja apenas los vio, notó sus caras de frustración, no hizo falta preguntar nada.

- ¡Él idiota se escapó! - refunfuñó Ichigo - no saben las ganas que tengo de partirle la cara.

- Por favor Kurosaki - la voz de Inoue sonó desesperada - ¡no quiero que pelen, primero tenemos que…!

- ¡Orihime! - reprimió Tatsuki interrumpiéndola - deja de preocuparte, nosotros lo arreglaremos.

- Pe-pe-pero no quiero que nadie salga lastimado - intentó razonar la perlirroja - ustedes quieren descargar su enojo antes de preguntar.

- Lo siento Hime, - Honsho dejó de estar del lado de su amiga, un tanto cegada por el enojo - han pasado muchas horas y el rumor ya está por todos lados, si él no quisiera lastimarte, ya habría aclarado todo o en su defecto, te habría buscado para explicarte.

- Por si fuera poco, ahora se esconde, - secundó Uryuu bastante molesto - ¿Qué clase de hombre no da la cara ante tales comentarios?

- Nosotros queremos protegerte y acallar esas habladurías - aclaró Sado, sin dejar de mostrar su típica tranquilidad, aunque sus palabras indicaban que en realidad estaba mortificándole esta situación.

- Lo sé, lo sé - las palabras de Orihime sonaban más a un murmullo - esto es, tan raro.

- Muchachos por favor regresen al salón, - Rukia los alcanzó para darles hacerles saber que habían sido vistos y eran requeridos a la voz de ya - el profesor me pidió que los regresara, dijo que todos ustedes tienen retardo, mejor vuelvan.

Así la discusión terminó, todos regresaron bastante molestos, mientras que Orihime no dejaba de pensar en cómo se estaban dando las cosas, sus amigos comenzaban a ponerse más violentos a causa de la frustración por no poder controlar a otros alumnos que intentaban acercarse a ella con intenciones de insultarla.

Por un lado los rumores, por otro los acosos, sus amigos desenfrenados con deseos de venganza y Cifer sin dar señas de vida, todo eso la tensionaba al punto de querer salir corriendo, jamás había experimentado esa sensación y para coronar sus nervios destrozados, comenzó a leer una nota que saco de un sobre.

"_No tenemos nada en contra tuya Inoue Orihime, sólo queremos hacerte saber la clase de sabandija con la que te has metido._

_Ni bien comenzó el día se comenzó a correr el rumor de tu desliz con Cifer Ulquiorra, al principio nadie creyó, pero hubo quien aseguró verlos en distintos lugares e incluso que él te llevo a tu casa y no salió de allí hasta el día siguiente._

_Un grupo de chicas y chicos nos dimos a la tarea de intentar averiguar más, por el bien tuyo y del orden dentro de la escuela, pero cada que le preguntamos, él no niega nada de los rumores._

_Adjunto a esta nota, otra que le pudimos quitar, donde él claramente señala que ha estado jugando con más de una chica, aunque parece que ha sido más discreto con las otras, tal vez se te hizo más notoria por el problema de la semana pasada en el traspatio de la escuela._

_Espero esto te sirva para que lo mandes al diablo."_

La chica sintió que la sangre salió de su cuerpo, no quiso creer nada hasta sacar un segundo papel de ese sobrecito y al fin su contenido le hizo llorar en silencio. Volvió a leer el papel ahogando sus hipidos para intentar enfocar los momentos que el chico describía.

"_Curioso día, sólo para no olvidarlo. _

_Este día he recibido dos golpizas, me quedé con ganas de surtírmelos a golpes, pero no es mi estilo._

_Mismo día, he obtenido dos besos los cuales me han resultado de lo más agradables, francamente habría querido más._

_Nota: Por primera vez me han llamado pervertido además de otras injurias, no sé sí reírme o enojarme más._

_. . . Otra curiosidad, ni siquiera sé cómo me atreví a tocarla y luego dormir en su casa._

_Tonterías, por favor, quien me va a creer que solamente le robe un beso."_

Según lo escrito, daba a entender que él había tenido algo con ella, además de que el mismo día que fue atacada, él había besado a otras chicas, eso le ardió pues se la había pasado por la noche intentando entender el encanto del beso que recibió de él para que ahora resultara que era una más en su lista y no sólo eso, también la insinuación de que pasó algo más.

Por lo regular ella ponía demasiada atención a la clase, esta vez se atrevió a actuar como una chica indisciplinada, se dejó caer sobre su libro dando claras luces de quedarse dormida y al ser la primera vez que ella se mostraba así, el profesor dejo pasar esa situación y ni siquiera la molestó, ya que la chica siempre obtenía altas notas.

Fuera de otro salón, Ulquiorra regresaba de su aislamiento, entre las tantas platicas que giraban alrededor de su nombre, escucho que Kurosaki y Arisawa fueron a buscarlo con intenciones de golpearlo, esto lo dejó sorprendido, puesto que no pensó que los chismorreos fuesen a tener tal alcance y entonces comenzó a pensar en Orihime; sí los amigos de la chica estaban así, posiblemente fuera causa de la pelirroja se lo estuviese pasando mal.

Desafortunadamente reaccionó tarde y justo estaba por salir cuando del otro lado de la puerta apareció Inoue. Daba la apariencia de haber corrido, su respiración era agitada, parecía murmurar algo, también daba señas de que le estaba costando levantar la cabeza, dio un fuerte respiro y al fin lo consiguió, encontrándose con la verde mirada, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y se atraganto las palabras. Ulquiorra se fue acercando lentamente mientras ella se sostenía del marco de la puerta y antes de que pudiera llegar a la muchacha, esta comenzó a gritarle.

- ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿Por qué tuviste que decir esas cosas? - la pelirroja apretó un puño contra su pecho y lentamente bajo su rostro para mirar al piso y esconder sus lágrimas para terminar diciendo en voz baja - realmente confié en ti.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos mirando a la joven que comenzaba a dejarse caer de rodillas en la entrada y otros miraban a Cifer, todos con caras de desconcierto, algunos burlándose y otras chicas comenzaron a debatir sobre el popular chico, algunas dándole apoyo y otras pocas criticándolo.

Ulquiorra salió de su asombro para caminar a pasos presurosos hacia la chica y a punto estuvo de tocarle el hombro cuando una sombra se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole un golpe en la mejilla haciéndolo rebotar en la pared. Apenas pudo ver entre el cuerpo de Kurosaki que unas chicas levantaban con trabajo a Orihime, mientras el pelirrojo le daba otro golpe en el estómago.

- ¡No lo golpees! - las manos de Kuchiki sostenían el brazo de Ichigo impidiendo que este continuara agrediendo a Cifer - ¡Entiende!, tenemos que hablar primero con él.

- ¡Deja de protegerlo! - gritó furioso el pelirrojo quien no sólo estaba molesto por la situación de Orihime, sino por la insistencia de Rukia en defender a Cifer, definitivamente ardía en celos y no pretendía perdonar, escuchar o dialogar - Si tanto te gusta, ten cuidado de no terminar en boca de todos como la pobre de Inoue.

- ¡No digas estupideces! - la chica se sonrojó, no tenía nada más que admiración por el muchacho puesto que siempre se comportaba, era disciplinado y respetuoso, por esas razones no creía las habladurías y por ello deseaba que todo se resolviera sin recurrir a la violencia y visiblemente, había fallado.

- Déjalo Kuchiki, agradezco tu apoyo pero tiene razón en estar molesto - los ojos de Rukia no podían abrirse más y tal fue su sorpresa que soltó el brazo de Ichigo, el cual aprovechó para asestarle otro golpe.

- ¡Eres una mierda!, tienes el descaro de aceptarlo - Kurosaki casi escupió en la cara Cifer y estuvo a punto de arremeter con otro golpe, pero Ulquiorra tomo su muñeca antes de que su mano lo tocara.

- No he aceptado nada - dijo tranquilamente el chico de mirada verde.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste hace un momento? - le retó Ichigo al momento de liberar su brazo del agarre del muchacho.

- Descerebrado, - murmuró Cifer bastante molesto, se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio y terminó de expresar en su típico tono frio - acepté que tienes razón de estar molesto, no de haber hecho algo contra Inoue.

- Por favor Cifer, - Rukia sintió que el aire volvía con tranquilidad a sus pulmones, su sentido común no la había traicionado y ahora era la oportunidad que necesitaba para resolver el complicado momento - aclara esta situación antes que…

- ¡Basta! ¡A callar todos! ¿Qué sucede aquí? - los gritos de unos adultos acallaron a todos.

No se pudo continuar la aclaración puesto que varios profesores llegaron para controlar a todos los alumnos, bajo las acusaciones de sus compañeros, todos los implicados en esa trifulca fueron llevados a la dirección para interrogarlos y reprenderlos según su participación además de la responsabilidad sobre el escándalo que se hizo en torno a Inoue Orihime.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Orihime acusando a Ulquiorra, Ichigo moliéndolo a golpes y Rukia defendiéndolo, ¿Quién lo dijera no?, seguramente estarán pensando cada cosa loca, de una vez aclaro, no es un UlquiRuki ni IchiHime, la situación es que a razón de la verdad hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer (soné bastante extraña, lo sé), o bueno, no sé qué opinen ustedes, mi postura siempre ha sido que a pesar de que tengas un amigo, no quiere decir que siempre debas apoyarlo hasta en sus errores, más bien, considero que es más leal un amigo que te dice las cosas y te da su punto de vista del por qué no se está en lo cierto y hablarlo, incluso cuando tenemos enemigos, muchas veces podemos ser los responsables de ciertas acciones suyas y no por ello son los culpables del todo, ¿No es acaso bueno que nos pongan los pies sobre la tierra?, de uno corre la cuenta de tener la madurez para aceptar nuestras equivocaciones, por ello, no intenten matar a Rukia ;P<p>

**Por Fanfiction:**

**Emo****Romantica****03** (Mi preciosa princesita ciberhija): Agradezco tu confianza y saber que pude contribuir con un granito en lo que te acontece, un gran abrazo y de nuevo te reitero mi respeto y cariño además del apoyo que pueda lograr aportar, eres un sol pequeña chiquilla preciosa. Sobre el fic, me da gusto ver que sigues escribiendo, eso me deja ver que no estrellaste tu cabeza sobre el teclado, sé que ya tomaste con calma la situación anterior con Ulquiorra, ahora a ver cómo te va con el suceso de ahora y con esto creo que la amenaza de que no publicarías, queda anulada además de que tendrás que ponerle Lemmon, así que amor mío, estas condenada, besos preciosa… :3

**Chikytina**: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos de la hora de tu sagrada comida para leer mi fic, espero no te haya hecho daño luego del coraje que seguro te hice pasar. Desde que pensé en el desarrollo del fic, ya tenía este tema en cuenta, una parte porque era parte de la historia y otro porque considero que más de uno hemos sido objeto de cierto Bulling, por tanto es bueno concientizar el cómo se siente la persona afectada, ya sea que conozcamos a un agresor o víctima y tengamos la oportunidad de brindar las palabras y apoyo necesarios para terminar con esa situación, tampoco es como para llegar a golpes, salvo que sea la única opción. Por otro lado, los chismes no dejan de serlo hasta aclarar las cosas, como bien se dice, la envidia tiene una lengua muy afilada. Sobre la receta, no la olvido; digamos ahorita tengo un pequeño problemilla por lo que aún no puedo conseguirla jejeje, disculpa, en cuanto la tenga te la hare llegar y ah, en cuanto al regalo de navidad, por supuesto que dibujare un Ulquiorra para todas ;P

**Nypsy**: Pese a que ya te esperabas algunas circunstancias, es bueno saber que me adelante a algunos otros sucesos para lograr sorprenderte y por parte de los amigos de Orihime, dime quién que tenga lazos estrechos con sus amigos, no daría la cara en defensa de esa persona, sobre todo si le conoces bien. Y también eh de decirte, Ichigo tiene fuertes sentimientos por Orihime, tal vez no los que la chica quisiera o tal vez sí, es algo que por el momento no diré con exactitud, pero de que él no va a permitir que alguien la dañe, eso dalo por hecho.

**Rakki**: Lamento haberte hecho retorcer de dolor así, una ranitidina o un yakul pueden resolver el ardor en el estómago, no es que queme como un demonio la incertidumbre, ahora afortunadamente estoy publicando, aunque me pregunto si no volví a hacerte rabiar, pero tómalo con calma, veras como las cosas tienen un motivo, mejor disfrútalo y juguemos a ver qué sucede, creo que también actualizare la próxima semana, así que por favor, tenme paciencia n_n

**Por Facebook:**

**Hime****Cifer****Inoue**: No puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de reclamarme, pero te gané el brinco y espero también estarlo haciendo en esta ocasión. También me hace feliz haber podido huir a tiempo de tus garras, antes que leyeras el capítulo y si te saqué la lengua, fue como mínimo, casi juro que me hubieras amarrado y dejado sin comer por días al no hacerte conocer mis planes maquiavélicos jajajaja… es broma, mil gracias por tus comentarios n_n

**Hime****Phantomhive**: Bien dices chica, tal vez las cosas no son como aparentan y sobre la bofetada a Ulquiorra, al parecer la chica apenas tuvo la fuerza de decirle un par de cosas, tanta confusión y tensión terminaron con su fuerza pero en algo sí acertaste, no sabemos qué represalias va a tomar Cifer contra los que encuentre culpables, tal vez les vuele las cabezas, aunque aquí no es un arrancar, así que veremos qué es lo que hace el hombre.

Y por último, a **Ikram****Lamsi** e **Ingrid****Fuentes****Ortiz**, muchas gracias por esperar la continuación, espero también lo hayan disfrutado.

A quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos por historia o autor (y alertas), mil gracias.

_AshesAndDreams, Luka Cifer_

De nuevo, agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leer mis irreverencias y muchas gracias por su comentarios, besos, abrazos y apapachos para todos n_n

Prometo que me leerán pronto, tal vez la próxima semana este actualizando, por el momento nos vemos.

_**Megami Mars n3n**_


	18. Expulsado

Hola de nuevo.

Sé que esta vez tardé bastante. Han pasado muchas cosas, bastantes carreras, tantas sorpresas, situaciones que jamás en mi vida pensé enfrentar, no sólo en lo personal, sino también en trabajo. Ni siquiera terminó el año y ya comenzaban los cambios; por ello, para mis deseos de año nuevo, preferí pedir que Dios me guie por el mejor camino que deba seguir.

Sé que no doy cuenta de nada en específico. Es tanto que no quiero aburrir; pero en lo que sí me tomaré un momento, es en agradecer a todos por continuar leyendo mi fic y dejando comentarios. A algunos por ponerme como su autor favorito, y estar alertas tanto del fic como de mis actualizaciones en general. Aparte, también quiero agradecerles a Hime Phantomhive y Myriam Wesley que me permitieran conocerlas a principios de año. Son un par de niñas bien lindas. Me la he pasado genial (a pesar de ir toda agripada), espero poder verlas de nuevo en otra escapadita por el D.F.

Entre otras cosas, también he tenido algunos pequeños grandes logros que me dan mucha esperanza en la gente. No sé si en algún momento comenté que trabajo para una fundación asistencial. Y pues, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un chico que organiza las Zombie Walk de mi ciudad, y van a realizar una marcha en un mes y medio para recaudar víveres para la fundación, (que de paso será 2 días antes de mi cumpleaños… ¡qué regalo!).

Bueno, luego de soltarles la aburridora (que es un placer compartir), los dejo ya con la esperada continuación. Espero que les agrade y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para seguir la retroalimentación, ya que eso ayuda a mejorar la calidad del fic. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 18 "¿Expulsado?"<strong>

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba afuera de los baños vigilando que ningún profesor se acercara, ya que unos muchachos se encontraban fumando. Fue hasta que escucharon el tremendo escándalo que decidieron salir para saber por qué nadie había entrado a avisar sobre el ajetreo.

- ¿Qué carajo se supone que hacen, que no han ido a dar el pitazo? - dijo uno de los chicos que salía apresuradamente del baño, acompañando la pregunta un golpe en el hombro de uno de los muchachos que se encontraban afuera.

- Nos tomaron por sorpresa, mira… - respondió el agredido sin prestar mucha atención al golpe, porque le sorprendían más los sucesos que se daban frente a ellos.

- Acaso esa no es la chica que el jefe… - El muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el aludido salió del baño para verificar la situación.

- ¿Que yo qué?- les gritó el joven, llevándose por respuesta el señalamiento de los chicos en dirección a la muchacha a quien, en esos momentos, unas chicas levantaban del suelo - Vaya, vaya, es la pelirroja que el pendejo no me dejó tomar.

- Eso no es lo sorprendente en realidad, - comentó el muchacho que había presenciado todo desde el inicio - hace un momento, Kurosaki comenzó a golpear al tipo que le quitó el jefe a la pelirroja.

- Qué interesante… - sonrió Nnoitra de oreja a oreja, disfrutando la alteración que salía del aula a pocos metros de ellos.

- Escuché que el tipo ese dijo que se acostó con ella por una apuesta, su nombre es Ulquiorra - continuó informando el subordinado de Nnoitra.

- ¡Eso sí que es un asombro! Su objetivo era chingársela antes que nadie… ¡perro..! - escupió el chico lleno de coraje al pensar en una infinidad de posturas en las que seguramente gozó a la chica - Me alegra que ese pelirrojo se lo esté surtiendo.

- Coincido contigo - Un extraño irrumpió en la plática de aquellos malandros - ¡Qué suerte que pasé por aquí para enterarme de todas estas novedades!

- ¿Quién jodidos eres tú?, ¿y por qué te metes en la plática? - Uno de los muchachos se puso en guardia y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo cuando el otro sonrió y mostrando la palma de la mano, le señaló al primero que esperara a que el extraño terminara de hablar.

- Tranquilo, apoyo su odio contra Cifer, él también me las debe. - Al terminar de decir estas palabras su sonrisa se amplió de forma grotesca, mostrando su satisfacción al saber que Ulquiorra estaba siendo golpeado - Mi nombre es Botan Tetsuya, encantado de conocerlos señores.

- Este día sí que está lleno de sorpresas… - respondió Jiruga, con la misma sonrisa que mostraba Botan - Mejor dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Cifer?

- Vale, me alegra saber que tenemos algo en común, pero, antes, ¿no te parece que sería divertido acusar a estos alborotadores?- resolvió Tetsuya haciendo un movimiento corporal que lo invitaba a darle el paso.

- Me caes bastante bien - dijo Nnoitra, y se puso en marcha al lado de Botan.

Acto seguido, le encargaron a los otros que se quedaran vigilando mientras ellos se dirigían a la rectoría, a llevar el reporte de las acciones del chico de quien deseaban vengarse. En el camino, hablaron de los sucesos que los llevaron a odiar a Ulquiorra, para terminar aliándose luego de eso. Al fin terminaron avisando a los maestros sobre la pelea que tenía pocos minutos de haberse iniciado, para que estos salieran corriendo, directo a ese lugar, mientras los chicos dibujaban una diminuta sonrisa en señal de una pequeña batalla ganada.

Los profesores decidieron dejar a Rukia fuera del problema, puesto que, varios de los que presenciaron la pelea, dieron cuenta de que la chica intentó detenerlos; y otros, señalaron a Orihime como la causante del problema, debido a que la chica había ido a gritarle a Ulquiorra antes de que Ichigo entrara a golpearlo.

Al ir los maestros por Inoue, y pedirle en forma estricta que los acompañara a la Dirección, los amigos de la chica comenzaron a cuestionar a los profesores. Sin embargo, eso hizo que dos de ellos resaltaran a la vista de uno de los educandos que por la mañana ya les había sancionado, y este se dio cuenta de que también estaban envueltos en el problema. Por ello, le pidió a Ishida y Sado que acompañaran a Orihime. Poco después, ya todos estaban en el privado del Director.

- Según me informan, todo esto sucedió a causa de habladurías respecto a la Señorita Inoue Orihime. - El Director se encontraba de pie tras su escritorio. Frente a él se situaban Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad y Ulquiorra - Por la mañana ustedes dos… - señalando al chico de lentes y al moreno - …ya vinieron a visitarme a la oficina por pelear con varios compañeros, y me mintieron, ¿Es por la misma situación que el Señor Kurosaki y el Señor Cifer pelearon?, Ahora, quisiera saber, ¿cómo se originó tal problema?

- Señor, lamento haber perdido la cabeza dentro de la escuela… - Se disculpó el pelirrojo - … desconozco cómo se originó el rumor. Cifer no lo paró, y tampoco lo negó, esto trajo como consecuencia el acoso a Inoue por parte de varios estudiantes.

- ¿Y eso te dio el derecho de ir a golpear a tu compañero?, - recriminó el Rector - ¡Tú aquí no eres ni más ni menos que cualquier otro estudiante! Precisamente vienen aquí a eso. A estudiar, y no a pelear. ¡Y eso va también para ustedes jóvenes! - soltó bastante sulfurado el hombre. Los chicos estaban pasando por su autoridad y no pretendía permitírselos.

- Tiene usted razón - intervino Uryuu - nos dejamos llevar. Pero dígame, ¿quién puede tolerar que hablen cosas sucias de una persona que conocemos perfectamente, y encima insinúen que nosotros estamos metiéndonos con ella? Entiendo que debíamos razonar, pero lamentablemente nos enfurecimos demasiado.

- Señor Ishida, trato de entender su punto. Me queda claro que personas tan estudiosas y tranquilas como usted, también tengan un límite. Pero, les repito, este es un lugar de estudio y la máxima autoridad soy yo. Debieron recurrir a mí para resolver esto, pues afecta tanto la tranquilidad del alumnado como el prestigio de la escuela.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Si bien estaban molestos por las agresiones recibidas por sus compañeros, también era cierto que, de alguna manera, tanto semejante chisme como las peleas estaban dejando en mal el nombre de la escuela; y era también responsabilidad de las máximas autoridades, apoyarlos para evitar se hicieran más grandes los problemas.

- Veo que ya se concientizaron sobre la situación. Ahora bien: quisiera saber por qué se habla del dudoso comportamiento de la Señorita Inoue - La pelirroja sintió que el aire le pesaba al escuchar las palabras del Director. Sobre todo, cuando comenzó a interrogarla - ¿Es verdad que usted permitió que el Señor Cifer se quedara en su casa por la noche?

- No le dejé opción, Señor. - Interrumpió Cifer, sabiendo lo mal que se encontraba la chica. Posiblemente terminaría culpándose; pero la realidad era que él la orilló a aceptar, y estaba a punto dejarlo en claro - No quise interrumpir, pero yo soy el responsable de quedarme. La vi en mal estado, y no había nadie que la cuidara.

- Dejé que terminara por educación. No obstante, la pregunta era para la Señorita, e ignoraré lo que ha dicho hasta que la jovencita me diga en sus palabras lo que sucedió.

- Es mi culpa por no ser más fuerte, Director. Estuve en la enfermería, pero no me repuse. Y él, prácticamente se vio obligado a llevarme. - Orihime apenas terminó de decir esta frase y tomó aire para intentar controlar su nerviosismo. - Efectivamente me puse mal de nuevo. Camino a casa estuve a punto de desmayarme, por lo que Cifer esperó a que alguien llegara. Pero como vivo sola, se quedó.

- Entonces es cierto lo que el Señor Cifer dijo. Hasta aquí vamos bien. Ahora, si las cosas son como dicen, ¿por qué comenzaron los chismes? ¿Es verdad, Señor Cifer, que usted empezó a pavonearse de un desliz con la Señorita Inoue?, - inquirió el Director de manera acusatoria al muchacho.

- Desconozco el origen de tales injurias. - respondió tranquilamente Ulquiorra, y continuó luego de una pequeña pausa. - Definitivamente no acostumbro a sacar a relucir mi vida privada en la escuela.

- Comprendo, pero no me está respondiendo claramente. Así que, desafortunadamente para usted, al suscitarse estos problemas dentro de mi institución, está obligado a responderme.

- Con todo respeto Señor, no pienso continuar con mis explicaciones delante de ellos - Ulquiorra ni se preocupo en ocultar sus motivos, la cara de Kurosaki fue de odio total, claramente lo tomó como un descaro por parte del muchacho y peor cuando éste terminó. - por el momento no les debo ninguna explicación, salvo a la señorita Inoue.

El hombre se lo pensó un poco, comprendió el motivo del muchacho, posiblemente se alterarían sus compañeros y no le dejarían terminar, por lo que opto por considerar innecesaria la presencia de estos jóvenes.

- Quisiera dejar bien definida esta situación, si el que sus compañeros puedan tomar a agresión sus palabras, será mejor hablar en privado con cada uno de ser necesario, empezando por usted señor Cifer, así que muchachos, les pido que se retiren.

- Disculpe Señor Director, pero si nos tenemos que retirar, permítanos llevarnos a nuestra compañera, no se encuentra bien y no podemos exponerla a más sobresaltos.

- En vista que la salud de la Señorita Inoue esta notoriamente afectada por esta situación, les permito que se retiren, pero deben llevarla a la enfermería y espero que cumplan con los castigos que les haré saber por medio de sus profesores.

Los chicos se levantaron y entre Ishida e Ichigo levantaron con sumo cuidado a Orihime, se encaminaron a la puerta luego de hacer una reverencia. La chica sintió el deseo de ver a Ulquiorra por lo que giró su rostro y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, únicamente alcanzo a oír de este "Señor, en efecto, soy responsable." e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de agua salina.

- Señor, en efecto, soy responsable, pero no de la acusación como tal, más bien por mi desidia a tales chismes, - admitió tener que responderle a la máxima autoridad de la institución pero no por ello se sintió mejor, por el contrario, pese su máscara de tranquilidad, deseaba ir tras Inoue para aclarar lo sucedido - pensé que al no darles importancia, terminarían por dejar el asunto en paz.

- Pues esto es una prueba de que no debe dar todo por algo simple, es correcto ignorar las habladurías, pero si hay más de una persona involucrada, es mejor que se resuelva civilizadamente con los afectados.

- No tengo más explicaciones que rendirle Señor, me hago responsable por lo que pueda afectar a la institución.

- Me alegra saber que tome esto con dignidad y compromiso. Desafortunadamente no puedo dejarle impune por lo que me veo obligado a darlo de baja temporal desde mañana, por tres días, al igual que al Señor Kurosaki.

- Entiendo Señor. ¿Puedo retirarme? - no le cayó inesperado este castigo, pero antes de cumplirlo, debía hablar con Orihime para que dejara de sufrir por esa confusión.

- Por supuesto, pero antes quiero que por el momento se mantenga alejado de la Señorita Inoue - apenas terminó el Director de decir esto, Ulquiorra que ya se había levantado de su asiento, aferró su mano al respaldo de la silla aguantando un repentino calor y respirando profundamente para contenerse.

- Con todo respeto señor, - intentó hablar firme, sin levantar la voz, algo le carcomía en el pecho al imaginar verse limitado a acercarse a la pelirroja - no pretendo permitir que nadie maneje mi vida o a las personas a quienes debo dirigirme.

- No toleraré que me hable así, - el hombre comprendió que el chico tenía un interés especial por la joven y tanto por la responsabilidad que tomó en el asunto como cuando mencionaron como la apoyó cuando ella estuvo enferma, supo que no tenía malas intenciones, más no era viable para él acercársele puesto que provocaría enfrentamientos innecesarios por lo que optó por darle una breve explicación - estará en libertad de hablarle a quien guste, pero en mi institución bajo la situación que se presentó, no es correcto que tenga el acercamiento con la señorita hasta aclarar el problema, no le debo más explicaciones y espero sepa respetar mis órdenes.

- Me queda claro, con su permiso.

Sin decir más, el joven salió de aquella oficina, mientras en el pensamiento, notoriamente quedó conforme con esa respuesta, no era tonto, captó a la perfección la intención del Director pero sin quererlo, el hombre le había dado una indirecta, dejó claro que en la escuela sería problemático que él se acercara a Inoue, pero jamás dijo nada de fuera de las instalaciones y en su primera oportunidad buscaría la manera de hablar con ella.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>: Intentare ser breve pues aún queda bastante por escribir… como pudieron notar este capítulo estuvo lleno de distintas reacciones por parte de varios personajes, cada vez pongo más compleja la situación y con ello la relación de nuestros personajes, ojala no me destripen por hacer así las cosas, pero créanme que entre más difícil se da, mejor se darán las cosas entre Orihime y Ulquiorra, así que por favor, tengan paciencia.

**P.D.** Por cierto, lo olvidaba… como prometí, cumplí con el Lemmon, no es de este fic, pero sí de la pareja UlquiHime, espero les gustara mi oneshot **_"Sensaciones y Sentimientos"_**, por cierto que aquí dejare un apartado para dar los agradecimientos por los comentarios de ese fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Por el Fic de Chocolate y Limón:<strong>

**Myri Wesley28**: Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y por comprender las razones de Rukia y a pesar de que ahora Orihime fue la que desconfió (y no creas que no es fácil sostenerse cuando estas envuelta en un chisme más por el acoso, fue un shock muy fuerte para ella) esto deja ver la fuerza de la amistad de quienes sí quieren bien a nuestra protagonista. No te preocupes… las cosas se irán acomodando para mejorar nuestras infartantes reacciones, jejeje.

**Nypsy**: Pienso que cuando tienes personas que te quieren y te ven vulnerable ante el daño que te causa otra persona, es natural que la mayoría reaccione visceralmente, claro no falta quien tiene la cabeza más fría e intenta razonar, pero de cualquier forma, todo se intenta por el bien de quien queremos. Sobre la bruja… no puedo decir quién es, pero pueden ir suponiendo y aclaro, esa fue una trampa, no es falta de madurez, más bien de maldad.

**Rakki**: Lastima que no estás suscrita, pero gracias igual por tu comentario, adorable tu comparación con Agatha Christie, un alago realmente. Tranquila que no pienso apretar tu corazón demasiado… al menos, no por ahora, jejeje. Como dije arriba, maldad es maldad y ese papelito fue una oportunidad de oro para lastimar a Orihime, cómo y por qué, ya más adelante lo sabrán.

**Chikytina**: Jejeje, esa nota sí que causo revolución, tranquila, veras que todo es parte del plan para conquistar al mundo… ups, me proyecté, jajaja. No te enojes por la golpiza, a lo mejor eso le ayuda a acomodar sus ideas. Te agradezco por hacerme segunda concientizando el mensaje, ojala pueda a través del ejemplo, dar a entender el daño que se hace comportándose así y también gracias por regalarme tu largo comentario. Ah, antes que lo olvide, espero las continuaciones de tus fic, estoy impaciente por leerlos.

**Emo Romantica 03**: Mi princesita, gracias por tu grandioso comentario y tus adorables corajes, ya sabes que Fresita es parte del plan para unir a Orihime y Ulquiorra, no lo sufras tanto nena y por aquello de la dirección de la novela… no creo que cuelguen a Fresita, pero a los de la nota obviamente no les va a ir bien, pero aún falta para eso. Sobre la parte privada… - le da un pañuelo - princesa, límpiate la sangre, deja pensar en que parte sucederá (aún no decido si será aquí o en un anexo aparte al terminar la historia). También espero ansiosa tus continuaciones linda, gracias por todas tus bonitas y alocadas palabras, te quiero mucho.

**ATFionna**: Gracias por tu comentario, es un gusto saberse apreciada en lo que se escribe y también el haber capturado de esa manera la atención, sobre todo cuando no eran las parejas que acostumbrabas y quedaste interesada, de nuevo gracias y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

**Kawaiineka**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en los capítulos que te fletaste de jalón, me da gusto ver tu interés y emoción… y eso que le falta…

**Rourudesu**: Me emocionó ver que te suscribiste a mis actualizaciones como autora y por mi fic, no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo de leer todo, estoy segura que lo vas a disfrutar, mientras se te acumulan tantitos capítulos, jejeje.

**Mitsuki . Minami**: Wow, te fletaste mi fic desde qué hora chica, para terminar a las 3 am y aún con obligaciones pendientes y tu renuencia a leer de noche, me he superado, jejeje Mil gracias por el esfuerzo, será bien recompensado linda.

**Darth Revan**: Gracias a ti y a tu amiga por leer de jalón mi fic, aunque quisiera también me dejaran comentarios, por lo menos de ti sé que eres bien crítico, así que por favor, los invito a que se explayen entre críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos… ups…

_**Suscripciones**__: D'Ziel, ATFionna, Okami-onna, Rourudesu, Ania Masen, Anne-Cifer-Evans, Shijo, Orihime Hoseki-Chan._

* * *

><p><strong>Por el Fic de Sensaciones y Sentimientos:<strong>

**Mitsuki . Minami**: Gracias por tu opinión, aunque me parece hay más fic lemmon en español, también gracias por buscar la página en el Facebook, constantemente se publican locura y media con la cual todos disfrutamos de las distintas opiniones.

**Emo Romantica 03**: Mi princesita pervertida, cómo que gritando y babeando un Corn Flake, es bueno saber que te impacté, luego de que tú escribes tremendo, no pensé que te gustara tanto el mío. No quiero ni imaginar qué sueños habrás tenido niña, pero al menos espero te levantaras con una sonrisa después de esa noche… sí me insiste, tal vez me anime a escribir otro… ¡límpiate la nariz!... XD

**Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas**: ¿Mis fumadas, lindas y salvajes?, bonita descripción… muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario y también porque lo disfrutaste, sobre la página en el Facebook es libre, así que siéntete con libertad de entrar cuando gustes.

**EldaCifer27**: Sí, definitivamente somos muchas las que sentimos la magia en esa química tan rara pero atrayente de Ulquiorra y Orihime, agradezco tu emoción por este fic y no te apures, ya me dejarás un comentario para Chocolate y Limón, también besos y abrazos.

**Nypsy**: No sé qué le sucedió a tu cabecita, pero yo no soy culpable jejeje… por lo demás, claro, como no iban a terminar juntos… iba a extenderlo un poco más, pero de momento ya me sentí muy pervertida, así que hasta allí llego mi resistencia jajaja.

**Andrea-dark**: Pues a mí me gustaría pensarlo un poco dulce, pero intento mantener su carácter, sólo que creo que no es falta de dulzura de su parte, más bien, sólo en momentos especiales y únicamente para Orihime (bendito final cuando la mira lleno de ternura antes de ser polvo… lloro)

**Kuragami**: Jejeje me da gusto ver brincar de emoción a alguien y más si lo provoco yo, mil gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu atención, espero lo hayas disfrutado mucho.

**Abrahel**: ¡Tranquila nena!, ¡te proyectas..! aunque te confieso que de momento también me derrite que se porten así, pero bueno, tampoco que se pasen, porque crees que lo describí así, jejejeje, mil gracias por leerlo y me lo pensare, tal vez escriba otro oneshot o algo más largo de corte lemmon.

_**Suscripciones**__: Emo Romantica 03, Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas, EldaCifer27, Okami-onna, Ania Masen, Yunu-Chan._

* * *

><p>o.Ó! Wow, ahora sí estuvo larga la lista, ya la traía atrasada… jejeje… bueno intentare no tardarme en la continuación, por el momento es todo y mil gracias por su tiempo…<p>

Por cierto, agradezco a _**Darth Revan**_ y _**Fenix**_ su apoyo para la corrección ortográfica XD

**Megami Mars** ;P


	19. Endiablado Azul Celeste

Hola a todo quien lee mi fic, nuevamente con un mega retraso, definitivamente pase por un bloqueo mental muy cañón, tiene que ver con muchos sucesos que se han ido presentando. No siempre estamos preparados para cambios drásticos o soportar ciertas situaciones, en todo caso, solamente puedo decir que es un alivio que el tiempo me diera un respiro… lamento el monologo, pero de alguna manera tenía que decir del porque de mi retraso, pero en fin, como buena noticia les cuento que de momento la inspiración volvió y con ganas, así que dependiendo de si consigo una pc (acaba de morir mi lap), será que publique, de cualquier forma, esta vez no tardare tanto y tal vez anexe una sorpresa. Un gusto dejarles con el siguiente capítulo que espero disfruten mucho n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 19 "Endiablado Azul Celeste"<strong>

Un elegante chico con cabello color aguamarina se encontraba afuera de la escuela, su vestimenta era casual pero muy elegante, el porte notoriamente de un extranjero a pesar que sus rasgos delataban su origen. Los estudiantes comenzaban a salir y el chico no pasó inadvertido por las señoritas que en pequeños grupos se reunían a preguntarse por el muchacho, algunas intentando sacar valor para acercarse y otras tantas sacaban fotos.

El joven tan sólo soltó un suspiro de fastidio, poco faltaba para llegar a la frustración, no era el tipo de hombre que le gustara esperar, pero eran tantos sus deseos por fastidiar olvidando que tendría que sacrificar parte de su paciencia en el acto. No tardo mucho en reconocer a una de las personas objeto de sus macabros planes, se encamino a un grupo de jóvenes quienes hablaran animosamente, haciendo señas y muecas, dejando ver que intentaban animar a una pelirroja de rostro triste, exactamente era ella su objetivo.

- Mademoiselle ... C'est un honneur de rencontrer une telle belle princesse, - tomo de la mano a la chica al momento de hablarle para terminar besando suavemente el dorso de su mano, este truco siempre funcionaba con las jóvenes pero a la pelirroja la sobresaltó e hizo el intento por retroceder, pero el muchacho no se lo permitió y prosiguió en su presentación - mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Orihime que momentos atrás no daba el menor sentido a ninguna de las bromas de sus amigos, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par, no hubo pensamiento lógico que atinara a darle una respuesta que reflejaran sus labios, su siguiente reacción fue dar un paso para atrás intentando soltarse del cálido saludo del elegante extraño que tenía enfrente.

- ¡Pero qué carajo sucede contigo! - En espera de una respuesta, Chizuru se interpuso rápidamente entre el joven y su amiga evitando que la tocara - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Eres un acosador? -

- No es de tu incumbencia cuatro ojos, el asunto es con "La Princesita" - rezongó el chico, cosa que alerto a los demás compañeros de las chicas e hizo que Honsho le tomara por la solapa en un intento por amedrentarlo.

- Te equivocas, cualquiera que venga con esa actitud, nos da todo el derecho a evitar que te le acerques - aseguró Tatsuki al ponerse al lado de Chizuru.

- Honsho tranquilízate - dijo Keigo al tiempo de retirar la mano de la chica de aquel hombre.

- Hazle caso al chico gallina, no te metas en lo que no te concierne - comentó el chico de forma déspota.

- ¡Claro que nos concierne y tú no tienes por qué insultarlo! - Tatsuki no deseaba agrandar más las cosas, pero al parecer el peliazul andaba buscando provocarlos.

- Ya chicos, relájense que están alterando a la Srita. Inoue - el pequeño Mizuiro se puso a un costado de la chica, dándole el frente al joven desconocido sin mostrar señal de agresión alguna.

- Tal vez sí soy gallina, pero a ella le va a afectar emocionalmente y la pueden echar de la escuela, te suplico dejes de acosarla - interrumpió Keigo que apenas había podido soportar su temor el cual claramente reflejo en su voz, pero más temor tenía que los echarán a todos.

Atrás del grupo, había un chico con claras intenciones de írsele a golpes al extraño muchacho que discutía con las chicas, pero uno de sus amigos y una joven lo detenían, por lo que se puso a gritarle insultos para que dejara de molestar al grupito. Grimmjow ignoró a las señoritas que lo comenzaban a fastidiar deteniendo su mirada en él.

Sí de algo disfrutaba Jaegerjaquez, era de las peleas y esta era una oportunidad para divertirse, por lo que metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió al otro grupito donde se encontraba su agresor verbal.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así? - La voz de Grimmjow salió aparentemente tranquila, pero sus ojos parecían un par de dagas.

- ¿Y tú quién mierda eres para meterte con mis amigos? - Reclamó el pelirrojo levantando un puño en señal de amenaza.

- ¡Ichigo!, por favor, recuerda que ya estás en problemas - preocupada Rukia prefirió intervenir para evitar que este comenzara otro pleito.

- Ja, así que él bebe necesita que lo cuide una mujer - esto no pasó desapercibido del recién llegado, sacaría partido de esta pequeña intervención para provocar más al enfurecido chico.

- Tranquila - respondió Ichigo a la pelinegra intentando controlar su humor - En cuanto a ti, no tengo porque rendirte explicaciones.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, Ichigo no está solo - la voz gruesa de Sado irrumpió antes que el peliazul respondiera.

- No buscamos pleito, pero si es lo que deseas, te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, no estás en la mejor posición - Uryu en su clásica pose de perfil, tocando sus anteojos mostrando aparente indiferencia.

- ¡Grimmjow! deja a… estas personas en paz - Kurosaki sintió erizar su piel como respuesta al sentimiento de ira que lo invadió al reconocer la voz de aquel quien les interrumpiera.

- ¡Ah! conoces a estas pestes, ja… me sorprende que tengas amigos así, siempre te quejas de mí, pri-mi-to… - dijo Jaegerjaquez bastante cabreado por esa desagradable sorpresa.

Sí Grimmjow se había sorprendido, la cara de todos los presentes estaban desencajadas, les costaba trabajo creérselo, Ulquiorra nunca dio indicios de ser presuntuoso o agresivo, salvo la ocasión cuando se trato de proteger a Hime, por tanto era bastante extraño que esos chicos fueran familia.

- ¡No es mi amigo! - Ambos se quejaron mirándose con bastante molestia y eso le devolvió el ánimo al susodicho primo de Ulquiorra.

- Vaya, divertida respuesta, así que se caen mal, mejor aún porque no me simpatizas… - el peliazul se concentro para recordar como nombraran al pelirrojo sus amigos y en tono burlón lo dijo - KU-RO-SA-KI…

- Ni tú a mí, es mejor que se larguen y dejen de fastidiar - recalcó Ichigo ya a un paso de perder la paciencia.

- No tengo intención de obedecerte - respondió Ulquiorra dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose lentamente a donde se situaba Orihime, pero al ver que ella retrocedió, prefirió no acercarse más, prefirió hablarle de forma rápida - tenemos una conversación pendiente, mujer, será en otra ocasión.

Inoue deseaba correr, no terminaba de entender el por qué Ulquiorra deseaba hablar con ella, primero la hizo interesarse en él, luego los rumores, la confesión de la culpa y ahora deseaba hablar. Su mente era un lio, no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera un "está enfermo".

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiré que estés cerca de Inoue? - Ichigo casi voló para interponerse entre su amiga y Cifer.

- Mis asuntos no te atañen, - pese que entender la necesidad de Kurosaki por proteger a su amiga, no pudo evitar odiarlo al ver su interés por Orihime y antes de hacerse evidente, prefirió evitarlo por lo que se dirigió a su primo - nos vamos.

- ¿Tan rápido?, y yo que quería conocer a tu Princesita, - Ulquiorra sólo abrió los ojos por la imprudencia de su primo, lo miro de forma amenazadora ahorrándose las palabras cosa que Grimmjow entendió - ¿Qué?, no me mires así, Nell me hablo mucho como te tiene cautivado y no pude resistir la curiosidad.

- Cierra la boca, vámonos.

La aludida sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, a pesar de sus dudas no pudo evitar sentir emoción la cual ahogo en un suspiro. Fueron apenas unos segundos donde cruzo su mirada con Cifer y al continuar con esa confusión, prefirió cortar el contacto visual, para terminar sintiendo quedar en la disyuntiva de la culpa por enamorarse o por odiarlo.

El grupo de amigos de la chica también paso por un lapso de confusión, algunos pensando en que se habían apresurado a juzgar, otros en que el chico estaba tan enfermo que era peligroso dejar que se acercara a Inoue, pero todos con un mismo pensamiento, en ese instante la pelirroja sufría un desequilibro emocional y su prioridad era apoyarla.

Trascurrida media hora de escuchar necedades, Cifer ya no podía tolerar más a su primo, estaba cerca de agarrarlo a golpes, tan sólo se detenía al saber que este disfrutaba de las peleas físicas y verbales, por lo que intentaba contenerse. Su mente sólo se dirigía a reclamarle a su hermana por ser tan entrometida consiguiendo llevar la cereza al pastel de un día pésimo.

- ¿En qué demonios pensabas? - Se escuchó la voz de Ulquiorra desde la entrada, sin llegar a subir su tonó, pero evidentemente se notaba molesto, entonces Nel se sintió acorralada.

- Ni idea de lo que hablas - De cierto modo la chica decía la verdad, sabía que no era muy difícil hacer que su hermano se molestara con ella por hurgar en su vida, la pregunta era, en qué se metió para que él llegara de ese humor.

- Hola primita - la voz de Grimmjow le hizo sentir un escalofrió que subió por su espalda y se comenzó a dar una idea por la molestia de Ulquiorra, seguramente su primo cometió alguna imprudencia a partir de lo que estuvieron platicando por teléfono.

- Esto te da una idea - replicó Cifer mientras señalaba a su primo, mientras este levantaba los hombros a modo de restarle importancia y guiñándole un ojo a Nel.

- ¿Vienen juntos?, creo que ahora entiendo - suspiro la chica dando por hecho que no tendría salvación, su primo había metido la pata y eso gracias a que ella no pudo ser discreta debido a lo emoción que sintió por ver a su hermano entusiasmado - Grimmi… lo hiciste de nuevo.

- Inevitable, rara vez se dan esos eventos - comenzó a reír el chico confesando con descaro su actitud.

- Mi vida no es un evento y mucho menos para tu entretenimiento - reprochó Ulquiorra al tiempo de mirar a su primo con coraje, acto seguido se dirigió a su hermana - y tú, será mejor que pienses bien antes de abrir la boca.

Dicho esto último Ulquiorra se encamino a las escaleras, se acomodó de nuevo su mochila, esta se abrió un poco, de ella salieron unos papeles, el chico los tomó y miro uno de ellos fijamente, lo estrujo en su mano para terminar aventándolo en el cesto de la basura y continuó su camino.

- ¿Qué mosca le pico? - Para Nel esa actitud era bastante irregular en su hermano, hacía mucho tiempo que no se había comportado de esa manera y eso le molestaba bastante.

- Lo expulsaron de la escuela - soltó el peliazul sin mayor preocupación haciendo que su prima lo mirara tan sorprendida como desconcertada.

- ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo! ¿Qué rayos hizo…? ¿Él…? - de verdad estaba desesperada, las cosas se comenzaban a poner bastante raras, de repente sintió un dejavu que le erizo la espina dorsal y realmente le hizo temer por su hermano.

- Parece que él y la princesita se vieron envueltos en un conflicto escolar, a ella la acosaron y a tu hermanito lo acusaron de levantarle falsos - soltó de golpe Grimmjow - es lo que capte entre las discusiones de tu hermano y sus compañeros; Ulquiorra no ha querido decir nada.

- De nuevo problemas por chicas… - otro suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de Nel y cayó en cuenta que había una afectada más - ¿Cómo está Hime?

- No pude acercarme, sus amigos no me dejaron - confesó el chico guardándose la penosa presentación que termino en pleito - tiene mala pinta, se nota que ha llorado bastante.

- ¿Mi hermano hablo con ella? - El temor la comenzó a corroerle, sus recuerdos de repente brincaron y temió que el pasado volviese.

- Tampoco se lo permitieron, de hecho salimos llenos de amenazas y casi golpeados - el último comentario sonó con fastidió, la chica noto que en realidad eso era lo que su primo andaba buscando.

- Esto pinta demasiado mal, - dijo resignada, dio algunos pasos en dirección por donde su hermano había desaparecido y noto que el papel que Ulquiorra tiró, no había caído en el cesto de basura, lo recogió - tan de malas esta que ni siquiera le atino al basurero de repente se preguntó por qué lo había tirado de esa manera y la tentación le gano abriéndolo y leyendo su contenido - supongo que tendremos que ayudar a mi hermanito…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>P.D. Si escribí mal en francés la frase… perdónenmela por esta ocasión jejejeje…<p>

Mis agradecimientos:

**Emo Romantica**: Hola preciosa, ahora te toco dejar el primer comentario, jajaja el nombre de Botan no recuerdo dónde lo escuche y me pareció gracioso, por eso se lo puse y bueno te diré que tienes voz de profeta, sólo eso diré, por otro lado me da mucho gusto trasmitirte esas emociones y las que faltan hermosa… te quiero bebe y espero leer pronto tus continuaciones.

**Nypsy**: Sí, es correcto, tal vez me aloque al usarlo, pero creo es mejor así, sin querer mantengo un poco de suspenso e interés en el fic, lamento haberte asustado, ahora veremos que sienten por el capítulo que acaban de leer jejeje, por cierto, me emociona mucho que hasta te de por hablar en ingles para expresar tus emociones, eres muy creativa.

**Myri Weasley28**: Mi corajuda amiga, me encanta tu explosiva manera de emocionarte, por supuesto que tendrás reconciliación y demás, pero espera, no intentes atragantarte con el pastel, a rebanadas sabe mejor. Sobre Nel, ella ya anda por allí, pero no será pareja de Nnoitra y lo comento para que no se hagan ilusiones. Por cierto, disculpa de las veces que he ido para el D.F. y no nos hemos podido ver, haber si te doy una sorpresa uno de estos días, un abrazote chica n_n

**Freyaaa**: Es todo un honor haberte enviciado en esta historia, estoy muy agradecida de saber que puedo recrear las historias en la mente de las personas que leen mis locuras. Entiendo tu ansiedad y créeme que me cuesta para escribir porque yo misma me emociono y quiero ir rápido, así que me complico para dar detalles y no brincármelos, así que es autocastigo para darle más sabor al asunto y aun así me dices que se te va rápido, de verdad, muchas gracias.

**Dixie Ulquiorra**: Espero dar más noches de buen sueño, gracias por usar mi historia como inspiración para una grata ensoñación antes de dormir n_n


	20. ¿Escapas de mi? 1

Buenas noches n_n

Ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar y he de decir que desde que publique el capítulo anterior, ya estaba escribiendo este, el cual paso poco tiempo en que terminara, pero decidí esperar un poco porque también estoy trabajando en otro fic en el que me llego la inspiración, así que deseaba presentar ambos, ojala se animen a leer "_**Jugando con mi Mente**_", algo adelante en una imagen que publique en "_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_". En fin, les dejo para que puedan leer la continuación y agradeceré muchísimo me dejen sus comentarios, espero no se alebresten demasiado jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 20 "¿Escapas de mi? 1"<strong>

Poco faltaba para alcanzar su límite, lo irritado tenía que aguantarlo si es que esperaba obtener alguna respuesta del necio que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba una hora tocando moderadamente la puerta y de pronto se pregunto si su hermano no la estaría confundiendo con su primo, por lo que decidió dejar de esperar respuesta.

- Soy yo, vamos, ¡tenemos que hablar! - Suspiró la chiquilla esperando respuesta y no tardó en escucharla.

- Deja de entrometerte Nel, no quiero ser grosero contigo - la voz del muchacho se escuchaba adormilada y molesta, seguramente intentando alejar alguna jaqueca.

- ¿Eso le dirás a mis padres por tu expulsión? - La chica intento hacer presión para obligar a Ulquiorra a que abriese la puerta.

- Es cosa mía, ahora vete -y fue lo último que dijo, por más que la chica le hablaba, ya no había respuesta, no pudo persuadirlo y ahora estaba a punto de perder el control, pero optó por un plan más sencillo.

Pasó una media hora antes de que el muchacho decidiera salir del cuarto, pero sólo porque las necesidades fisiológicas iban en contra de su deseo de permanecer recluido dentro de esa habitación y fue entonces que una fierecilla agazapada a un lado del corredor se percató del movimiento de éste rumbo al baño y no perdió tiempo en levantarse quedamente para ingresar a la lúgubre habitación; luego de un par de minutos el chico estaba de regreso, no pasó desapercibida la intrusión a su cuarto.

- ¿No entiendes, cierto? -La voz exasperada del chico se escucho seguida de un largo suspiro con el que notoriamente intentaba controlar su carácter - No busques llegarme al límite.

- Lo siento hermano - dijo Nel al tiempo de mostrar un papel arrugado frente a él - sería interesante que cuando mis padres sepan del problema y les diga qué tiene que ver con esto, te comiencen a interrogar.

- ¿Cuál es tu precio? -Desafortunadamente para él, no quedaba otro camino, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana y experiencias pasadas le dejaron claro que no podía menospreciarla, era demasiado astuta.

- ¡Que me digas toda la verdad, juro que no volveré a hacer nada imprudente! -y la chica levantó la mano derecha como señal de sinceridad de la cual su hermano sospechó.

- Ok… - resignado comenzó a hablar, no sin antes intentar darle una respuesta desviando el principal objetivo de su hermana - eso es un trabajo de la escuela - señaló el papel, y acto seguido se acostó en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos - está de más decir en quién me inspiré.

- No me refería a esto solamente. Ahora canta… - Nel lo miró seria; él ya se esperaba esta posible respuesta. Debía admitir que si en algo se parecían, era en eso, la perspicacia, así que no quedando otro camino, tendría que soltar parte de lo que le molestaba.

- Me descuidé e hice caso omiso de las habladurías de la gente. Inoue se vio involucrada, mi indiferencia fue sinónimo de culpabilidad y ahora ella me odia. - contestó dándole la espalda a su hermana, no deseaba que viera su cara de decepción.

- ¿Eso tiene que ver con tu expulsión? - debía preguntar ya que su hermano sólo sintetizaba, sabía que eso era bastante viniendo de él, tenía que presionar un poco más.

- Sí, por provocar indirectamente el problema, golpearme con un compañero de Inoue y auto-culparme frente al director - un suspiro de fastidio se dejó escuchar por el chico al terminar su confesión.

- Me dejas fría… - Nel tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, no cabía en la sorpresa de la actitud de Ulquiorra. Al parecer Orihime significaba demasiado para él - Por cierto, ya preparamos tu coartada frente a mis padres, así que no hables de más.

- Ok, ahora vete, quiero silencio - ultimó el muchacho y la chica habiendo cumplido su objetivo, no quiso arriesgarse a perder la pequeña apertura que se había dado, aún cuando fuera bajo un chantaje, así que sin decir más, salió de la habitación con la clara intención de hablar con el burlón de su primo.

Mientras que en otro lugar, una joven no salía de su pesadumbre. Ciertamente en algún momento deseó toda la atención de Kurosaki, pero nunca esperó que las cosas se dieran de la actual situación. Esto no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora ni siquiera sabía que deseaba realmente, puesto que de no haber conocido a Cifer, su vida no estaría de cabeza en esos momentos.

Desde que sus amigos la acompañaran hasta su apartamento y ella negara querer compañía, había momentos en que no paraba de llorar como otros en los que recordaba perpleja distintos momentos donde las miradas de ella y Ulquiorra se cruzaron y eso era lo que más le confundía: Él la miraba de una forma profunda, sin ese brillo que se nota cuando hay malicia.

Y cuando su voluntad se apegaba a creer en el chico de ojos verdes, era el momento en el que sacaba ese papelito, a forma masoquista deseaba arrancarse la fe que inexplicablemente sentía y aún peor, el convencerse de que era Kurosaki el dueño de su mente y corazón, pero desafortunadamente, no la hacía temblar al compararlo con Ulquiorra. Resignada, aceptó que el chico se había colado en su corazón y con mucho pesar prefirió dejarle a su mente volar sin torturarse para así poder dormir.

Cuando fue momento de levantarse, con miedo caminó fuera de su casa rumbo a la escuela y cerca estaba de llegar cuando sintió que alguien la seguía. Trató de apresurar su paso asustada, con la esperanza de toparse con sus compañeros. Una voz conocida le hizo parar para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el primo de Cifer.

- Hola preciosa, me disculpo por haberte incomodado ayer - dijo el muchacho siendo a medias, sincero.

- No hay problema - Orihime respondió sinceramente, pero empezó a tener un temor y sin ser prejuiciosa intentó cortar la plática de tajo explicando sus motivos - No me mal interpretes, no tardan mis amigos y no quiero que peleen.

- Relájate princesita, sólo vengo a ver si estás bien. - soltó más en tono de fastidio que de preocupación.

- Gracias por preocuparte, estoy mejor - respondió avergonzada, sin molestarse por la manera en que él contesto, se había ganado al intentar alejarlo.

- Mi primo es un idiota -soltó sin más Grimmjow, deseaba tantear el terreno para dar marcha al plan de Nel. Inmediatamente Orihime puso una cara de compungida, lo que le advirtió que debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, así que intentó dar un toque de indiferencia - No vengo a abogar por él, pero deberían hablar.

- Aún no puedo, me es difícil - apenas pudo decir, sus palabras querían morir en su garganta y su respiración comenzaba a ser dificultosa - Disculpa, no me siento bien.

- Te altera hablar de él…ok, lo siento, te dejo. - espetó el chico por la sorpresa, no pensó que Ulquiorra con todo y su simpleza había sido capaz de impresionar a una jovencita tan delicada emocionalmente, de nuevo intento tapar su comentario de más con una fanfarronada - Por cierto, estoy disponible si estas interesada.

El incidente con el primo de Cifer quedó allí. Afortunadamente el chico se retiro a tiempo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se topó con Honsho, quien no se le despego en todo el camino y durante las clases, lamentó la ausencia de Kurosaki. No dejaba de sentirse culpable por la suspensión de Ichigo, y aunque no lo aceptara, también o tal vez más, por Ulquiorra.

Terminada la jornada, luego de convencer a sus amigas de no acompañarla, decidió caminar lentamente para llegar a su hogar, aún estaba indecisa entre sus sentimientos y los sucesos, sería tan sencillo como culparlo de su actual situación: todo lo señalaba, pero esa corazonada no la dejaba en paz. El ardor en su pecho al imaginarlo, al recordar los besos la quebraban de angustia y casi sintió desfallecer al pensar que la voz del chico era tan bien imitada por su mente, hasta que sintió uno de sus brazos ser tomado por una delgada mano.

- Mujer… - Él no la soltó, tampoco la obligó a que volteara a mirarlo, tan sólo suavizó el tacto para evitar que ella intentara escapar.

- No… - Inoue miró de reojo al joven. Estaba sorprendida, nunca se esperó que Ulquiorra la buscara, el sentir la mano aún tomándola del brazo la hizo temblar.

- Mujer… - Insistió el chico. Su voz sonó a suplica, realmente le pesaba la negativa de la joven a causa de toda la confusión, le urgía aclarar la situación.

- ¡Vete por favor! – El deseo de Orihime de girarse y abrazarlo crecía rapidamente, por ello sabía que debía alejarlo.

- No, vamos a hablar. - dijo en un tono suave sin dejar de ser firme, Cifer no iba a permitir que ella se cerrara a escuchar sus razones.

- ¡Ya escuche de ti lo necesario!, ¡Lo confesaste! - Gritó la pelirroja ya alterada al tiempo de mover su brazo lo suficiente para liberarse y comenzar a caminar apresuradamente.

- ¡Confesé mi responsabilidad!... - Él también subió su tono, sin llegar a gritar para no asustarla más; le dio alcance e intentó sacarla de su molestia bajado la voz y apresándola en un abrazo - Por favor, no confundas las cosas.

Orihime sintió su cuerpo cimbrarse de pies a cabeza: Ulquiorra no era así, al menos jamás dio apariencia de darse esas confianzas con las mujeres, siempre rechazaba hasta el mínimo acercamiento; ahora a ella la estaba abrazando de una forma tan tierna y hablándole de esa manera, a punto estuvo de acariciar sus manos cuando sintió como se separó de ella de forma brusca cuando se escuchó un improperio.

- ¡Por favor!… ¡No!… - Grita desesperada Inoue al darse cuenta de el motivo por el que Cifer la soltara, había recibido un golpe por parte del pelirrojo, apenas y pudo tomarlo del brazo para evitar se le fuera encima a golpearlo más - ¡Kurosaki, cálmate!

- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos! - Vociferó Ichigo a Ulquiorra ignorando a la joven. En parte su furia venía de la idea de que este chico lastimara a su amiga y otra un sentimiento de propiedad, como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo que era parte de él por lo que ya no aguantó más - ¡No estamos en la escuela y podemos resolverlo ahora!

- Por mi está bien -respondió Cifer con aparente indiferencia mientras se levantaba del piso tomando impulso para irse contra Ichigo, pero una pequeña figura de cabello dorado se interpuso.

- ¡Alto! ¡Paren por favor!...- Aspiraba agitada Orihime, algunas lagrimas se asomaban y su rostro se veía falto de color, pronto miró a Ulquiorra y le suplico - ¡Por favor, vete! - Quiso decir más, pero eso los haría iniciar otra discusión, por lo que decidió obligarlos a olvidarse del problema mostrando su fragilidad emocional que ya se le reflejaba en el rostro. - Kurosaki me siento mal, llévame a mi casa…

- Esto queda pendiente - fue lo único que Ichigo se animó a decirle a Cifer para no alterar más la salud de su amiga a quien le tomó de un brazo para caminar en dirección de la casa de la joven.

Ulquiorra por primera vez deseó tomar la actitud de su primo Grimmjow. Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de moler a alguien a golpes. A sus adentros reconoció que Orihime estaba despertando en él sentimientos que llegaban al extremo, como en ese momento lo eran los celos. Afortunadamente para Cifer tanto tiempo manteniéndose impávido se le había hecho práctica con lo cual le ayudaba a contenerse, al menos por ese momento para dejar ir a Ichigo sin dejarlo medio muerto.

Otra noche de tormento compartida, una joven aún más confundida y un par de chicos deseando matarse a golpes, ambos sumergidos en celos y deseando proteger el corazón de la inocente chica pelirroja. Orihime ya ni siquiera podía llorar, su estrés comenzaba a superar todos los demás sentimientos y un pensamiento loco paso por su cabeza. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede cumplir y no como se espera", siempre pensó que ese dicho era una exageración y en ese momento no se podía explicar mejor la situación que vivía, luego de un té de flores, al fin consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Era el segundo día de la suspensión de los chicos y en la escuela las cosas estaban tranquilas, el día anterior todos los encargados de los salones fueron llamados para pedirles advirtieran al alumnado que no se tolerarían las agresiones físicas o verbales contra Inoue Orihime ni a ningún otro de sus compañeros o se llevarían algo más que una suspensión en su expediente escolar.

Este día era relativamente tranquilo, las miradas eran incomodas para la pelirroja, pero ya no habían agresiones y sus amigos ya no estaban sobre ella como el día anterior. Este día estaba tomando espacio suficiente y lo necesitaba luego de la agitada tarde, lo que no se esperaba era que a la hora de la salida, esta recibiría nuevamente una curiosa visita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - paró con esto el andar de una joven que se veía distraída, ni siquiera lo reconoció al pasar junto a él.

- Vengo a ver a Hime - respondió Nel con toda naturalidad a Uryu, restándole importancia a las situaciones que se habían suscitado con su hermano.

- No es buen momento, será mejor que te retires - pidió el chico de anteojos mirándola con un tanto de desconfianza haciendo que la chica comenzara a hacer pucheros de bebe.

- ¿Quién es esta preciosidad? - Para la mala suerte de Ishida, por detrás de él se acercaron algunos compañeros que no perdieron oportunidad de admirar a la preciosa chica que conversaba con él.

- ¡Asano!... sé más respetuoso - un chico pequeña estatura le golpeo la cabeza con una libreta por la imprudencia que este mostro ante la chica - mil disculpas señorita.

- ¿Pero qué dices Misuru?, sólo alabo la belleza de… - como siempre la gran boca del chico lo exponía, afortunadamente Nel no era el tipo de chicas que lo insultaría, pero si se aguantaba la risa por tales confianzas.

- Es la hermana de Cifer -contestó a la pregunta que no formulara Asano, dejando fríos a ambos chicos, en respuesta a esto, la chica sonrió ampliamente.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora<strong>: Espero disfrutaran este capítulo y que no la sufrieran tanto (sí, claro… no tardan en llegarme las quejas jajaja…), insisto en que tenga paciencia y les advierto que esta es otra empinada que aún no termina, así que agárrense por favor. Ahora pasemos a contestar sus comentarios jejeje.

**Nypsy**: Jajajaja atracción sexual inconsciente... jajajaja... me encanto mucho tu expresión para describir a Ichigo con Grimmjow pero fuera de eso, lo que Kurosaki sienta, también es parte de un misterio. Jejejeje cómo pudiste notar en este capítulo, no va a ser fácil para Ulquiorra acercarse a Hime, veremos que más sucede.

**EldaCifer27**: Me dio ternura que dijeras que te intimida dejar comentarios, tu tranquila, al contrario para mí es un honor que te animaras a hacerlo y expresar lo que te gusta mi fic, espero comprendas que no soltare más datos hasta que llegue el momento apropiado, gracias por los saludos y el abrazo, para ti también n_n

**Stheff Perdomo**: Que linda, gracias por extrañarme, se que les tengo intrigadas, pero no se desesperen, tampoco esperen pronto explicaciones de la vida de Ulquiorra, ya se darán en su momento.

: Gracias por los ánimos, también por saber que para ti vale la pena, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo.

**Emo Romantica 03**: No te preocupes preciosa, igual se que eres muy meticulosa al momento de leer y disfrutar cada locura que escribo, felizmente veo que conseguí alterarte con este capítulo y espera a ver los siguientes (sí, dije "siguientes" tengo escritos más). La sorpresa de las actitudes de los personajes no es nada aún, así como en la cocina, si sazonas a lumbre baja y con tiempo, el alimento sabrá mejor, así iré llevando esta historia jejeje (risa malvada).

**Rebeca18**: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero sigas leyendo las continuaciones n_n.

Quienes me han puesto como su autor favorito: **KazuyoJaganshi**,.

Quienes han puesto mi historia como favorita: **Rebeca18**,** L'Muk**, **EldaCifer27**.

Y por último, quien puso su opinión en _**"Sensaciones y Sentimientos"**_, muchas gracias a **Rebeca18**, Me da gusto que fuese de tu agrado.

Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y saber que les encanta mi historia, sobre todo me lleve la sorpresa de saberme leída por una chica que es mitad Japonesa y Coreana, es bastante emocionante saber que brinque el charco. Y por cierto, espero nos sigan buscando en Facebook, la página de "_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_" para seguir platicando, metiendo imágenes, videos, etc., de nuestra pareja favorita.

Me despido esperando lean mi nuevo fic de Ulquihime que titule "_**Jugando con mi Mente**_", prometo que se llevaran un buen sabor de boca y de nuevo, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

_**Megami Mars**_ _**:3**_


	21. ¿Escapas de mi? 2

Luego de unos cuantos días de abuso que no actualice, regreso para atormentarles con un capítulo un tanto desesperante (como si el anterior no lo hubiese sido), les aseguro que este no les dejara decepcionados, pero sí con deseos de más muajajajaja…

La verdad es que no había querido subir la continuación porque apenas estoy escribiendo, se me va un tanto la inspiración cuando no tengo tiempo para mí, es decir, últimamente me he visto muy saturada de trabajo y en casa apenas me da tiempo de llegar a bañarme, cenar y dormir, si estoy un rato en internet, sólo es para intentar desestresarme o de plano (como me paso este fin de semana), estaba tan exhausta que el sábado pasado me la pase en cama, curiosamente mareada y casi sin fuerzas… pero no con ganas de tejer chambritas, no se emocionen jajaja… llevo alrededor d años en el trabajo y es la fecha que no tengo vacaciones, así que esa es mi excusa, espero no se molesten por tanto retraso y ya termino con mis cocoaventuras jajaja… para dejarles leer al fin, espero les guste y me dejen comentarios ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 21 "¿Escapas de mi? 2"<strong>

El silencio se hizo presente, los chicos no podían portarse majaderos con la chica tan sólo por ser hermana de Ulquiorra, ella ni siquiera se mostraba desagradable para darles motivos, por el contrario, sonreía juguetonamente. Tampoco ella corto el ambiente tenso, no lo era en sí para Nel, puesto que se estaba divirtiendo, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de la persona a la que buscaba.

- ¿Nell? No me esperaba verte… - cortó las palabras que tenía pensado decir, sería majadero sacar a relucir el motivo y pronto lo quiso componer - disculpa, no quise…

- Tranquila Hime, entiendo. - contesto la chiquilla junto a una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al trió de muchachos y a Inoue, llenándola de unas ganas de abrazarla por verse tan tierna - ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

- Orihime… ¿Quién es tu amiga? - la pregunta provenía de Tatsuki quien se encontraba detrás de ella, las voces de Chizuru y Rukia en plena conversación, se escuchaban cerca.

En ese momento el aire comienza a ser denso para Inoue y los chicos; estos por respeto a la recién llegada, se contuvieron. Podrían esperar lo mismo de Kushiki, pero Arisawa y Honsho con lo sobre protectores que eran con la pelirroja, podrían tomar a mal la presencia de Nell, así que Orihime prefirió evitar cualquier roce innecesario.

- Je-je-je-je, una amiga… - respondió intentando disimular, pero era notorio su nerviosismo. - Regreso en un momento chicas.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Hime? - Interrogó Rukia a los chicos - ¿Y quién es la chica?

- Es difícil decirlo… - comenzó a decir Asano pero fue interrumpido.

- No tenemos idea, parece que lleva rato buscando a Inoue, ya le preguntarán cuando regrese - concluyó Ishida.

Afortunadamente, Mizuiro desvió el tema a lo que Uryu le siguió dándole a entender al boca floja de Asano que no debía continuar con el interrogatorio. Por otro lado, Inoue dio vuelta a la esquina y sintiéndose fuera de las miradas de sus amigas, al fin pudo hablar con tranquilidad.

- Entenderás que no quiero más agresiones, y menos a ti Nell. - aclaró la chica intentando evitar que la chica se sintiera ofendida.

- Desconozco los alcances de lo que pasó. Realmente no se demasiado, - confesó Nel, su hermano era muy hermético con los pormenores, aunque no perdería la oportunidad de hacer dudar de la supuesta culpabilidad de su hermano - pero te aseguro que sé cosas que tú no.

- ¿De eso quieres hablarme? - Comprendió Orihime y sin proponérselo, comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva, tenía miedo de creer en Ulquiorra teniendo tantas dudas, por lo que imaginó que su hermana abogaría por él - Si vienes a hablar por tu hermano yo… no quiero tocar el tema.

- Comprendo, ¿Será que podamos hablar el fin de semana?, - suplicó la chica mientras pestañeaba y sonreía de forma coqueta haciendo que Orihime sonriera y se tranquilizara - prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo.

- No lo sé Nell, esta situación me sobrepasa - admitió la pelirroja mientras lanzaba un suspiro y ladeaba la mirada.

- Juro no presionarte, hay cosas que necesitas saber para estar más tranquila, dame la oportunidad - una vez más la pequeña granuja aplicó su truco, anexando algunos pucheros de niña pequeña.

- Muy bien Nell, lo intentaré… - Inoue no podía negarse a la imagen tan tierna, jamás había podido con esos detalles, así que termino cediendo - ¿Dónde nos veremos?

- Te parece este sábado en el parque central, junto a la fuente a las 2 p.m. - dijo la chica mientras daba saltitos de alegría ya sin intención de embaucar a la pelirroja, pero sin querer esto fue un extra para convencer a Orihime.

-Estaré allí, nos vemos por ahora, cuídate - respondió Inoue junto a una seña de despedida, dicho esto comenzó a caminar para ir a encontrarse con sus amigos.

- Adiós Hime - gritó alegremente Nell mientras mentalmente se dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica por haber logrado su objetivo.

Esa tarde todos acordaron ir al cine, solamente que las chicas decidieron cambiarse el uniforme así que quedaron en avisarle a Ichigo para que los alcanzara en una cafetería cerca del cine mientras ellas se iban a cambiar, Orihime se encaminó a su casa pero Uryu le dio alcance con la excusa de hacerle compañía y llegando a la casa de la pelirroja, el chico prefirió esperarla afuera, pronto descubrió que había sido una buena decisión cuando vio a una persona indeseada acercarse.

- No deberías estar aquí - dijo el chico de anteojos al recién llegado.

- ¿Piensan hacer guardia todo el tiempo? - fingiendo calma preguntó un tanto frustrado Cifer.

- ¿Piensas seguir insistiendo? - respondió Ishida imitando el tono de Ulquiorra con la obvia intención de buscar molestarlo.

- En algún momento hablaré con ella - aseguró el chico intentando ignorar la provocación.

- No será mientras yo me encuentre aquí - claramente Uryu sabía como picar en la paciencia de Cifer, además de querer proteger a su amiga, intentaba eliminar a una posible competencia.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? - Ulquiorra notó como esto ya era algo más que mero interés de protección. Desde que lo conoció, se fijó en la manera en que Uryu miraba y trataba de captar la atención de la chica.

Ellos no notaron cuando una pelirroja se acercó distraída al rebuscar algo en su bolso de mano, Ishida se sintió molesto al ver la cara de Cifer al verla venir; por un lado dudó de lo que se le acusaba a este, claramente se le notaba preocupado y eso le llenó de celos, prefirió apegarse al simple hecho de proteger a su amiga de él.

- Disculpa la tardanza… - la sonrisa de la chica desapareció al tiempo de cortar su frase al ver a Ulquiorra junto a Ishida. Sabía que ellos no entrarían en conflicto como Kurosaki, así que prefirió salir huyendo al no encontrar valor para decir algo inteligente - olvidé algo… ahora regreso.

-¿Lo ves? Ella no desea hablar contigo, es mejor que te marches. - el chico de anteojos se encaminó tras la pelirroja a paso lento, dándole la espalda a Ulquiorra ya sin intención de prolongar más la conversación.

Cifer se llenó de enojo al ver como Orihime corría de vuelta a su apartamento. La frustración ya era insoportable y su paciencia empezaba a llegar al limite. Necesitaba hablar con ella y todos sus intentos eran arruinados por los amigos de esta. Por más que se sintiera atraído y buscara aliviar la tristeza de la chica, tendría que darse por vencido si la situación continuaba así.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y con él finalizaba el castigo para el par de chicos, toda la mañana Ulquiorra se la pasó estudiando y leyendo. Pasó la hora en la que su hermana regresaba de la escuela. Le extrañó pero como siempre, no se entrometería. Un par de horas después llego la chica, se escuchó un portazo seguido de una carrera frenética por las escaleras y unas pisadas con fuerza se detuvieron en su puerta que fue golpeada agresivamente al tiempo de escucharse la colérica voz de su hermana.

- Escuché los rumores que le hicieron daño a Hime… ¿me vas a explicar por qué vas besando a cuanta se te pone enfrente? - inesperadamente para Nell, su hermano abrió la puerta.

- No sé de qué hablas. - Respondió el chico con cara de sorpresa y ella se introdujo sin ser invitada a la habitación de él.

- Raro… ¿No recuerdas haber dicho algo así como "no sé cómo me atreví a tocarla y dormir en su casa" - dijo la chica enojada tratando de satirizar la frase.

- ¿Pero qué diablos?... esa fue una anotación privada… - primero preguntó como si realmente no entendiera, para después caer en cuenta e irse a buscar en su libreta, dicha anotación, la cual no encontró.

- ¡Le hiciste algo a Hime! ¿Qué hiciste? - Nell sentenciaba exigiendo respuestas.

- Cálmate Nell, yo no le hice nada… - aseguró el chico ya con la idea de que tendría que aclarar la situación.

- Según escuche también la besaste aparte de a otra chica - dijo la joven intentando mantener serenidad y fe en que ciertamente fuera un error - vas a tener que hablar o este asunto va a empeorar.

- No tengo por qué soportar tus amenazas. - debido al enfurecimiento de su hermana el muchacho mal entendió las intenciones de Nell y comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva.

- Ulqui, no se trata de eso, ¡Quiero ayudarte! - suplicó la chiquilla tomándole una de las manos al muchacho.

- No necesito ayuda - le respondió Ulquiorra retirando la mano de su hermana con sumo cuidado.

- Probablemente tú no - interfirió Grimmjow quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta - pero tu princesita está afectada.

- Pienso buscarla para tratar de tranquilizarla. No interferiré en tus asuntos, pero no quiero tocar alguna situación que la lastime más, habla hermano. - sentenció Nell dejándole claro que le dijera o no, ella estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo su voluntad.

- Ok… solamente la bese a ella… primero por accidente cuando resbalo sobre mí… y cuando se desmayó - de nuevo Ulquiorra explicó sintetizando con simpleza la situación y dejando al par de oyentes con una cara de sorpresa. - eso fue lo que anoté en el papel, sin especificar nombres.

- ¡Maldito, jamás pensé que tuvieses los...! - una sonora manotada se estampó en la boca del chico de cabellos azules para interrumpir su majadería.

- Interesante… según sé, Hime siente que jugaste con ella, aunque a mí me suena a celos… - Nell terminó de aclarar parte de lo que había escuchado; lo que no esperaba, era la reacción de su hermano que sin más, a paso rápido cruzó la puerta de su cuarto - ¡Hey! ¿a dónde vas...?

- Tengo algo que hacer, regreso en un rato. - fue la respuesta del muchacho desde afuera de la habitación, desde las escaleras y no tardo en escucharse un portazo.

Al fin había entendido porque tantas negativas de la chica, ahora estaba seguro de que ella también estaba más que interesada en él, posiblemente los celos eran los que no le permitían aceptar escucharlo. Llego a la casa de ésta justo cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Ichigo y Rukia hablando con ella, posiblemente despidiéndose y decidió esperar a que se retiraran.

- Aquí está bien chicos, no deseo arruinarles la tarde. - sonrió la pelirroja a manera de gratitud por acompañarla.

- No hay problema Orihime, al contrario, lamento que no desees ir al cine con nosotros - se quejó Rukia pues le fascinaba la compañía de su amiga cuando iban a ver películas de terror.

- Vamos Inoue, es una película de terror… ¿La dejarás pasar? - Intentó hacer presión Kurosaki chantajeándola - o me vas a decir que solamente le das ese privilegió a los demás, ayer yo no pude ir, vamos.

-Aún estoy indecisa, mejor… ustedes adelántese, si me animo les mando un mensaje, de cualquier manera deseo cambiarme el uniforme - replicó Orihime como posible solución al acorralamiento que Ichigo le hacía.

- Bien, entonces daremos una vuelta por el centro comercial antes de entrar, así que tienes tiempo - dijo Rukia más convencida de que esta no iría, pero para seguirle el juego y así evitar la insistencia del muchacho.

- Nos vemos Inoue - se despidió resignado Kurosaki encaminándose y despidiéndose con la mano al igual que Kushiki.

Orihime se dio vuelta para llegar al fin a su hogar, luego de entrar se fue directo a poner agua en la tetera y se fue a cambiar el uniforme, regresó para sacar unos pastelitos del refrigerador colocándolos en la mesa, fue por el agua y la sirvió en una tasa que ya contenía una bolsita de té de durazno; no habrían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta, la chica se imagino que Kurosaki habría insistido a Rukia en volver por ella.

- No debieron regresar… - comenzó a reprochar la pelirroja antes de ver quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando la terminó de abrir, se quedo petrificada tan sólo vociferando el nombre de su visitante - ¡Cifer!...

El aludido no esperó a que la chica reaccionara; se acercó a ella y tomó ventaja al ver que ésta daba un paso atrás, siguió hasta pasar a un lado de Inoue y cerrar tras de sí, ahora no le quedaría otra salida más que ser escuchado.

- Quiero hablar contigo - sentenció el muchacho seriamente.

- Por favor, sal de aquí… - al fin reaccionó Orihime y se vio acorralada por lo que opto por mentir - no deseo verte.

- Mi error fue ignorar los rumores, jamás les presto atención y lo que menos esperaba, era que te afectaran a ti - dijo el chico haciendo caso omiso a la pelirroja, evidentemente tenía que comenzar a explicar, así ella no quisiera escuchar.

- ¿Por qué todos sabían que estuviste en mi casa?... - reclamó Inoue al no verse satisfecha con esa respuesta, aparte de que aún quedaba otra situación que le carcomía más - Y lo del beso… además…

- No mencioné nada. - interrumpió el chico de forma concreta.

- Entonces por qué presumiste besar a otras chicas y permitiste que dijeran de mí… - hablaron más los celos que el resentimiento por lo sucedido.

- Ya te lo dije, no acostumbro a aclarar tonterías - respondió sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, no se esperaba que Nell tuviese la razón, pero antes que otra cosa, debía terminar de explicar lo que sucedió en la escuela - eso fue lo que confesé al director.

Orihime se quedó sin palabras. Deseaba seguir reclamando lo de ese beso, pero la insistencia de él en dejar ese asunto de lado para aclarar lo sucedió en la oficina del director, le hizo guardarse el reclamo para pasar a sentir culpa por haber dudado de él por la confusión. Él al ver como ella se quedaba sin saber como reaccionar, comenzó a acercársele con la intención de abrazarla, pero se vio interrumpido por unos sonoros golpes en la puerta.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Je, estoy segura que me van a querer mandar a quemar en leña verde, lamento tanto dejar así a mí adorable público, pero así son las cosas, estoy ya escribiendo la continuación, pero dejare pasar un poco para permitirle a más gente leer, además también (diría mi adorada Ambar), quiero mis galletitas para animarme (sus "Reviews").

Bien ahora platicare un poco sobre este capítulo, a veces en la vida hay gente que tiende a dejar pasar las cosas sin importarles, este hubiese sido el caso de Ulquiorra de no interesarle realmente Orihime, tal vez dejase de intentar a la primera negativa, como dije, no es su caso y no lo será (tómenlo como un adelanto), los celos, confusiones, amistad y sorpresas no van a parar, así que tengan paciencia porque aún falta un poco más o tal vez, aún quedan situaciones más fuertes antes de que todo se arregle.

Ahora los agradecimientos a quienes me han dejado comentarios:

**Nypsy**: Lamento decirte que aún no, pero casi le atinas en tus ideas. Sobre los celos de Ichigo, se viene algo interesante en esto, pero obvio que no hare aclaraciones por el momento, aunque no estás muy alejada de lo que me comentas.

**Rebeca18**: Sí, también a mí me gusta saberlo celoso y en realidad me inspiro mucho en el capítulo donde Ichigo está con Orihime y Ulquiorra se enfoca más en ponerle atención a ella y darle la espalda a Ichigo, molesto de que ella escuchara las ideas de su amigo... jejeje además de las siguientes actitudes que demuestra.

**Myri Wesley28**: Jajajaja, no me culpes por tu odio a Ichigo, ya ese esta de cajón. Aquí ya te lo cumplí, él está intentando aclarar las cosas, muy a su manera, haber que sucede en el siguiente capítulo y Nell, como viste también aquí ella intervino, espero te gustara como se desarrollo la historia en este capítulo. Por cierto, un gusto haber podido salir contigo, Sarai y Manuel... hay que ponernos de acuerdo para lo del disfraz de Ulquiorra ;D

**Mina-sama12**: Tranquila, no te enojes, si no hubiese interrumpido, las cosas no se pondrían más interesantes o sí?... ups... ya hice spoiler jajaja.

**EldaCifer27**: Jajajaja Ok, ya he actualizado, ciertamente dudo sea la única ocasión en que Ichigo haga eso, así que tómatelo con calma. Tienes razón con lo cobarde de Hime, pero comprende que hay personas a las que se les hace difícil confiar y más después de llevarse malas experiencias... mil gracias por tu emoción y el beso, saludos chica n_n

**MaryJu-Chan**: Jajajaja... bueno se empieza por algo, lo bueno es que te gusto, así que te exhortó a que continúes leyéndolo jejeje. (Respuesta a comentarios del Capítulo 1 al 10) Sobre Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, sé que fue todo una revelación, que combinación no?... y poner celoso a Ichigo, es todo un placer jajaja.

**Javi**: Mil gracias por tus palabras, espero no desesperarte por tardarme para actualizar y un gusto que buscaras la pag. en facebook y te unieras, dentro de poco tendremos algunos concursos, espero estén atentos n_n

**Stheff Perdomo**: Como viste Ulquiorra no pierde oportunidad para hablar con Orihime, pero las circunstancias no son las mejores. Celos, seguramente a más de una ama ver a Ulquiorra celoso y la verdad... aún falta... jejeje disfruta como esta situación va acercándolos más y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme comentarios :D

**Lucychibi**: No pensé que llegara esto a un tipo de escena de telenovela, pero intento hacerlo interesante (o dicho como tú, estilo tensión). Me siento avergonzada por tu comentario de que es una obra de arte, muchas gracias, lo hago con gusto de compartir mis locas fantasías y es lindo saber que las pongan en ese nivel, de verdad, gracias.

**Fay Gardea**: Jejeje espero sea de tu gusto esta continuación y quedes emocionada esperando el siguiente, gracias por mantener tu atención en mi fic.

**Velka98**: Dos palabras "Muchas Gracias", disculpa por el sufrimiento y procurare encontrar un buen escondite, no quiero exponerme a golpes porque la reconciliación aún va a tardar ;D

**ShinigamiRiku**: Muy conciso el comentario, jejeje… espero te gusten también los siguientes capítulos n_n

Agradezco a quienes me pusieron como Autor Favorito: _Rebeca18, Lucychibi, mina-sama12, Kumikoson4._

A quienes pusieron en Alerta el Fic_: MaryJu-Chan, Lucychibi, flordecerezo-chan, yatinga,_ _velka98._

A quienes pusieron en Historia Favorita: _CookieYamiAiri, MaryJu-Chan, canguro-jack, flordecerezo-chan, yatinga._

*** Agradezco también a quienes siguen poniendo en sus historias favoritas y alertas en "Sensaciones y Sentimientos": _shugoitim, InuyashaShizuka, Kumikoson4, flordecerezo-chan _ y Pitukel.__

Ahora si me despido deseándoles bonito inicio de clases.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	22. Tejiendo una Inocente Trampa

Lamento haberles dejado tanto tiempo colgados, mi salud aún no mejora ni tampoco me he sentido con las ganas de escribir (bueno, hasta hace unas horas), así que luego de repasar algunas ideas en la mente, las comencé a plasmar antes de que se escaparan.

Y bien, ahora no les daré un discurso, prefiero enfocarme en la historia la cual ojalá les agrade, si acaso como spoiler les comento que el próximo capítulo a Ulquiorra se le hará justicia y es todo lo que tengo que decir, sin más… espero sus opiniones jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 22 "Tejiendo una Inocente Trampa"<strong>

- ¿Él está allí, Inoue? ¡Contesta! - La voz de Kurosaki sonaba desesperada al igual que la de Rukia.

- ¡Orihime, responde!... Asano nos llamó, vio a Cifer entrando… - gritaba desesperada la pelinegra, más por el hecho de que Kurosaki estaba bastante alterado y sabía que de ser cierto, esto no terminaría bien.

Cifer noto la expresión horrorizada de la pelirroja; se había petrificado al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos. Él entendió perfectamente que esto la mantendría en shock y posiblemente le afectara a la salud, pero el alargar ese momento incomodo le sería peor, así que opto por dirigirse a la puerta y fue en el instante que comenzaba a girar el picaporte cuando Orihime reaccionó.

- ¡Por favor, no! - la chica rápidamente lo tomó del brazo jalándolo para evitar que abriera la puerta; no deseaba ver pelear a su amigo con él. Lamentablemente su grito fue mal interpretado por la pareja al otro lado de la puerta. Desgraciadamente el chico había alcanzado a abrir la puerta, la cual Ichigo azoto colérico al entrar, lanzando un golpe en a la mejilla de Ulquiorra.

- ¡Cabrón! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? - fue lo único que Kurosaki alcanzó a decir antes de llevarse un doloroso golpe en el estomago como respuesta del chico de ojos verdes.

El pelirrojo en un intento por tomar aire e incluso antes de terminar de reponerse, lanzó una patada que alcanzó el muslo de Cifer logrando derribarlo. Para mala suerte de Ichigo, una dolorosa punzada le sobrevino de la espinilla en su pierna: Ulquiorra con su pierna sana, consiguió alcanzarlo, dándose el tiempo para reponerse consiguiendo unos segundos después ponerse de pie lentamente, previniendo otro golpe.

- ¡No! - Orihime sintió que el aire se le salía, no sabía cómo detener al par que se estaba moliendo a golpes, Rukia prefirió atenderla a ella puesto que vio como cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Basta, Ichigo...! - el chico ignoró el primer grito de Kuchiki, pero no el segundo, el cual sonaba bastante asustado - ¡Orihime! - ambos chicos se detuvieron y vieron a Rukia sosteniendo a la pelirroja quien había perdido el conocimiento - ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Los muchachos se lanzaron una mirada cargada de odio, con ganas de seguir su pelea, más era obvio que eso estaba afectando a la pelirroja por lo que ambos apoyaron a Rukia quien cuidadosamente hizo a Ichigo tomar a su amiga por los hombros, y a Ulquiorra le entregó una libreta para que abanicara a la chica mientras ella iba por agua y en su camino tomó un botiquín de dónde sacó unos algodones que bañó de alcohol.

Tan pronto regresó, puso el algodón cerca de la nariz de Inoue y esta recuperó el conocimiento. Se le veía un agotamiento extremo causado por el stress. Kuchiki notó las intenciones de Ichigo por cargar a la pelirroja y sabía que esto sería causa de otra pelea entre los chicos, por lo que tomó del codo a Ulquiorra, cuando él se dio vuelta para verla, ella le hizo la seña de que la siguiera, acto seguido se encaminó a la entrada.

- Por respeto a Inoue, es mejor que te marches, - no esperó que Cifer se negara - te prometo que la cuidaré, después hablarán…

- ¿También crees que quiero hacerle daño? - el joven no esperaba que la pequeña chica creyera en él, pero hasta el momento ella era la única que no lo había juzgado.

- No sé qué creer, pero te concederé el beneficio de la duda. Espero comprendas - se sinceró Rukia; ciertamente para ella, el chico no se había comportado mal con quien no lo molestaba, así que seguía dudando de todos los rumores, pero prefería darle tiempo al tiempo para no equivocarse.

- Lamento la escena de hace rato. Cuídala, entonces; me retiro. - respondió el chico aceptando las palabras de Rukia, pero antes de dar la espalda para marcharse, fue detenido del brazo por la mano de Ichigo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - el pelirrojo al parecer tenía claramente la intención de seguir lo que habían dejado pendiente dentro de la casa de su amiga.

- No pretendo seguir con esa tontería: ya conseguimos lastimarla y no lo haré de nuevo - respondió Cifer jaloneando su brazo para liberarse de Kurosaki.

- Ahora te das aires de inocente - contestó mordazmente el pelirrojo acercándosele pero Rukia le cortó el paso empujándolo.

- ¡Ichigo, cálmate! Si despierta Orihime se va a alterar más - la chica intentó hacerlo recapacitar al tiempo de mantenerse tranquila para no gritarle. Necesitaba mantener la prudencia para controlar al par de chicos - Cifer, vete por favor.

El muchacho no respondió, simplemente dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar confiando en la palabra de la muchacha. Ciertamente habría querido quedarse a cuidar de Inoue como la primera vez que pudo dormir a su lado, de hecho estaba inquieto al saber que Kurosaki estaba cerca de ella, y si no fuera por su delicada condición, habría aceptado continuar peleando con él para sacar todo su coraje.

No fue el único que tuvo problemas para dormir: Orihime después de despertar, con pocas fuerzas pudo ver desde su ventana como se retiraba Cifer. Algo en ella se removió pensando en todos los problemas que le había causado y una sensación de incomodidad le surgió: si bien él intentó aclarar la situación, no conseguía creerle; tenía que aceptar que los celos la carcomían y peor aún, no tenía la fuerza ni para detener el pleito entre su amor platónico y el chico del que recientemente se empezaba a colar en su corazón.

Por la mañana Inoue, ya estaba un poco mejor. Un tanto adormilada pero su cuerpo había alcanzado a descansar. Desde que llego a la escuela, había sido abordada por sus amigas, la chica de cabello rosa se veía alterada mientras que la morena reflejaba una cara de molestia, lo que hizo pensar a Orihime que ya estaban enteradas de algo.

- Hola chicas, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué esas caras? - Preguntó la pelirroja al tiempo de sonreír para hacerles tranquilizar.

- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien, Hime? - le cuestionó Chizuru, dudando de la carita tranquila e inocente de su amiga.

- Por supuesto. No hay problema, Honsho - y dicho esto, sonrío Orihime para sus amigas, intentando no alterarlas.

- ¡No pretendas hacerte la fuerte, Ichigo me pidió que te vigilara! - le reprendió enérgicamente Arisawa. Esta sabía cómo su amiga acostumbraba aparentar sonrisas incluso cuando se presentaran situaciones complicadas.

- No exageres Tatsuki, estaré bien esta vez. - Inoue se sintió atrapada, posiblemente podría ocultarle sus pensamientos a su mejor amiga, pero a ella no se le escapaba darse cuenta de los cambios que presentaba.

- Arisawa, necesito hablar contigo. - Les interrumpió Asano, el chico tenía un semblante bastante serio, muy contrario a lo que usualmente se dejaba ver, ambos se apartaron de donde Orihime y Honsho se encontraban para poder hablar – disculpa: me avisó Ichigo que evitáramos el contacto de Cifer con la señorita Inoue.

- Eso me queda claro y… ¿Cuál es la novedad? - resopló con fastidio esperando no escuchar más desagradables noticias.

- Uryu no ha permitido que Cifer se acerque al pasillo, no permitas que Inoue se asome, Mitsuru esta de mediador y yo estoy vigilando.

- Esta bien, esperemos que regresen Ichigo o Sado para correr a ese mal nacido - la chica dijo esto mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con el puño cerrado al tiempo de torcer la boca.

No pasó mucho rato para que llegara Ichigo y un par de minutos después, también Sado. Afortunadamente no tardó en llegar su profesor, por que el alterado grupo de amigos de Orihime, no pudo hacer nada para amenazar a Ulquiorra. Por su parte, Rukia presenció todo esto con bastante molestia, ya que estaban llevando la situación al extremo, así que antes de entrar al salón, se decidió a hablar con él.

- ¿Vas a continuar insistiendo? - Kushiki se acercó por la espalda a Cifer, quien trataba de ver a Orihime desde fuera del salón. Este al escuchar a la chica se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una mirada serena, muy distinta al resto de los compañeros de la chica. - Ya se empezó a correr el rumor de tu insistencia. – concluyó.

- No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero necesito hablar con ella - Ulquiorra respondió tras un suspiro cargado de frustración.

- Entiende que Inoue no se siente bien, sólo la vas a alterar. - Rukia entendía la desesperación del muchacho, pero debía evitar que sus amigos se enfrentaran a él y que Orihime entrara en crisis.

- ¿Sucede algo, muchachos? - Ambos estudiantes se vieron sorprendidos por el maestro, lo que para fortuna de Rukia, daba por terminada la charla.

- No profesor, no sucede nada. - Respondió estoicamente el joven al tiempo de emprender el camino y levantar la mano a forma de despedida. - Con su permiso.

- Está a punto de sonar el timbre, así que por favor vaya a su asiento, señorita Kuchiki.

Rukia respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y antes de ingresar al salón, notó como Ulquiorra se había detenido frente a la puerta del fondo del aula, al parecer estaba mirando a Inoue. La chica suspiró resignándose al pensar que se dejaban venir más problemas y al fin fue a su lugar; no muy lejos de equivocarse, sus amigos ya habían montado su plan para evitar el contacto del muchacho con su amiga.

Ese viernes fue tan estresante para todos, para los chicos la tarea de controlar a Kurosaki evitando un pleito dentro de la escuela, las chicas vigilando a Inoue al punto de hacerla sufrir un delirio de persecución y para Ulquiorra, la acumulación de enojo por no poder acercarse ni a unos metros de la pelirroja, la frustración hizo que al termino de las clases, declinara en su idea de ir a casa de la chica, sus amigos no la dejaban sola.

Al llegar a su casa, Ulquiorra fue recibido con una lluvia de preguntas de su hermana Nell. La joven se veía bastante interesada en lo que pudo haber sucedido al regreso a clases de su hermano, desafortunadamente para ella, fue ignorada; por lo que su primo aprovecho para comenzar a molestarlo, más la respuesta dejo sorprendidos a Grimmjow y su prima, le había mandado al diablo junto con un par de improperios antes de cerrarles la puerta de su habitación en sus narices.

Por su lado, Orihime se había quedado con mucha ansiedad, en parte por la manera en que sus amigos la trataron y en otra, porque vio a Ulquiorra a lo lejos intentando acercarse, pero todos sus intentos habían sido bloqueados. Afortunadamente Kushiki siempre intervino para evitar se diera alguna discusión. Gracias a todo esto, para Inoue ya comenzaba a ser frecuente su problema para dormir sumando que tenía otro motivo, el cual era la cita con la hermana de Cifer.

Por la mañana se apresuró a hacer sus labores del hogar, luego de una pelea interna entre presentarse o no, buscó entre su ropa algo que considerara adecuado, pero por sus pensamientos al colarse imágenes de Ulquiorra, terminaba eligiendo algún bonito vestido, por lo que se reprendía y comenzaba de nuevo. De pronto vio el reloj el cual indicaba la 1 p.m. a lo que se reprendió recordando su cita "Parque Central a las 2 p.m.". Terminó eligiendo unos pantalones, una blusa de manga de 3/4 y una sudadera color crema, luego de eso, salió a toda prisa.

- ¡Hola, Hime! - gritó la chica al ver a la pelirroja correr y rápidamente se dirigió a darle alcance - ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!

- ¿Qué tal, Nell? - Apenas pudo pronunciar mientras tomaba aire y se encorvaba un poco para descansar las manos sobre sus rodillas, un par de minutos después continuó con el saludo - También me da gusto verte, dime… ¿de qué deseabas hablar conmigo?

- En realidad te cité aquí para encontrarnos, pero no considero que sea el mejor lugar - respondió juguetonamente la niña, esto hizo que Orihime le diera una mala espina.

- ¿Prefieres ir a un café? - preguntó la pelirroja para tantear el terreno.

- No, me gustaría que fuese en otro lugar más tranquilo - Nell hizo muecas y señas con los ojos para que Inoue se percatara de que eran el centro de atención de un grupo de chicos.

- ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? - pese a las señas de la niña, Orihime comenzó a temer a de sus intenciones.

- Tú sígueme, sé de un lugar bastante adecuado para la ocasión. - la chiquilla guiñó un ojo y empezó a caminar dando pequeños brincos.

- Ok - pesé su desconfianza, algo dentro de ella, posiblemente esperanzada, deseaba ver al hermano de la chica, pero seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad al recordar lo escrito en el papel.

- Hemos llegado - declaro Nell antes de girarse a ver a la chica.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a una casa, estaba apenas a tres cuadras del parque y la pelirroja al fin comprendió, pero desde antes de ir lo había intuido y a pesar de ello, la siguió, ahora era difícil echarse para atrás.

- Esta… ¿es tú casa Nell? - se sentía ridícula preguntando algo obvio, pero era necesario para hacerse a la idea y prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuese a venir.

- Así es.

- No entiendo, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitas decirme? ¿Es necesario estar aquí? - Orihime estaba muy alterada de encontrarse en la entrada de la casa de Nell.

- No quería mentirte, por algo te lo he dicho - suspiró la chica - pero si te lo hubiese confesado desde el principio, ¿Habrías venido?

- No - era raro que Orihime contestara en un monosílabo que a Nell sintió como si estuviera con su hermano.

- ¿Lo ves? Quiero que dejes de sentirte agredida, todo es un error te lo aseguro. - Insistió la muchacha con un tono de voz suplicante a lo que Inoue se vio tentada en rendirse, más intentó escapar una última vez.

- Sé que lo dices por ser su hermana, pero su actitud y esos rumores - era inevitable que le doliera el corazón al recordar, tan sólo hacer mención del asunto, era suficiente para herirla, ya no podía esconder que Ulquiorra le hacía sentir algo a lo que no terminaba de darle nombre.

- Puedo asegurarte algo: tal vez el rumor no sea tan falso, pero no va por donde lo encaminaron. - Dijo Nell con claras intenciones de hacerla dudar.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Nell? - contestó un tanto molesta la chica.

- Este no es lugar para que te cuente, así que entra por favor - y acto seguido, la chica abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la pelirroja.

- Él… ¿está? - Como única contestación Nell levanto los hombros y cerró la puerta tras ingresar a la casa.

Nell se adelantó a Orihime señalándole que la siguiera a una habitación a pocos metros, era una sala muy cómoda, no muy grande pero estratégicamente acomodado cada mueble de tal forma que en su orden, daba la sensación de ser espaciosa. Inoue quedó encantada, le era imposible dejar escapar esos detalles.

- Hime… ¡regresa! - de pronto la voz de Nell hizo a la pelirroja recordar donde se encontraba y no pudo contener unas risitas que se acompañaron por las de su acompañante.

- Lo siento Nell, tu sala es muy linda y soy fanática de los arreglos de interiores - soltó Orihime con toda sinceridad.

- Gracias, pero te falta el resto de la casa y con gusto en otro momento te la mostraré -una gran sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Nell, estaba emocionada de que su invitada se hubiese relajado con algo tan trivial.

- Tal vez... - fue lo único que Orihime dijo antes de subir las escaleras donde segundos antes Nell había desaparecido entre brincos y silbidos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Me estoy preguntando qué cara estarán poniendo, supongo que la curiosidad sobre los planes de Nell están a la orden del día, pero tendrán que esperar y sé que de nuevo, mi vida está siendo amenazada jajaja, mentira, bueno espero me dejen mis Reviews alías "mis galletas" (nombradas así oficialmente por mi hija Ámbar).

Espero no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, que para su sorpresa, esta a medio escribir (luego de mi bloqueo, me dejo escribir un poco más para suerte de ustedes); por otro lado, veo que cada vez hay menos fans de UlquiHime, será que ya dan por hecho que Kubo no va a traer de vuelta a Ulquiorra… por mi lado yo aún lo espero.

_**MegamiMars;D**_


	23. Sólo por el brillo de tu mirada

Supongo que como consecuencia de mi falta de actualizaciones, ahora estuvo un poco baja la cantidad de comentarios, pero bueno, sé que no por ello quienes leen este fic, consideren que bajo de calidad, pero si lo hice, agradeceré me lo indiquen.

Ahora me he tardado por dos motivos, uno porque deseaba esperar a que llegara a los 1,000 la pág. de UlquiHime en Español y dos, porque formaba parte de la Organización de la Zombie Walk Xalapa, pero por motivos de salud estuve fueras un buen tiempo y hace no mucho regrese, me puse al tiro con lo que le debía a mis compañeros y afortunadamente salió muy bien el evento con un poco más de asistentes que los likes mencionados, así que estoy festejando dos cosas.

Sin más que contar, les dejo con este capítulo del cual me siento muy contenta pues es lo que muchos de los lectores esperaban, así que… a leer…

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 23 "Sólo por el brillo de tu mirada…"<strong>

Orihime se sumió en sus pensamientos al imaginar a Ulquiorra mirando el televisor en la sala o comiendo alguna golosina en la cocina junto con su hermana o tal vez, durmiendo en su habitación. En ese momento, un carraspeo la sacó de su ensoñación. Su joven anfitriona estaba señalando una puerta, al parecer había dicho algo, pero por estar perdida en sus fantasías no la escuchó y la peliverde al notarlo, no tuvo reparo en repetir su último comentario.

- Te decía: esta habitación es de mi hermano. - Por un momento Orihime sintió como si la hermana del chico hubiese leído su mente, por lo que su rostro se sonrojó. Nell fingió no darse cuenta y prosiguió con la presentación del lugar - la mía es la del fondo, la amo porque tiene vista a la calle.

Sin esperar respuesta, la joven entró a su cuarto indicándole a Orihime que la siguiera. Ya adentro, Nell colocó algunos cojines sobre la alfombra del piso, se dejó caer en uno de ellos de manera muy infantil y la pelirroja inmediatamente entendió que debía hacer lo mismo.

- Espero que estés cómoda, disculpa por traerte así. – Se disculpó la chica sonrojándose un poco al tiempo de sacar la legua y fingir darse un golpecito en la cabeza. - Antes que nada y como te dije antes, sé que intentan perjudicar a mi hermano. Si algo sé de él, es que jamás caería tan bajo.

- Entonces sí deseas intervenir por él. Me lo suponía y te entiendo. - Suspiró pesadamente, Orihime. Por un momento pensó en levantarse e irse, pero desde que conoció a Nell, le quedó claro que ella adoraba a su hermano y le daría la oportunidad de defenderlo. - Sobre eso, no deseo interferir en la vida de tu hermano, ya le he traído muchos problemas. Además parece que alguien le gusta y - Orihime no pudo continuar porque su anfitriona aparentemente molesta la interrumpió.

- Ciertamente has traído una revolución a la vida de mi hermano, se ha mostrado más activo, no se encierra tanto, - Nell se había quedado mirando a un lado, en realidad no miraba nada, simplemente se le había venido a la mente el montón de veces que vio a su hermano sumirse en la soledad a causa de aquel trauma que lo había vuelto así. - bueno, con lo que sucedió, tal vez… pero antes no y la causa eres tú, Hime.

- Lo siento mucho, te reitero, le doy muchos problemas y si bien es cierto están perjudicando a tu hermano, seguramente tengo que ver. - Orihime de repente se sintió culpable al ver la reacción de Nell. Ahora, el pasado de Ulquiorra despertó su curiosidad, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, además de que aún no aclaraban nada respecto a los rumores.

- Ya déjate de necedades, Hime… - dijo Nell al borde del enojo - No pensaba mostrarte esto, al menos no en estas condiciones. - Le extendió una hoja donde claramente denotaba una excelente calificación sobre unas líneas escritas con mucho cuidado, el nombre de Ulquiorra adornaba la esquina superior izquierda. - Espero con esto te quede claro que te digo la verdad.

- ¿Qué es esto? - La pelirroja moría de nervios al saber que tenía en sus manos algo del muchacho. Nell le volvió a extender la hoja con claras señas de enojo, su mirada centrada en el papel le hacía ver a Orihime que no respondería hasta que ella leyera la hoja. - Ok, la leeré… espero me digas de que va todo esto.

"_El claroscuro que las nubes dejan vislumbrar apenas las estrellas que desean dejarse ver plenamente en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras el frío cala los huesos y la carne busca calentarse bajo las flamas de un sol que se refleja en mis ojos, que contrasta con el grisáceo panorama de mi alrededor, vació sin fin, lleno de soledad, muy lejano al gris de tus brillantes orbes, llenas de esperanza, cual mariposa que pintan con sus alas de mil colores ese oscuro ambiente, alimentas mi ser protegiendo mi segada alma"_

Orihime sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, el corto poema le encantó, tan lleno del sentir del chico, la profundidad de las palabras y se extrañó de que él se externara de esa manera pero recordó como muchas personas suelen proyectarse al escribir o decir algo en sentido figurado. Volvió a leerlo, pues presintió que algo estaba mal; una punzada cruzó su pecho y al fin notó que el poema era inspirado en una mujer y de nuevo se sintió molesta reflejándolo en sus facciones que antes estaban llenas de ternura.

- ¿Acaso no te gustó? - La cara de Inoue no cambiaba y Nell percibió que podría estar confundida, por lo que comenzó a explicar - Ese poema lo escribió mi hermano hace un par de días, era un proyecto de literatura: debían de plasmar en un poema el sentimiento más profundo por el que estuviesen atravesando.

-Me pregunto cómo sabes todo eso, ¿acaso lo has interrogado? - La peliverde se limitó a sonreír moviendo un dedo en señal de negación - Pero entonces sí hay una persona con quien está saliendo - la joven devolvió la hoja a Nell mientras apartaba la mirada para no dejarle ver su incomodidad.

- No. Amenacé a mi hermano si no me contaba de qué iba esto. - dijo señalando la hoja - y confirmé mis sospechas: la chica que le interesa es muy distraída y parece no entender que él no tiene ojos para otra.

- Perdóname, pero será mejor que me retire. No me siento muy bien - Orihime sonrió por inercia, en realidad se encontraba muy molesta y no terminaba de entender el porqué.

- Hime, ¿en serio no entiendes…? o más bien, creo que no quieres ver… - Nell la tomó por el brazo para evitar que esta se marchara, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el papel mientras releía las líneas en voz alta: - "las flamas de un sol que se reflejan en mis ojos"… él se refiere a tu cabello y "al gris de tus brillantes orbes", es más que claro que son tus ojos.

Una corriente eléctrica corrió desde la planta de los pies hasta la nuca de Orihime, enfriándola instantáneamente, para luego hacerla sentir que su corazón no le cabía en el pecho. De pronto todo ese hielo se quebró convirtiéndose en una marea que le hizo perder el equilibrio y provocó que se desplomara, apenas amortiguando el peso de su cuerpo con las manos. Entonces sintió como la sangre hacía hervir su cuerpo; en sus mejillas estaba el mejor indicador de que su temperatura se había elevado mientras su mente quedaba en blanco.

-¿Estás bien, Hime? - Nell la miró llena de preocupación, no pensó que aquella explicación alteraría a la chica tan drásticamente, aunque por otro lado esto la reconfortaba pues confirmaba que su amiga también sentía un interés por su hermano.

- Nell… ¿De verdad es por mí?, ¿Él te lo dijo? - La joven apenas había podido sacar estas palabras de su boca ya que el aire se resistía a entrar o salir, pero las dudas la carcomían y no soportaría contenerlas.

- No, él no me lo dijo y no es necesario. Basta con ver como se deprimió el tiempo que lo evadiste, fue muy evidente… Él era así antes de que aparecieras, tanto en la escuela como en casa: callado, serio, por lo menos aquí llegaba a sonreír pero ahora no, incluso me contuve para no hacerlo repelar, se le ve molesto.

La pelirroja no conseguía asimilarlo todo, primero los rumores, luego el dolor al sentirse juguete de Cifer tras leer el papel que dejaran en su escritorio, el empeño de Nell para proteger a su hermano y hacerle ver el interés de este por ella, y ahora este nuevo poema. Entre todo el enredo y sentimientos confundidos, al fin conocía los sentimientos de él, ¿pero y los de ella?, aún no le quedaba claro pues desde la aparición de Ulquiorra, todo parecía haberse salido de cauce.

- Necesito ir a tu baño - Orihime sintió una arcada por lo que se cubrió la boca. Nell la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y la guió fuera del cuarto para llevarla hasta el baño al final del pasillo.

- Toma el tiempo que necesites, voy a preparar té helado para que te asiente el estómago - le dijo la chica tras la puerta - Hime… por favor, disculpa por alterar tus nervios.

- No te preocupes Nell, no pasó nada… Por el contrario, muchas gracias... - Orihime escucho un suspiro y luego los pasos de la chica alejándose, ella también suspiro, demasiadas emociones y sobresaltos de sus sentimientos.

El agua fresca en la nuca reanimó a la chica. Después mojó un poco su rostro para apagar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus mirada ya no se veía opaca, sino por el contrario, parecía brillar con emoción y volvió a enrojecerse al verse en el espejo. Tenía que aceptar que la emoción le comenzaba a dar otro aire y sobre todo, debía aceptar que no había otra cosa que la alegrara más que saberse del interés de Ulquiorra.

Salió del cuarto de baño con dirección a la habitación de Nell. Pasando inevitablemente frente a la puerta del chico, que para su sorpresa estaba medio abierta y dejando ver el oscuro interior. Su acostumbrada curiosidad la llevó a asomarse y lo vio recostado, aparentemente dormido. No pudo evitar entrar sin pensarlo hasta estar a unos pasos de él.

Un temblor de pies a cabeza se apodero de ella. Apenas pudo sostenerse de la mesa de estudio que el chico tenía a un lado de la cama. Orihime metió la mano a su bolso y sacó el papel que provocara su alejamiento de Ulquiorra, y lo dejó sobre la mesa colocando un libro encima para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Orihime - la voz del chico nombrándola, la hizo sentir descubierta. Asustada, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con el muchacho recostado de lado, tenía los ojos cerrados lo cual le indico que estaba soñando… con ella.

Se acercó a él y esta vez con toda intención, se puso de cuclillas para examinar el rostro de Ulquiorra. Unos caprichosos cabellos impedían ver de lleno las facciones del muchacho por lo que se dio a la tarea de retirarlos con cuidado. La sensación del calor que emanaba el rostro del chico la hizo querer sentir la tersura de sus mejillas y suavemente las acarició mientras cerraba los ojos.

De súbito, abrió los ojos sobresaltada al sentir como la mano del chico sostenía la suya, aquella con la que acariciara su mejilla. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, sabía que ella estaba sorprendida y aprovecho para soltar la mano de la pelirroja e inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura jalándola para hacerla recostar al lado contrario de él.

La chica estaba aterrada, no quería moverse para no despertarlo, pero también quería salir huyendo de allí antes que él despertara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse y contener cualquier sonido o respiración fuerte que pudiera emitir su cuerpo por el miedo, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla y lo primero que vio fue un par de esmeraldas brillando en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? - Interrogó él a la asustada chica, mirándola seriamente pero sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de ella.

- Yo-yo-yo verás, es… - Orihime sólo quería meter la cabeza bajo tierra, no tenía una respuesta congruente y paró su tartamudeo al sentir el dedo del muchacho sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

- No importa - el chico abrazó a la pelirroja esperando que esta lo rechazara, sin embargo esto no ocurrió. Ella aferró sus manos a la camisa de él, por lo que se decidió a despejar la más grande de sus dudas - ¿Me odias?

- No. - Ella no dudo en responder, si algo era seguro, es que no lo odiaba.

- Nunca pretendí jugar contigo. - el chico no deseaba insistir más con el tema, pero quería dejar en claro su postura ante ella.

- Siento haber dudado de ti, perdóname. - Suspiró dejando salir todo su pesar, para luego aspirar el aroma del pecho del muchacho; sin duda era más fuerte que en otras veces y entonces reparó sobre el lugar en que se encontraba y comenzó a tensarse.

- No importa. - Respondió él restándole todo valor al asunto, creyendo que ella se incomodaba por lo que su lenguaje corporal le mostraba.

Orihime había quedado con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama y sus piernas colgaban por encima de las de Ulquiorra, se hizo para atrás para soltarse del agarre del muchacho, uso sus codos para impulsarse sobre el muchacho y levantarse rápidamente, su cara estaba completamente roja.

- Será mejor que me retire - con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta y el corazón le golpeo con fuerza dentro del pecho cuando escuchó al muchacho levantarse. Ella tomó el pomo de la puerta e intento abrir, pero esta ni siquiera se movió; una mano empujaba con fuerza para evitar que se abriera.

- No, - Ulquiorra estaba a espaldas de la chica, esta se giró y este levantó con su otra mano un papel doblado - esto… vi cuando lo pusiste en mi escritorio - movió un poco de una orilla el papel el cual se abrió dejando ver su contenido, el muchacho abrió los ojos al encontrarse con su letra -ya veo, esto fue lo que causó todos esos disparates. ¿Cómo llego a tus manos?

- Lo dejaron en mi lugar en la escuela, luego fue que… - el chico dejo caer el papel y posó suavemente un dedo sobre los labios de la chica, estaba de más que volvieran a tocar el tema de lo que sucedió a causa de los rumores.

- Entiendo ¿tu enojo fue porque dijeron que jugué contigo o por algo más? - eso era lo que más le importaba a él, la causa por la que ella se alejó.

- A-ahí lo dice - Orihime sentía que muchas palabras se agolpaban por salir para desahogar la frustración que sentía al recordar cuánto le dolió saber que él había besado a otra chica. - Ahí escribiste que fueron 2 besos el mismo día de las amenazas y golpizas, el día que me defendiste y luego dijiste que mi beso no lo fue.

- ¿Celosa? - no pudo evitar decirlo y sonrió al sentirse triunfante sobre los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

- ¡No-no-no sé de qué hablas! - la chica giró la cabeza notablemente molesta y él sostuvo con las manos el rostro de Orihime. Ella instantáneamente pegó su espalda a la puerta - a-a-además, dice que me tocaste y…

- Te desmayaste y te cargue para llevarte a tu cama, a eso me refería. Para mí sí fue un beso el que nos dimos en el patio, supuse que para ti no debía serlo… - Ulquiorra bajó el tono de su voz al hablar. Ese timbre y las palabras que pronunció pusieron aún más nerviosa a la muchacha, quien alzó la cara rostro para encontrarse con la intensa mirada del chico. - Recuerda que te dije que no quería que lo recordaras luego de lo que te sucedió, no quiero que lo atesores luego de esos momentos tan frustrantes que viviste.

- Comprendo, pero - Ella no podía negarlo más: Sí estaba celosa y necesitaba saber quién había sido la que se dejó besar por él y con una voz que apenas se permitía salir de la garganta continuó. - ¿Y el o-otro b-be-beso?

- Me resultó fácil robarle sus besos a la misma chica. - Cifer casi se va de espaldas cuando ella lo miró con rencor. Tuvo ganas de reír, no se esperaba que la chica se pusiera así al no darse cuenta que hablaba de ella, por lo que antes de terminar de hablar, dejo caer lentamente su frente hasta la de Orihime. - No pongas esa cara, te besé cuando te desmayaste en la escuela y al día siguiente te robé el otro en tu casa.

- ¿Pe-pe-pero yo, tú? - Inoue estaba molesta y emocionada a la vez, lo que no le permitía centrar sus ideas y sólo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. - Pero tú… no tenías derecho a… - acalló sus palabras al sentir la mano del chico acariciar el cabello junto a su rostro, luego su mejilla.

- ¿No? ¿Y tus celos? Si hubiera besado a otra, dudo que te hiciera sentir bien, Orihime - El rostro de Ulquiorra reflejaba seriedad, ahora los dedos del muchacho acariciaban la comisura de los labios de la chica.

- No. - Respondió con la misma seriedad, ahora todo en la mente de la chica quedaba en blanco, se dejó perder en las dulces esmeraldas que poco a poco iban apagándose.

- Entonces, ahora estos labios son sólo míos - aseguró Cifer al tiempo que acariciaba los labios de la chica con los suyos, pasando la mano que acariciaba el angelical rostro a su nuca para evitar que escapara de él y con la otra mano le sostuvo el hombro.

Orihime no sabía ni donde estaba parada, sólo se sentía feliz, no quería creer que fuera un dulce sueño, así que sus manos, que hasta ese instante solo habían estado colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo, finalmente se posaron en la espalda del muchacho, aferrándose a él como si nada más la fuese a sostener.

Ulquiorra por su lado, comenzó a perder el control. Al sentir que ella lo aceptaba, quitó su mano del hombro para llevarla a la espalda de la chica, pegándola más a él y sólo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido, al escucharla emitir un leve gemido, estaba sonrojada, entregada a sus besos y este volvió a cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el momento.

Los abrazos y besos habían dejado de ser tiernos, ni él mismo se reconocía, necesitaba aire y apenas lograba tomar algo cuando la chica intentaba separar sus labios, pero también le impedía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado entregado a las sensaciones que jamás había sentido por alguna otra chica. Por su lado Orihime sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, un mareo la comenzaba a noquear y a exigirle aferrarse más al muchacho.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Me imagino que ahora sí les dejé una muy buena duda y ni se imaginan lo que viene, pero no se me alebresten. Por consejo de alguien, no sigo comentando sobre el siguiente capítulo, aunque les aseguro también les va a gustar, por lo pronto me despido y agradezco de corazón a quienes me siguen apoyando, nos estamos leyendo.

_**Megami Mars ;D**_


	24. Mi dulce agonía

Que tal, espero que sus ganas de matarme no sean muchas, sé que me he tardado para poner la continuación, no tengo excusa, simplemente no me llegaba la inspiración, aunque les aseguro no voy a dejar esta historia, para su fortuna llevo un guion de lo que capítulo a capítulo sucederá, en fin, ojala que la espera sea justificada con este nuevo episodio del cual seguramente me sacaran los ojos al llegar al final… jejeje…

Muy aparte de eso, quisiera informar a todo lector que guste de escribir fic, estoy realizando un concurso de Arte UlquiHime en la pag. del Facebook "Fan´s de UlquiHime en Español" donde al primer lugar le regalare una almohada de 140 cm doble vista de Ulquiorra, si hay interesados, por favor, busquen las reglas en el Facebook :D

Luego de los comerciales, les dejo con la historia, la cual se pone mejor que bien… y de antemano les aviso que, estén preparados para hacer corajes jo jo jo jo…

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 24 "Mi dulce agonía"<strong>

Ambos estuvieron a punto de gritar salir abruptamente de ese embriagante momento, un fuerte sonido los asustó. La pareja se separó sin que alguno atinara a entender qué había ocurrido, el ruido se repitió y los dos miraron hacia la puerta sin decir palabra; ella bajo el rostro, no se atrevía a verlo, sentía morir de vergüenza mientras él no sabía cómo acercársele, en ese momento una voz que Ulquiorra odió, se escuchó a gritos:

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Abre la puta puerta! - exclamaba Grimmjow pateando la puerta - Ya me dijo Nell que Orihime no está por ningún lado de la casa, y sus zapatos están en la entrada, ¡así que seguramente la tienes secuestrada, maldito pervertido!

- Hermano, ¿Hime está contigo? - La voz de Nell detuvo las patadas de su primo, se escuchaba preocupada.

- Ella está aquí. Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar y nos están interrumpiendo. - Respondió Ulquiorra notoriamente molesto del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Hablar? ¿El payaso emo hablando?, ¡Por favor, eso no se te da! ¡Deja de abusar de ella o te romperé la cara, sal de allí ahora mismo!

- ¡No seas cruel, Grimmi! déjalos - le susurró Nell a su primo.

- ¡No pienso dejársela fácil al pendejo de Ulquiorra, que le cueste! - respondió el muchacho intentando no subir la voz - ¡Le faltan pantalones para buscarla y se aprovecha ahora que ella está aquí!

- Ok, comprendo… - Nell deseaba facilitarle las cosas a su hermano, pero su primo tenía mucha razón, de no ser por ellos, Ulquiorra no la habría buscado por su estúpido orgullo. - Hermano, será mejor que hablen en la sala, no tardan en llegar nuestros padres y dudo que les haga gracia que tengas a Hime encerrada contigo.

- En un momento bajamos - fue lo único respondió el chico, ya con su voz más calmada.

- ¡Que Inoue no tenga la ropa desarreglada o te rompo las piernas! ¡Y apúrate o vuelvo para sacarte de tu cueva!, - El silencio se hizo presente, Grimmjow entendió que su primo no le respondería, pero también sabía que lo tomaría en serio por lo que seguramente no tardarían en bajar, así que dio un golpe más antes de retomar sus pasos a la plata baja. Mientras en la habitación Orihime veía con desesperación el pomo de la puerta; sus emociones estaban tan disparadas que no sabía cómo podía sostenerse de pie.

- No te preocupes, él sólo fanfarronea. - Ulquiorra acarició un mechón de cabello de la pelirroja mientras pensaba en cómo calmar los nervios de la chica.

- Eh... - Orihime sentía que las palabras se resistían a salir. Se sintió como idiota al no poder decir nada más. Giró el rostro para toparse con la mirada del chico, lo que provocó que se estremeciera y sonrojara - Me siento avergonzada, Cifer.

- Ulquiorra, - dijo seriamente el muchacho. - No me llames por mi apellido como los demás, - acto seguido, la volvió a acorralar.

- Pe -pe- pero, no se... - apenas pudo terminar de decir, pues los labios del muchacho la interrumpieron, nunca imagino que él fuere así de arrebatado pero le fascinaba seguir coleccionando momentos que nadie más podría conocer de él.

- Lo lamento. – Fue lo único que pudo articular el chico en un suspiro. La pelirroja le inquietaba demasiado y ella no ayudaba acercándose de esa manera. Al fin, decidió no andarse con rodeos sobre lo que ella le hacía sentir - me gustas mucho, Orihime.

La chica se sintió desfallecer, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y respirar se le dificultó, al punto de casi sofocarse. Ulquiorra consiguió sostenerla y notó la dificultad de ella para respirar, como pudo la reincorporó y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

- ¡Nell!... ¡Necesito tu ayuda!... - gritó el chico desesperado a su hermana.

- Seguramente el idiota está siendo cacheteado por la pelirroja – dijo burlón Grimmjow, restándole importancia a las voces del chico, haciendo reír a su prima.

- ¡Nell, por favor! - Insistió Ulquiorra, cosa que le extrañó a la chica: era difícil que su hermano le rogara por ayuda, por lo que salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Nell apenas llegó a la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarse a su hermano apenas sosteniendo con dificultad a la pelirroja - ¡Ay Dios! ¿qué le sucedió?... - el chico no respondió pues intentaba reanimar a la chica, así la peliverde optó por pedirle ayuda a su primo - ¡Grimmi… ven rápido!

- ¡Llevémosla abajo! – Ordenó Ulquiorra a su primo en cuanto lo vio, y entre los dos cuidadosamente, bajaron las escaleras, la depositaron en el sillón de tres plazas y luego se volvió a su hermana - Nell, ve por alcohol y un paño mojado.

- ¿Qué carajo te pasa Emo? - Grimmjow no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para fastidiar a su primo y más ahora que la chica había sufrido un ataque de nervios por alguna situación desconocida y sospechosa que sólo le provocaban al chico las ganas de molestar a Ulquiorra. - La princesita es demasiado sensible, no deberías asustarla con tus aberraciones.

- ¡Cállate!, quien te escuche pensara que - En ese momento, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose los interrumpió y un par de miradas inquisitivas comenzaron a advertir el ejemplar castigo que recibirían gracias a los gritos.

- ¿Qué cosa hiciste, hijo? ¿Qué va a pensar quien escuche a tu primo? - Las preguntas de Shunsui Kyoraku sonaban más a una acusación por la entonación con que las formuló, mientras una rubia los miraba bastante molesta, por lo que Grimmjow prefirió retractarse.

- ¡Hola tíos! Sólo fastidio a Ulquiorra - el chico sonrió con el descaro de siempre no extrañando al par de hermanos, luego señalo a Orihime para continuar su relato - aquella chica, Inoue, es amiga de mis primos y parece que se sintió mal - dijo al tiempo de levantar el alcohol y unos algodones para rematar con una risa histérica rematando con otra provocación a su primo - y quise bromear con Ulquiemo diciéndole que ella se puso así porque muere por él.

- Grimm, sabes lo delicado que es tu primo. - palmeo la espalda de Grimmjow la señora Tier Harribel consiguiendo que este se girara a verla sabiendo que lo miraría con enojo, pero al parecer estaba más preocupada por la joven, ya que paso por alto regañarlo - Aunque quisiera saber, ¿Qué le sucede a la señorita?

- Nell hija, ¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita? - el señor reiteró la pregunta a la chica que se afanaba en pasar un algodón mojado en alcohol a la joven pelirroja.

- Mami, papi, al parecer Hime sufre un poco de la presión, estábamos platicando con ella y de repente se comenzó a poner mal - respondió lo más tranquila y natural posible la chiquilla para evitar que fuesen a castigar a su hermano por algo que ni ella misma sabía que hubiera sucedió realmente en la habitación.

- Entonces será mejor llamar un médico, ¿o consideras mejor llevarla al hospital, qurido? - advirtió preocupada la señora a su esposo, pero este no pudo responder a causa de un intento de oposición.

- ¡No!... ¡no, no por favor! - se escuchó débil pero alterada voz proveniente del sillón, era Orihime que había recuperado la conciencia, pero seguía débil y no pudo hacer más desde su lugar, estaba demasiado apenada por su condición y aún más por tener que conocer a los padres de Ulquiorra de esa manera.

- Hime, tranquila, no pasa nada. - Nell dejó ver a sus padres que su hija le tenía bastante cariño a la chica; ella no siempre se daba tanta confianza con otras muchachas que no fueran de su selecto grupo.

- Señorita, no es ninguna molestia. - La señora Harribel se acercó a Inoue, para acariciar el cabello de la joven haciéndola enrojecer. Al verla más tranquila, la rubia continuó - creo es mejor llamar al médico familiar para no incomodarla más.

Enseguida, Grimmjow tomo una pequeña agenda telefónica y ubico el nombre del médico de la familia, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar sin importarle lo que la asustada chica dijera.

- Señora, yo no quisiera causar molestias. - Apenas pudo decir la pelirroja tras un largo y cansado suspiro.

- Orihime, mis padres tienen razón. Relájate o te pondrás mal. - Ulquiorra sabía que ella no se opondría al pedírselo de esa manera, aunque eso también atrajo la atención de sus padres al nombrarla por su nombre.

Kyoraku no tardó en jalar del brazo a Tier y a su hija para sacarlas de la sala, el hombre estaba conteniendo la risa, una vez afuera las soltó y se cubrió la boca para evitar dejar salir la risa casi incontrolable a lo que Harribel le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca mientras Nell sacaba la lengua burlándose de su padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Shunsui?

- Querida, ¿no te das cuenta? nuestro hijo tiene una relación muy estrecha con esta señorita.

- Obviamente lo note, pero no es el momento para… - Tier no pudo terminar la frase, su marido le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- ¿Entonces cuando? No sé tú, pero a mí me emociona verlo así. - Dijo sincero el hombre mientras le regalaba una mirada tierna a la rubia, luego una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro para dirigirse a su hija, - ¡Y tú jovencita... vas a decirnos todo!

- Pero padre, yo no tengo idea de qué sucede – y como niña pequeña, jalo su parpado y sacó la lengua para burlarse de su padre.

- Nell… por lo regular no apoyo a tu padre en sus ideas descabelladas, pero esta vez…

- Bien, bien… - resopló la joven resignada. Rápidamente pensó en como contar los sucesos sin meter en problemas a su hermano. - Pero no lo abrumen, ella apenas está aceptándolo.

- Hija, te doy mi palabra de controlar a tu padre – y Tier entendió la risita de Nell como una plena aceptación.

- Le quitas toda la diversión a esto. - Se quejó ofendido Kyoraku y un par de miradas asesinas le dieron a entender que no tenía opción. - Ok, ok, ok, ok… me mantendré al margen.

- Verán, ella no es la típica loca-fan de mi hermano, ni mucho menos. Por lo que sé, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. No tengo idea cómo, pero él busco atraer su atención.

- Eso suena difícil de creer. - Dijo impresionada Harribel no imaginando a Ulquiorra en esa actitud.

- ¡Es mi hijo! tenía que aprenderme en algún momento a conquistar mujeres hermosas.

- No me causa gracia tu comentario Shunsui - Y de nuevo una mirada asesina.

- Sabes que lo digo por ti. - El pobre hombre sólo pudo tragar saliva, y cambió el tema - perdona amor mío, ahora hija querida: continúa.

- ¿Recuerda la vez que mi hermano no llego a dormir? Al parecer ella tuvo una descompensación y él cuidó de ella, según entiendo, desde la escuela a su casa. No había quien la cuidase, por eso Ulqui veló por ella. Presiento que desde entonces, Hime le tiene cierto aprecio. Fuera de eso, no tengo idea de cómo consiguió completamente su atención.

- Lo dicho, mi pequeño es un Don Juan. - Otro cariñoso golpe movió la cabeza del hombre - ¿Qué? ¿No te sientes orgullosa de él?

- Contenta por su felicidad: Sí. Son tus comentarios los que no me agradan. Ahora esperemos que la salud de la jovencita se mejore. Harribel dio por concluida la plática justo cuando su sobrino apareció.

- ¿Interrumpo? Llego el doctor.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Urahara San! es agradable saber que contamos con tan rápido servicio de su parte. - Harribel de nuevo le dio un golpe a su esposo, odiaba que fuese tan confianzudo con la gente - Una disculpa a nombre de mi esposo por dirigirse tan irrespetuosamente.

- ¡Deja de golpearme, Tier!

- Señora, gracias, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Me es grato tener tan buena amistad con Kyoraku - el hombre intentaba no reír, compadecía a Shunsui, pero se lo había buscado - ¿Y quién es el enfermo?

- ¡La novia del Emo! parece que se impresiono al verlo y se desmayó. - Dijo Grimmjow.

Nell se pegó al brazo de Ulquiorra mientras este se reservaba varias palabras para Grimmjow. Su padre con dificultad contuvo la risa, Tier sólo atino a poner una mano en su frente y Urahara quedó impresionado un par de minutos, este era el ambiente familiar que recordaba de antaño, lo cual le agradó.

- ¿Me pueden dejar un momento a solas con la señorita?, - Indicó el doctor a los presentes, quienes rápidamente obedecieron, dejándolo solo con la chica - ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió Señorita…?

- Inoue, Orihime - aclaró ella y explicó lo que consideraba que había provocado su mal. – Desde no hace mucho he tenido varios sobresaltos, mi vida no era tan cambiante. De repente una serie de sucesos se desató, no pensé que fuesen a causarme tanto asombro y al parecer eso me trajo desmayos.

- ¿Y tú alimentación?

- Mi hambre disminuyó un poco.

- Bien, te tomaré la presión y veremos qué debo recetarle, Señorita Inoue.

Tardó muy poco tiempo Urahara en hacerle algunas otras revisiones a la chica, tiempo en el que Ulquiorra no dejó de mirar la puerta esperando el resultado del médico. Nell por otro lado, se había llevado a su primo a petición de su madre, para evitar conflictos con el alterado Ulquiorra.

- No tienen de que preocuparse La señorita está en extremo cansada, sufre de estrés y su alimentación es deficiente, aparte de ello, no hay síntomas de algo grave. - Escucharon decir al doctor al salir de la habitación dejando más tranquilos al joven y sus padres. - Sólo requiere más descanso, comer mejor y unas vitaminas.

- Muchas gracias Dr. Urahara, acompáñeme para pagarle sus honorarios – Shunsui hizo una seña al rubio para que lo siguiera con toda intención de evitar que su enojona mujer escuchara la plática entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Tier instruyó a Ulqiorra - Hijo, será mejor que estés al pendiente de ella. No quisiera que se sienta presionada por las atenciones, además, hazle saber qué deseamos que se quede a cenar para que reponga fuerzas.

El chico bajó la cabeza aceptando las indicaciones de su madre y le agradeció al momento de retirarse. A Harribel esto le inquietaba, algo más pasaba con su hijo y esperaba que el acercamiento de la joven le ayudaría al fin a sanar sus heridas.

- Descansa. – Aquello sonó más como una orden a la joven que había intentado sentarse al verlo entrar - En un rato cenaremos y no acepto negativas, tienes que reponerte.

- Está bien - dijo la pelirroja sonrojada. No pudo contener un suspiro cuando él se sentó cerca de ella y se inclinó para acariciar su rostro.

- Creo que… - dudó un momento, Orihime lo notó, además de su tensión. - Es necesario que sepas algo de mí. No deseo justificar mi manera de actuar; serás tú quien juzgue y tome una decisión.

- ¿Es algo tormentoso para ti? - Él lo negó, pero ella no quedó convencida. - Con gusto te escucharé pero no quisiera presionarte.

- No lo haces, te mostraré lo que mi mascara esconde, lo que descuidadamente dije cuando te conocí, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero… ¿estás seguro? - Algo le decía que estaba a punto de abrir la caja de pandora, por lo que posiblemente, se vendría un cambio entre los dos y esto la aterró.

- Lo estoy, sólo te pido que guardes silencio hasta el final.

- De acuerdo.

- Esto que te contaré, fue la causa de que hiciera una promesa, que ahora he roto...

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora<strong>: Uy… ya siento la mala vibra… los deseos por medio matarme jajaja… ¿vale si les prometo que el siguiente capítulo ya está en el horno?, pero… tal vez decida portarme mal realmente y no publicarlo hasta ver más comentarios –lo sé, es chantaje… sí, soy muy mala–quisiera ver si aún despierto el interés de los lectores, no exijo mucho, nada más ver cuál es la audiencia luego de dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir.

Fuera de eso, agradezco enormemente a todas (os) los que me ponen entre sus autores favoritos o historias además del seguimiento, de verdad es algo muy especial para mí. No importa si hago suspirar, soñar, incluso hacerles pensar en perversiones, me hace feliz el saber que tengo la capacidad de crearles un mundo de ilusiones.

Y bueno, me quedo en espera de sus comentarios y posibles preguntas acerca del concurso, ojala haya más gente que se anote, puesto que mi interés es continuar dándole vida a esta pareja ficticia y explotar la capacidad artística de cada uno, al final todos ganan al poder apreciar las maravillas que puedan crear. Un beso y un gran abrazo para todos.

_**Megami Mars :3**_


	25. Promesas Rotas 2

Me da mucho gusto haber tenido buenas respuestas por parte de todo quien lee esta historia, salvo que esta discutida la paternidad de Ulquiorra… bueno, les recuerdo que Nell es la hija de Shunsui con Tier, el padre de Ulquiorra murió, será una sorpresa a quien pondré, pero traten de adivinar, puede que sea en cierto punto, parecido en carácter indiferente. Por otro lado, el carácter de ambos padres, polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?, se me hizo curiosa la idea de experimentar con personajes.

Pasando a otras cosas y de manera rápida (pues sé que ya están con la inquietud de la continuación), sigo esperando sus trabajos para el concurso, no se menos precien por creer que no pueden participar, hagan su intento que nada pierden, al contrario, podrían ganar… ya hay 3 posibles premios (dependiendo el número de participantes). Ahora sí, los dejo con la continuación esperando la disfruten mucho pero no se relajen, les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 25 "Promesas Rotas 2"<strong>

En el patío trasero de la escuela, se escuchaba el bullicio de algunas jóvenes; poco le importaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes de secundaria cuando había competencias estudiantiles en la mayoría de las canchas deportivas.

Era toda una gama de insultos los que se escuchaban de aquellas chicas, dirigiéndose a una joven que escondía el rostro lleno de lodo y lágrimas. Su cabello estaba revuelto, aparentemente antes había estado trenzado y como su ropa tenía numerosas roturas y no faltaban rastros de sangre por las raspaduras junto a más suciedad del lodo.

Nada detenía a las chicas, no paraban su tortura psicológica a la muchacha que en pleno intento por defenderse, sólo consiguió resbalar y caer, siendo objeto de más burlas. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, la fuerza la había abandonado cuando con apenas fuerzas consiguió levantar el rostro moviéndolo de un lado a otro lentamente, buscaba desesperadamente a quien pudiera detener esa tortura, pero no había nadie, entonces se dejó hundir en su dolor para terminar perdiendo el conocimiento.

El día transcurrió normalmente para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil: Las competencias habían terminado casi al morir la tarde y poco a poco desalojaron la escuela. Un joven esperaba impaciente desde una hora antes que le advirtieran que se cerraría la reja de la escuela. Tras un suspiro, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la calle. Estaba muy molesto, un puñado de alumnas le había estado insistiendo que les acompañara al karaoke y en más de una ocasión él se negó; ahora su fastidio crecía al doble al haber sido engañado para esperar por nada.

Por la mañana, cerca de la escuela se escucharon sirenas de la policía, junto a la de una ambulancia que no se ocuparía para salvar una vida. El cuerpo de joven yacía sin vida en el suelo pintado de rojo por la sangre que abandonó a la chica. La policía no encontró rastros de que la hubiesen asesinado, pero sí huellas de tortura previa a su muerte. La escuela fue rodeada por una cinta que impedía el paso.

Los maestros fueron informados de este extraordinario acontecimiento y se les pidió cooperación para evitar que los alumnos se retiraran. Las autoridades necesitaban interrogar a todo estudiante que hubiese hablado con la difunta. Por error, a una maestra se le salió mencionar el nombre de la víctima y este se disparó a los oídos de todos los estudiantes allí presentes, al igual que rumores de lo que posiblemente le había sucedido.

Un pequeño grupo de chicas entró en pánico: primero lloraron asustadas, luego comenzaron a empujarse las unas a las otras además de lanzarse insultos. Un par de maestros junto con un policía las obligaron a detenerse y se les escolto hasta un salón, esto por órdenes del agente. Luego de unas breves preguntas del porqué de sus reacciones violentas y presionándolas con preguntas confusas, las hicieron confesar que ellas habían sido las culpables de los golpes en la ahora difunta chica.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, las chicas serían señaladas por todos sus compañeros y demás cuerpo académico. También provocaron el trauma de otra persona, al de recibir una carta dos semanas después, sabiéndose en parte responsable de la muerte de la joven, el chico se quebró por dentro hasta expulsar sus sentimientos y cualquier apego a lo que pudiera causarle felicidad.

"_Ulquiorra, te espero en el patio trasero luego de que dé inicio el partido, pero por esta ocasión, por favor, no dejes de venir… es importante._

_Yoshino Soma_"

Entre las lágrimas recordaba las primeras veces que la vio, era demasiado disciplinada y exigente en sus calificaciones, pero callada y bastante frágil, por lo que le pareció patética y creyó hacerle un favor al darle un simple consejo:

- No deberías mostrarte tan frágil, o siempre te molestarán. - le reprochó el joven a la desaliñada y llorosa chica.

Ella lo miró con recelo. Se había dado cuenta de cómo él había sido testigo al igual que otros tantos alumnos del maltrato del que había sido objeto por un grupo de abusivos. Su mirada se cargó de odio, sus ojos decía todo lo que su boca se negaba a expresar. Apartó la vista para girarse e ignorarlo. Se levantó con la rapidez que su lacerado cuerpo se lo permitía y se marchó.

El chico la miró, regañándose al entender la mirada de la niña. Él no era de los que tomaban partido en las discusiones de los demás, y mucho menos en peleas. No era falta de valor, más bien prefería concentrarse en sus estudios y dedicar el resto del tiempo, para practicar su deporte favorito o salir a divertirse con sus compañeros y compañeras de la escuela. Ciertamente era popular, lo sabía, pero no abusaba de ello; simplemente respondía amablemente y lo dejaban en paz luego de prometer salir con quien se lo pedía.

La curiosidad sumada al sentimiento de culpa, hizo al joven seguir a la chica que caminaba apresurada. Llegó hasta un parque alejado de la secundaria. Allí encontró jugando con algunos niños, al parecer con ellos se mostraba sin máscaras, con una personalidad abierta, alegre, juguetona. El pequeño merodeo se repitió durante algunas semanas. Ulquiorra primero tenía curiosidad al intentar entender por qué se esmeraba más en integrarse con pequeños que con los de su edad y luego, por saber que era lo que a la chica le provocaba sonreír de esa manera tan cálida que incluso le comenzaba a inquietar.

- Sabes, es cansado aparentar ignorar a un acosador. – Reclamó Yoshino al joven, sorprendiéndolo. Había aprovechado que los niños se alejaron a buscar una pelota entre los arbustos. - Pensé que irías para reírte con tus amigos, pero espere varios días y nada… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pretendes?

- No estoy acosándote, tampoco intento burlarme. - Dijo el chico saliendo de atrás del árbol donde se ocultaba. - Un día te vi en este lugar, tu actitud me resultó curiosa a diferencia de la que muestras en el colegio. No es excusa, sólo fue extraño y eso me impulso a continuar viendo tus cambios.

- ¡Vaya!... eso es nuevo, ahora… acaso soy… ¿tu conejillo de indias para algún experimento? - Recriminó la joven haciendo evidente su desconfianza.

- Si eso quieres creer, por mi está bien. - Por dentro estaba algo molesto, pero no podía culparla, había sido descubierto y ni él mismo hubiese respondido bien a esa situación de ser el acosado - No me interesa en lo absoluto perjudicarte, tal como dije, me es nuevo ver una facetas que van de un extremo a otro en alguien que parecería no defenderse nunca, exactamente como ahora lo haces, es contrario.

- Ok, sé cómo eres o al menos lo que aparentas. - Se resignó la joven e intentó responder a la curiosidad de Ulquiorra: - No me puedes culpar por sospechar cuando la mayoría en la escuela se burla de mí. En vista de que no has utilizado nada de lo que hasta ahora has visto, te diré: Posiblemente carezco de interés por defenderme ante esa bola de descerebrados; no tiene objeto prestarles atención. En cambio, seres sinceros como los niños me dan esperanzas… prefiero ocuparme en inculcarles valores y darles mi cariño que perder el tiempo inútilmente.

- ¿Proteger tu integridad es perder el tiempo inútilmente? - cuestionó Ulquiorra indignado. Detestaba la poca coherencia en las palabras de la chica. - No me importa qué hagas o dejes de hacer, pero me queda claro que tampoco tú vales nada, te pones por debajo de tu mismo bienestar por un equivocado enfoque y eso hace que ellos te desprecien más: Tú les das motivos.

- ¿Ahora me sermoneas y dices que no te importa? - Rio ella, porque a su parecer, él había hecho lo mismo, por lo que no perdió oportunidad para señalárselo. - ¡Que interesante manera de contradecirse! ¿Y sabes? no sé qué me enoja más, que opines de mi vida o… - su risa paso a ser un sollozo ahogado, dejando que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. - …que posiblemente tengas razón.

Los niños que hacía un minuto habían regresado, fueron testigos de la compleja plática de los dos mayores. No entendían pero les quedaba claro que su amiga y niñera estaba llorando. La sensibilidad en ellos los hizo compartir el dolor de la chica, por lo que se acercaron a ella abrazando sus piernas y gimiendo en un vano intento de confortar su dolor. Ulquiorra se quedó impactado al ver la reacción de los pequeños y de alguna manera entendió las palabras de Yoshino.

- No pequeños, no me sucede nada, tranquilos. - Apenas susurró en un intento de tranquilizarlos acariciando sus cabezas. Miró entonces a su compañero y le habló en el tono más tranquilo que pudo. - Te agradecería si hablamos después.

- Lamento haberte causado problemas. - Confesó el chico con pesar por haber inquietado a los niños. - ¿Está bien si te espero? - Ni él supo porque le pidió eso, pero estaba dicho.

- Está bien. Espérame en la fuente que se encuentra cerca del aparcadero de bicicletas.

No paso más de media hora cuando ella llegó al lugar acordado. En las manos cargaba un par de helados de limón. Ulquiorra aceptó, agradeciendo a su fuero el que no le llevara algo más dulce, así no tendría que forzarse.

- Disculpa mi actitud, como dije, no tengo muchas amistades… más por miedo a ser lastimada.

- Comprende que te dañan más al cerrarte, quedas vulnerable dejándoles ver que no te defenderás. No tienes que ser su amiga, sólo ten respeto por ti.

- Comprendo, no tengo excusa pero… - Evidentemente ella no desea iniciar otra discusión por lo que sólo actuó a forma de desquite y distracción plantándole parte de su helado a la nariz del chico para luego retarlo - ¿Te defenderás? - y dicho eso, corrió no sin antes tomar una foto en la que ella sacaba la lengua mientras lo señalaba.

Ulquiorra quedó petrificado ante la extraña respuesta de la chica. Dudó sobre cómo actuar, pero al final dejó que el primer impulso lo guiara, y este fue el desquitarse. De esa forma iniciaron una secreta amistad por petición de ella. Así pasaron algunos meses. Él no la presionaba demasiado, Yoshino poco a poco se dejaba menos de sus compañeras, no llegaba a los golpes, pero aprendió a afilar la lengua sin dejar de ser cauta gracias al maestro que la observara de lejos, dejándola crecer.

Para infortunio de ambos jóvenes, aquellas chicas despechadas por la actitud distante de Ulquiorra se mostraron más que fúricas al descubrir el motivo de su cambio: Era ella, esa chica que tanto detestaban por sus buenas notas, por la que gracias a su disciplina, eran humilladas por algunos profesores y ahora, eran ignoradas por su amor platónico. Más de una quiso hacerse justicia en el momento, pero otras lo impidieron apelando a como quedarían frente a él, por lo que decidieron planear como realizarían su desquite.

Las competencias deportivas tenían a la mayoría de estudiantes de cabeza, entre los que participaban como competidores, como los que apoyaban como staff en todo tipo de arreglos. Ulquiorra había estado ocupado por tres días seguidos, no pudo ir a ver a su amiga, no le perturbaba pues sabía que ella estaba al tanto, pero tal vez si ese día terminaba pronto sus compromisos, le haría una visita y justo cuando estaba por acabar su cometido, algunas chiquillas se le acercaron.

- Vamos Ulqui, tiene tiempo que no aceptas salir. - Se le colgó melosa del brazo una de ellas.

- ¿Acaso te gusta alguien que nos roba tu atención? - Preguntó otra, dando inicio a su cruel plan.

A Ulquiorra le cruzó un pensamiento, ninguna chica le había causado interés como para buscarla, tampoco por compartir parte de su tiempo para hacer cosas simples siendo a su vez, tan satisfactorias. No había en ella algún ápice de interés falso, nada, era autentica. Sus acciones eran simples, transparentes y él no sentía la necesidad de fingir, incluso desde que fue descubierto, su trato algo brusco pero honesto afloró; no sonrió sólo por quedar bien ni tuvo la hipocresía de darle lindas palabras para no verla llorar y con todo eso, ella lo aceptó.

- Posiblemente. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? - Dijo él mordiendo el nombre de la chica, tal vez dentro de poco, lo dejaría salir.

- ¡Pues nos falta tu presencia! - La chica que colgaba de su brazo, hizo un puchero coqueteándole.

- ¡Yoshino no te conviene! ¡Ella te miente! - soltó otra mientras tapaba su boca como deseando decir más.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es ella? – Pese a que su voz no sonó fuerte, fue notoria su incomodidad al sentirse descubierto.

- Ulqui, tranquilo… lo sabemos porque hay un rumor. - Defendió la chica a su compañera intentando dar fundamentos de su acusación.

- ¿Qué rumor? - Preguntó incrédulo el chico. Dudaba que Yoshino hubiese hecho algo.

- Que eres como un perrito faldero, siguiéndola todas las tardes al parque. - Alegó rápido.

- Claro, nadie lo creía pero más de uno te ha visto. - Respondió la otra resuelta, dando crédito.

- Pensamos que era un pasatiempo y esperamos a que se te pasara.

- ¿Y qué más dice ese dichoso rumor? - La tolerancia de Ulquiorra ya estaba al límite.

- ¡Que ella tiene el trofeo que las demás no podemos tener! - Y la chica lo señalo poniendo cara de indignación.

- ¡No lo creo! - Vociferó el chico ya fuera de sus cabales. Prefirió retirarse y dejarlas con su veneno.

- ¡Espera, mira esto! - La chica corrió a él abriendo su cuenta de red social en su teléfono celular.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - Y allí se vio, con el helado en su cara, y ella delante de él tomando la foto.

- Lo estás viendo, ¿la reconoces no?... ahora ve lo que dice el pie de foto - Señalo la chica.

El ojiverde sintió como su calor corporal disminuyo al piso subiendo de vuelta para llenarlo de enojo. No quería creerlo, pero allí lo decía, ella lo escribió bajo la foto que prometió sería el secreto de ambos, su amistad, esos momentos y encima, su burla. Se sintió asqueado.

- ¡Que les quede claro: Yoshino no me interesa ni tengo ninguna intención con ella! - Ulquiorra había perdido la cabeza gracias a la furia que la causaba la traición. No pensó, ni le importó, medir sus palabras, sólo quiso cortar de tajo y terminar lo que ni siquiera inició. Aunque ella no lo supiera, había roto su corazón - ¡Detesto a este tipo de gente, no vale nada, me da asco este estúpido jueguito y ahora dejen de molestarme!

Las chicas sonrieron satisfechas al haber obtenido lo que deseaban. Una de ellas se puso al centro del grupito sacando un aparato digital el cual comenzó a repetir las palabras que Ulquiorra mencionara minutos antes. Todas reían de forma poco sana, disfrutando del dolor de una inocente. Y entonces al día siguiente, luego del partido, como resultado del malévolo plan de esas niñas caprichosas, la escuela se enfrentó al fallecimiento de una excelente alumna quien sucumbiera al tremendo bullying del que fue presa.

Semanas más tarde, gracias a una inesperada visita, la madre de Yoshino le dio a conocer a Ulquiorra que su hija deseaba confesarle que su cuenta había sido hackeada, y que por más que trató de recuperarla, le fue imposible y se horrorizó al ver que su imagen había sido compartida junto a un texto a todas luces, con afán de perjudicarles. Además la señora explicó que su hija fue acosada esa tarde, al parecer al regresar de su trabajo de niñera. Fue interceptada antes de llegar a su casa y la hicieron escuchar una grabación de sonido que según Yoshino la llevó a deprimirse al punto de decidir escribirle la nota a su amigo para pedirle ayuda.

La señora esperaba alguna explicación del chico, pero en él vio la cara de impacto por todo lo que había escuchado y mientras unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sólo pudo decir: "La policía me la entrego dos semanas después de lo sucedido… ellas me la ocultaron… confesaron haberla extraído de mi mesa". No pudo más y se tapó la boca para no dejar salir palabras llenas de odio, resentimiento y despreció, más que para las chicas, eran para él por haber sido una parte indirecta de la muerte de su amiga.

Entonces tomo una resolución: "No volveré a confiar en esa gente hipócrita, no desean más allá que la apariencia, te prometo que estés donde estés, no permitiré que nadie más entre en mi vida, no valen la pena."

- Aún te encuentras débil, quizá no era el momento. - Suspiro el chico al tiempo de apretar la mano de la chica - Quería explicarte la razón por la que ignoré las habladurías.

- Te comprendo. - la pelirroja no salía del asombro. Su mente aún aturdida intentaba asimilar todo lo que Ulquiorra debió pasar y lo injusta que fue al haberse pospuesto por tanto tiempo el escucharlo - ¿Puedes perdonarme?

- ¿Perdonarte?… no, Orihime, no hiciste nada malo. - Él respondió incómodo al verla culparse así, sabía que ella sólo había tenido una reacción dada la situación - Yo fui quien te dañó con mi silencio.

- Tenías tus motivos, debió ser difícil y… - Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que la hermana del chico había insistido tanto. Era lógico, ella intentaba protegerlo por lo que había sucedido - Ahora entiendo a Nell... ¿Ella sabe lo que pasó?

- Toda mi familia. Todos me apoyaron y han buscado la manera de que salga de este encierro. - Externó con un poco de pesar al recordar las pesadillas y tormentos a los que se sometía al sentir que la culpa le traspasaba el alma - Intentaron que rompiera esa promesa, algo que sin saber, tú conseguiste.

Orihime intentó decir algo. Tenía demasiados pensamientos y no atinaba a decidirse a hacer algún comentario. Por un lado sentía el privilegio de conocer el secreto aparentemente, más oscuro del chico. Ulquiorra, viendo la confusión de la chica, le acaricio el rostro con mucha ternura a lo que ella respondió con una mirada cargada de sentimientos y él no pudo resistirse a la tentación de besarla.

- Es irónico, tampoco esperé que alguien viera a través de mi máscara y entrara en mi vida tan de repente. - Dijo la pelirroja luego de un largo suspiro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados al tiempo que contenía las ganas de llorar. - Muchas gracias U-Ul… Uquiorra.

- Orihime. - Él miró como ella se sonrojaba al haber pronunciado su nombre. Ya no la dejó continuar, con mucha ternura continúo besando los labios de su novia, quien prefirió continuar ese hermoso momento.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong> Ya que más me queda por comentar más que no se vayan a perder el siguiente episodio. De este, seguro han quedado complacidos con la aclaración sobre del porque Ulquiorra se volvió tan frio (más de lo que ya era), sus culpas y remordimientos le impedían abrirse. La pequeña Hime le hizo remover los sentimientos dándole ánimos por luchar y alcanzar lo que antes no tuvo valor, quedándose a medias. Ahora que al fin enfrento su realidad atreviéndose a hablar de su pasado, por fin es más él, justo a tiempo, pues tal vez ahora sí tenga que hacerse de toda su fuerza para proteger a Orihime.


End file.
